One Wave
by Swimming Crackers
Summary: Stubborn, Determined, Charismatic, and Steadfast. Charlotte, also known as Charlie, knows who she is, and is confident, she's strong and beautiful. She knows her limits and lives life on the edge. The Capitol takes it all from her as she is sent to the Hunger Games. What if District 13 was killed by a plague? How can one girl replace a district? How can Charlie be that girl?
1. Summer Drowning

It was the sand, the waves, the sound of water slapping against the hollow wood, the sea shells that I used to string into bracelets and crowns. It was the sun that gave me freckles and turned my hair strawberry blonde, the wind that knotted my hair, the puddles in the rain that reflected my kelp green eyes.

It was me, all of it. I owned it, as did everyone else in District 4. We didn't control it, we didn't have a say, we didn't get to help, we just got to be. To enjoy. To live it. We got to dip our feet in the ocean on a hot day, we got to run on the beach, the sand flying out underneath our feet.

Life seemed brilliant when I was little, everything was so vibrant the colorful houses, the bright blue ocean, the fish and the coral. The flowers in the meadows on the outskirts of town, the other villages, with their different people. People, as a child I loved people, the noise, the liveliness, even the chaos just seemed to bring me in. I would embrace it, my small body and feet running up to different people. I would ask them questions, they were silly, "What's your favorite color?" or "Do you like the blue roll wrap? I think it tastes like toothpaste, but mommy said it's good for me!", almost everyone knew me, for my loud voice, happiness and oddness.

I spent a lot of time, but never alone. I may have had no one to talk to, or to dance with, but I often visited parties, or would sit in town square, criss-cross applesauce breathing it all in. Almost like I was just bottling it all up, keeping it for myself. Like a present, one that only you understand, like a particular piece of sea glass, or a rock.

Not a pretty one, but one, if you look close enough, you can see why I keep it. I keep it for the people who don't have rocks to find on beaches, the ones who have no sun in the sky. The ones who maybe did once. But not now. Not anymore. I did it for them, the kids who got carted off to the games, the people who died prematurely from the same diseases that could be cured with a pill in the capitol. I hold it in for the people in other districts, the ones who will never see the sea, the life, the madness that I do.

Sometimes I like to hope that there's someone like me, doing the same, taking it all in, bottling it up, for people like me. People who haven't seen the dense woods or the expansive fields of wheat, the urban meadows, or the luxuries. I like to think that maybe someone understands me, someone who wants the same things, someone who dreams the same dreams and who maybes hopes for the same things.

My Grandmother never got to see the other Districts. She said she still remembered when the Districts rebelled, she was only 7 years old. Her parents sat by and did nothing, they lived their lives, they continued fishing, and living their lives as if Districts weren't getting bombed, people weren't getting massacred. She used to tell me that if you believed in something, you needed to stand up for it, that if you saw something wrong, it was your job to fix it, because even if you weren't the person to do it, at least you tried. She worked at the treasury in the justice building. There she watched after all of the illegal books that the capitol hid in all of the Districts, the least likely place to find them. She used to give them to me.

She died, two years ago. It was really no surprise, she was growing old, and weak. She used to tell me that the Capitol only let her live as a joke, knowing that nothing would make her more upset, then watching her own son die. She told me one afternoon to never give up, never to let the capitol manipulate me, and that she loved me more then anything else in the world.

I never saw her again, her house caught on fire, and she died in the flames. Everyone says it was an accident. I think it was one last act of defiance. The Capitol couldn't even decide when she could die.

Sometimes I think that I should just lock my door, and read. In my grandmothers name I should make more hovercraft designs and plot revenge against the capitol.

But then, I feel foolish. I'll look at the other people my age, the ones who have already left school, the ones who work full time at their parents businesses. The ones who don't skimp out on work, lying about things to do, because the consequences will be worse than a scolding look, or no books for a week.

And then I'll walk home, to our modest house near the harbor. It's a small house, made with plaster and painted a light sea green, with aqua shutters. It doesn't have glass windows, but it has a wood floor. It doesn't have a guest bedroom, but it has a fridge.

But it was always filled with the warm scent of wood and the comforting smell of the ocean. It always had the warmth of family and comfort. The couch was worn, beaten up, but soft. Like the years of use had softened the stiff couch. Our table was worn, chipped and scratched from children and meals. Our counters were always clean, yet the held the appearance of dirty counters, our tiled floor in the kitchen was much the same.

My room was the smallest, even though my older brother had long since left, after getting a job as a fisherman and marrying. It faced the ocean though, and I don't think I've ever closed the shutters. My bed, filled with reed and straw sits under the first window facing the ocean. I can almost touch all walls at the same time. The room is only about a foot or two longer than myself when I lay down. Which gives it enough room to place a small desk at the foot of my bed, and my dresser on the same wall as my bed.

My room is adorned with paintings, not magnificent ones, not ones on canvas, not ones with store bough acrylics. One's my friend, Naunet, painted.

Naunet is exotic in our district of tanned people and freckled people with blonde or brown hair bleached from the sea and the sun, blue eyes.

Naunet is dark, not as dark as night, but not as light as our tan. Her long glossy black hair is pin straight and reaches her back, it doesn't change color after hours in the sun. The salt water doesn't seem to effect it, and Naunet only spends ten minutes brushing her hair. Naunet has the darkest brown eyes that I have ever seen. They make her look mysterious and powerful.

All of the paintings were from Naunet. We were complete opposites, I was smart and tried hard in school, I was strong and did well in the shop, and helping my brother at sea. Naunet was delicate, she did not try at school, never enough to stand out, just enough to stay in. She didn't want to be roped into her families job. They like the majority of our population were fisherman. They stayed mainly on shore, collecting the oysters and then cleaning and gutting them. Naunet with her delicate frame would probably be forced to clean and gut them.

I, was keen on selling my fathers business and doing something with the money, inventing things. What? I had not idea yet, I was thinking hovercrafts strong enough to overthrow the Capitol, but despite the money I would get, we just didn't have the resources to build hovercrafts and I didn't have the money to keep me fed and housed for long enough for me to collect all of the resources.

Sometimes, when my father and I had good days at the shop. When I make a boat for a family, and they come smiling as they pick it up. Or when we were hired to make a boat for a victor and they wanted fish, like the ones on their opening ceremony suit carefully painted on the whole boat. Naunet and I spent hours after school for 3 weeks straight painting the fish. Then I would think about maybe keeping the shop. Hiring Naunet to paint and varnish the wood while I nailed it all together, or shaped the wood.

My mother said, it's moments like those that I should be bottling. The ones that are truly great, not the chaos, not the colors, but the feeling of doing something nice for others. And I do bottle those in, they're just a easier to capture, I don't need to spend half the time capturing them, they're simple, quick, and the feeling is nice.

Today was the first day of summer, and the harbor was bustling with people, mostly younger people, people my age who were planning on setting sail with their parents, siblings or friends. For month long trips, returning just in time for the hunger games. The day trip people were cleaning their boats, readying for tomorrow after the long trips left.

I was roped into a shorter trip with my brother, just two weeks. Then I would return to help my father, Naunet was grumpily walking with me. I had a worn backpack full of my clothes and my sleeping pad.

"I just don't see why you can't tell him no. Right now, I'm sure they have enough fisherman! I mean do they really need ten of you? Won't nine suffice?" She pleaded. It was useless.

"I made a promise, I signed up. I'm going." I told her lightly.

"Why didn't I register as a cleaning lady?" She sighed frustratedly.

"Because your mother didn't let you. She said you wouldn't make enough money and that you'd fall in love with some scraggly sailor and shame your family" I told her grinning.

"Oh just shut up." She huffed, kicking the sand at her feet. I stopped for a moment and watched as the sun rose. With the subtle sun and the bustling people I felt the need to capture the moment. I breathing in deeply focusing on all of the noise. The laughter, the goodbye's, the fights over silly things like top bunks. It was intoxicating.

"CHARLIE!" My brother yelled, startling me. I straightened my posture.

"You're going to be late!" He yelled at me, a disapproving look evident on his face.

"I'M ALL READY! GIMME A SECOND TO SAY GOODBYE!" I screamed back at him.

"See you soon Naunet. Promise me not to get in such a big argument with your parents! My parents love you right now, but I'm not sure how a week at my house might end." I said cheekily.

"Why do you always assume that I'm gonna fight with my parents?" She huffed. And I laughed at the stupid question. I hugged Naunet tightly.

"Bye. Have fun." She told me smiling.

"I will you! I'm gonna miss you!" I called as I ran down the beach, I hopped up on the dock, not wasting time using the ramp, and undid the last rope, holding the boat here. I gave the boat a mighty push as I leaped on.

The boat was small, maybe 30 feet long. All it had downstairs was a makeshift kitchen, a dining table and bunks surrounding the dining table. No one slept down below, as it was recipe for sickness, we only ever even seemed to step foot in there when it was kitchen duty, or it was raining. We used barrels of salted bread and vegetables as seats and sometimes as dividers for the bathroom area.

I spent all of my time above deck, knotting and fixing nets, spearing fish, and bringing the nets in. It had been established, thankfully, that I was a lot better than most of the men with accuracy, and surprisingly, stronger, I never had to gut or salt the fish. I perched myself at the front of the ship, my feet dangling above the water. I watched as fish became more and more common, sometimes I would manage to stab a few. I took a salt water bucket and put the fish in, keeping them fresh until I had enough to bring them down below deck.

My hair was in a ponytail braid of some sort, keeping my hair out of my face, off my back, and not in dread locks. I worked mostly in solitude, whereas most of the boys would sit at the back of the ship and talked while they worked, I sat towards the front and fished alone.

I wasn't normally a loner, as I spent pretty much all of my time with Naunet, or with Marlin, the boy who helps my father at the shop. I like Marlin, he's a pretty funny guy, but he works full time and despite his happy go luck attitude, I can't help but see the scars on his body, and the bruises he sometimes comes into the shop with.

I felt bad for Marlin, while I was out here, enjoying the sun, the ocean, and the fish, he was stuck inside with double the work. It stunk to be in there.

"Charlie?" My brother asked as he approached me.

"Yeah Trent?" I asked tapping my fingers on the boat. He sat next to me and watched the waves.

"We don't talk much anymore." He stated.

"Yeah." I agreed, stabbing a fish with perfect precision. I took it off the spear and put it in the bucket.

"I guess life just got in the way." He mused.

"Life is the road, not the obstacle." I murmured spearing another fish. It was a clean pull off the spear. I went back to my stance, as if prepared to pounce.

"Humph. I meant that Nadia, and the baby... I just don't know, I guess I didn't even realize we were drifting apart. Well not until, all the boys were joking about you and Naunet and how you guys just wondered around town aimlessly sometimes. And they asked me why you guys did that, and if you had more important things to do, and _I didn't know._" He huffed annoyed.

"It's not your fault. I never took the ten minute walk to your house." I told him honestly stabbing a fish, I brought it up and smiled. It was a rare fish, this fish alone would probably pay for half of our trip.

"Look what I found." I grinned showing him the perfectly executed fish, the puncture hole so small that you could barely detect it.

"Here, let' go bring it downstairs." He grinned. He got up, and offered me a hand. I took it.

I realized as I walked down to where most of the girls were stationed in the kitchen, that Trent was actually attractive. He had the whole I'm a tan, blue eyed, blonde haired Poseidon. His whole stance and walk screamed power and strength, he looked like my father.

My mother was small, her brown hair and pale complexion something you can only get in District 4 when you spend all of your time in doors. My mother did, she wove shell necklaces and sewed dresses that they sold in the square. Sometimes she'll send a dress to the capitol.

I knew that I looked nothing like her, people told me how I looked just like my brother, or my father. Did that mean I looked like a man?

The girls swooned as they saw him, eating up his every inch of exposed skin despite the fact that he had a wife. A baby on the way.

"Look what I caught!" I said walking up to the corner of the kitchen where Wade and Triton stood gutting fish. Triton's eyes bulged.

"You're kidding! That's great!" He sang, his eyes bright.

"I know." I grinned fist pumping him.

"But hey, all of that time spent sitting up front without all of you idiots disturbing the fish paid off!" I said. I turned to the youngest girl who was sitting in the corner, none of the other girls daring to give her a fish, in fear that she'd ruin it.

"Here you go." I told the little girl. I handed the bucket full of fish, she smiled at me, and I winked.

"How's Pelagius?" It was well known that Wade was usually a person who sailed near the shore in his vibrant red boat with his best friend Pelagius. But Pelagius had gotten really sick, and hadn't been able to come this season, so last minute Wade signed up on this boat.

"Getting better, he was up and walking right before I left. He might actually get in some fishing at the end of the season." Wade said, gutting the prized fish.

"Nice aim." Triton said, as they got a nice look at the inside of the red and yellow fish. It was a capitol delicacy, called the south Black Bream. They used to be this greyish color, but after the capitol dumped something in the water, almost all of them died out, and those that didn't changed to be bright colors, the colors of the capitol.

It was like the capitol couldn't leave a thing to be natural, anything that was pure, and healthy they had to stomp all over it, and ruin it. I felt a bitter terrible feeling rise up in my chest. I had to take a deep breath to drown it, before it came waging up and out of my my mouth.

"Thanks. But I've got to get back to work." I grinned, turning out of the makeshift kitchen and climbing nimble up the ladder until the sun was once again beating on my shoulders and my cheeks. I walked with ease despite the rocking boat, I maneuvered the ropes and kleats that often threaten to trip people on their first time.

I don't remember my first time on a boat, I was a baby, and I doubt that I could speak. I watched as the jib stayed perfectly still, cupped, catching the wind and propelling us forward, the front of the boat diving and skipping as the wind and weather picked up. There weren't going to be anymore fish today. I continued to sit at the front of the boat, my knuckles turning white from clenching the rail. I grinded my teeth together, enjoying the feeling of the boat dropping.

The omniscient clouds lulled a trance over the boat, people scurried around checking kleats, holds and safeties. They secured everything down below, and most of them secured their seats in the cockpit. I took a deep breath, it was never calm before a storm. At least not here, here we got a warning before being plunged into utter chaos. The mayhem I breathed and lived on.

When the storm finally came I could feel the energy rush into me, the adrenaline pumping fast through my body. My brother angrily stomped up to me, gripping onto anything to keep him secured, and safe from the dips and dives of the boat.

"C'mon let's get into the cockpit." He told me, giving me the dangerous commanding voice he used so well.

"HELP! SHE FELL!" I could see the small head bobbing in the water, struggling to stay afloat. Someone had fallen overboard.

It was like I had done it all my life, it felt like I had preformed it before, my body following a path. I slid past my brother, I grabbed the harpoon gun and stuffed a net into the gun. I sprinted, the boat flying from underneath my feet, the wood was slippery when wet, and I slid to the end of the boat when I grabbed the railing, launched the net, behind the girl. She fell into the net, and I scrambled to get a hold before I too, was pulled into the ocean. I braced my legs against the rail, keeping her in place.

"BRING THE SAIL DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" I cried. Someone came behind me, and helped me pull her in, while the crew broke into action, taking the sail down, the boat slowed down and the person I recognized to be Irving, helped me pull the harpoon net thing in. When I got close enough to see the girl, I stared in surprise to see the girl I had given the fish too. I lifter her cold lifeless body up. I brought her too a smooth surface. I pumped her chest, and then breathed into her mouth. I repeated the pattern, until she spewed water out, most of it landing in my face. Her unsteady and uneven breathing shook her whole body as she got a handle on her sporadic coughing.

It took over an hour for her to finally be able to think, breath, and act normally. She was laying on a cot below, and the sun was setting. The storm still wracked the boat, and the waves slapped against the hull, echoing around the room.

"Thank you." She rasped at me, and I literally sang for joy.

"Your welcome." I sighed, smiling in relief that she was alright. I got up.

"Get some rest, you'll have to return to your job in two days, make sure to drink some water." I told her, smiling. I climbed out of the hull and into the cockpit where the majority of the crew was wedged together, as we waited out the storm. I plopped in between Triton and my brother. I rested my head on my brothers shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"I can't believe I just did that." I mumbled before falling asleep, the storm's energy and my adrenaline leaving my system and rendering me weak and exhausted


	2. Victor

**A/N: Hi, I'm Melissa, and this is my new Fan Fiction (And yes I'm that annoying person who will delete Fanfic's that they give up on.) And I'm honestly honored on how many people are following this story. I posted 1 chapter, and I have 6 followers! (I mean wow! How does that work!) And I'd like to give a shout out to all of you Austrians! My Oma moved over from Austria when she was... 20? Anyhow, I visit every couple of years, and so far I've been to Bezau (I'd be surprised if you've heard of it before, it's a mini town in a valley, great for skiing, or so I've heard, I'm never there in the winter) And Vienna! (I'd seriously question your sanity if you haven't heard of Vienna. That would be like me not knowing where NYC is.) **

**So yeah! Thanks so much, and please comment! Comment! Comment! If you think that I'm doing anything wrong tell me! I love criticism! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

"You know Diondra right?" Titon asked me as we ate dinner later that week

"Yeah, isn't she the girl who's training for the games?" I asked, shoving some gross salted greenbeans into my mouth. I didn't want scurvy, that's for sure.

"Well, I bet that she couldn't respond nearly as fast as you could with the whole harpoon thing." Titon said, and I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or if he was just trying to test my ego.

"Well she also isn't training to save people. I think it's a mind set." I told him reaching for a stale-ish piece of bread. No matter how much butter or honey you put on the bread it still tasted odd and was to hard.

"Yeah, anyone could be in the mindset to save people but those were some pretty sweet skills you showed back there." Titon said.

"Ummm, thanks." I said, taking a bite of bread.

"I think that Diondra is still a better aim." Someone from the front of the table, someone I didn't really know said.

"Diondra, isn't used to a boat, she doesn't work on one everyday, I don't think it's fare to judge her based on something she's never trained for. It'd be like challenging Charlie to throwing knives." The man at the head of the table said. I suddenly realized why Titon had said that, he was bored and wanted an argument. It happened all the time, I can't believe I didn't see it coming.

"I bet Charlie could throw a knife pretty well." Titon said stubbornly.

"Well, I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm not trying." I said.

"I'll take your night watches for the rest of the trip." He gave me puppy dogs, and with the offer, I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but if you go back on your deal, I'm... I'm gonna take revenge." I grinned, better to leave him wondering, and worrying.

"Fine. Go. Throw the knife." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I grabbed a knife from the counter and aimed for the dart board. If I missed, it would be incredibly bad. I threw the knife and it landed with a nice thud closer to the middle than to the edge. I grinned, and pretended to bow.

"That was beginners luck. Do it again." The man from the head of the table, who I still didn't know the name of stepped forward. It was like playing darts, combined with harpooning.

"Sure." I said, confidently. I still took my time, aiming and then adding just the right amount of force behind the knife, and it hit closer to the middle then before.

"Good, but your messing up a bit. For example, the way you hold your knife, your wrist is in an awkward position right now, loosen up a bit. Stand straighter and hold the knife closer to your face.

"THROW!" He screamed, and on instinct, I launched the knife, it barely hit the dart board, it was an inch from the wall.

"See, under pressure you need some work." He said.

"Will you teach me?" I asked.

"Teach you what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How to throw a knife." I gave him my very bestest puppy dog pout. I heard my brother chuckle.

"She hate's not knowing something, she'll bother you for the rest of the trip if you don't help her." Trent laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine. Tommorow morning during your watch. I'll teach you." He said, before getting up and going outside to sleep. I finished my meal.

"So what's his name anyway?" I asked.

"You don't know who he is?" Wade asked with an amused smile, as he ate like a dog. I could see the food in his teeth.

"No, that's why I'm asking you." I said, confused.

"He's Diondre's brother, Marinus." Titon told me. I scowled at him.

"What is it with you and picking fights. You're lucky that didn't end poorly. You're so pigheaded." I shook my head.

"Says the one who hates to lose." Wade laughed. I stuck my tongue at them, and I walked up to the deck. I had created a hammock, that I had mastered changing in. I didn't have any qualms about my body but I didn't think that I should be changing in front of a bunch of boys. Especially hormonal ones who are going two weeks without their girlfriends or wives. It could have a disastrous result.

I cocooned myself in the light fabric that was lined with a wool blanket. I had socks my mother knitted for my brother, and he refused to wear. I fell asleep, the boat rocking me to sleep.

_a week later_

I stared at the approaching land. I was proud of myself, I wasn't perfect but I was a lot better with the knives then when I first started. I was proud of my progress. I was excited to see Naunet, I resembled a hyper active squirrel with the energy that was pounding through my veins.

My evil brother actually made me help carry all of the fish into the market, and tried to rope me into selling them with him, but I left like a bandit, weaving through the streets until I reached Naunet's house. I flung the door open.

"NAUNET!" I yelled, and I could her someone thudding down the stairs, she exploded hugging me so tightly. I hugged her back doubling the force.

"I missed you so so so so much." Naunet said.

"Well I missed you so so so so so so much more." I grinned as she rolled her eyes. She tugged me along the road, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"You wouldn't believe what I did." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do?" I ask, acting annoyed, but actually happy that she was so excited.

"I GOT A JOB!" She cried and I rose my eyebrows.

"You're kidding!" I said, smiling.

"No! I'm not at all! And what's a million times better is that the job _pays well!_" She said eagerly.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm doing the engravings for necklaces that go to the capitol! The capitol! Do you know how much they pay for engraved shells? It's crazy, and sometimes I only have to do an initial!" Naunet said smiling.

"That's great." I told her honestly.

"I think I'm gonna move out, buy my own hut by the beach, it'll be a farther walk to my job but I can't afford an appartment above it." She told me.

"I wouldn't move out, I would stay with your family until you have a good amount of money saved up. Then maybe get your own house." I said, thinking level headedly. This was a first.

"I dunno." She shrugged brushing off the topic, because if we argued about it, I would definitly win.

"So, I was picking up your shifts on top of my job, plus I even did some fish gutting so I'm a rich and busy woman." She said, and I laughed with her. We walked along the beach, far past my house, and then late into the night, talking about what's happened while the other was gone. Apparently Marlin was really sweet and Naunet liked him. The way she raved about him, you would think that Marlin was the most educated, charming, rich, handsome man in all of Panem. But I knew him, and he wasn't, believe me.

But maybe it was the way that when Naunet talked about him, her whole face changed. Like a child on christmas, her eyes were bright and loving, there was a spring in her step, and she wouldn't stop rambling about how he looked like god. I think she may have said that he was probably Jesus's great great great great great- a million more times- great grandson. I just couldn't help but get a little excited too.

When I got back home, my Mom and Dad were talking happily at the dinner table, I bid Naunet goodbye and I walked in the house. I collapsed at the dinning table, ready for a shower and to change. I smelled like fish and stale boat air.

"Charlotte. We want to talk to you about something." My mom spoke in all serious, so instead of walking up the stairs, I kept my but firmly planted in the chair, and I rose my head. I had callouses on my hands from knife throwing, and spearing fish.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked.

"We know that you want to be self-sufficient and be independent, but we think it might be more... beneficial if you began to focus more on boys, and getting married." She told me in a rush, and I just stared at her blankly. What? I'm pretty sure I misheard her.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"I'm saying maybe you should stop working at the shop and on the boats, and maybe make some more nets, seashell necklaces, dresses. Maybe get a boyfriend. Just not continue on the way you are." My mother rephrased it, but she was still pretty much saying the same thing.

"I. Will. Not." I said.

"Please Charlotte." My mother begged.

"No! I am strong and independent. I don't need someone in my life to lean on. What if they fall? Then I come crashing down too. I'm fine on my own mom. I don't need anyone else." I said, and her eyes filled with tears.

"What about us? Do you need us? Or are you just going to forget about us and get messed up in all kinds of trouble Charlotte? We've seen the books and plans in your room Charlie, and I think.. I think you need to stop. Before you ruin it all. You could get yourself killed." My mother weeped. So my hovercraft plans were what this was all about.

"Mom, this is who I am. I'm tired of being caged. I'm sorry." I said, before getting up out of my seat, I started walking to the door, before my father grabbed my shoulder.

"Charlie. What we saw.. it's dangerous. If the capitol saw a single page of that plan, we would all be killed. I know that you want us to be liberated, and I know that you know a lot more than your mother, and I, but please. Listen to us on this." He begged me.

"I'm sorry Dad, but this isn't just for me. This is for everyone. If I can get another country settled, and going steady, then I can slowly drain district after district, starting with 12, and then going to 11, and so forth, assembling an army and gathering weapons. If I die in the process, then so be it. There will be people to carry it out." I told them before sliding out of my fathers grasp and up the stairs.

I hadn't told anyone about my plans, but I found the precious papers scattered on my floor, tears evident on the papers. I organized them and put them under my mattress. I plopped on the bed, the moon making shadows in my room.

By Monday everyone had heard a glorified version of my harpoon rescue. I had to spend a great deal of time correcting people as I walked to the shop. When I finally stepped in, I couldn't help but take a deep breath of wood. It was brilliant, the warmth was vibrant, and for once I wanted to be here.

That was until was given the mediocre job of sealing the pannels of wood together. I sang lightly to myself as I made sure to make this boat nice, it was for the same victor as before, he wanted this boat to race another victor in though. No cool colors.

I spent all day long sealing and varnishing. It was the epitome of boring, but I got it done, and it was actually a decent job. I finished just in time for closing. Hopefully the boat would be done tomorrow, and then maybe I could start a smaller boat, one we could sell.

It was a week before the reaping and Naunet and I were just sitting on the beach. Naunet was creating some intricate crown with some flowers she found in a meadow just outside of our village and then some small seashells. I think she planned on wearing it to the reeping.

I on the other hand was was sketching. Not a picture, but a hovercraft, it didn't look a thing like the hovercrafts the capitol has, since it only can fit about 2 or 3 people, and is made mainly out of parts of a fridge and a T.V. We were so concentrated on what we were doing, that when a piercing scream sounded, we both jumped up.

There stood Annie Cresta, wearing a white dress, her hair mangled, and dark circles under her eyes. I closed my journal, but carried it with me as I walked up to the girl who had now dropped to her knees and had begun rocking back and forth.

I knew Annie Cresta, not very well, but she had been my brothers friend before the Games tore her apart. Before she fell in love with Finnick Odair, but most memorably before she went nuts.

"Hey, Annie." I said sitting down next to her, and she looked up at me.

"You're Charlie." She whispered looking at me like a ghost.

"Yep. I'm Trent's little sister." I told her.

"You're the one who sits in the door frame." She mumbled. I knew what she meant. Sometimes during the rush I would sit in the door frame of a particular abandoned house and listen to the movement, chaos, and noise rattling around me.

"Yeah. Sometimes I just try to take all the chaos with me. I love Chaos." I told her, and she whipped her head around to look me in the eye.

"They want me to mentor. I will be useless. I shouldn't have gotten out alive. I will be of no help." She told me.

"I think you will be of great help. And if you can't think of anything to say, just repeat what your mentor told you." I said, trying to help.

"But it's not just that, most victors become prostitutes, pleasing the people of the capitol for money. What if they make me do that? I couldn't." She whispered.

I was utterly stunned, I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, and that my eyes bulged out of my head, Annie snapped back after catching sight of my upturned expression.

"No. No. I wasn't supposed to tell you. You aren't supposed to know. I messed up." She whispered rocking back and forth.

"I did it again. I did it again." She told herself over and over again. She was so tiny and frail, I could easily lift her in the air, despite the fact that she timidly resisted. I turned to Naunet, she waved for me to go, returning to her flower crown.

The walk to Victors Village was long though, so when Finnick Odair came frantically passing over the bridge, he took a breath of relief when he saw her. He rushed over to me.

"Thank you so much! What happened? Is she alright?" He exploded with questions, but I just couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

_It's not their choice. They have to. Annie didn't want to. _

While I repeated the words over and over I opened my mouth to tell him.

"I told her about the prostitution." Annie blurted out, and Finnick's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"You- what?" He asked, hoping that it was wrong, that Annie hadn't told me, and that I just happened to see Annie freaking out and I brought her here. No big deal.

"She told me about the prostitution. About how the victors are forced into-" His hand slapped over my mouth.

"This is not the place to talk about such topics." He growled, pulling me along into his backyard, where he looked at his boat, evaluating it for a second before he carefully took Annie, cradling her to his chest. It made her look smaller than she normally was, but she seemed almost normal. Unlike when she was in my arms, where she looked out of place and bonkers.

I hopped in the boat, grinning as it rocked a bit. Finnick rolled his eyes at my playfulness. I untied the boat, before Finnick could even ask and pushed us away. I raised the sail and put the center board in. Finnick watched in slight amusement as I multi-tasked.

"What Annie told you is true, but you can't come out and say it, otherwise the capitol will come and get you." He told me.

"I know that, I'm not stupid." I huffed.

"I was just clarifying. If you don't tell anyone, I'm sure they won't care. You'll just be on their radar for a couple days." He said.

"What do you mean by on their radar?" I asked him.

"If you're doing illegal things, then stay clear of them for the next week or so." He said.

"What if the illegal things I may or may not be doing, aren't visibly illegal, and they never leave my house." I said.

"Well, I think that's where you're lying. Because it left the house today." He grinned as I looked at him confused. He pulled out my book full of hovercraft designs and lists, of people, supplies, orders. Everything I would need. I restrained myself from hoping over the boat and grabbing the book from him. He read it, not all of it, but enough of it to get the jist.

"I'm sad to see I didn't make the list." He pouted closing the book.

"You're too high profile. I need it to be in secret. If you would've continued you'd realize that my plan was to take lowly citizens, ones who wouldn't be missed if they just dissapeared. Take a few people here and there, but never enough to raise serious suspicion. Then once the colony is sprouting, and I have enough hovercrafts, I'll get all of District 12, since it's the smallest and the farthest from the capitol. We'll be able to build the new country bigger and bigger." I stopped myself, I couldn't believe I was telling him this. I was so screwed.

"I swear to god, if you tell someone in the capitol this, I will personally murder you." I said, bitingly.

"We won't." I looked to see Annie who was watching me with loaded interest. Finnick stared at her, completely surprised for a second, before turning back to me.

"You're welcome to our boat if you ever need someplace to work, and you're welcome to talk to us about it. We won't tell and this boat is free of microphones." Finnick told me.

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer. Especially around the reaping. But don't put to much hope on this. There are a lot of major flaws in it." I told them. We discussed the plan on the sail back. Finnick actually agreed with me, and was giving me helpful tips but it almost seemed sureal, Finnick was a victor. He was famous in the capitol, and we were talking.

I fluidly hopped out of the boat, pulling it in, and giving Finnick and Annie a hand on getting up on the dock. Both of them seemed almost rusty in their boating skills.


	3. Blood in my Mouth

**A/N: HI! HI! HI! Okay, I'm pretty sure everyone is going to hate me after this chapter, but believe me. I have a reason for it all. I'm not normally this cruel...**

"Here." Naunet said on the morning of the Reaping. We were sitting inside a cave, it was on an Island just outside of our District, it wasn't really that illegal. She handed me a shell crown, I was taken back by the gift.

"I'm sorry I have-" I said and she cut me off.

"This is for you letting me use your dress last year." She silenced me. I smiled at the crown.

"It's beautiful." I murmured putting it on my head, Naunet smiled at me.

"You're beautiful." She grinned.

"So are you." I laughed as she flipped her hair.

"I know." She pretended to be snotty. We talked and laughed, splashing water at each other until the sun rose, we had to get out of here, since both of our mothers were so insistent on us washing up before the Reaping. We boarded the boat and sailed speedily into the harbor, tying the boat up and leaping onto the dock. We sprinted as fast as we could home, I tore the door open, the movement of the air, blowing my hair back. My crown fell off, and I dove to catch it, nearly falling down myself.

"Great catch." My father told me, smiling. I nodded and slid past him and running up the stairs taking two at a time. I pumped a shower the freezing water waking me up. I could take a warm bath... but that was to much work and would take to long

I managed to brush out my mangled hair, and I got dressed in a white dress that flowed to just below my knees. It was loose, and I slipped on a pair of flip flops. I walked into my room, and something hit me, right then and there, something that hadn't occurred to me, this whole time. I needed to get to Victor's Village. I ran down the stairs, my dress billowing about me. My parents attempted to smile, though it came out more as a grimace.

"I have to go." I told them as I turned to run out the door.

"What? Why?" My mother asked worried.

"I just thought of something, I'll meet you after Reaping." I reassured them. I bounded out the door, and down the street, my dress flowing behind me. I turned to the bridge and sprinted over it, careful not to trip on anything or get my dress dirty. My crown fell off and I just managed to catch it.

When I reached Annie and Finnicks house, I knocked, not fast or anything. Annie sometimes went crazy when things seemed rushed or fast.

"Hello?" The capitol accent gave it away, because even if I was blind, which I might be after seeing the florescent yellow, the accent was obvious.

"I..." What I really wanted to do was tell Finnick and Annie about my new idea, but I figured that I wouldn't be able to with all of the capitolites lurking around. I looked at the floor.

"I needed to tell Annie that my mother has tea for her, and if she gets into a fit that she can come to her." I lied blatantly.

"And this is important because?" He asked turning his nose up at me.

"Because I forgot, and I promised my mom I would tell her." I said in a rush.

"Oh. Well then. I'll tell her." And the door was swiftly shut in my face, and I nearly stumbled a step back, hitting my but on the stairs. Just as I regained my barings, the door swung open again. This time the Finnick was at the door. He halted when he saw me, and he froze. His face draining of color. It was like he had seen a ghost.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, and he grabbed my arm pulling me away from the house. He looked ahead and when we reached the bridge he stopped, and I almost walked into him.

"What did you want?" It didn't sound pushy or angry. It just sounded drained, emotionless.

"I came up with an idea regarding the publicity part of it." I told him.

"And why did you need to tell me this right now?" He asked his teeth gritting.

"Because I needed you to do it before you leave for the games, but we can wait until next year." I explained.

"Good. Okay. You need to go home and tell your parents that you love them. And any friends that you have." He told me.

"Wait- what?" I asked, confused.

"Just, please. I really don't want to explain." He begged me.

"Fine." I said turning around. He obviously didn't want to hear my idea. Fine. I dropped by Naunets house.

"Hey Naunet?" I asked knocking on the door, she didn't answer. I sighed and walked back to my parents house.

"Hey mom will you make some tea for Annie Cresta? Just in case she freaks out?" I asked my mom.

"What?" She asked me, confused as to why I was home.

"I just dropped by and asked her if she wanted some tea, and she said yeah." I felt bad for lying to my mom, but there wasn't much I could do.

The District was sleep walking, everyone looked like Zombies, and except for the occasional outbursts, we were like robots. Like someone had turned off our brains and left us on autopilot.

The walk to the Justice building was only 45 minutes long, we were lucky, some people had two hour long walks, leaving them sun burnt and sweaty by the time they reached the Justice Center. I gathered with the mass of 16 year old's, their pressence was reasurring. It made me relax, how could it be me, out of this sea of people. What are the chances? I'm pretty sure they're ever so small, miniscule even.

As I stood there, almost sheltered by people, my head barely peaking out, my eyes level with the top of most 16 year old's heads. I stood on my tippy toes for a while, watching Finnick almost carry Annie Cresta up onto the stage, supporting her every move.

I wanted to take a step back, and yell. Just yell, to escape the opressing silence, the suffocating murmur. I needed noise. I needed chaos, I needed mayhem. But I was met with defeat, because even I, was wearing defeat across my face.

Because there was nothing we could do.

One Against millions.

Power against... nothing.

"Oh, this is just beautiful." Blye Sterlingshire, District 4's very own escort mumbled. Her eyes were glued to the screen as the documentary played. I turned my head away, I searched for Naunet, but she was no where to be found. I looked closely and meticulously, but I couldn't find her in the crowd, she was gone. I got up higher on my tippy toes, until I knew for a fact that Naunet wasn't here.

"Get Down you idiot." Someone hissed next to me, yanking my arm down.

But where was Naunet? Why wasn't she here this morning? Where had she gone? This was bad, really really bad. Not being at the Reaping, could mean death, or life in prison. Naunet isn't that stupid. I kept praying that she would turn up. She couldn't just leave? Could she? I stared straight ahead, trying to wipe Naunet from my mind. Finnick met my eye, and it was like something had gone off, he was swept of emotion, becoming a robot like the rest of us.

"Why don't we select from the beautiful young girls first?" She chirped like a little bird with oil on their tongue. Every word slipped out of her mouth the way a snake hisses, their forked tongue whistling.

"Charlotte Pecheur!" The name echoed. It was clear, like she enunciated a bit to much. It was sharp and biting, clawing at my insides. She said my name wrong, it sounded wrong off her tongue, it didn't deserve to be in her mouth, it didn't deserve...

That was my name. And this was the reaping, and if my name is called in the reaping that means I go into the Hunger Games. I will die in the Hunger Games. This is the last time I will see my family. I will go to the capitol. And then I will die.

I wonder what dieing is like? Is there actually a heaven? Or is it like falling asleep. Like your brain just shuts off.

The crowd parted. And I did something I never thought I would do, I became emotionless. Not for an allotted amount of time, but I wasn't just breathing out Carbon Dioxide, I was breathing out myself, because every step towards that stage I became someone else.

I became a merciless monster, a vicous person, a murderer.

Because I had accepted my fate. I would kill. And I was okay with it.

I smiled even, the slimy gross person in me, wouldn't do it with any less flair. I became their wood to warp and splinter, to bend under their hands for their mercy. Mercy that would never come. I smiled even, winking at the camera. My long legs made long strides, finishing the space between me and the stage dwindling.

I was at the stage to soon. I didn't want to face the crowd, I didn't want to face hords of people wondering who I was. Wasn't she the annoying one? The crazy girl who was still at school. The one who talked and talked. The one who sat in the abandoned warehouse doorframe? Isn't she the whacko? Why does she seem so normal now? What's wrong with her?

I managed to get on stage just in time for Blye Sterlingshire to dance over to the boys bowl. I found my eyes meeting Annie's and her face was shattered. I faltered a step, but got myself to continue walking. When I turned to face the crowd, I saw Naunet. My heart stopped, my throat couldn't breath.

"Posiedon Peleg." He was older than me and with the way he just stomped up onto the stage, you could see the rage burning in his eyes.

But my gaze flashed back to Naunet. She was there, just out of reach. I saw the camera's turn away, and the wave of shock Blye Sterlingshire had on her face when two peace keepers paraded a bloodied and battered Naunet up onto the stage. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from moving. I opened my mouth to scream something.

"This." an ominous voice echoed throughout the whole square.

"Is a girl who thought she could defy. That she could rise above the capitol."

"She thought she was clever, clever enough to create an escape. This is what happens to girls like her."

Nothing could muffle my strangled scream when she was shot in the head, blood splattered on my face and in my mouth. It burned my eyes and my skin, and I had no idea what happened next.

"AND THIS!" It was my voice, a broken version of my voice is what now echoed about the square.

"THIS IS A POWER THAT IS OPPRESSING! ONE THAT THINKS IT CAN STAY IN POWER!"

"IT THINKS IT'S SAFE! BUT WE WILL OVERCOME BECAUSE THAT!" I had to take a deep breath, and I saw the peacekeepers advancing towards me.

"THAT IS WHY WE WILL OVERCOME ALL ODDS AND BRING DOWN THE POWER THAT THREATENS TO SQUASH US ALL." My voice was hoarse, croaking with the hysterity that leaked in. I felt the fist coming over my head, and I almost dodged it, but it rendered my dizzy. Frantic Chaos broke out in the crowd as the floor began to spin. People ran, people screamed and shots were fired, Peacekeepers gathered around me, roughly grabbing my arms, so tight I could feel my hands prickling. Someone had taken a wash cloth and wiped it over my face. I couldn't see who, but I stayed still as they washed below my neck, and in my mouth. They washed the blood of my lips, and out of my hair.

It was hard to focus, and I kept on tripping especially with the peacekeepers following me. The Peacekeepers threw me onto the train station platform. I knew what they were doing, they couldn't just miss out on us leaving. I waved and smiled, blowing kisses to the invisible crowd.

Posiedon looked at me like I had gone mad, but only for a second until he realized what was going on. He waved too, looking pissed. I could barely make it onto the train without falling or puking, so when I felt the wall press against my back, my eyes shot open, making me dizzy.

Posiedon had his arm pressed into my neck, cutting off my air supply, everyone was still trying to repair the chaos back at the square. I was all alone. I stared into his eyes.

"She died. I'm going to Die. You are going to Die." I croaked, the lack of oxygen getting to my head, making it even harder to recognize what was up and what was done. The edges of my vision began to turn black and then everything became pixely.

"I never got to say goodbye thanks to you!" He spat.

"I-I'm sorry." I had no idea how I could talk, or how I was even formulating unslurred sentences. I felt everything get hazy, but then my support was torn from me, and there was oxygen. I hit the floor, my bum aching.

It seemed like after a second everything snapped into focus. Mags and Finnick were staring at me, while Finnick held his hand out, restraining Posiedon.

"I think I'm gonna call you Neppy." I told him, my voice hoarse, either from my choking or from my yelling, maybe it was a combination of the both.

"Is she going mad?!" Posiedon spat as the train lurched forward.

"No. Just Bitter." I spat back, not sounding that intimidating with my lack of voice. Someone, and Avox I think, handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip, and felt my throat immediately cool. I drank more and more. I felt it soothe my head and my heart.

"..." I opened my mouth, it moved, but nothing came out. I couldn't speak. I slowly got up off the floor, and grabbed Finnick's shirt. I motioned to my mouth, and I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Just air.

"It's just the medicine. It will wear off in an hour or so, and your voice will be back to normal. Don't worry." He said. And we sat down at the table. I drank the water and ate the food, tuning out whatever Finnick was telling Posiedon. I had already signed my death waver two minutes ago.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" My head snapped up.

"Don't give up. I'm giving advice, so you better listen." He told me irrately. I crossed my arms and gave him a disbelieving look.

"First off, water is your goal. We've died three years in a row because of Dehydration. Find it, store it, and use it wisely. Second, no fires, maybe in the evening since it will be hard, but definitly not at night or in the middle of the day." He relayed information and I forced myself to listen, despite the fact that I knew how this game was going to play out. 2 endings. Both with me not needing anything he was telling me.

I hated not being able to talk, as it trapped me in my mind, and whatever I drank, lasted a lot longer than an hour. The sun was down and I was to retreat to my room, and I found that I still couldn't make a noise. It frustrated me, and just as I was about to stomp into the shower, an Avox girl walked in.

She was dark and had long soft black hair. I felt myself break down, the vision of Naunet's blood soaked black hair, and how the blood tasted. The warm goopiness that stained my eyes, and poisoned my mouth. The copper taste and smell that I drowned in, all came back to suffocate me again.

I couldn't breath, I collapsed to the floor, and with every breath I tried to take my lungs painfully constricted. Tear began cascading down my face and into my lap. My cry was a bunch of painful gasps. I brought my knees to my chest, my whole body shaking as I sobbed. The tears soaked through my thin dress.

Mags walked into the room and sat next to me. She carefully pried my arms off from around my legs, and focused my face to hers.

"Naunet died. But she died for you. Live in her memory, let us not waste her death." Mags voice was barely comprehendable, but something in the jumbled tone, assured me that I could do it. Naunet's death would not go to waste, it wouldn't crush me. Not in the way it was supposed too, I wouldn't let them do that to me. They were playing mind games. I hate mind games.

Mags left minutes later and I pulled myself off the floor, I took a shower, the scalding hot water burning my skin and turning it an angry red. The shampoo made my hair smell like the tropical drinks that they used to make in the coffee shop that the rich people went to. I stepped out, and something dried me of, and untangled my hair, making it lie limp at my shoulders, a reassuring curtain off my back.

I didn't do anything to my hair as I collapsed in the bed. I looked to the velvet ceiling, as I tried to go to sleep, but Naunet's face haunted me everytime I closed my eyes.

Finally I managed to drift off to a resltess unpleasent sleep.

"NAUNET!" I screamed, flying up out my bed, my chest expanding and dispanding so quick it didn't look healthy. Mags and Finnick both rushed into my room, as I roughly ran my hands through my hair. Finnick stood in the doorway as Mags plopped next to me, she lightly pushed my shoulder and I stared up at the ceiling.

She sang a lullaby as she stroked my hair, and I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. The darkness surrounding me with it's cold embrace.

And then I just wanted to laugh, it all hit me at once. How I wanted to tell Finnick this year to try and make the capitol feel bad for what they had done. To rise fury and hope in the Districts. To make everyone realize how unfair this was.

And how I was the perfect person to do it. How Ironic.


	4. Blue Shimmer

**A/N: Hi! I'm posting this on Wattpad and Qoutev! I might even make a website for it! (Because I'm a looser. I know.) Soo.. .yeah. I'll include the links next chapter... and I guess that's it.**

I woke up alone, the incessant rattling of the train, informing me that we were still moving. I got up, my balanced impaired from the hit I took yesterday. I let my hair lie loose, and I dressed in a flowy white shirt and some jean shorts. I felt weird, as I walked into the dinning hall.

Mags sat next to me, she was like my mother right now, in fact I already think that she's closer to me than my mother. I ate in silence, I hadn't even tried talking since I yelled Naunet. I shoveled the creamy substance in my mouth ignoring the taste.

"Oh! Look the capitol!" Brye chirped. I slid out of the chair and walked up to the window. I waved. I smiled, hell, I think I may have even winked. Did they see me? Based on the increase of noise and cheers, I would take that as a afirmative.

I almost stepped back when we entered another tunnel, Mags grabbed my arm, her bony fingers lacing around my strong arm. She carefully pulled me away from the window and down to the exit of the train. Finnick did the same with Poseidon who had been carefully avoiding me this whole time, probably afraid that I would lash out at him, like he had on me.

But something stopped me, almost like how I knew that he had lashed out on me, at both of our lows, and I didn't really want to lash out at him, when he was at his low. It would make me that much more of a monster. The tunnel didn't end, but the train stopped, and Mags started moving. She took light steps, barely jostling me, and I followed, trying not to appear clumsy or heavy footed.

I was led down a hallway, and as I moved the tile changed colors, going through the rainbow, the floor did the same, and I stared hypnotised at the hidden beauty of it.

"C'mon Charlie we have to go." Mags voice was barely understandable, but I hadn't realized that I had stopped, holding up the line, and a very irritated Posiedon spat at me form behind.

"I know that you might not think that you need the prep teams help, but I actually do." He ripped himself from Finnick's grasp and strutted around Mags and I, speed walking down the hallway.

"I would keep that temper in check if I was you! Do you even know where you're supposed to go?" Finnick merrily called down the hallway.

"Sorry." He gave us an apologetic look as he went after his tribute who was now much farther down the hallway.

"C'mon." Mags grumbled, I couldn't tell if she found this amusing or irritating. I thought it was pretty funny. She led me to a blue room, there were tiles but they didn't change colors, and I was laid out on a table, and I almost cringed as the dangerous instruments were carted in by 3 preppy looking Capitolites.

"Hi! We're your prep team. I'm Avitus." I watched all of them do some complicated bow. It was like the name games you have as a child, where you're told to do one motion, and everyone goes around the circle doing that one motion, and every name a new motion comes up. Avitus looked almost like an octopus. She had periwinkle skin, and navy hair. Her hair was so large and puffy, it formed a perfect circle around her head.

"I'm Iovita." She almost sang it like some sickly sweet song. She twirled her bright orange hair spinning, the curls bouncing. She had cat ears, on her head. She was dark orange. Like an orange, the kind that we ate.

"I'm Pontius." He fell to the floor suddenly, at the same time as the other stylists, and they all popped up together. He had black hair, almost normal black hair, that reached the floor. He was pink though, his hair was greasy and his mouth looked almost deformed his lips were so huge. It frightened me.

Their introductions were supposed to make me feel more at home, or adjusted, but in truth they made me feel a lot more alienated. I watched with wide eyes as they took all of the hair off my legs with painful tears. I clenched my teeth and nearly cried out in pain every time. They even plucked my eyebrows.

I have never ever felt self conscious, not in my whole entire life. But now, I felt like I knew nothing about my body as they lathered lotions on me and washed my hair. What did people think of my salty hair, surely almost everyone in the District looked the same. Were my eyebrows weird? Is that why they needed to totally mutilate them?

They took over an hour, and the whole time my mind wondered, from Naunet's death to the destruction of my body. I decided halfway through the torture, that I liked the way I looked, and they were just making me pretty to them.

And as quickly and with much flare as they entered, they all left. They even went through the motions, before all three of them strutted out of the room, not a singe one of them even said goodbye. A man walked in, his body, his clothes, his hair, his eyes, his lips, _all of him _was green. Like seaweed green too.

"Hello. My name is Maximus. I am your stylist." He came around to me, he talked emotionlessly, almost like a robot.

"I already have an idea, but tell me. What do you want to come out as?" He asked.

"Strong. Independent, tough but caring. Charismatic, but still a bit mysterious." I told him, and he rose an eyebrow at all of my demands.

"You think you can make that work?" He snorted, and I felt a bit of anger rise up in me.

"I won't be pretending." I answered curtly. He rolled his eyes as he left the room, without a word. I rolled my eyes and brought my legs up underneath me, sitting like a child. He entered the room, mear minutes later, a white dress in hand. He shoved it at me. I took it and quickly slid into it.

"You can look now." He unearthed the mirror and I stared into it. My blonde hair was lighter and shinier than normal. The dress was white but as I moved it shimmered blues and greens, he took a version of the shell crown that Naunet had given me, and placed it on my head. The shells seeming heavy. I nodded.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I told him.

"Now, Finnick and Mags would like to talk to you." He said, walking out of the room, I followed him, and found that Posiedon still wasn't ready. I walked up to Mags.

"Beautiful." She smiled at me, and Finnick nodded approvingly.

"Now, I want you to remember, that this is important. Smile, head up high, you need to be kind, and you need to smile. Seem happy." Finnick told me. I nodded. I calmly stood waiting for Posiedon, when he came back, he was mad.

"Look at me! I look like some kind of... pacifist!" He spat, motioning to his outfit. He was wearing a shirt made from the same material mine was, and his pants were khaki. He wasn't wearing any shoes, like me. He looked nice.

"This is not what I want to look like!" He yelled at Finnick.

"Maybe they want to make you seem more level headed." I said calmly.

"What!?" He exclaimed getting closer to me.

"Once they meet you, they'll realize how angry and cocky you are. Maybe they're trying to make it seem like you can also be a nice person. Capitolites have to like you, not just believe that you can win." I told him.

"Charlie." Finnick warned.

"And how would you know!" He exploded.

"Reasoning. I try to think before I do." I told him.

"Yeah, because you totally thought before you did at the reaping! You're just as impulsive as me!" He was so loud, and in my face. Finnick placed a calming hand on his chest.

"I said I try." I whispered before we were ushered to a chariot. Poseidon was still seething with anger.

I watched with interest when District 1 came out. The girl was wearing a silver gown, her black hair pulled into some intricate up do. She had ribbons of jewls and gold chips tied at her waste in a large bow, and in her hair. The boy was wearing black dress pants and a jewel and gold chipped shirt, with a sash of silver around his torso. His light brown hair was tussled.

Next came District two. I didn't see how the girls fancy large floofy dress had anything to do with her district, but I kept quiet. It was red and white, and the boy wore a simple black suit.

I barely got to glance at District 3, as our chariot lurched forward. I nervously gripped the edge of the chairoit attempting not to fall right off. I smiled and waved.

District 3's costume lit up, and showed a million little screens. The crowed awwed, but it grew a bit hushed as we came out. I knew that we probably seemed to natural to them. I waved and smiled, I think I may have even included a few giggles. I was different from Posiedon who flipped off someone who threw a rose at him. The crowd still went wild.

District 5, was sizzling literally, and when we pulled up into the circle, I could smell the smoke. I winced as it made me feel a bit dizzy. Posiedon was holding in some coughs.

District 6 had wings, like huge wings. They were white, and the two tributes were dressed in toga's. They looked a bit interesting.

District 7 on the other hand looked pretty cool. The girl had bright red hair that was let loose, and looked almost a bit like me, with a dark green dress, with a brown ribbon tied around her chest. The boy was huge and shirtless, leaves strung around his chest, and little branches were in their hair. I smiled at them, purposely waving. The guy looked from the crowd, and smiled back. I winked, and he laughed. I knew the camera's would be zooming in on us.

And once again, I did something impuslive. I crossed my eyes and blew my cheeks up. Both of them, as well as the crowd broke out into full blown laughter. I was smiling hard too, and as I turned back to face the president, I couldn't wipe the mischevious smirk off of my face.

District 8 looked like hobo's as they both wore patchwork clothes. The girl had a predatory look on her face, she almost reminded me of Poseidon.

District 9, were two little children. They were wearing yellow overalls and and blue shirts. They were so scared, it was heartbraking.

I almost shuddered when the outline of District 10 appeared, they were scary, both of them dressed up like cows, but they were huge. It didn't matter what they were dressed up because both of them were my height and twice my build.

District 11, was much the same, and I couldn't help but feel like this year was going to be a war between the Careers and the outlying district. I would make sure to stay out of that war.

District 12 was sickly looking. Both of them, could barely stand and were so pale and skinny they looked like simple pebble could shatter them. I was glad that I had been subconciously smiling and waving, while I was watching the districts and evaluating them.

I caught the eye of the District 7 boy, and he looked to the careers, almost as if he was asking me if was aligned with them. I shook my head. He raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. He grinned, and I smiled back biting my lip. When I looked up I realized that I was on camera. A minute after district 12 swung in, President Snow took the stage.

He looked sick too. He was to pale and was old, his voice was raspy and he had razor like teeth. He addressed us all, and made some kind of speech, The chariots all sped into some underground tunnel, and I fluidly jumped out of the carriage.

"Brilliant! Fantastic!" Finnick cried, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Posiedon, maybe you should've been a little more... friendly. But hey! We learn from our mistakes right?" Finnick's smile was stretched.

"I'll go with him and meet you up at the elevator?" Blye Sterlingshire said to Finnick. He nodded, and I walked over to District 7, as soon as their chariot landed. Finnick smiled. I rushed over to help the girl out, as she looked nervously at the floor. She was a good half a foot shorter than me. She looked at me with calculating eyes.

"Hi I'm Charlie." I smiled sticking my hand out.

"Birch." She hesitantly smiled her black hair swishing around as she spoke. It was short, cut just below her shoulders, whereas my hair reached my mid back.

"Ashton." He said, offering his hand.

"So you're not aligned with the careers?" Birch asked me.

"Nope." I popped the p.

"Why not?" Ashton suspicously asked me.

"We want different things." I told them. Finnick came up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Will you meet me at the roof, the top floor, at... 8:30 pm?" I asked them, smiling.

"Why?" Birch asked.

"Because I have a proposal to make to you. But you have to promise me something." I looked into their eyes.

"Don't tell the capitol." I whispered in their ears winking at them one more time before spinning around and falling in step next to Finnick.

"I think that this is looking good for you. Allies and you haven't even got to training yet." Finnick said as we met Mags in the elevator.

"You did great." Mags said and my heart lifted and almost felt like it was flying. I felt on such a high, everything was working out so well.

The elevator ride was silent and when we reached the fourth floor, I stepped out. The whole room was incredibly impressive. Everything was so fancy, I felt... almost dirty compared to it.

"This is your room." Finnick told me pointing to door.

"That's Mag's room." He pointed to the room right next to me.

"That's my room." The room on the other side of mine.

"And that's Posiedon's room." It was next to Finnick's at the far end of the Hallway.

"Thanks." I told him smiling. I stepping into my room it was big. The bed looked soft, and the windows seemed huge. I went to go take a shower and looked at the shell crown.

I had forgotten, for that whole ceremony, I had forgotten about Naunet. I had been to focused on myself, I had forgotten about Naunet.

The guilt was like a million bricks crushing me, shredding me into a million pieces. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten. I had forgotten that my best friend was dead. I was a terrible person.

The tears came on their own accord pouring out of my eyes. I melted against the wall. Mags slipped into my room and slowly began stroking my hair.

"It's alright. You're going to be okay. Relax." I tried to, but it was overwhelming. I couldn't cope or deal with it. It was going to kill me.

"Don't let Naunet's death be for nothing." Mags whispered, and I stood up, nodding. I needed to do this for Naunet, so no one ever died like her again. So people wouldn't have to protect their best friends. So people wouldn't be punished for what they say, and no one would be shipped off to the hunger games. This was bigger than me, this was bigger then Naunet, but this was all because of Naunet.

"Okay. I won't. I'll get out of this. I'll make it all worth it." I chanted, and I began formulating a plan in my head. This was going to work. I knew it would.

"Thanks Mags." I told her graciously, and I got up and took a shower. The warm water did nothing to the guilt that was building up. I washed my hair and my body. I took off all of the make up and shimmer things. I stepped out, feeling better, and fresher. I pulled on a simple long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of tight jeans. I didn't wear any shoes or socks as I walked out to the living area.

Finnick was gone and Mags was sitting on the couch watching the Reapings. I joined her, just in time for our district. I watched as I walked up, smiling, like I was happy. And then came Posiedon who stomped up the steps angrily. Then it was over, there was no video of Naunet getting shot, or me yelling. It was simply over, like the rest of the clips.

District 7 was fascinating. When Birch was called up, she looked scared and small, and then when a small boy was called Ashton looked like he just cracked.

"I Volunteer." His voice may not have been loud, or emotional, but it was powerful. It was demanding and it was confident. He almost sounded like a career. He walked up onto the stage and the little boy began crying.

We ate dinner without Finnick. I picked at my meal watching the clock for 8:15pm to roll around. When it did, I politely excused myself and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button as fast as I could, but when Finnick stepped out, a Hickey prominent on his neck, I almost made a face and stepped back.

_He never wanted this._

I smiled at him, and he weakly smiled back.

"Good Luck." He smiled.


	5. Axe Conversations

**A/N: This is a rather long chapter, around 3,660 words. So that's a lot. If you don't like long chapters, I'm really sorry. Here's the Qoutev link, **

story/4261160/One-Wave/

**And this is the Wattpad Link **

story/11341125-one-wave

**And no, I have yet to make a website, but if I do, I think I'll put like some extra's on it, like Polyvore stuff and I might even make a cast, though I kind of would like to hope that my describing skills are good enough.**

The ride up the elevator was exhilerating. I smiled and hopped off at the top floor, I was immediately hit with the brutal cold. It chilled my bones, and my barefeet grew freezing. I rubbed my arms fast to try and get some friction heat.

I ended up sitting criss cross applesauce my feet wedged in between my thigh and my calf for some warmth.

"Charlie!" I scooted around to see Ashton and Birch walk out of the elevator, seemingly oblivious to the cold. Ashton and Birch sat down next to me, in the same position.

"So what's the big secret?" Birch asked, eager to know.

"If you tell a soul... well then my family is screwed, and that would mean killing a pregnant mother." I told them, and Ashton winced.

"So, I've been designing hovercrafts for the past, two years." I began.

"For the Capitol?" Birch asked.

"No. For a rebellion." Birch's eyes lit up in surprise.

"I think they found my notes. I don't know if they accused my best friend or if she took the blame," I had to pause to take a deep breath and prevent the tears. "but she was publicly executed right after the reaping. So I... I kind of lashed out. I may or may not have spewed some rebellious things about how the capitol was going to fall."

"You are going to die! A slow, long and painful death, you're so stupid." Ashton breathed.

"Before you leave, just wait. Please." I said, as I watched the two tributes share glances.

"I have an idea, and it's dangerous but it'll get all three of us out of the arena, hell it'll get anyone but the Career's out. I just can't trust them, it's way to risky. Anyone you can get out of the blood bath and you can protect for a couple of days, I can get out of there." I told them truthfully.

"You're kidding." Ashton exclaimed, completely surprised.

"If I can create a hovercraft out of a fridge and a television, why can't I bend the arena a bit." I smiled at them.

We had been up here for two hours, and thankfully Birch had given me her socks, since she had fuzzy boots on. You couldn't see the stars because the capitol was to bright, but the night sky was calming and all of the plants that were scattered here were even more pretty.

"So what's 7 like?" I asked tapping the floor lightly.

"Green, and woodsy. Everyone lives so far apart, I like it. It's relaxing." Birch sighed.

"How about 4?" Ashton asked.

"I love 4. It's just so... mystical. Everyone is so closely packed, you get to know everyone. And the chaos I beautiful, it's filled with colors and noise. The noise is just amazing, it's never ever quiet there's always the steady crashing of the waves and the dull whisper of the wind. Everyone is friendly, and everyone is just getting by, yet still help people. Or really, I guess that's just my village. Our neighboring village is a lot less... nice." I sighed.

"Why?" Birch asked.

"Money. It's gotten to all of their heads. They don't help anyone. They just hurt. Themselves, and others. They're all manipulative, they enjoy playing mind games with each other, and us. Especially my village because during the school year our kids will go to their houses and clean them or cook for them for some extra money to get by on." I told them.

"Are you afraid?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah. I'm petrified, what if I don't follow through on my plan? What if I'm to cowardly? What if I become a Victor? The capitol won't let me live without killing my spirit first. Who might I become?" I asked.

"Don't worry if your plan doesn't work, and you put us in that much danger by being associated with you, I'll murder you myself." Ashton assured me.

"Thanks." I deadpanned.

"You're ever so welcome." He smiled at me, and I shook my head.

"So what's your plan?" Birch asked.

"I'm trying to seem nice, loveable, so that when they throw me to my death they feel bad." I told them.

"I'm trying to seem deadly, or at least that's what my mentor told me." Ashton laughed.

"Johanna told me to say whatever the hell I want." Birch muttered.

"Well, I say that we float just under the radar of everyone else, so that way we won't be on anyone's death wish." I offered.

"Seems nice to me." Birch said, absentmindedly.

"You know, I wonder what the arena might look like." I said.

"Hopefully a forest with a lake full of fish." Birch laughed. But I had a feeling that all odds would be put against me. More like a desert. With cactus and nowhere to hide for miles. The only weapons available will probably be bricks, so that you have to use pure force and hatred to kill a person.

"I doubt it." I sighed.

"So what do you plan on doing tomorrow? I say we stick together, that way we aren't on the hit list for weaklings, and hopefully skate under the hit list for strong people." Ashton said.

"I say we all branch off in different directions so that we can each learn a different set of skills. So for example, I'm dying to learn how to use a bow and arrow, since it will be a good way to defend our shelter. It will probably take me most of the training session, but then we need someone who is really good at plants and animals, and then we need someone who will be good at hand to hand combat." I told them.

"What about snare's, in the past that's always helped people." Ashton said.

"I know enough, but if you want we can spend the first day together going through through stations, learning basics of almost everything." I offered.

"I like that a lot better." Ashton said.

"I'll take the food and plant stuff." Birch said.

"I guess that leaves me hand to hand combat." Ashton grinned.

I didn't even realize how long I spent up there until I came back down, meeting up with Finnick before stepping into the appartment.

"God Charlie what were you doing up so late? Tommorow is the first day in the training center! It's nearly midnight, go to bed." Finnick commanded, sounding like an older brother with his do as I say not as I do ways.

"Fine." I mumbled walking into my room and shutting the door, I had no trouble falling asleep tonight, I had a goal in view and I had a plan to get it.

Finnick woke me up. He looked exhausted and sickly. He didn't even try to seem like his glowing self. I had a feeling I knew why too, so as he walked away from me like a Zombie, I got up and hugged him.

"I hope you feel better. Maybe some food and Orange Juice will make it better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I feel like crap." He groaned.

"Well look up, It'll only get better. I'm sure next year you won't have to deal with me, and then maybe they'll give you a break? I mean no one wants to bang a robot right?" I asked him hopefully.

"What do you mean next year I won't have to deal with you?" He spun around the tired look gone.

"The Capitol isn't going to let me come back to Panem." I told him, hoping he would realize that I didn't plan on dying.

"You will fight until your last breath which better be in some hospital far far away from here." Finnick spat at me.

"Fine. I will, let's just eat something." I said pulling Finnick out of the room. Both of us ate alone, I guess Poseidon had already eaten and planned on meeting up with the careers on their floor and asking to join the pack. I didn't really mind, as Finnick and I joked about the capitol.

When it was time to go down, I asked Finnick if we could drop by the seventh floor and see if they'd left yet. Thankfully they were just about to leave and slid into our elevator. When we got there Finnick looked like a parent sending their child off to their first day of preschool.

"Don't hurt anyone, learn something new, have some fun, don't hurt anyone." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not kidding, don't give the capitol more of a reason to hate you. Please please don't. Bye Kiddo." He whispered hugging me. I heard muffled laughter from Birch and Ashton. Finnick waved goodbye and I looked at the training center. There were so many things to learn, my skin crawled in anticipation.

There were many people here, and the three of us stood towards the outside of the circle. The girl in the middle went through a list of rules, instructions and tips. I wasn't paying attention to the dull information the girl listed.

When we disperesed Ashton looked around.

"Poisonous plants anyone?" He smiled deviously, I rolled my eyes, but we all traveled over, the careers raising their eyebrows at the odd combination. We were the middle districts, sometimes we would win, sometimes we wouldn't we were mainly known for our cleverness and strength. We learned skills that could be morphed into killing strategies, but we didn't train for the games.

But to have two Districts far apart from each other make an alliance was weird. Especially District 4 making an alliance with someone who wasn't the careers. If someone in District 4 was strong and wanted to make an alliance it would definitly be with the careers. District 10 and District 11 were already showing off, terrorizing the dummy's. Thankfully it took the career's gaze off from us.

I rocked out on most of the plants, not doing so well, but good enough that the odds were in my favor not to eat a very poisonous plant. Unsurprisingly the duo did a lot better than me, taking it out with ease.

Then we learned how to keep ourselves warm, putting our hands in our armpits and a list of exercises that would keep us warm. A list of things we could do if we thought we might have frost bite, and the reasurrance that if you might have frostbite amputation was actually the way to go because the capitol could give you another finger that would be just like your original finger.

They taught us how to do an amputation, and then we went to a healing area. We were learning a lot of things, and it turned out the people at the stations were actually incredibly knowledgeable. They got excited by how fast we learned things and how easily we accomplished all of the tests at the end of each station. Finally it was lunch time, after this we would get to do fist fights, weapons and other things.

We all walked into lunch together, a light conversation fell about our table as we ate away. The careers were talking about some of the grossest deaths they were planning so I had a feeling that all of the loners were eavesdropping on our conversation of funny childhood stories. I probably spoke the least, since almost all of my stories had something to do with Naunet, and if I said one thing about her I would probably start crying.

"I remember the first time my Dad gave me an Axe my mom nearly had a heart attack." Birch laughed. Ashton snorted, and I felt like I was missing something.

"Why was it so weird that Birch got an Axe?" I asked.

"Because, Birch is a girl. Most parents want their girls to become house wives or gardeners. Sometimes wood shippers are okay, but never ever lumberjacks." Ashton explained.

"Did your mom ever want you to be more feminine?" Birch asked bitterly, not at me, but at her own mother who must have been a girly girl.

"Oh yeah. My mom almost strangled my father when he brought me on the first fishing trip. I was only ten and he just handed me a spear and said "Pack up we're leaving tomorrow for a month." it was hillarious, my dad was so confused as to why my mom was about to blow a gasket." I smiled fondly at the memory. Ashton tapped my shoulder and motioned over to the Career table.

The leader of the careers, with his stupid confident smirk and his two buff body walked over to us. He had his nose upturned like we were beneath him. I glared at the boy but he ignored my anger.

"We have a proposition for you." He said, talking all high and mighty. I did all in my power not to spit at him, or say no before he even proposed the offer.

"You join us, at least until districts 10 and 11 are out, and then we'll go after you three last." He told us, we stared at him, thinking of the possibilities.

"Give us a minute, yeah?" I asked him.

"One Minute." He growled angry that we weren't groveling at his feet. He stalked off.

"I think no. Then we'll be under their careful watch and I won't be able to get anything done. Plus if they loose then we have 10 and 11 after us." I said.

"Good point, I think getting in there we should have it established that we don't plan on killing just defending long enough." Ashton said, and I looked to Birch.

"I agree. Let's stay on our own." She said. I slid out of the chair standing up.

"Let's go together right? That way we're more of a team." I said. Birch looked at us.

"No. I'm gonna stay here and make sure no one poisons our food." Birch said, both of us shrugged and made the walk to the careers table. I smiled and whispered something in Ashton's ear. Despite the fact that I was taller than every girl here, well the same height as 10, but still incredibly tall, Ashton was still a good 3 inches taller than me. I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach his ear.

"I've got an idea that's not going to make them put us on their hit list, while not at the top of it." I grinned, and he smiled in approval. We walked up to the table that was now staring at us, calculating our every move, as if learning our acceptance a second before either of us uttered a word could dictate the whole games. Though, I guess our acceptance did.

"We are incredibly honored that you asked us to join you." I said loud enough for the room to hear it.

"But we will have to decline, because as great as it would be to be allied with the you, we are planning to go about these games in a completely different style." I told them before turning on my heel and walking away. Ashton fell into step with me, and he was impressed. Now the whole arena knew we weren't a threat, along with the careers.

It wouldn't stop people from trying to kill us, but we weren't the goal. I sat back down at the table, and Birch nodded in approval.

"Brilliantly said." She smiled, and we fell into light conversation once again. Gracing topics of home and then food. We talked about food for a long time. It was actually a decent conversation.

When we returned to the training center I was excited. First was hand to hand combat. I creamed Birch in it, and when Ashton came out, it was hard. He couldn't control me slipping by him, but he had pure force that I couldn't parraelell. I couldn't ever get enough force to knock him, and he could never land a hit on me. In theory, I should tire out eventually, but also in theory, if I hit him in the same place it should damage eventually. Especially if I was getting head shots.

People gathered, finding it amusing and getting our hand to hand combat skill down, in case it ever came to that. Which I would never let happen since I am much better with long distance skills. Most of them were surprised by my stamina but eventually Ashton and I called a truce since we still had other things to take care of.

Ashton and Birch pretended not to notice when I totally skimped by my turn on the spearing and knife throwing stations. Then we got to clubs, axes and hammers. I was the only one to attempt to wield an axe, and It was so uncoordinated and forced, it was obvious a lost cause. I frustratedly put the axe down. Birch walked over to Ashton and I. Ashton was trying to teach me, but after I almost hacked off his head, he gave up.

"It's going to get obvious that we are hiding our skill, so I say we all go to things we're okay at. Yeah?" She asked, and we all nodded. I went to the snare area, knowing that it's harder to judge how good someone is at a snare.

It was easy, my hands doing the intricate knots without much thought, the station guide was impressed, but not amazed as I came from District 4, and it was almost expected. People acknowledged that I was good, so I went to try my head at an bat looking thing with spikes. I took the bat and tried to slash at the air, I frustratedly growled. I heard someone come up behind me, and I tensed.

"You know, I almost would've thought that you didn't hear me coming if you didn't tense. You should work on that." It was the leader of the Careers, District 1, guy. I stayed silent.

"You're making yourself look weak, then strong, then weak again? Is this some sort of ploy to confuse us? You obviously can't handle an axe, yet you come back again." He mused, his closeness to me, making me feel uncomfortable, I spun around, careful not to whip him in the face with my hair.

"You're obviously really bad at making friends, yet you try anyway." It was my playful capitol grin, and the leader was obviously surprised by my response. No stuttering. No fear. Just charisma.

"It starts out like this. You offer me your hand and say; Hello. My name is..., here I'll demonstrate." I smiled, sticking out my hand.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte, it's really nice to meet you. What's your name?" I asked, my voice light and chipper.

"Copper." He said angrily taking my hand, and shaking it.

"So, Copper, is there a reason why you've come here?" I asked smiling.

"To ask you if you would like to ditch district 7 and join us. And if you're counterpart from District 4 is a... problem, he can be dealt with." Copper said.

"I'm flattered that you used that big head of yours to come up with kind names for Posiedon, but I stand by my decision of not joining the careers. If I wanted to be a part of your group I would've asked you myself, I don't need a personal invitation." I told him curtly, before returning the axe to the wall and walking across the silent room back to Ashton and Birch who were staring at me.

"There goes staying under the radar, yeah?" I asked them quietly as I stepped closer to them.

"Yeah." Ashton sighed.

"Okay, plan b. Let's just totally chill out and relax, we're obviously now a target from the careers, but since we're obviously not on the offense, we still might be under the outlying districts, which come to think of it, just by existing we were probably there before." I told them.

"So, I'm gonna learn how to use a bow." I said, walking over to the station. I approached the lady smiled at her.

"I want to learn how to use the bow and arrow, and I know literally nothing. So, please please teach me." I told her grinning. She smiled back at me and took a bow.

I was bad, but it was a challenge, I did manage to hit the target board, which impressed no one but the instructor, but my fast learning and ability to shoot at well, not great but well, did impress other people.

I found that the lady had the same technique as Marinus, Diondre's older brother. Just like he did with the knives she would yell at me while I ran. I smiled as I got it under control. I was getting better. Soon I was the only one left, and Finnick was watching, impressed by the elevator. After I made him wait for an hour, I put the bow down, thanked the lady, and walked to the elevator. My steps echoed around the empty training center. Finnick smiled when he saw me.

"You're determined to get almost every skill down aren't you?" Finnick laughed.

"Yeah, I've got the strenght, mostly, and my aim is great so it's just adjusting to the different kinds of aim. Like the bow, I'm glad I took a risk and tried to learn it. But we might actually have bigger problems on our hands." I told Finnick.


	6. Mouth Rape

"What?" Finnick asked as he hit the button. The Elevator barely went up a floor, and Copper stomped in, anger burning in his eyes, he smile cruely.

"Finnick Odair." He gracefully nodded.

"I have a proposition for you, a private one. This is me asking you. No other careers know. Just me, you, Finnick Odair and my mentor, Enorbia." He breathed staring at me, standing way to close.

"You'll tell _them_ the night before, that you are no longer an alliance. And come with me, we won't go after them, at least not until we've disbanded or we've gotten everyone else out of the way. That way they have a much better chance." He said.

"If I go with you, then I become a career." I said hesitantly.

"Yes." Copper said.

"But you'll leave them alone." I said.

"As long as we can." He said.

"How do I know this isn't a scheme to cut my throat in the middle of the night?" I asked him.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, almost like he thought I would.

"No." I said, and just in time the elevator binged open.

"In two hours meet me at my floor, in the hall. I'll talk to you then." I told him as the door closed. I sighed, out of pure exhaustion.

"Are you actually thinking of accepting his request?" Finnick asked completely surprised.

"We need to talk. In private. Roof?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said, and we stepped into the elevator. We went up the floors. When we got up I stepped out the cold air waking me up once again. I walked up close to Finnick and whispered the plan in his ear.

"I could tell them how to do it, and if they're protected from the Career's they have a lot less to worry about." I told Finnick.

"No, I wouldn't do it. It's a dumb idea, and it's likely to get all three of you killed. Stick to the original plan A. You can easily defend them, you're archery skills are fantastic, and I know you're great with a spear. I've heard the raving about how fast and accurate you are. It'll be fine. Hopefully it'll be an easily defendable place c'mon, let's get fed, and get you completely ready for bed so that you can crash as soon as your done." Finnick said, and we walked back down, and into our appartment. I ate dinner quickly and then I retreated to my room. I took a shower and dressed in a sweatshirt and shorts.

I was decided whether or not to wear sweatpants over my shorts when someone knocked. I ran to open the door, and was standing right in front of Copper. He too was taller than me, and it annoyed me, I felt helpless and small underneath them. I quietly shut the door behind me, but Copper didn't move, effectively pressing our bodies up together. His gaze was definitely on my tan and exposed legs. I slipped out between him and got myself out in the open.

But that wasn't enough for him, as he went to corner me again, this time leaning a good portion of his weight on me, and the rest on the wall. I could feel my myself getting nervous. I opened my mouth to release a biting comment.

"You Know-" he mouth pressed into mine, at first I was dazed. He was angry and possesive, literally destroying my bottom lip. But when he took one arm off the wall, and moved it to my butt, it all went down.

I used the new found exit to slide out. I glared at him as he watched me hungrily. I felt violated, and used.

"Is that your answer!?" He asked angrily. I would not crack under pressure.

"Yes." I calmly said.

"After I-" He began walking up to me, I made sure to keep my hand on the door handle, in case anything bad happened again.

"You don't love me. Not actually. You don't even know me. If you were to make decisions with your head not your dick, then you wouldn't even be giving me a second glance." I told him. But like a spoiled kid he wasn't used to the word No. He got raged.

"Who are you to tell me who I want and do not want!" He bellowed loud enough to alert the people back in the apartment, I could hear the rustling of doors open and people walking.

"You might want to control your temper, something like that in the games and the people after you might be planning on much more. Plus I really doubt that there are elevators waiting around for your escape." I pressed the button for him, and shoved him in, just in time for a shirtless Finnick to open the door cautiously.

"I took care of it." I told Finnick motionlessly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think your lips... um bleeding." Finnick said.

"Exactly what I needed." I sighed, not disclosing any information as I stomped off to my room. The blood had stained my lips read. I washed my lips, wishing I had some chap stick. I collapsed in my bed and slept like a rock.

The next morning, I was a little weary. We all sat together eating breakfast. Yet no one talked, a nice scab was appearing on my bottom lip, and I resisted the urge to bite it off, but then the blood would flow freely, and all over my face. It was a quiet aggreement not to talk about what had happened.

Naunet hung over my head, and everything reminded me of her. When I would see her favorite color or someone with the same color hair. Sometimes the connections were as obscure as how the elevator buttons were perfect circles, and she used to go on rants as to how hard it was to make a perfect circle.

Even her favorite number, 13, seemed to jump out at me, despite how hard I tried to push it down, or away. It was like someone was mocking me, pushing me down further and further just for fun. Let's see how she reacts.

When I remembered her, it wasn't like sharp pain. It was like a dull painful reminder that haunted me wherever I went. Like a serious injury, with it's dull incessant pain. But I couldn't let Copper win, if he knew he got to me, he would think he had found a weak link.

And I seriously did not want him to think my weak link was over violent and dominating kisses, because believe me, even though they weren't, it wouldn't be pleasant to have my mouth raped every time he wanted something.

I smiled as I saw Ashton and Birch talking to each other in a corner, when they saw me, Birch waved me over. I totally ignored Copper's stare at my lip. The scab was weird and Birch raised her eyebrows when I walked up to them.

"What happened to you?" Ashton asked first.

"Not a discussion where there's eavesdroppers." I whispered lightly.

"Okay guys split up?" Ashton asked, and I nodded. I walked over to the bow and arrow section where I continued training all the way until lunch. We sat at our normal table conversing lightly.

It was almost like we weren't going to an arena where we were supposed to be murdured, but instead I was going to try and bend the rules a bit. We talked like we had the rest of our lives in front of us, and it was relaxing and reassuring. We were eating a lot, way more than I ate at home. It was comforting.

When we returned back into the training center there was an obstacle course set up. I strared at it wide eyed. And obstacle course. I _loved _obstacle courses, literally, anything like it, where we would run and dodge things I would do really well in. It was like a more intense game of tag, with way more things being "it." I looked like a kid on a sugar rush as we lined up, and Posiedon kept giving my biting looks, but it was impossible to hold the excitement.

"Can you stop jumping up and down like a minnow?" Posiedon asked.

"Oh shut up you grandma." I irrately said. I heard a snort from the careers.

"Did you just call me a Grandma?" He spat, incredolously.

"Well you look just like mine, and you smell like her _and _you move like her. I mean I can't be the only one who saw the resemblance." I innocently told him. His face turned the color of a tomatoe and he launched a sloppy punch at me. I ducked it with ease. He was turning furious, and the training center guides came to restrain him.

They gave both of us a disapproving looks as they continued to describe the obstacle course. I watched with intrest as Copper made it out in a minute and 4 seconds. The girl from 1 took longer than Copper, and then the boy from 2 took way longer then them but the girl from 2 made it in just a second slower than Copper. The two kids from 3 took nearly 2 minutes. Then came Posiedon who made it in a minute and 9 seconds. I smiled happily as it was my turn.

I didn't even think as things came out to knock me over, I dove rolled, slid, and I even did a two back hand springs in a row. I came out tired and sweaty, but incredibly happy with my time. 54 seconds, a whole 10 seconds faster then Copper.

No one made it even close to Copper's time until Ashton went, he got a solid 1 minute and 6 seconds and then came Birch. She stared determinedly at the course, and in as much speed and agility as me, finished a whole two seconds faster than me. I couldn't close my mouth for a whole second as she approached us, and then, just as she got a worried expression, I enveloped her in a huge hug.

"That was amazing." I whispered in her ear. As she pulled away, I noticed everyone was looking at us, because unlike when I had beaten Copper there was no bangs or curse words. I happily grinned and we sat down criss cross apple sauce on the floor.

The outlying districts were fast, most of them coming around Copper's time. No one beat it though. It was the fastest time for a boy which was cool. I was happy until I realized how much more of a target it made us. Even 10 and 11 were giving us dirty looks, I wouldn't be surprised if Copper asked them to ally to come and try to get us.

We still split up following the original plan. So I decided that I was good enough with a bow and arrow, so I walked over to the axe station. The instructor helped me, going through the motions with me until I got the hang of it. It still wasn't satisfactory. Copper approached behind me once again, I didn't tense, and now I was familiar with his gate.

"Copper." I addressed him before he reached 6 inches of me.

"You're still not good enough. Why do you keep coming back here?" He asked me.

"Because I want to learn to be good enough." I stubbornly said.

"If you tell them my offer then it's off, and I'm starting to think that this offer is your only hope, their only hope. Right now, everyone has you on the top of their list. And unless 10 and 11 do something to physically harm us, or make them believe otherwise, the first people everyone else is going to want to go after is going to be you three. And there's nothing I can do." Copper warned me.

"I don't plan on being the victor." I murmured. And for some reason this bothered him more than I though it might.

"Then what's all of this for?" He asked me.

"For fun. To see what I can learn. Maybe I want to get far enough into the games so that I can just commit suicide. Prove that it's not the Games that frighten me, but what comes after." I told him.

"That's depressing." He said, backing away from me almost.

"So then what's the group for?" He asked me.

"I like them. They're nice people and I figured I could help further them into the games, maybe they could be victors. I don't know." I told him.

"That kind of backfired didn't it." He laughed.

"It did." I sighed. He didn't say goodbye he just walked off, back to some swords station. I continued trying to hack with the stupid axe. It just wasn't my weapon, but I became sufficient in it enough.

I watched as Copper used a sword easily, and I waited until he left before I walked over.

"Will you teach me how to use a sword?" I asked the man, he raised an eyebrow.

"I've watched you go through all of these stations, starting with nothing but background knowledge, and finishing with a decent skill. But swords are different, they need much more practice.

"I just want to try." I gave him the puppy eyes.

"I don't want to raise false confidence in a weapon you cannot use." He stated coldly.

"Think of it this way, I'm going to die in two weeks, and I would like to be able to say I learned how to sword fight. Maybe I'll save myself from an excruciating death! So just please, please teach me?" I knew it was mean making this guy so guilty he would teach me, but I really wanted to learn it.

He sighed and handed me a sword, he taught me how to hold it and then some basic tactics. We followed them out, the sword felt funny, but it became more and more familiar in my hands. The instructor was definitly impressed with my quick learning. Soon we were dueling, with plastic guards on the swords so that no one got hurt.

I wasn't clumsy but I didn't think fast enough, as people with years of practice did. At the same time though I had some pretty interesting tactics. He told me my sword ability was stunning for the amount of time I spent on it, but was barely a beginner. He told me if learning how to use a sword had levels, and there was 200 of them I would be on level 3. Because I knew how to hold a sword, how to stand correctly and how to stab someone with the correct movements.

He told me Copper was probably on lever 100 or maybe even 150. I scowled when I heard that and he laughed at me. Like, ha ha ha, you are so funny laughing. People even started looking, and they kept looking especially after I flipped him off.

I was going to master this. He didn't understand my drive when I made him duel with me long after everyone else had left. I didn't care as I forced him to duel with me for hours on end. But then I was missing dinner and it was almost 9 pm, and I had gone to bed late every night so far. I just bid him goodbye, and I walked out. He told me I was maybe on level 10 now, at very very best.

I was still irritated as I stomped to the elevator, so when I found Copper smirking at me, I felt like I was about to explode.

"Did you actually waste all of your time watching me?" I asked him.

"Nah, I had dinner, and then I came down. So level ten verses 150?" Copper grinned.

"Oh shut up." I spat. I was competitive, I'm sorry.

"So did _I _inspire you to learn how to duel?" He asked me resting his arm on my shoulder I shrugged out of his grip. I pressed the elevator button and we slipped in.

"No. The voices inside my head did." I said sarcastically, he turned to me, his face filled with worry. I burst into laughter so hard at his face, and when the elevator hit his floor, he looked at me worriedly.

"Do you need some help?" He asked worried.

"No, No, I'm fine... it's just your face.." I burst into hysterical laughter. I watched him flee the scene of the mad person. When the elevator stopped I numbly climbed out of it, still laughing. When I opened the door, everyone gathered at the table eating dinner looked at me strangely.

"I'm just going bonkers." I told them between gasps, but to be honest it felt really good just to laugh.

I took a hot shower cleaning off all of my sweat. It was relaxing, and when I stepped out, I put on a pair of tight but soft pants and a large sweatshirt.

I ate with everyone else for the first time, and I ate quickly. Finnick wasn't here, but no one said a thing. After dinner, Mags pulled me aside.

"You put so much on your shoulders. You should realize that maybe once you should be selfish. Try to win. Just.. _please._" Mags said to me.

"I am going to win. Just not in the way intended. And I am being selfish Mags, not just selfish but impulsive and un-logical." I grinned.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is your last day in the Training Center." She told me, and I frowned. I only had one day left to learn everything I needed to now. I didn't like the time limit.

The bed was soft and it was just warm enough, my body was exhuasted so sleep came easily again, despite the fact that Naunet still haunted me. It was nice to know that my sleep wasn't getting affected.


	7. Realizations

I was so hungry that when I woke up, I just rolled out of bed and into the dinning area. I was still wearing my pajamas and my hair was all in different places giving me the appearane of a sea monster. I was just to tired to care.

"If only Copper was here to see this. He would love this." I stopped and spun around to see Posiedon.

"Why would Copper want to see this?" I bitterly asked.

"I thought it was obvious that that guy likes you." Posiedon laughed.

"Copper doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me." I stubbornly stated.

"Ever the girl." Posiedon snorted, I clenched my fist and pressed my lips into a thin line.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat.

"I just meant that you aren't all squeaky and "YEAH! A BOY LIKES ME!" It was really a compliment, if you think about it." He told me rolling his eyes. We both sat down and Finnick came up out of the elevator.

"Attractive." Finnick nodded in my direction. I flipped him off as I ate my bagel. And then a muffin. And then some eggs. And then some pancakes, and I just started some waffles.

"Does your stomach have no end?" He exclaimed.

"I dunno, I've wondered the same thing sometimes." I told him, before continuing to eat. I drank a large gulp of Orange Juice. Aww, that taste.

It was hard brushing my hair, and I nearly gave up. It would be funny to see the expressions of people when I walked into the training center with huge affro like hair. I searched around the bathroom for twenty minutes before discovering a hair detangler.

I pulled my hear into a braid ponytail. I pulled on a training shirt and some shorts. Three more days and I would be in the arena. It all seemed so sureal. So unrealistic. So scary.

Yet, somehow I carried on like normal. I guess it's because despite the frightening time limit, and depressing arena, I knew it was coming all along so my body was accustomed to it. I kept my head up high and even smiled at a few of Finnick's jokes.

"This afternoon will be your private training session. Do you know what you plan on doing Charlie?" Finnick asked.

"Oh, so only _Copper _gets the privilege of calling you Charlotte?" Posiedon asked.

"No, you've got it the other way around, the capitol, Copper, and any careers call me Charlotte." I spat.

"I'm a Career." Posiedon smiled.

"Exactly." I sighed.

"Focus Charlie." Finnick sighed.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking start out with some spears, then move unto knives and then maybe the bow. But hey I was thinking, what would they do if I rewired all of the lights in the games to make it flash on and off like strobe lights? It would be awesome if they had the right set up, because then I could keep it flashing so that the next tribute would have to preform his or her set up in strobe lights." I thoughtfully said.

"You don't have the skills." Posiedon said off the bat. I looked to Finnick. He was shaking he head. That kill joy.

"Besides, they probably won't fix it before district 7." Finnick said, he knew me to well. He had seen my rebellion book. He knew me almost as well as Naunet.

We all stepped out of the elevator and I met up with Birch. She was angrily crossing her arms, her dark brown hair falling around her in messy natural curls. Her hair was finally let out of it's ponytail. I walked up to her.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Johanna." She spat angrily. I laughed lightly.

"Why?" I asked leaning against the wall with her.

"Johanna is trying to give Ashton dating advice, and it's really really bad. Be prepared, he might practice a few terrible pick up lines on you. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised." Birch sighed.

"How should I respond?" I asked her worriedly.

"I dunno. Just pat his head. Or kick him in the shin depending on how terrible it is." Birch sighed. The elevator dinged and Ashton stepped out.

"Here comes the devil himself." Birch muttered under her breath, and I lightly laughed.

"I wish I was one of your tears, so I could be born in your eye, run down your cheek, and die on your lips." My eyes widened and I muttered something even I couldn't understand and I turned bright red.

"Aww! You two... look just so-so stupid!" Birch started laughing. Really hard, so hard she ended up falling on the floor attracting attention.

"Birch!" I cried, trying to get her up.

"Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up." I repeated over and over in an annoying tone.

"Fine! J-Just let me c-catch my breath." She wheezed. But when she saw the blush still evident on both of our cheeks she almost lost it again.

"Okay, Okay. I'm honestly getting bored of this whole thing, how about you guys?" Birch sighed.

"It's boring but I think we need to practice." I told them seperating.

"Hey, can I stay with you?" Ashton asked.

"Uh, no way if you two are going together, then I'm coming too. Excluding me isn't very nice." Birch stepped in. Ashton sent her a puppy dog face.

"You know what? I didn't want to be a third wheel anyway." Birch angrily mumbled stomping away. I stood their frozen. I was tempted to ask what just happened, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be appreciated.

We moved around the shelter station, a station we had totally forgotten about, with ease. Then we were going to try camoflouge, but after the first time Ashton picked up a brush, I couldn't help but see Naunet. Naunet with her beautiful paintings hanging on my wall. Naunet with her home made paint brushes, from her own hair, and paint made from her garden outside.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked, anxiously rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Why? Are you afraid of us finding out about your secret paint skills so that you can hide from us?" Ashton asked, grinning.

"No. It's just that my friend..." I couldn't even say it. Wow.

"My friend- the one who..." I was fighting tears, and finally Ashton caught on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. That was a jerkish move." Ashton said hugging me tightly.

"It's not your fault I never told you." I said.

"How long ago did this friend die?" He whispered in my ear. "I know it was right after the Reaping, but which Reaping?" He asked.

"The one that sent me here." I told him and he hugged me even tighter.

"So now they really want you dead, don't they. You went on that mad tirade... less then a week ago." He stated bitterly.

"Yeah. But I'll be fine. C'mon, let's go." I told him, a week. It felt a lot longer then a week, like a year or two. Had Naunet died a just... 5 days ago?

We walked to some snare station. Ashton was okay at knots, he was better than some of the Careers and tributes from District 3 and 5. He said he only knew the knot that they used to tie the logs together, but it was decent knot.

It was possibly the slowest morning yet. It almost seemed like everyone operated in sort of a daze. I for one definitly did, I was barely putting one foot in front of the other. Like everything was in slow motion, my senses were turned off, loosing me a fist fight with Ashton.

I guess I was just feeling the effects of complete dedication from the past two days. Even Ashton noticed.

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I sighed, exhausted, everything was slowed down.

"Are you sure?" Ashton asked, grabbing my elbows.

"Let's take a break at the plant station." Ashton offered. I nodded and we walked over there. I took a deep breath, a relaxing one. I felt myself wake up a bit. I shook it out. Ashton laughed.

"That's a nice dance." He smiled, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Is it now?" I asked amused, he just shook his head with a smirk.

"Well then what's this dance rated?" I asked leaning black and flailing my arms in all direction. I shook my head my hair whipping around, and even wiggled my eyebrows.

Saddly it was a very exhausting dance, so I had to stop after a minute to halt my wheezing. I was doubled over like I had just ran a mile, and I heard some laughter. Go on people, laugh at me, you would get tired too.

"I-I think that's rated a-at a 10 out of 10. Maybe you should just do that for your private session." Ashton was laughing so hard I thought his head might fall off.

"Do you need some help?" I cautiously approached him

"No, but I think you do." He said gaining his composure.

"Okay. I'm awake, let's get this party started." I said rubbing my hands together. I stood in front of the plant station, and when the button pressed on, Ashton and I raced to see who could name as many plants as possible.

We looked funny our faces pressed in concentration and our hands flying around the screen. Every once in a while we would reach into each other's area to match one. We weren't particularly good, and we definitely weren't impressive looking, but our team work was. Alone we would've been disregarded, but the way we slid past each other, ever aware of each others movements was actually kind of cool.

It was almost like we were on the same radio frequency, while everyone else was all scattered around, dotting random spots. It was like we were getting the same directions, the same upbringing. It made us seem like we knew each other way better than we actually did.

I think it's because we had grown trustful and relaxed around each other, and we started to attract a crowd.

We continued onto the hardest level when we were both stumped, I leaned into Ashton and whispered something in his ear.

"I think it's upper right corner, right? Looks healthy enough..." I whispered.

"No, we have something that looks an awful lot like that at home, and it's deadly." He had to bend down a bit to reach my ear.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms. He rolling his eyes and bumped his hip into mine. I bumped my hip back, and much harder, while he had lost his balance, I hit the button. When it announced that we won, I pumped my fist in the air.

"YEAH! GO US!" I cried triumphantly. We had just won the game.

"You!" Ashton exclaimed lunging towards me smiling. He engulfed me in a hug and spun me around. We high fived.

"I say we go to..." I said spinning around the auditorium.

"We challenge you, a fist fight. No weapons, just our fists and a mat." Copper said.

"Who is we?" I asked him.

"Me and Tiger, my District Partner." He grinned, I smiled sweetly back. I think he was trying to make me feel guilty, and it was kind of working... weird. Really really weird. Once I kicked his ass I seriously needed to talk to my brain, what was it doing? Who was controlling it, because I definitely was not.

"Okay." Ashton grinned, his arm slipped around my waist and I felt warmth bubble up in my stomach.

Double weird. No, like a million zillion times weird. When did this all happen?

We all walked over to the mat, and lined up. I stood next to Ashton, and across from Tiger.

"Just a question, I don't really want to break my leg before we even get in the Arena, so what are the rules of defeat?" I asked.

"10 seconds on the ground, don't they teach you that in District 4?" Tiger asked, sneering at me.

"Erm... No. I'm not actually a career." I awkwardly mumbled. We lined up and tensed. I tried to remember my brother teaching my kickboxing. It had been hard then, I was only 9 and I was clumsy and led footed, thankfully after a few years on the boat that had all changed.

Tiger thought I was distracted and lunged at me. I ducked out of the way just in time sending her flying. Copper went to Ashton who was looking worriedly at me. I dove to catch Copper's fist. I winced as my wrist throbbed. Bad Idea. Ashton ducked out of the way as Copper sent a weak fist my way. He wasn't trying nearly as hard as before, and yet I skillfully dodged everyone.

Tiger came back at me, but Ashton simply picked her up and pinned her to the floor for ten seconds, she angrily stomped off the mat. I felt this sick feeling of happiness rise in my stomach. What was going on?

Mean while Copper finally landed a punch, in my gut too, and I was glad he wasn't trying nearly as hard as before, he seemed almost surprised when he landed the punch, and my body jumped backwards, and then ti went into auto pilot.

I dove for his feet, knocking him face first into the floor he caught himself before causing any real damage. I sat on his back and rested my feet lightly on his arm, if he tried to move, I would crush them. Ashton got his ankles.

In a fleeting moment of flying limbs, grunts, punches, and a blur of movement I was pinned under Copper, his breath moving my hair.

At least he brushed his teeth this morning.

And he has really cool freckles, like the light kind that you can barely see, despite the fact that he was far from District 4, I couldn't help but see the resemblance.

I realized, that I was just sitting under his grip, and plus it wasn't a very tight grip. I used all of my force to throw him off of me. I jumped up, and Ashton moved to restrain him. This time I took care to make sure that he was secured, and after ten seconds I got up and stretched.

Then a minute later we were called in for lunch. I would step foot in the training center one more time after this, and it would be for my private session. We all sat down at our usual table, and I brought my legs up to sit criss cross apple sauce.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna be doing tomorrow, but if you want when you guys are done you can come over, I'm sure everyone will welcome you." I grinned.

"I think I might have to take that, Johanna is now convinced that I can pull off, "Sexy." I don't understand where she get's these things from." Birch huffed crossing her arms. Ashton and I laughed.

"I say we meet up at least once tonight and tomorrow night up on the roof." Birch said.

"I agree." I said, picking at the food. I drank lots of water.

"Okay, how about aiming for 7 pm." Ashton asked, I nodded. We all laughed and talked about funny stories in school.

"One time in music class we were using oil drums to make some music, and it was honestly really really cool, but one kid managed to get the wood sticks we were using stuck straight up. Like he stabbed the drum or something." I laughed.

"One time we were all walking and my friend Eva was laughing really loud and we all turned a corner, and she just walked into the wall." Birch smiled.

"Sarah did that?" Ashton asked surprised, Birch nodded.

"That's weird, she just seems a lot more... graceful now." Ashton marveled.

"Well she wasn't always." Birch laughed.

"I was really heavy footed as a child. Apparently you could hear me from a mile away on the dock." I told them.

"You're kidding, you're so nimble though!" Birch cried.

"I know, it took so many years of my brother showing me cool ways to get on and off the boats, or to repair the sails. He spent so much time on the harbor, and I would just follow him, so I learned how to opperate on a boat, and fish. You can't alert the fish of your presence." I explained.

"Oh, so you're not always a quick learner." Ashton laughed.

"Yeah, not when I'm learning how to completely readjust my whole body stance." I rolled my eyes.

I grimaced as Copper was called, he gracefully got up from his seat and with a killer smile he walked with some stupid confident gait. He even winked at me, I exasperatedly huffed. I looked down at my meal, as Ashton and Birch just looked at me.

"What's that guy's problem? He's always looking at you, I don't like it. It's creepy." Ashton shivered.

"I think he li-ikes you!" Birch sang.

"Shut up. Let's talk about something else." I said throwing a pea at her. She threw the pea back scowling.

It seemed like people were going to fast, and when Posiedon went, I was almost shaking. I still was clueless about what I was going to do. As much as I wanted to do something stupid, but I couldn't lead them to think that something else was up. I had to paths, I learn how to bend the arena like planned, or get killed by a bunch of muts, I took a deep breath.

"District 4, Charlotte." I was thankful they didn't attempt to pronounce my last name. I smiled at Birch and Ashton before taking a deep breath and walking pacified to the room. I was developing a plan in my head. I pushed the large doors open, and I went around to gather objects.

The judges watched me curiously as I threw a bow over my shoulder and strapped a knife to my belt. Especially when I started putting some spears, something they hadn't once seen me touch, totally uncareer like, under my arm.

"Music?" I strongly asked, and in a few minutes some annoying electronic music pulsed through the room. I threw the spears to various dummies about the room. I even threw one to a rope that was holding up some kind of water punching back, for learning. It splashed on the floor, and I shot an arrow at the center of another dummy as the water splashed in my face.

As the beat quickened I threw the three knives I had attached to my hip. The music turned off, and I realized I was done, but there was still around 10 minutes left of private session.

I then did something I will probably always regret. I danced out of the room, and blew the stunned gamemakers a kiss. I even twirled before I opened the door. I sunk against the wall, a relieved woosh coming out my throat.

"Relieved?"

I jumped up and back as Copper came up to stand in front of me. I watched him carefully. My stomach got butterflies and I felt my tummy somersault. These were completely new feelings. He walked closer to me, and my heart raced.

I gulped as he pressed his body against mine, it was intoxicating, and nerve wracking. He dipped his head and lightly kissed me, it wasn't dominant, or violent. It was sweet and calm. His hands cupped my face.

"I'm confused." I whispered, he chuckled like I was a child, someone who knew so little.

"This." He pressed his palm to my pumping heart.

"Means that you like me." He whispered, grinning in my ear.

"So just kiss me back." He smiled. He kissed me again.

"But I don't know _anything _about you! I don't know your favorite food or color, or your favorite thing to do. I don't know what you do when your mad or sad. I don't know what makes you happy, or what makes you sad." I breathed.

"Then I'll tell you all of that, we have a free afternoon right?" He grinned.

"Yeah.." I trailed off. It suddenly struck me, as I looked at him. I took a step back from him, to him there was only one person getting out of here. Only one person who was victor, there was no way he or I would work, so why start this now?

So he could develop some stupid trust between us so that I relax around him and he can kill me. I was totally falling for someone who was tricking me. I felt blush rise up in my cheeks and irrational pain in my torso. The chilling cold pain turned into boiling anger quickly though.

"I can't believe I was so ignorant!" I cried pacing back and forth. Copper looked confused.

"Why on Earth would you, right before the Hunger Games starts, fall in love? You're a career, you've been trained since you could walk to kill and not to let anything in the way. Fuck, I thought I was smarter than this." I felt like punching a wall.

"Wait, Charlie-" He began.

"Charlie?" I angrily cut him off.

"Yeah, _Charlie,_ I heard District 4 calling you that. Do I not get the _honor _of calling you Charlie?" He angrily spat.

"After you played my emotions like that? No." I angrily said before walking away, mashing the buttons. Sadly, he got into the elevator, when he walked in, I pressed his floor. The elevator barely moved and the door opened. Copper sat there staring at me like an idiot.

"You should go." I bitterly said crossing my arms. I'm glad I realized this before it got out of hand. I tapped my feet as he defeatedly walked out of the elevator. When it reached my floor, I sprung out of the door.

I exploded into the apartment Finnick's head snapped to greet me.

"How'd you do?" He asked.

"I dunno." I deadpanned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stubbornly stated. I sat on the couch my arms crossed. I stared ahead blankly, irritated.

I thought I liked Copper, and I thought I liked Ashton, but I was so stupid. So naïve, how did I not see this happening. I was being like a pansie, discovering I have feelings for people who were set out in an arena to kill me.

"I think you may have just cost me my life in the arena." Posiedon angrily said as he stomped into the room.

"What?" Finnick's head snapped to attention.

"I just talked with Copper, you totally discovered him. He says your a great kisser by the way." Posiedon angrily grinned when he saw my reaction.

"He kissed you?" Finnick asked, a little angry, confused and upset at the same time.

"Twice, why do you think her lip was bleeding?" Posiedon was finding joy in Finnick's stunned expression.

"We're talking right now, and you're going to tell me every detail." Finnick said leading me into his room.

His bed was clean and his whole room smelled like cologne, it was a little gross. I laid down on his floor taking a deep breath.

"It all started after the second day of training. He kissed me, he was mad at me... and I just don't know. I guess he spent a lot of his time stalking me, so I was kind of freaked out. And he would follow me around, giving me tips, challenging me. Then after the private session, I finally got thinking, and I realized he was just simply using me, so I told him so. Then I came up here. It's simple." I told Finnick, he sighed and hugged me.

"It'll be alright. Now go take a shower we're having an early dinner tonight." Finnick told me. I smiled getting off of his floor.


	8. Closet Talk

The wind was blowing my hair and freezing my ears. I was sitting in the middle of the roof, the wind chimes murmuring around me. I impatiently tapped the floor with my feet. I even got up and began pacing, it has surely been at least 8 now. We were supposed to be here by 7. An hour, in another 10 minutes, I'm going back to sleep.

"Charlie!" Ashton smiled, walking up and enveloping me in a well needed hug. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Ashton had his own smell, like saw dust, like the boat shop, mixed in with a bit of leaves, and then the capitol's perfumey chemical smell.

His shirt was soft, the thick fabric still warm despite how good it must be at blocking out the cold. Ashton was so warm.

"I'm so cold." I murmured, and Ashton chuckled. It vibrated off of his chest. It tickled my cheek. I didn't want to let him go, his softness, and warmth was just so nice and comfy.

"As cute as this as, I'm gonna have to break it up. We need to get some stuff done." Birch said, standing in front of us. I huffed and pulled away. We sat down, and I felt myself leaning up against Ashton, for warmth.

Wait hold up self, what's going on. Am I really ditzy enough to fall for this twice? No. I'm not going to "like" someone until I get out of this mess. Maybe never, I can't be distracted by someone else. No way, not when there are more important things to take place.

I took a deep breath, a calming breath. I slid away from him, it was subtle motion, but I guess everyone is over noticing things because Birch and Ashton both looked at me.

"I was getting hot..." I said as a poor excuse. We discussed plan of action and how we were going to meet up. We weren't going to go gallivanting across the blood bath.

It was pretty boring, and after a hour and a half, I got up.

"Let's calling it a night." I said yawning.

"Okay, so tomorrow night? Same time?" Birch asked.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow." I yawned, but just as we were about to go to the elevator, some muffled noises came from the elevator. I was pulled back behind a huge bush thing, we all sat down awkwardly. I blushed as I realized I was pretty much sitting in Ashton's lap.

Thankfully my butt was on the cold ground, but Ashton's leg's were on either side of me, pressing into my hips. He purposely moved his legs jokingly. I rolled my eyes, as he jostled me every time.

I looked through the bush to see the outer Districts they were sitting up.

"I say we walk out." I whispered to Birch.

"Before any harm's done. Just march out, and act confused as to why they're here." I said. Ashton nodded. We all walked out, talking quietly about cats. We all stopped when the outer Districts turned to us, we all looked to each other for a second before chaos started.

A huge dude from District 10 came charging at me, and Ashton who was standing right behind me. I pushed Ashton out from behind me, And District 11, took my by my throat.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He exploded.

"Funny how we're both in the same situation, and you don't-" I had to stop croaking as Ashton angrily came barreling towards the dude.

"CAN WE STOP!?" My voice barely worked, since District 10 was pressing hard, but not enough to completely strangle me.

Almost everyone stopped, but the District 11 boy who sent a punch at Birch, who ducked just in time.

Thankfully District 10 stopped pressing and stepped a cautious 6 inches away from me.

"We don't want to fight with anyone." I said, the District 11 Girl snorted.

"It's true, our game plan is just to stick it out until the final few, and then attack." I said. Hey, I was getting pretty good at lying. Maybe I could become a spy.

"Still, it makes you an eventual target." The girl from ten spoke up.

"Yeah, and attacking us now is going to help you?" I asked irrately.

"No, but you heard our plan." District 11 boy with his huge afro-afro guy- said.

"And you heard bits and pieces of ours." Ashton said calmly.

"Fine. Go then. When you come to try and infiltrate us, remember, we outnumber you." Afro guy spat.

"Yeah by one person." Birch laughed.

"C'mon let's go." I said pulling Birch into the Elevator. We rode the Elevator down. I waved goodbye to them as they stepped out. I sat down in the elevator, and pulled my knee's up. The elevator dinged at level 4, the doors opened, and then they closed.

But I stayed sitting on the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest and I thought, I needed some time just to think. The silence and bareness of the elevator would mean no distractions.

Did I even like Copper, or was it my hormones? I definitely did not like him now, that ass hat. But, did I ever? Or was I just like a little teenage girl?

Wait- did it even matter? Did it really actually matter? I mean, I don't like him anymore, he played with my, at least somewhat there, emotions. So what did it matter if I ever liked him? I don't now, he doesn't care and neither do I. No big deal.

So just as I went to reach for the button of my floor, I felt the elevator drop at an unnecessary speed. I gripped the hand rails turning white, and the jostle of the elevator shook me. I shot up with perfect posture just in time for the careers to come in.

I knew the District 1 people by name now. Copper and Tiger, District 2 was Alana and Ryker. Even Posiedon was in the elevator.

"Finnick's looking for you." Posiedon said as if it was completely normal to see me here.

"Hit 4 then please." I asked.

"Sorry, we're meeting in 4 today." Tiger sneered.

"Well, I have to go talk to Finnick so you can have your secret meeting somewhere else." I stated.

"What happened to your neck?" Copper asked, meeting my eyes for the first time.

"District 11 got mad. I had it under control don't worry." I waved it off.

"Why were you with District 11?" Ryker asked.

"We met up by accident." I said lying against the door, when the doors opened, I slid out of them and opened the door. I walked straight to Finnick.

"Hey Finnick." I said jumping on the couch right next to him.

"Sit down." Finnick asked slightly annoyed.

"What if I don't want to?" I raised a challenging eyebrow. Finnick grabbed my arm and yanked me down.

"Ouch Finnick. That hurt." I pouted.

"The career's are coming soon. I think they're talking in the hall way, but they'll be back in a minute once they've decided what to do." I told Finnick.

"Well then we should go to the roof." Finnick said.

"Roof's off limits. Districts 10 and 11 are up there right now." I said, Finnick ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"We're taking a field trip then." Finnick grabbed my arm.

"Actually wait- go get dressed in something warmer." Finnick said. I nodded and ran to my room. I pulled on some boots and a warmer pair of pants along with a thick sweater.

I stepped out of my room, and was confronted with all of the Careers, milling around our appartment. I walked to the door, but Copper grabbed my arm. I took a deep breath, because all I could picture right now is decapitating him.

"What?" I ground out.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"None of your buisness, now let me go." I spat back.

"Tell. Me." He demanded, I kneed him in the balls, and on instinct his hand released my arm, and I walked out slamming the door.

"Wow, everything okay?" Finnick asked. I shrugged and he hit the elevator button.

"As your mentor you need to tell me everything." Finnick said, he hit the twelfth floor.

"Copper's been playing my emotions." I said calmly as I leaned against the Elevator door.

"What?" Finnick asked surprised.

"I think he's trying to get me to like him, so that I can work with the careers and betray Birch and Ashton." I told him.

"I would agree completely." Finnick said, I nodded.

"So then..." I trailed off looking forward.

"I say we discuss the specifics of your plan." My eyebrows shot up, he knew about my plan? We knocked on the door, and a drunkish looking man opened, his eyes half open and half closed. His blonde hair was greased sticking to his head, and he smelled like some fruity drink.

"Haymitch." Finnick stated like a greeting. He looked unimpressed by the drunkard, even I was a little grossed out. He had tributes, granted they were little and probably not going to win, but they deserved a fighting chance. At least give them a functional mentor and a little bit of hope.

"Finnick Odair, to what do I owe this encounter." Haymitch grandly said, like he was mocking something's grandeur bitterly. In fact everything about the man was sour, almost like he had such a deep hate that it oozed out on everything he said and did, like an infection. One that's bright red, pointing straight at you.

"I need a meeting place, the roof seems to be the newest hangout for everyone." Finnick said.

"Oh I have just the place for you." Haymitch grinned drunkenly. He looked me up and down calculatingly.

"You think she has it?" Haymitch asked skeptically.

"She totally defines the word it." Finnick proudly stated.

"And how do you know she's not just lying?" Haymitch crossed his arms.

"I knew her before the games, I've seen it all with my own eyes." Finnick told him.

"I'm coming too." Haymitch said shutting the door behind him.

"Well go on, press the elevator button." He laughed. I stomped to the door and nearly smashed the elevator button, I was incredibly angry. I didn't like this dude at all, for all I care he could get alcohol poisoning and drop dead on the spot. It's not like he was doing any mentoring in his drunken stupor.

It was nearly 10 pm now, and we had the interview tomorrow, previously when I had a lack of sleep, I got delusional, and a bit crazy, it would be really really bad if that happened. Haymitch pressed the bottom floor, and we walked into a radio room.

"They can't have mic's in a radio room it messes up with the signal waves." Haymitch said as we all sat down, I was leaning against Finnick.

"So why is she so brilliant?" Haymitch asked.

"She designed working Hovercrafts. I brought a sketch to Betee, and he said in theory it should work. She used the parts from a televison, a fridge, and just some iron plates. It was brilliant. I was thinking about distributing it to each of the trusted victors." They were talking about me like I wasn't there, probably because my eyes were closed and my head was leaning against Finnick's.

"But why does she have the spark?" Haymitch asked.

"Her best friend died, was shot right before she came here. She blundered out some pretty inspirational things. She has quick reflexes and a thirst to learn." Finnick said, I felt happy.

"So, what's with the allies? She's the only one coming out. We don't need her all messed up too." Finnick said. I felt someone play with my hair. It was brotherly, bordering on fatherly.

"All three of them are getting out with no help from the capitol though. I don't even think the capitol is even considering the fact that she'll come out alive. She's gonna have hell after her, and it'll be nice to have someone to watch her while she sleeps." Finnick explained, I fell to his lap, wresting my head on his thighs.

"I thought you had a girl at home?" Finnick grinned.

"Yeah, Charlie's more like a sister. An annoying one too, the kind that enjoy teasing you." Finnick laughed, Haymitch seemed irritated.

"So how's she gonna get out?" Haymitch asked.

"Oh yeah, she has it all planned. I ran it over with Betee again, he said it was possibly one of the most brilliant plans he ever heard off."

I groaned as someone shook me awake.

"Go away asshole." I groaned pushing away at someone's face. They grabbed my hands.

"C'mon Charlie."

"Go run into a wall on your own." I huffed, burring myself further into the warm cushion.

"She's even witty when she's half asleep." Haymitch snorted. I jumped up, hitting Finnick in the jaw.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"11 pm." Finnick told me. I blew air out of my mouth making an odd noise.

"Let's go then." I said standing up.

"Imagine the rumors if someone found us all coming out of here." Haymitch said, almost as if it would be a good thing, or humorous. I rolled my eyes, I carefully crept out of the room, and we all tiptoed into the elevator. It shot up, and Finnick waved goodbye to Finnick. I didn't even spare the drunk a second look as I walked into my room, peeling off my clothes and putting on a light dress before collapsing in the bed.

I woke up groggily. I knew what today was, it was a day to practice how things were going to go for the interview. And then training scores.

I lazily took a shower, I even took time braiding my hair, and then getting dressed. I walked out, completely surprised when Mags and Finnick were standing there. Mags motioned for me to follow her, she took me to a room where she strapped a pair of heels on me.

"I don't wear heels." I said looking angrily down at the torture devices. Mags gave me that stupid look, the one that's like "I know better then you, do as I say.". She was the wise mentor person who guided people, and was strict, but I knew better this one time.

"You don't understand, I can't walk in high heels." I told her. She raised her eyebrows. I angrily stomped on the floor, I had no problems, but heels just weren't who I was. I could easily manage walking in them though.

I sat perfectly, and I even spoke clearly, I talked with a charismatic sense of humor and a slight bit of kindness, I was fully of confidence too. I was ready, I was high up on my pedestal.

By lunch time, I switched with Posiedon who looked pissed, Finnick grabbed my arm and we went to the closet we had previously been in.

"We need to discuss your plan." He said.

And we did, and that was all we seemed to do. I would tell him a step by step plan, he shot most of my idea's down, and I would bring them back up. Every time. It was like a never ending battle with him, and it turned out, he had a brain hidden behind his pretty face.

"Tonight you're going to sleep, and I'm going to talk to Betee, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night." Finnick told me, an hour before the training scores would be released.

Finnick's arms looped around my waist as we rode the elevator. The food had been getting blander and blander throughout the days, and I had grown accustomed to the weird beverages. In district 4 we drank all kinds of drinks, but none of them paled in comparrison to the bubbly chemically drinks that the capitol put on display.

The T.V flashed on just in time for a little speech by the host, and then we watched, our eyes glued to the television.

Copper got a ten and Tiger got an 8. Alana got a 7 and Ryker got a 9. District three both got 5's. I bit my lip as I got a 10. Posiedon got an 8. After that none of the numbers were above 6's. Not until we got to district 7. Birch got an 8 and Ashton got a 10. I beamed. Both girls from 10 and 11 got 8's and both boys got 9's. Everyone else scored low. The only person to get a near middle score was Alana.

The announcers made a joke about how it was such a dramatic year, and hopefully they would live up to dramatic standards, the three alliances, the top notch scores, and the age old rivalries.

The outlyers.

The rebels.

The kissups.

I'm pretty sure rebels, always have another definition of winning.

I know I do.


	9. Suffocating Charisma

When I awoke, I was quickly rushed off to the stylists, there I was primped and primed. Make up was coated on my face and my hair was just simply combed, like they wanted the strawberry blonde hair to seem normal.

Despite the shiny lotion and light bit of make-up, I felt more like myself infront of the capitol then before. Even the dress that they put me in reminded me of home.

It was light blue, so light it could almost be considered white, there were seashells that dangled from my hair. The dress almost looked like snow, that was lightly fell.

What was even better was the lack of shoes, and my nails were clean. The slight gloss did shine in the light though, just like the fine layer of glitter and shine they had lathered on my body. It made me feel... almost like I was getting ready for something natural, something back home.

I still didn't like my stylist, even as we all lined up and I noticed some of the revealing dresses, and the ones that looked incredibly weird. I looked natural, pleasant even. I knew the disadvantage though, by no degree did I look deadly. I looked soft, light, and innocent, like someone who would be protected. My hair wasn't back in it's french braided ponytail, and neither was I holding a knife, somehow this made me feel two faced.

Though in reality, I was three faced. There were three of me. Charlotte number one wielding weapons like they had been made for her, like she had trained for this her whole life. Charlotte number one was confident and merciless, she lived for the fight and she had the slightest side of rebellion.

Charlotte number two was sweet, and kind and caring, but most importantly, Fake. This Charlotte was always dressed in white and seemed unsuspecting, she seemed natural, but it was all a disguise.

But then there was Charlie. Charlie was a rebel, to all senses of the word, she hated the capitol and was sarcastic. She teased people and she didn't take no for an answer. Charlie was adventurous and impulsive.

Was talking to yourself, about yourself, in the third person the first sign of insanity? It didn't matter if I was crazy now, because it was garunteed that the second I stepped off that pedestal I would be deemed a little bonkers, at least mentally disabled enough to try and overthrow the capitol.

It seemed almost like we all knew what was coming next as we were all led out onto the stage, like we had expected the small girl from district 12, to start crying and Tiger to yell at her to shut up. We were all frozen, in time and in place. Like this moment of snapping at each other would start an awful domino effect, one that would ultimately favor us in the end.

"What did you say?" District 11 snapped, exploding. I subconsciously pulled the nervous boy from 5 out of the way. He tugged the girl and thankfully Birch and Ashton got everyone else seated and out of the way. I then stood up and stood in front of the careers. They were all still standing, angrily prepared to fight.

"Maybe you should all sit down and take this out in the arena." I growled.

"Sit down Charlotte." Copper growled.

"You can't tell me what to do." I huffed, I didn't want to sit down, but neither did I want to get caught in the fight. I scowled, crossing my arms. And of course the capitol didn't want to stop the drama, it would entertain everyone else.

"You're so pigheaded." Copper huffed, coming up grabbing me by my waist. I struggled, trying to kick him as he put me down far away from them. They all then descended on the outlying districts who Ashton and Birch were trying to calm down. I quietly walked to them. As the first punch broke out, the peacekeepers came. I stopped a two punches from Copper, tightly gripping his hands keeping them by my stomach so he would have to punch me first.

I was pretty sure he was about to punch me in the guts, but he just stared at my face. Like he was debating what to do, he didn't want to punch me surprisingly.

"C'mon." He whispered.

"No, it's dangerous and stupid. You don't want a broken nose before the games even begin." I told him.

Birch was gripping Tiger's wrists, and Ashton had the boy from 10, Keld, restrained. That still left Alana and Ryker, and then the boy and girl from 11, and the girl from 10. They savagely fought a minute more, before peacekeepers came to restrain everyone.

Now, we weren't the threat, the people that everyone was excited to go up against, this left us more towards the side lines, giving us hopefully enough time. I gracefully sat down, I was relieved to find that there wasn't any blood on my clothes. Ryker had a large drooping stain of blood on his white dress shirt, and the girl from 10's nose was bleeding. She angrily stopped the blood flow and I anxiously looked around. Copper gracefully walked up onto the chair, he looked relaxed and strong.

"So Copper, what was going through your head when you volunteered?" Ceaser Flickerman, who was bright pink, and reminded me of a plastic doll with his sameness every year, questioned Copper

"Glory, glory for me, for my family, for my district." He sighed dreamily, like it was all he ever wanted. I thought he was laying it on a bit thick but everyone ate it up, whispering about how courageous he was, and how sexy it was that all he wanted was glory.

"So who's part of your family?" Ceaser asked leaning forward like it was incredibly important.

"My mother, my older brother Platinum, and my younger sister Silver." He said.

"No special lady?" Ceaser laughed.

"No not at home." He told Ceaser. I wasn't really listening, but because of this statement, my ears tuned up. So he was playing the love game on someone else? Should I warn them? Or should I just stand by and watch it happen, I mean people are going to die in the Games. I can't save everyone.

"Ooh, who is it?" Ceaser asked. The camera sneaked a peak at me, and then at Alana. The two most likely dates, since I had stopped him and he hadn't punched me, and Alana was in the career pack.

"Well she's the most stubborn and kind person I've ever met." He said, pretending to be in love. The camera panned to me, and I knew that they would be replaying his earlier words.

"You so pigheaded." Echoed throughout the stadium.

"So it's Charlotte from district 4?" Ceaser asked charismatically.

"How'd you guess?" Copper laughed.

"Well, it was all the fight earlier." Ceaser explained.

"Yeah, well I guess that gave it away, didn't it." Copper pretended to be sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck but it didn't really fit in with his whole bad boy look.

"Don't worry, for a boy like you, anyone would do anything." Ceaser laughed.

"Well, times up!" Ceaser cried. I kept my face even despite the anger that was pulsing through my veins. Why would he say that? It gives him a weakness, and it makes him look bad. Why would he do that?

I grit my teeth as the people fly by, Posiedon get's angry and Ceaser laughs it off. Then I step up, my white dress floating around me, bouncing with every step. Ceaser doesn't even wait for a second to pass.

"So how about that Copper fellow? Is the love coming from both sides?" Ceaser grinned like a little child. I froze, my mind totally blanking out, it took me a full second to respond.

"I'm not actually sure, it would be heart braking to get involved just for one of us in the end to die. I don't think I could do that. But at the same time, this could very well be my last chance to live, and I would at least like to experience love, you know?" I told Finnick.

"It's so sad, I'm very sorry. But what do you think of Copper?" Ceaser asked.

"I don't really know him I guess. But let's talk about something else, yeah? I'm gonna start getting all choked up." I told Ceaser.

"Oh, yeah sure. So, who are you fighting for?" He asked.

"For everyone who might ever be effected by me, if I can win then the hungry children who walk around like ghosts by the warf, with no mother or father, no hope, will be fed. Someone who I might have made smile in the market, a child I could make laugh, a person who I could make happy. All of those people, I will fight for them.

Because I'm not the first, and I won't be the last to be sent here, and I want to be able to live for all of those who couldn't. I want to love for the ones who never had the chance, being thrown in here at the measly age of 12. I want to be able to yell, to cry, to scream and to laugh for the people who can no longer do so." I emotionly said. We had drained up a lot of time, talking about Copper.

"So what's your favorite part about the capitol?" He asked.

"Definity the chaos. I love noise and colors and people, so being here is just empowering, electrifying and amazing." I said.

"Time's over, that's Charlotte from district 4." Ceaser announced.

I sat down the dress flowing out from underneath me, and people flew by, until Ashton got up. I sucked a breath at his tight and nervous face.

"Ashton what do you think of all of the alliances this year?" Ceaser asked.

"I think it'll make the games a lot more dangerous. Especially for people who aren't in alliances. I know our goal is just to tough it out together until there are few people left, and then maybe we'll fight together or split up depending on who's left. But the 1, 2 and Posiedon are still definitely hunting, and I would assume 10 and 11 are too." Ashton explained. He made it seem like we were actually planning on staying on to the end. He was a lot calmer now, and almost like he had spent a while thinking about this.

"Do you think that now because of Copper's love for your ally Charlotte, she might join the careers?" Ceaser asked.

"No. If I know anything about Charlotte, I know she won't go join the careers." He said.

The rest of the interview contained a few jokes, and maybe a laugh here or there. It was relatively short though, and soon he was sitting back down, and Birch confidently stood up.

"Did it hurt?" She asked the minute she sat down.

"Did what hurt?" Ceaser asked confused.

"When you fell from heaven." She said, a grin behind her words. Everyone was deathly quiet as they tried to understand what she was saying.

"I used to think Happiness started with an H, so why does mine start with U?" she asked, cheekily smiling.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." She laughed.

"Are you using pick up lines on me?" Ceaser asked, good naturdely.

"Why of course. I've never had the nerve to say anything like that before, and I realized if I didn't do it soon, I might not ever be able to do it." She told him, loosing that mischevious smile. She didn't let Ceaser talk.

"Charlie got me thinking, I have barely lived. I haven't kissed a person, I haven't seen the ocean or a giant wheat field. I haven't ran backwards or had a paintball fight, I've never built a two room igloo, I've never fallen in love, I've never done a lot of things. And I'm not the only one too, so many people in my districts die prematurly each day for things like infected cuts that started out as a small gash, or getting a simple cold or the flu. And I realized I might as well live while I still can, sing while I still can, laugh while I still can, do everything ever possible so that if I might die, I could say that I at least lived." She spoke with utter truth and emotion. I think I even saw tears on some of the capitolite's faces.

"If you want, I could kiss you right now. Take a thing off that bucket list of yours." Ceaser laughed.

"I want to use that kiss as motivation." Birch smiled sweetly. It seemed like she charmed the pants off of everyone. It didn't take long for my knee to start bouncing, and then for my fingers to start drumming. It took even less time for my hand to make regular trips to my hair, ruining it further, giving it a slightly messy look.

Then I started fiddling with my dress and then I started looking at the people in the capitol, trying to find the beauty in the multicolored bodies, sparkles, physical alterations, and ostentacious outfits that to much money had been spent on.

I even looked at what the other tributes were wearing. Mainly the girls, as most of the boys were wearing suits with different colored ties or jackets. Copper had a cool orange tie, that contrasted would contrast highly with my dress, but at the same time look kind of nice. Then you had Tiger who had a blaringly orange dress that was to poofy, and was used to help her sexy appearance.

Alana was wearing a striking dark purple dress that went to her ankles and hugged her figure. I couldn't focus much longer on clothes, so then I decided to look at Birch.

She was undeniably beautiful, her bright red hair was straight just below her shoulders. She was wearing a dark green dress that was light and barely touched her skin like a cloud. She had the brightest blue eyes, and you could see the subtlety applied make up. She stood straight and proud, and upon meeting my eyes, she winked, I grinned winking back. We were on district 10, boy, and he was playing off danger, by grunting as answers. Sometimes he would slur a sentence, but I thought it made him seem a lot more stupid rather then tough.

I wasn't the only one who thought that based on the capitols confused slow clapping, like they too were unsure that he would be able to remember that fire was dangerous.

I tried to listen to the tributes, learn everyone's names and try to understand what the what their strengths and weaknesses were.

The only thing I came of was a strong imprinting of their name, and for some reason, I remembered every single one of their names. The spinned through my head on re run. I chanted them to myself, their faces permenantly engrained in my head, so that when we were called to rise to bow, I almost jumped.

Instead, I smiled charmingly and curtsied just like my mother had taught me. My mother. My father. What did they think of what I had said? Where they hating me for securing my death warrant issued by the capitol? Were they proud their child had a backbone?

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about my parents as I we walked down, Finnick was beaming as I met up with Birch and Ashton. He hugged us all at the same time, squishing us together.

"Brilliant. Absolutely amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks." Ashton sighed, sounding tired. I nodded.

"We should try and sleep, that way we can get a bit longer without sleeping in the arena." I said.

"Beetee needs to talk to you guys actually. In the furnace room." Finnick said, and I sighed.

"The furnace room?" Birch asked confused.

"We'll talk about it when we get there." Finnick said as we slipped from the crowd to the room. I plopped on the floor, elevating my feet on a shelf. I barely remembered this room since the last time I was so tired I fell asleep in Finnick's lap.

Finnick explained what was going on, specifying our last time here, and who Beetee was. When Beetee came out, he explained one kink he found in our plan.

And then he dismissed us. As we waited in the elevator, I realized that this time tomorrow I would be sitting in an arena with people out to kill me.

But then I realized, I was in an Arena now too, it was a different kind of arena though. One where you won with charms, looks, and personality. The games didn't begin when you stepped off the platform, they didn't begin when the counter was over, and when Claudius Templesmith announced the game's start, it started when your name was placed in the bowl, everyone was put in an arena.

An arena where you wish a horrible fate unto your neighbors, classmates, old friends, acquaintances, anyone but yourself. I had always played the game myself, and in fact I was playing this game too, earning the capitol's favor and money.

I was just another chess piece on the checkerboard table that was ever changing. This one was bright and florescent. It reeked of perfume and chemicals.

Tomorrow morning I would be thrown onto a different table, one that could look anyway, but it didn't matter because I was going to corrupt the board. Ruin it.

Because I was deep in my epiphany, Birch had to shake me to get me to reenter their conversation.

"Yeah sorry?" I asked, startled a bit.

"I was just saying that your floor is here." Birch said.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." I called waving goodbye. I walked into the appartment, and I walked around awkwardly pacing. An avox handed me a simple bowl of soup, and I nodded in thanks. I drank the soup quickly and it settle my irrational nerves.

Then I drank some tea, and took a shower. I braided my hair and walked like a ghost around the appartment.

As soon as I hit my mattress, I fell asleep though, which was incredibly reassuring. Tomorrow the game board changed.


	10. The Climb

Maybe it was the blood that pounded in my ears or the constant scream of silence that seemed to supress my room, but the whole apartment was eerily quiet. There was no rushing water, and it seemed like I was the only one going for a last shower, and a quick french braid ponytail. I even went out and ate breakfast on my own, it was like everyone else was suspended in their bubble of sleep.

Finnick walked into the living area, from the elevator. The dark circles and his clumsy way of walking vouched that he had not slept a wink last night. I made him some tea, and then he mumbled something as I shoved a piece of bread his way. I stretched and paced around. Posiedon came out a minute later shoveling some food in his mouth.

The hovercraft was cold and metal. It was suffocating, but I found comfort in the moving, Finnick was sitting next to me, I leaned on his shoulder. Someone injected a tracker into my arm. A memory flashed back from last night.

"_It's at least 2 inches in you wrist, you'll only have a few minutes to get moving once you've taken it out." _

I discreetly took a marker from Finnick and marked the area. This way it would be a lot more accurate, and I wouldn't have to go digging around. I couldn't stop nervously looking around, I was wedged between Mags and Finnick. Across from me was Johanna, and then on either side of her was Ashton and Birch.

"Ashton!" I called across the bustling hovercraft.

"What?!" He called back.

"Do you think they'll make me a grilled cheese if I ask nicely?!" I called, Ashton raised his eyebrow.

"No! I think it's a little late for food cravings!" Ashton yelled smiling. Birch was frozen in her seat, staring straight ahead, all of the confidence from last night seemed gone as she absentmindedly stared right above Finnick's head.

Then we fell into a sad silence once again. The Hovercraft landed a whole two hours later. We were led out of the hovercraft and all down separating hallways. I walked with my head held high, and my strides were long, yet Finnick easily fell in step with me. We looked ahead, like we were walking to the docks or the beach, like we were friends for a lot longer then 5 days.

Because it felt like that, my mind couldn't wrap around the fact that I was in the Hunger Games, that was me, the one who would be trying to kill others while people try to kill me. I would be on peoples television, and people would root for my death or survival. It all came crashing down on me, I may have been in the games all my life, but this game was the last step, the final round. When the stakes are at the highest, suppressing me, suffocating me.

I took deep breaths as Finnick handed me a jacket. It was such a light brown it could be mistaken for white. I had gloves, a hat, really thick and warm pants, along with a puffy jacket. All of the warm clothes made it hard to move, and I was already sweating in the room, and Finnick looked at the clothes nervously.

"This isn't looking so good." Finnick nervously muttered.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Good luck, you can do it." He nodded, and I stepped into the glass tube. It immediately closed, and I stood as the platform rose. All of the platforms locked, and I almost gasped.

The only color I could see was white, it took my vision a second to adjust, it was white for a mile, and then it blended into forest. To the left of the forest on the outermost rim was a mountain, and at it's peak, I saw what I was looking for.

I saw the break, I looked to Ashton and Birch, who were on the other side of the cornucopia, I motioned to the mountain, and they nodded. There was a light dusting in snow, and there was even lights in the setting sun, despite the fact it was mid afternoon. The lights became complete darkness in the corner, and I had a feeling that at noon it would become pure light.

The saw the break too. I sighed releived. I hadn't even gotten off the podium, and I already knew where I was going to go. I winced as I saw Copper next to me, he was squinting through the snow at me, on the other side of me was someone from District 12. My gaze landed on a plump backpack right in front of me. Knives were in the back and a spear wasn't that far away.

I kept my gaze floating around, at all of the packs around, I stayed relaxed not even bothering to set my feet in case someone got an inkling of where I planned on going.

_12_

The numbers started binging and people began to set their stances, their gazes firmly planted on the object they wanted.

_11_

Copper was watching me to close, like he planned on knocking me out, killing me in the blood bath. He was waiting for me to set my stance so he could find out where I was heading. He wanted to kill me right here and now so that no one would think I was his weakness anymore.

_10_

I'm starting to think that it was set up this way. Then my death would be definite if they put me next to the killing machine. I tapped my leg quickly.

_9_

I can only hope that Ashton and Birch are smart enough to grab a pack too, but nothing that's near the center of the Cornucopia. That would be to dumb. I took a deep breath and had to remind myself that Ashton and Birch can take care of themselves.

_8_

If I die will Ashton and Birch still carry out the plan-can they still carry out the plan? I hope so, it'll be a long time before anyone can try a stunt of this caliber again.

_7_

What if I just step off right now, or I start screaming words of rebellion? What would happen then? Would they kill my family.

_6 _

The numbers are picking up speed, what if I die in the next 2 minutes, I never thought to write goodbye letters. I'm so stupid.

_5_

Has it really been a whole second? These numbers are going to fast they need to slow down.

_4_

Oh God, I hate this feeling. My stomach is about to come up out my mouth and all over the floor, will my pedestal blow up if I puke on it?

_3_

Wholy Shit. I'm not ready.

_2_

At least I did all I can. I plant my feet, for clear sprint to the bag.

_1_

Go.

My feet move before I do, I grab the bag, and then I'm gone, sprinting to the woods. I move at an incredible speed, my feet make sure and steady pounding in the snow darting around.

But then it's all over, an arm loops around my waist and my kneck. Ashton sees me and visibly pales. I motion for him to keep moving, but he doesn't.

"I'm not going to kill you. You can't leave me after I told the whole country of Panem I love you on Television." Copper growled. "Join the Careers."

"No." I bit out, kicking him in the balls, and sprinting away, my backpack painfully hitting my back. I know we need to get out of the snow as it leaves foot prints, an easy way of tracking. Ashton motions to something, and I realize, he's pointing at Birch, who is situated in a tree, and waiting for us to join her.

Ashton climbs a lot quicker then I, as he has the confidence and the experience in his climbing abilities, me, not so much.

I followed carefully, tracing my steps following the exact same path that Birch took. We make it slowly, but our tracks are non existent, the tree's were made for this purpose exactly. I think this was a hopeful way to get Ashton and Birch to ditch me, especially since I slowed them down, but I proved my worth with my quick movements.

Now we had some kind of white animal for dinner. It was small, and rodent looking, but big enough to feed a couple people, we took this as time to stop. I made sure to put some fresh snow over the blood, and we sat with our feet dangling from a branch.

We all had taken three backpacks, and all of them looked different. My backpack was filled with traps, weapons and granola bars. Birch had a sleeping bag, two extra pairs of socks, a water thermos, a scarf thing, and climbing pick bar things.

Ashton hit the jackpot with a sleeping bag, an extra jacket, loads of granola bars, a blanket, and a ton of water. We divied up the supplies giving us each enough climbing equipment to make the climb on our own, enough weapons to defend ourselves, and enough food to feed us for three days straight. I was the only one without a sleeping bag, but I was given the extra jacket and Blanket.

We finished eating, and salting. Then we continued our treck even after it was dark. We did it until it got so dark we were feeling around, and then we managed to find 2 branches close and thick enough to house us, and we nestled into them.

I was on watch, and I curled up with the extra jacket over my already puffy one, and then I wrapped myself up in the blanket.

Despite the darkness, I made sure to keep my eyes wide open, even if I was completely relying on my hearing. I fiddled with the blanket, and as much as I wanted to hum to myself, I didn't want to alert anyone of our location.

It was lonely, and quiet. The national anthem echoed throughout the arena, and I shook Birch and Ashton awake. I stared in absolute horror as Tiger, Alana, Ryker, all flashed in the Sky, then came both district 3 tributes, and then Posiedon.

I took a deep breath. I felt a tear fall, I didn't even like Posiedon, I never said a nice word to him. I never said goodbye. He was from home.

Then came the boy from 5, Brights, with his short brown hair, and then the girl from 6, Cooper. She was small, and her auburn hair makes me think of Annie Cresta. The boy from eight, Flex was dead also. His long brown hair was hanging down in the picture, and an awful mental shot of a spear in his torso with his hair spread out beneath him grazed my mind. Had I seen him die while I was grabbing my bag?

Both people from ten were down along with the girl from 11. Both kids from 12 were dead. That was 14 out of the 24 tributes. I didn't even remember hearing a single cannon. 10 people left, both main alliances wiped out excluding Copper and the afro dude, Spud.

I had never seen so many deaths on the first day, but we needed to get a move on, if we were the only alliance left then people were going to start coming after us specifically and we needed to get to the top of the mountain. We needed to hurry up.

_**4 Hours Before, The Career Pack**_

"We have nothing!" Tiger exclaimed frustratedly looking at their two backpacks and food. They

actually had a lot of food Copper thought to himself.

But Tiger wasn't complaining about their food, she didn't really care about food. Food wasn't going to win the Hunger Games for her, it was all about the weapons. And they had a few knives.

"We need to get to the Cornucopia and get our weapons back." Alana decided.

But we have no Weapons, Copper thought amused, District 2 was incredibly stupid this year, and he was still trying to find out why Tiger was selected for the games. It certainly wasn't because she had any sort of brain.

But Copper still didn't say anything about his allies stupid plan, he was already planning ahead. Wait until a good deal of the outlying districts are dead, and abandon the Careers. Then just go the Charlotte and 7 went, find them and ally until the end, and then kill them all.

They started the hefty hike back to the Cornucopia, and reached the edge of the forest an hour later. They all distributed the knives, and hid the packs in a bush. Copper memorized the bush. They all watched 10 and 11 for a couple minutes before lunging out into the open.

They had to dodge arrows immediately, the girl from 10 was firing them, and her accuracy wasn't very good, as she hadn't hit any of them. Ryker, being the idiot he was, launched his only knife at the girl leaving him weaponless. It didn't matter because the last arrow she sent flying, hit home killing Ryker. Whatever chance the Career's thought they had was now long gone.

But yet nobody backed away, the girls followed Copper's lead, even though Copper was just waiting for the right time to desert them. He ran up to to Spud, the man from 11, and tried to hack his arm off. Spud had a Scythe that he tried to cut Copper with, but Copper was prepared for this. It was a common sword duel method.

In a matter of minutes, the boy from 10 had killed Tiger, and Alana had killed the girl from 11 . Alana got a good stab at the boy from 10 but he just picked her up, and snapped her neck in half like she was a rag doll.

Without giving much thought to the fact that the very people he had been talking to less then 24 hours ago were all lying lifeless, their blood staining the snow a dark red, Copper ran.

He sprinted harder than he ever had in the academy, he sprinted so hard he felt himself getting dizzy, but none of the matterd as he ducked picking up supplies and weapons until he was secure in the forest, and he grabbed the two supply backpacks they had left there.

As soon as he was sure that Spud wasn't following him, he started walking the way he had seen Charlie, and 7 go.

_**Back with Charlie**_

We decided not to fall asleep at night, and instead keep on moving using the night's darkness to hide ourselves as we climbed up the open rock face.

Our bodies were ridden with exhaustion as we went through the tree's, we worked through the hardship, but soon we were to thirsty, and no one knew how to defrost the frozen water we were carrying.

"Try the thermos." I offered, thinking maybe it might still be warm from when they packed the bags. We put the block of ice from the water bottle, which was designed for the thermos. We closed the top, and headed out again.

Ten minutes later we opened the thermos to find the ice completely defrosted, and the water was even warm. We stopped and took a few drinks of the liquid quenching our thirst. We continued our walk, it was painfully slow, but by the morning we had reached the mountain.

We climbed up to a ledge, and from behind a bush, I fell asleep along with Birch. Ashton watched out for people below. I couldn't stop watching the boy with his long brown hair Flex, sprawled out against the snow his hot red blood staining the snow.

It was on loop, the spear lodging in his abdomen, the hit jostling him, and he fell backwards tears freezing before they got much farther then his cheeks. He was afraid, he didn't want to die, and I had pushed him out of the way, valuing my freedom over his.

I finally fell asleep though, for a couple hours. We rose again, and began climbing the mountain, in the evening. No one died today. I wonder how long the bloody first day would be able to entertain the capitol. I hoped for a long time, because we couldn't turn around, we needed to get up to the top.

We climbed in the cloak of night, hiding our bodies, but also our motions, we had to feel before we do, making our trips take forever, especially as we barely reached a fourth of the way, in two days.

We finished the first water bottle and the rest of the rodent, all we had left were granola bars. I knew I was going to have to go hunting, but that would mean to loose the rest of our progress, and I was not going to sacrifice that. We were going to have to rely on sponsors to get out food.

My hands were bleeding from pulling my self up, and my lips were incredibly dry from breathing the dry and cold air. My cheeks were so cold that sometimes I would have to take a break so that I could warm them up.

The climb up was long and trecherous, we often slipped, the only thing catching us was the rope. If we don't nail the spike in deep enough and we fall, we would plummet to our death. We hike all night long until the sun rises and we are in plain sight.

After a couple of minutes we find a larger cave. I slip in the sleeping bag next Ashton as Birch takes the watch post. I fell asleep arubtly as I was absolutely exhausted. When we wake up that night, 1 person died.

Mazie from District 9. Her golden blonde hair and soft features with her big blue eyes give me a heart attack for a second. Just as the anthem stops, I find a fuzzy rat thing. It's small, but we cook it in the thermos, permanently flavoring the water like rodent. It's enough to keep us going as we continue to scale the mountain.

I was talking to Birch about colors when she slips and her spike flew off. I bite my tongue as a scream is almost unleashed. I start climbing down the hill. Ashton looks at me frantically as we climb down 20 feet until we get to a small ledge. Birch looks like an angel, her firey hair falling off the edge. I bite my lip fearfully as I listen to her heart. It's beating steadily, but it would appear as if she hit her tailbone, broke her leg and may have possibly hit her head.

This was why I needed some sponsors. I need some medical help. Ashton comes down next to me and takes her rope, she ties it around her, and then to his back. I stare in amazement as he does this in silent.

We don't leave each other behind, no matter the circumstances, and it's incredibly reassuring. We take turns carrying her as we climb up. I loose track of time, and we continue even after the sun goes down. Neither of us can subject ourselves to our subconscious where evil dreams will plague us.

It's easier just to tough out the crippling exhaustion. It's all in your body, you can push it away, embrace it maybe, but you can't do that to the nightmares.

I estimated we had a day left before we reached the top. We were just finding a good enough alcove when I saw a fire from below the mountain. I took a deep breath, I was now officially on a time limit. We had to finish before the person down there got up here.

I wanted to go another day without sleep, but I was barely keeping my eyes opened as we climbed the rock face. I pointed the fire out to Ashton, he winced when he saw it. Ashton kept watch pulling the jacket and the blanket around him. I ended up curling right next to him, and falling asleep instantaneously.

I woke up to the sun rising, and it turns out that Ashton had fallen asleep and in the day light I could barely see the camp below, whoever it was has a bright red tent. It was too far away to see the person though so we continued climbing.

My fingers were bruised and bloodied, my muscles ached. My nose and fingers were freezing, my eyelashes were frozed and it seemed that whatever I would sweat would only chill me further. It was increasingly hard to keep moving, especially when the sun began to set.

But then I saw the top, and I felt the energy rush into me, I looked down to Ashton, he had Birch on his back, he grinned, he saw the top too.


	11. The Visitor

I was so exhausted I could barely pull myself to the top of the mountain, the top was barely 20 feet by 20 feet. I could see where the control pannel was, this was exactly what I needed. Birch was just starting to wake up when we pulled out some water and the last of our granola bars.

"Ashton? Charlie?" Birch groaned, her voice raspy and dry. I felt guilty when I realized we hadn't even tried to feed her or give her water. We were pretty bad caretakers.

"I feel like a million knives are in my head." Birch whispered.

"Here eat some granola bars and drink some water." Ashton said, handing her the food. She tried to lean up against a rock, and drink the water slowly, but she ended up gulping the rest of our water in one gulp. It was alright the snow could easily be melted into some more water.

It was the granola bars that were the problem. She only ate three, but we still had at least three days before I could override the system, and we only had 5 more granola bars. We couldn't live on less then a granola bar a day, especially with the lack of sleep I will probably be getting.

Ashton watched Birch, making sure she was alright, and I looked around for a good hiding place for a system panel. I looked under rocks, and in the dirt. I even dug about a foot deep, because any deeper and the satellite wouldn't be able to transmit any deeper.

After I was pretty sure I had turned over all of the rocks and sifted through all of the dirt, Birch spoke up.

"What about that bush over there?" She asked motioning to a scraggly looking dead bush, there was no snow on top of it, unlike any of the other protruding objects and the bush didn't fit in with the rest barren mountain top. It was to tall for such a high altitude.

I searched around the tree, and smiled victoriously when I found the console, it had a small screen and a couple buttons. It was barely the size of my hand, but it was incredibly high tech. I sat criss cross apple sauce and began to fiddle with the entrance code.

It took me two hours, just simply to even get passed the first screen, I was good with mechanics, but electronics stumped me sometimes, the only kind of electronics that I had ever used was at Finnick's house, when he taught me how to hack Capitol electronics.

His directions echoed in my head, as my fingers worked in a frenzy, especially as I got the camera's anywhere near us to shut off, and then I cut off the actual arena, so it would no longer include the mountain, making it impossible for them to control the weather or send mutts over here.

By the time I had finished hacking everything, the sun was setting. We still had other competitors to look after, and we had to finish this before a capitolite got suspicous.

_Meanwhile in the Capitol..._

"THEY'RE GONE! District 4 female tribute and both from 7 are just... _gone!" _Cornelius exclaimed. His hair swishing, because of the lack of hair products in it. It wasn't that Cornelius didn't like to use hair products, he wasn't one of _those _people, it was just uniform. This was one of the few jobs that actually had uniforms, but it was worth it, to work in the Hunger Games, especially as a Sequiter. They monitored the game and planned the next steps, designed genetic cross breeds that are released into the arena, they controlled the weather, and manipulate the contestants.

That was besides the point, because Cornelius was on the watch duty and the far corner near the mountain had just fell off the grid, the three contestants atop the mountain had dissapeared, and a fourth was steadily reaching the edge of the field. And if Cornelius couldn't fix it then he wouldn't have a job to explain, and he wouldn't have any money to buy the latest collection of pure leather outfits.

"Camera's!" Seneca Crane barked, walking over to the newly dead spot.

Cornelius kept his head down, as he worked to fix the dead spot, he was not in charge of camera's, he just watched over the board to make sure everything was alright, he checked to see the time it had gone out, less then a second before he announced it. Cornelius almost took a breath of relief.

Cornelius had always thought he had tough life, as his parents worked in Good's Desposal, he lived in a 2 floor appartment on the outer edge of the Capitol. He still remembers that his family had the same fridge for 2 years in a row and they had to eat grade c food, one more level and it would be the lowest level, d. Plus, he remembers one time, he had to wear the same outfit twice in one month.

But then, he rose above all odds, and he got a good job. Cornelius bought a decent 3 floor, 4 bedroom, 6 bathroom, apartment towards the center of the capitol. He lives alone, and only eats grade A food, He isable to get level 2 surgery (Level 1 is a complete change, level 2 is 75%, level 3 is 50%, and level 4 is 25% change) every other month, and then gets to buy a new wardrobe for it too, allowing him to never have to wear the same outfit twice.

Now Cornelius's life is nice, but it isn't nearly as amazing as Atticus, his idol. He's on channel 5, but I've watched him since he was on channel 899090. The channels go from most important, 1, to least important, 100,000,000,000. If you can get into the trillion channels, your lucky, if you get in the top 100, you're famous. The capitol get's channel 1, and it's the first channel that anyone gets when they turn their T.V on.

Atticus's channel is just him living his life, he has a wife named Drusilla, and he's the 65th most rich person in all of the capitol, and he always supports District 1. It follows him through all of his affairs and his job, he's the ultimate scheduler of all the Capitolites.

He's one of the most dashing men Cornelius has ever laid his eyes on, and he's great at sex. Cornelius, needs to focus though, as most of the room is sent into a frenzy.

"You! Cornelius, go alert President Snow." Seneca Crane told Cornelius. Cornelius, gulped, he nodded, and got off his plush chair, he walked with his head down to President Snow.

He didn't want to tell the President the bad news, he didn't want to make a bad impression. Cornelius got the best idea ever, he smiled and skipped to the President's office. He kept his head down as he walked into the President's office.

"Yes?" The president's voice was so calm, Cornelius's stomach summersaulted. This was the president right in front of him! Everyone in the capitol knows the president. The President has been on Channel 1 before.

"It's so great to meet you Mr. President Snow, sir. It's such an honor. I'm Cornelius." He rushed out excitedly shaking the mans hand, his nerves pumping excitedly.

"Hello Cornelius. It's wonderful to meet you too. Is there anything you came here to tell me?" President Snow asked him. This was it, Cornelius thought, he could either tell the President or lie.

"Seneca thought it would be good to update you about the progress, he said you would be busy and appreciate an update." Cornelius smiled.

"Please then, update me." The President kindly smiled. Cornelius's rambled for a good two minutes before the President dismissed him.

_In the Arena_

It had been two days and we were officially out of Food, and I had made little to no progress. Everyone was getting stressed and impatient, I hadn't slept since we reached the top. Nights were freezing, and it had been discovered that Birch had two cracked ribs and a slight concussion. We needed medecine, but then we would have to leave the safety of the mountain, and risk getting mauled by mutts, it was the same with food. The scraggly bush did nothing to fulfill our Hunger.

"Charlie! Someone's climbing up!" Ashton whispered in my ear hurriedly, I slipped the knives in their holster on my stomach and then grabbed a spear. I held both out in front of me, in a defensive position. We walked along to the other side of the mountain, where I recognized the large figure, slowly climbing.

"Copper." I whispered quietly.

"Who's there?" Copper yelled probably hoping we recognized his tone and backed away.

"Hello Copper, you're outnumbered here." I coldly stated.

"Charlotte. I come in peace." Copper said, he was eluminated by the match he held in between the glow stick he held in between his teeth.

"I have offers, you take me in, and I give you all of my food, and we share the tent." He stated.

"Why would we take that offer? So you can murder us all in our sleep?" I demanded bitterly.

"Let us talk about this in private yeah?" Ashton asked me. I grumpily walked over with him.

"We need the food, we can just have someone watch over him, make sure he doesn't kill anyone. It'll be simple." Ashton said.

"You can watch over him, I have better things to do." I angrily told him. "But before we say anything, let's make sure he has some food." I told Ashton, he shrugged and we walked over.

"What do you have?" I asked him, cautiously. I walked close enough to see what he was taking out of his backpack.

He had twice as many granola bars as we did, and he had loads of salted meat, it seemed like when he was on his own, he went hunting plenty of times. I jumped backwards as I heard a cannon.

"Watch him." I spat at Ashton as I rushed to see Birch, she was sitting up, looking around wildly, the sun was rising, and I could see fear in her wide eyes.

"We're alright, but Copper, he wants to ally with us. He has food, we're thinking yes." I whispered to her.

"I say yes too." Birch said. I nodded getting up off the floor and walking out, thankfully Copper and Ashton were standing stiffly, a good couple feet apart from each other. I walked next to Ashton and crossed my arms.

"Continue please." I said emotionlessly. Copper continued, he had no water thermos or sleeping bags.

"Why do you want to ally with us. You have plenty of food. You could easily go on your own." I stated.

"I wasn't trained to go on my own, I still need sleep and I will go crazy if I'm constantly on alert all the time." He explained, I was unsure, but Ashton took it as a decent response.

"Fine." He reached out and shook Copper's hand. I stiffly did the same.

"So what are you doing?" Copper asked.

"Waiting." Ashton responded.

"For what?" Copper asked, as he looked around the camp.

"Dunno yet." I said before Ashton could give away our plan. I still didn't trust Copper, but Ashton might, and I didn't want Copper running down the mountain and screaming it to the capitol.

"So you're just doing... nothing." Copper stated, disbelievingly.

"Yep." I said awkwardly.

"Okay then. What do you want me to do?" Copper asked.

"Just sit, we were just talking." Copper said.

"Figures." Copper snorted.

"Figures what?" I spat, irritated.

"That you three would just camp out 'till the end and just refuse to kill each other." Copper snorted. I rolled my eyes, but better him think that, then what we're actually doing. Though if it doesn't work then I am so totally going through with that plan. It would be nice just to camp out here, make it nearly impossible for the capitol to fix the transmitter, unless they chose a different spot.

Well, no, the different spot wouldn't work because they'd have to shut the whole arena down for at least an hour or two to set up the new circuit board, and then that's assuming it all works. It could take up to a week, and that could have disastorous results. What would they do? Pause the games? Have another Hunger Games with new tributes? Would they just kill all of us?

"Charlie!?" Ashton said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just spaced out." I laughed apologetically.

"It's alright. Hey, Copper, let's set up the tent yeah?" Ashton asked, and the two of them left, I got the circuit board and walked over to the other side of the mountain. There was a ledge before it dropped off into an icy smooth, steep, cliff.

I sat down and looked at the circuit board. I had made no progress, I only recognized half of the wires and in the dire circumstances I couldn't think of what to reconnect.

I was carefully moving them around when I unearthed a turqouise and red striped wire. This wire enabled me to do exactly what I wanted. I smiled acomplishedly as I just started doing what I needed too, I predict that we'll be out of here in three days tops.

"What's that?" I spun around to face Copper. He was staring at the metal thing in my hand.

"I just found it. I was testing out my inventing abilities." I lied smoothly. He nodded, and I honestly wanted to know if he actually believed me, or if he was just humoring my lie.

"You know, it's weird, your friendship thing going on." Copper mused. I didn't say a thing, to afraid to move the metal plate back into view in case Copper questioned it further.

"It's almost like all three of you have totally forgotten that only 1 person comes out of here alive." Copper said, tapping his chin. I was honestly surprised that Copper was that socially aware. I kind of thought him to be a brute force, no tactics, not logic, no strategy, just power, kind of fighter.

"We try not to think about it." I lied, what I hope is smoothly.

"So what was your life like back in 4?" He asked, moving next to me, so our shoulders and legs were less than an inch apart from each other.

"Nice. Really Really nice." I sighed.

"Details." He urged.

"The ocean's calming and reassuring. All of the colors, they're pretty." I managed to talk without saying anything.

"So it's like the Capitol, with all of the water and the bright colors." Copper said.

"No. You know how you can look at a meadow full of colorful flowers, but there's still more green then color? It's the green that calms the flowers down, and make them that much prettier. The capitol has no green." I explained. Now I was actually saying things, just not about myself.

"I see. Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Yes." I deadpanned, on instinct.

"What do your parents do?" He asked.

"My mother makes dresses and headpieces. My Dad makes boats. My brother fishes." I told him, still speaking closed off. I was merely stating the facts, like how someone can know what you look like, but not know who you are. He knows the color of my house, but he hasn't seen the furniture yet. I'm telling him things so he can feel like he knows me, when in reality he knows less than the capitol does about me.

"What did you plan on doing?" He asked.

"I didn't know. I was still in school." I shrugged, he rose an eyebrow surprised. Did I not seem smart?

"School's a waste of time." He laughed.

"No. It's not." I stubbornly stated, not backing down. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you could eat one thing right now, what would it be?" Copper continued.

"A piece of white bread with cheese." I told him. Copper laughed.

"What would you have?" I asked him, relaxing a bit. I had an urge to rush up and make sure that Ashton and Birch were still alive, so I would know he wasn't charming me before the kill.

"Beef stew." He hummed. I wrinkled my nose.

"What were your plans?" I asked him.

"To be a Victor." He stated tiredly. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. I stared ahead, I wondered how much of what I saw was an illusion, for I all know, I could be asleep, my body somewhere safe and sound while I fight a battle in my mind.

I readjusted my self so I could go up and check on Birch and Ashton. It was getting late, and I had finally made progress. I really needed a good night of sleep.

"You're very quick to judge." Copper said. I irrately sat down.

"What do you want me to say? Wow! What a great and honorable person you are! You think that going into an arena and killing fucking children to come out a winner is noble! I totally agree!" I exclaimed, my lack of sleep getting to my head and my emotions, sending them haywire.

"It's not like that." Copper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then please, enlighten me." I said.

"You should know, you're from a career district!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

"District 4 is different. We learn our skills to feed our families. If someone does happen to volunteer, it's normally because they feel bad for the poor child who would be subjected to death. There is no school, or system. If your parent teaches you how to use a trident or a knife it's only in case. Not for." I explained to him.

"So you learned how to throw knives that well, just in case? You can run that fast just in case? You trained, and you prepared for the Games. You just got picked instead of volunteering, so you're bitter." Copper stated, thinking he had me all sorted out. I felt rage build up in me, my face turning red.

"No. I did not train. I swam, to and from shore. A friend taught me to throw knives, because I was bored. I would never in a million years volunteer for the games. I am my own person, and I would rather not be manipulated until I'm such a disfigured broken me, that even I cannot recognize myself. No. That's not what I would ever want, yet it's far beyond my control." I angrily spat at him, glad that I had moved myself so that I could stand up in one swift motion, not forgetting the panel and going back to Birch and Ashton.


	12. Angered Strangulation

The sun was shining in my eyes.

"AHH!" I grabbed my knife from my backpack, and my spear from beside me. I launched up, expecting to see Copper and Ashton fighting, but instead they were standing back to back.

There were three boys, the Afro dude from eleven, Spud, the guy from 9, Rye, and then the man from 6, Apollo. I took my chance to throw a knife right into Rye's heart. I barely had a second before a boomerang looking thing was launched at me. I ducked and threw myself at Apollo, Afro caught me in his favorite hold though, his arm around my neck, a knife too close for comfort.

The worst part wasn't the fact that no one was moving, and black spots were coming in the edge of my vision, but by some cruel trick Spud thought it was funny to angle me so I could see Rye, watch his last sporadic breaths.

The knife moved with his swelling and sinking chest. I watched in horror as he coughed up blood. Spud sank down, my feet touching the ground for only a second before he rose with the very knife I had lodged into Rye's chest.

He took the knife and held it to my cheek, I thrashed around, becoming steadily more dizzy. He traced it on my cheek, Rye's and my blood mixing. I stopped moving, and felt my body go limp. I wanted to cry and give up. I had bent to the capitol. I had succumbed to them, and I was just a chess piece. I was not my own person, I was like a kite, the capitol was the wind. I was nothing but a pretty face.

"Charlie!?" The hurried and panicked voice led me to wonder what was going on.

"Hm?" My voice was barely audible and was incredibly raspy.

"Oh God. You're alright. I thought you were about to die. I thought it was all over. Holy Fuck you're alright." Ashton breathed, his hands cupping my cheek bones.

And then Copper came thundering in. throwing the tent's door open.

"You're awake!" He cheered, seeming almost younger.

"Yeah top shape." It hurt to talk. Copper rolled his eyes and I looked for Birch.

"Where is Birch?" I asked worriedly.

"We carried her outside, but she isn't doing so well, we really really need some medicine for her, like sponser kind of medicine. We are going to have to go down the mountain." Ashton said, and I waited for Copper to ask why. He said nothing.

"He told me everything." Copper said, and I raised my eyebrows. Ashton nodded. This could be a serious mistake, a huge one.

"Are you on board?" I asked Copper.

"All the way." He nodded.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to be much louder.

"Ashton and I head down, announce we really really need something for Birch, explain what's wrong with her, and wait for an hour or two. Go hunting, get some meat. It should take about 4 or 5 days I think. We hopefully will be able to climb down a lot faster and maybe climb up faster too." Copper said. 5 days was a long time.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked them.

"Watch Birch." Ashton said.

"That's sexist. I'm just as good as you two." I huffed angrily crossing my arms, and pouting.

"Yeah, maybe when you're healthy, but you're all beaten up." Copper's voice was the softest I had ever heard it before.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely surprised as I traced my face. There were loads of scratches, and even a few bumbs and bruises.

My neck was the worst, and I winced as I felt around it, and then my tailbone was pretty terrible too. I winced as I rubbed it. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I angrily huffed, I hated giving in. I like it a lot better when I was right.

"Okay, bye." Copper gave me a light kiss on the cheek, and I almost jumped back in surprise, but Copper literally flew out of the tent.

I waited for them to leave before I traced where he had kissed my cheek, it was silly. I slowly got up, and felt the rest of my face. I was relieved that I didn't have any black eyes, but there was a cut above my eyebrow that had been cleaned and then a bruise on my cheekbone and on my jaw.

I was confused as to what happened, had this happened while I was out? Did Spud really have such little morals that he would punch me, in the face, while I'm out? Why not just kill me?

I slipped out of the tent, and nearly puked. All over the rock there was blood. And then I remembered Rye. I turned on my heel and rushed away from the scene. I tried to take deep breaths, I tried to steady myself before I freaked out.

I sat behind the tent, and rested my head in my hands. I took deep breaths, and tried to pretend I was somewhere else. I tried to picture the crashing waves of the ocean.

But I couldn't. Now that I knew there was blood, the stench threatened to choke me. I shakily stood up. I felt utterly alone. I knew that Birch, one that floated in an and out of consciousness was here. I took a deep breath and forced myself to go to back into the tent, and see if Birch was awake.

She was barely conscious, she was awake though, as she drew in a breath when I stepped back in the tent. I sat next to her.

"Hey Birch how are you? Do you need me to get you some food or water?" I asked, making sure she was alright.

"Tired. And bored, but I've been thinking, about all of this... The capitol loves Justice, who will they punish? The ones closest to us? That's my twelve year old sister Charlie. She's only twelve and my impulsive decisions are going to kill her. Charlie. I think I'm just gonna throw myself off this mountain. At least that way she'll be saved." Birch rasped. I could barely process what she said.

"No. No. No!" I exclaimed, I needed a sound argument, I needed something, but I was so caught off guard that I couldn't even form an idea. Much less back up points, examples, quotes, phrases, and decide what will be most effective. I was a deer caught in the head light, and the car was ready to run me over. Well, actually more like I was the brain of the dear, and Birch was the body, and the car was about to come crashing into the body of the deer, because the brain was to stupid to think.

"Don't jump off the mountain." I stupidly said. Birch didn't say anything as she watched me.

"When you slipped getting up here, my heart stopped. It literally stopped beating for a whole minute. Ashton turned white as a ghost. We went back down to get you. We weren't going to leave you there. Not now, not ever. We picked you up, and without even discussing it. Ashton propped you on his back, I tied you in, and we continued climbing up. We switched carrying you, but we made it up here right? For. You. Right now we're like a triangle, resting on it's corner. You're the line that's carefully balanced on the other two, keeping them there. Without you, we fall apart." I told Birch.

"You say that, but do you really need me? I'm just a friend. You _think _you need me." She spat.

"I do need you. Do we need me? No. I could teach what to do next, but you don't see me jumping off bridges!" I exclaimed.

"Because this is what you live for." She tiredly said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This, this is what you live for. You've said it yourself, you bask in the chaos, the madness, when your adrenaline get's going, you stay." Birch paused for a second to take a deep breath. "But I live for peace, I live for calm. I like it when the sun sets, but mostly I live for my little sister. Charlie, it's the only way she stays alive." Birch tearfully said.

"I hate it! I hate everyone! I hate the capitol! I hate the Games! I hate myself! I hate you! I hate your little sister!" I cried furiously. I was mad, and I was sad.

"You will not kill yourself! You hear me!? We will find your little sister and we will get her. She'll be just fine and she'll be happy to see you, and proud you overthrew the capitol." I told her will gusto. I continued on, before she could say anything.

"You really think that your sister will be okay without you? Do you think she can live knowing you sacrificed yourself for her? Do you know how guilty she will feel? How absolutely horrible that feeling is? To now that someone you love, someone you cherish sacrificed themselves for you? It's terrible. She'll never feel like she worth your demise, it'll constantly hang over her like a veil of depression tinting everything she see's. It changes you, it makes you a lot different. You need to come back alive. Sacrifice is the last choice, when all else has failed." I said, tears running down my face. I couldn't leave the tent, in case she was going to try and kill herself.

I absentmindedly hummed, and then it grew to a soft singing, I got Birch out of the tent, and we sat together, looking around our surroundings. As nice as it was having a tent, I couldn't help but think it would be our downfall. When we were in the tent we couldn't watch our surroundings, make us susceptible to a sneak attack.

The sun was setting, when I finally got off the ground.

"Hungry?" I asked as I went into the food stash, it wasn't very extensive, mainly being salted meat and granola bars.

"How about random salted meat number one with a side of a granola bar?" I asked, and Birch nodded. I took the meet of it's cloth wrapping and I used the knife to cut it into neat pieces. I walked over to Birch and handed her the meal. I gave her a thermos, we ate in silence, and then I brought her back into the tent.

I took out the control panel and I sat down. I was incredibly focused as my fingers nimbily rewired and arranged the contents of the panel. I was just getting to the good part when snow started falling, I quickly put my cold hands in mittens and rushed back into the tent. There was no water leaking into the tent. I slipped into the sleeping bag next to Birch. It was too dark to continue on the panel, so I slipped into an uneasy sleep.

I couldn't shake the vision of Rye's last heaving breaths or the view of Flex, with his stupid glossy brown hair that was to straight. Too straight for a dead person, to straight for a live one. The way his whole chest jostled as the spear entered it.

At first I never saw him hit the ground, but then my imagination made it up. His blood would splatter, and then fly into the air, like butterflys, it would flock around my face, and then it would go into my mouth and my eyes, and it would choke me. I would fall down too, and then everyone, Hunter, Mom, Dad, Birch, Ashton and even Copper would stand in front of me, and all of them would grow spears through their chests.

Rye was even worse. He would be sitting on his knee's, begging me not to kill him. He would make this pouty face, and then I would launch a huge axe at him, splitting his head open. His jet black hair would be wet with blood, and it would paint the ground.

Like Naunet's paintbrushes, his hair was like her paintbrushes, and with that awful realization, I sat up. I gave up on sleeping the tears had stained my cheeks, and I was breathing heavily. I couldn't get a grip on my emotions, and I was entirely to tight to try and relax.

Suddenly all I wanted was for the boys to return, I needed their presence around the camp, I needed someone else then the weak Birch. I needed some semblance of normal, and as the sun rose, I rose too. I grabbed the circuit board, and with a renewed vigor, I began working on it.

I had to stop before I got blood on the wires, and I had to wrap my hands. I wrapped them tightly stopping all of the blood. I didn't put anything on it though, and I set to work again.

My hair was freezing, and my fingers grew numb, making their movements even more clumsy. It was like trying to work with fat pudgy sausages. I had to sit on my fingers to warm them, it was the coldest day of the games so far, and I was not appreciating the freezing temperatures.

_Ashton and Copper_

Ashton skillfully maneuvered the rocky cliff, but despite his ease with the sheer rock, but Copper was far lower then him. The ground was in sight, they noted happily, it was their second day, and it looked like they would be at the bottom by tonight. They moved quickly and nimbly together Ashton noted, but it was a lot more boring, neither talked to each other, or made any jokes. There was no happiness between the two of them. Just the need to get down, and sometimes Ashton wondered what Copper was even doing here.

He said he couldn't stand to be on his own, but then why would he risk his life doing something as crazy as this. Don't all careers love the capitol? Ashton's mind was swirling with questions, he was barely focusing on the rock. He was still climbing safely though.

The capitol seal appeared, and both of them looked at it closely, making sure Charlie and Birch weren't in the sky. We continued down the cliff.

"Ashton, only the girls from 5 and 8 are left." Copper said, eying the rock.

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton snapped.

"You know what that means." Copper said, running a hand through his hair. Ashton stared horrified, was Copper going to leave them? What if Copper tried to kill Ashton?

"You can come with us." Ashton reminded him.

"No. I'm not cut out for whatever your plan is. I'm gonna leave you guys alone, and I'm gonna win. The capitol needs a Victor right? I don't plan on letting some little girls win." Copper laughed. Ashton stared at Copper, confused.

"I'm saying goodbye to Charlie of course, since she's the only reason I ever considered joining your gang in the first place, but then I'm gone. Off to win." Copper explained. Both of them slowly climbed to the ground, and walked a couple hundred feet, weapons ready.

"Birch isn't looking so good." Copper absentmindedly said.

"Yeah, I think she broke her leg, tail bone, and maybe got a concussion." Ashton said.

"I wish we had some medicine." Copper mused, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah Mags, that would rock." Ashton cheekily grinned. They hunted gathering some food for a while, and then switching to hunting some food. Copper was really good, and even brought some salt with him, as he showed Ashton how to make a fire with a kind of wood that doesn't smoke.

It was succesful, and right before the sun was about to rise, one large parachute came down. In it was a splint, a couple pills, and some cream. Ashton sighed relieved, and they packed the medecine, and started sleepily climbing back up. The sun shone on their backs, warming them up as the drearily moved their body forcing themselves to move fast, for different reasons entirely.

Copper was eager to get back into the battle, he needed to kill both girls to regain his honor, and by then hopefully Charlie will be long gone, and he'll be crowned Victor. He needed to say goodbye to Charlie, he had thought it over, and he realized it was never going to work. Charlie was rebelious and didn't even like him that much, and Copper was going to be the capitols golden boy. In for it all, through and through, worshiping the capitol.

Ashton wanted to make sure that Birch and Charlie were okay, he needed to apply the cream to make sure that in case Charlie had a cracked rib it didn't do any permanent damage. They moved at a quick pace because neither of them wanted to waste a minute. The process was grueling and exhausting but they were making amazing time.

The awkward silence continued, Ashton was still going over in his mind what Copper meant. Did Copper only want to come back so he could kill Charlie and Birch? Ashton should really stop him, but he knew he couldn't.

"Copper, I think it would be a good idea to give me all of your weapons before you come up on the top of the mountain." Ashton said warily, unsure of how Copper would react.

"What do you mean?" Copper bit out.

"What I mean, is that I can't be sure you don't want to come up here just to murder us. If you give us your weapons, then we'll have a piece of mind at least. You can say goodbye to Charlie, maybe even sleep for a while. I just can't risk Charlie's or Birch's safety." Ashton tiredly explained. He didn't want to make Copper even more mad.

They returned back to the heavy silence, and continued their move up the mountain, in vain hope to make it before the sun set again, Ashton not wanting to fall asleep so close to a slightly angered Copper. It hadn't occurred to Ashton before, but what if Copper tried to murder Ashton in his sleep? All he would have to do is say that Ashton fell down off the mountain, and Charlie and Birch would be such easy targets, Copper wouldn't even have to try.

Ashton felt like puking at the thought. As Copper fell asleep, Ashton could deny his body rest, but he kept a knife underneath his pillow.


	13. Escaping

"Charlie!" Copper yeld, startling me as I was about to turn on the control pannel, I had finally finished it. I grinned upon hearing their voice and leaped up. Copper climbed up over the cliff. He handed me the pack.

"Where's Ashton?" I asked suspiciously. What if Copper killed Ashton.

"He's coming." Copper reassured, seeming a tad bit upset, I didn't trust him.

"Ashton?" I asked watching Copper carefully.

"Gimme a sec! I'll be up shortly!" Ashton called back, and I took a deep breath. I looked at the pack, and inspected, all of the bandages and cream, I read the directions, I was to apply the cream on Birch's ribs, and on her leg. Then I was to wrap it tightly, to concentrate the cream, and to make sure it seeps through her skin to heal her broken bones.

Ashton pulled himself up, and I waved. I walked over and hugged him. I withdrew a second later, keeping my eyes on the instructions. The pills would knock her out during the painful healing process, and we shouldn't move her for the next 28 hours.

I relayed the information to the boys and walked into the tent, where Birch was staring at the ceiling.

"The boys are back?" She confirmed, and I nodded, pulling out the pills, cream, and bandages out of the pack. I looked at them uneasily, as I unzipped her sleeping bag. What if they killed Birch? I took a deep breath.

"You should eat before we do this." I said, thinking about last time, when we forgot to feed Birch. I slipped out and gathered some fresh meat and some water, Copper was watching me carefully, as if I might steal something. I brushed it off, I didn't trust him, why would he trust me?

I fed Birch until she said she could eat no more. She quietly ate it all with no complaint, almost like she didn't have it in her to even speak.

"ASHTON!" I called him in, and even though I didn't call Copper, he came too.

"Lift her up yeah?" I asked readying the cream, and the bandages. I gave her a pill, that she swallowed, and then Ashton lifted her up, she was drifting to sleep as I began lathering the cream on her, and then I wrapped the bandage around her. It was hard, especially in the beginning when Birch was groaning.

Ashton lightly lowered her to the ground, and then we moved to her leg. I carefully spreaded the cream on her leg, and then expertly wrapped it up, remembering the skills I learned from the first aid station at the training center.

When Birch was fully taken care of, I stood up and stretched. I watched as Birch twitched a little, I slipped out of the tent. I laid on the rock, a couple feet away. I let the sun warm my face, as it was the only thing showing.

"Charlie." Copper said my name, my nickname. It startled me, and I stood up, facing him. He had a backpack strung over his shoulders, and he was looking me straight in the eye. I stood frozen as he approached me, getting too close for comfort, his presence suffocating me.

My heart beat faster, and my breathing became shallow. His very presence was intoxicating, and as much as my brain was telling me to step back, and pretend this wasn't happening, but my feet wouldn't budge.

"I'm leaving." Copper whispered, he was so close, I could feel his warm breath on my nose.

"Why?" I asked, surprising myself, normally, I would care, but now it seemed to matter.

"This isn't my place, I'm gonna win the Hunger Games. For you." Copper breathed.

"You should come with us." I said, but it wasn't even like I was saying it, I would never ever say that to Copper.

"I can't. These games need a winner, one on your side." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, a victor's very influential. They visit all of Panem, I wonder what just one Victor can do." Copper said, and then I did something, I never thought I would ever do.

I kissed him. Fully, on the lips. His hands cupped my face and my arms wrested on his shoulders, my hands grasped behind his head.

It was slow, but sweet. It didn't last very long, and as I pulled away, I took a deep breath. I finally realized what I felt. Some messed up part of me liked Copper, and I was to blind to see it. I hugged him one last time, my face burry in his chest. I took inhaled his smell one last time, and then I pulled away.

"Goodbye Copper." I said, finding it hard to keep my voice steady, and my voice emotionless.

"Goodbye Charlotte." He said turning on his heel, and walking over to the cliff, he silently began climbing down, and I grabbed the control panel on the way back to the tent. Ashton looked at me oddly as I sat down on the sleeping bag.

"Copper left." I deadpanned.

"I know." Ashton sighed.

"Well, I finished this, now I just have to turn it on." I sighed.

"We should wait for Birch to wake up." Ashton offered. I nodded. Ashton and I fell into a empty silence. We aimlessly moved around the camp, sorting food, taking account of water and supplies. It was like we were ghosts, with no purpose, even though there was one burning in the back of our heads.

And then I grew bored, we put Birch out around noon, and now it the sun was setting. 6 hours about. We still had twenty two to go, hopefully she would wake up a little after noon tomorrow. I huffed and went to go to the tent.

A cannon sounded and my heart stopped. Was that Copper? I turned around, and my panicked face met a concerned Ashton.

"Do you think it was...?" I asked him quietly.

"No. I don't think so." Ashton didn't explain, but he walked over to me and sat down, I followed, the rock was cold and hard underneath my butt.

"I'm just so tired." Ashton said, leaning his arms on his knees.

"_It's at least 2 inches in your wrist, you'll only have a few minutes to get moving once you've taken it out" _

I felt bile rising up in my throat about the thought of taking a knife to my skin and wrestling out a small tracker, I rolled my sleeve up and looked at the faded red dot.

"What's that?" Ashton asked me.

"It's where my tracker was inserted" I explained.

"Oh." Ashton whispered.

"Do you want to take first shift or second? I figure we should be well rested, and all packed for tomorrow afternoon. So first shift can be until a little past midnight, and then second shift can be until noon, and then we'll pack up. Hopefully Birch will wake up, and I'll take the trackers out." I explained.

"What?" Ashton asked confused. I took a deep breath ready to say it all over again.

"Do you want to take first shift or second shift, I was thinking since we-"

"No, what did you say after that, about taking our trackers out?" Ashton asked.

"We can't go running around with trackers in, we need to remove them, I know where they are, and Finnick told me how to." I told him. He took a deep breath.

"It's just above our wrist, won't we bleed to death?" Ashton asked.

"Finnick said that as long as we get out we'll be fine." I explained. Ashton ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. He paced back and forth.

"Okay. I'll take first shift. Sleep tight Charlie." Ashton sighed, and I nodded getting up off the rock cliff and walking over to the tent. I walked in, and plopped down, my head hitting the sleeping, bag, and I practically just passed out.

I woke up in the middle of the night, Ashton stood over me, trying to calm me down. I was breathing heavily, and I was sweating like a pig.

I didn't remember my dream, but I had the awful seed of hysterics planted deep in my stomach sending my nerves haywire, and making tears slowly form in the corner of my eyes.

"I'll take the shift." I said, my voice gravely. I slipped past Ashton, making the best effort possible not to touch him as I walked outside of the tent. I curled up in a ball, and I silently cried, as snowflakes danced to their endings, on the ground where they would melt.

Ashton came out nearly a second later and sat next to me. His presence was a bit calming, but I was still upset about the dream I didn't even remember. I stared ahead, and Ashton feel asleep sitting up. I ended up walking back into the tent and grabbing a sleeping bag, to sit in, and wrap my body in.

I took a deep breath, and I too fell asleep, my head wresting on Ashton's.

"Charlotte?" My head shot up in surprise at Birches voice. She was standing above Ashton and I, who were both lying on the ground sleeping. We were lucky no one had come and tried to kill us, while our guard was down.

"Birch! You're awake!" I sang hopping up, and Birch grinned at me.

"And healthy, thank you so much for fixing me." Birch grinned.

"That was all Ashton and Copper, they got the supplies." I told her, and she sighed.

"Copper isn't here anymore." Birch stated, I couldn't tell if it was a question, or a statement, or she was trying to tell me.

"I know." I said, walking back into the tent.

"Ashton!" I yelled, waking him up.

"What?" He groaned.

"Birch woke up!" I cheered.

"Birch!" He exclaimed walking up to Birch and smiled at her, he was afraid to spin hug Birch in case he damaged her healing ribs. I smiled at the two of them, while throwing things into various backpacks. We kept out a mini first aid kit that Copper had left, and a few bandages. We packed everything else into the three backpacks. Then I collapsed the tent. I took out a knife and looked at my upper arm.

I grabbed the control panel, and tried not to think about the tracker. I looked at the control panel, and I took a deep breath as I turned it on.

There on the first screen was the arena, including our mountain. It showed dots with numbers, and letters.

1M and 8F, were the only ones not on the mountain, and they were far from each other. 1M, was probably Copper, and 8F, the district 8 female. I sighed, knowing that Copper was alright. I pressed a few categories until I got to exits.

"Right after we get our trackers out, we need to press this button." I said.

"Time to take the tracker out." I whispered looking at my arm, and holding it a safe distance from me.

"Will you do it for me Ashton?" I asked turning to give him the knife.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." Ashton's voice quivered. I took a deep breath.

"Birch?" I asked, she took a deep breath.

"Fine, but you're doing mine after I do Ashton's." She said taking the knife.

I stood next to her, and told her what Finnick had told me.

"It's at least 2 inches in my wrist, we'll only have a few minutes to get moving once we've taken it out That's why I have the bandages, once you do it, put the antiseptic on it, and wrap it. It might buy us some time." I instructed. Birch nodded, I closed my eyes as I felt the cold of the knife and then the fire of pain.

Not to much longer, I felt a someone wrap a bandage around my arm. I opened my eyes, and looked to Birch who was now moving on to Ashton who looked like he was about to puke. He gritted his teeth as Birch carefully took the tracker out. Then Birch handed me the knife.

I made sure to keep my good arm steady as I wrested Birch's arm on my leg. I tried to ignore Birch's sharp cries and breaths as I took the tracker out. I threw them all on the mountain I pressed the button to open the emergency hatch, and I crushed the trackers.

I heard the door open on the other side of the mountain and slide looking thing that led into water was revealed. I looked to Ashton, and I put all of the packs in the water proof tent. I pushed that down the slide first, and it plopped into the ocean with a splash.

Ashton went next, hit the water at an awkward angle and shot down, I watched worried, as he stayed under for a minute, before he resurfaced, and swam. He wasn't that good, but he could float. I looked to Birch.

"You go." She whispered deathly pale.

"No, Birch you need to go." I said.

"I am going to go, just please go first." She breathed.

"We can't do this without you." I told her seriously before executing a perfect dive, and surfacing. I spit water out of my mouth, and wiped my eyes, as I watched Birch.

She was staring at the hole, when a bunch of hover crafts zoomed overhead.

"DOWN!" I cried, going under the water, my arm aching and I felt myself grow dizzy. I closed my eyes and waited as long as I could before gasping a breath of air. I looked around, and saw all of the hovercrafts but one, were docked at the arena, a small one was swooping down to the ocean.

A ladder came down, and I tried to keep my hear above the water just enough to breathe. I watched as Finnick came scrambling down the ladder. He was looking at something to the left of him.

"ASHTON! WHERE'S BIRCH AND CHARLIE?!" Finnick asked in a panicked voice. I didn't hear Ashton's answer as he hoisted himself onto the ladder, I swam as fast as I could to the ladder.

I wanted to try and yell to Finnick, but I was to far away,and the ladder the hovercraft was going to move soon. I could see the rope now, but Finnick had almost reached the top of the ladder. At the last second my left hand, the good one, grabbed the bottom rung. My knuckles were turning white with the strain of trying to hold on, as the hovercraft shot up in the air.

"CHARLIE!" Finnick yelled. If I had kept her eyes closed, I wouldn't have even noticed the fact that the ladder was moving. It was slowly moving upwards, and when it reached the hatch at the bottom of the hovercraft Finnick hoisted me up.

"Charlie." He breathed a sigh of relief hugging me tightly. I was getting dizzy now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"What.. what about Birch?"


	14. District 13

Ashton and I frantically searched the ocean, but there wasn't a head in sight.

"We should wait for a while, you guys didn't see me, we should lower the ladder.." I trailed off.

"We need to leave right now." a man sitting in the front of the hovercraft said. "They've discovered that we aren't with the capitol." I watched as the ocean, got farther and farther away. As Birch slipped farther and farther away, slipping out of Ashton and I's grasp.

I stood up, my eyes to wide, and my legs not nearly strong enough to hold my weight anymore. My head was light, and my body heavy, it was a miracle I had been standing up for so long.

"BEETEE!" Finnick cried as the whole hovercraft spun out of control, but right before I hit the floor, I realized it was me. I was going out of control, it was me who was spiraling into the deep depths of unknown with nothing but the clothes on my back.

I woke up to the quiet hum of an engine, and the dull murmur of people nearby discussing something important. Even in the daze that was cast over my head, I tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I don't think that either of them are going to be cooperative anymore. We still don't know what was going on with the four. Who loved who. We don't know what Copper was doing there, and we don't know how close Ashton and Birch were. We might be facing two grieving and mentallly messed up people. We need strong defyers, not broken lonely lovers." Someone angrily explained.

"I think that the two of them will use their losses as a fuel of fire. I know that Charlie will at least, you didn't see her after her best friend got shot in the face, it was like someone it a candle inside of her. She totally attacked the capitol." Finnick defended.

"Everyone has a breaking point." The voice I grew to hate said.

"Good Morning Charlie." Haymitch said, and my eyes flashed open. I looked around odd room, I realized we were still in a hovercraft. It had curved windows connecting the walls and the floors, and then a cockpit looking thing in the front, the walls completely glass. There were two rows of benches on each side, and the hovercraft was actually pretty small. It's room was probably 20 feet by 35 feet tops.

It barely looked like a capitol ship, the color was gone, the music was gone, it looked like an empty shell. I wanted to check the engines to see what advancements the capitol has made since the rebellion of the districts, since that was when I got all of the blue prints and books from.

"Charlie." Finnick said coming up to me.

"Birch... she wasn't saved." I breathed.

"You're right." He spoke to me like a child. I felt rage grow and burn me.

"I watched my best friend die, I saw someone I barely knew die, killed another, almost died, Copper left me, and I lost one of my best friends who will probably be tortured for information she doesn't even know." I said, almost as if it summed up who I was.

"Broken. I told you." The dude, who I didn't recognize said, hair coated his upper lip, and he looked pretty beat up. I ignored him.

"I'm hot. May I please take off my suit?" I asked.

"Yeah." Finnick nodded.

I carefully took my right sleeve off. I made sure to unbunch the sleeve, and I took care to ensure it didn't touch the bandage. I quickly slipped off the other sleeve, and I took off the gloves. Then I looked down at the fur hoodie. I unzipped it, and was thankful to find I was wearing a bra, undershirt, and a long sleeve thermal that was beige. It was a little bit tight though.

Then I took my pants off, and underneath them I had black leggings. I took the boots off, but kept the fuzzy socks on. I stretched, and turned back to Finnick, and the other man.

"Hello. I'm Charlie." I stuck my hand out to him.

"Hello Charlie. I'm Dagan." He said guarded.

"I would say it was nice to meat you Dagan, but I'm trying not to lie." I stated bluntly. I needed to stop playing parts, I was playing the part of the sweet, charming, kind girl getting shipped off to the games, and then I played the part of a cold hearted, determined woman, and now I don't even know who I am.

Dagan nodded, and I turned to Ashton, who looked pale and weak curled up in the corner, he was sweating and shaking.

"Didn't any of you think to take these suits off of us, it's nearly 70 degrees in this room, and we're wearing clothes designed for under 0 degrees." I told them, walking over to Ashton, and carefully taking his clothes off, until all he had was a thermal and black leggings.

I the stood up, and looked at Finnick.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my head was reeling with questions for him.

"District 13, we had contact with a man there. He said he has everything we need." Finnick answered.

"Where'd you get the Hovercraft?" I asked.

"I stole it. I'm the captain." Dagan proudly said. Well at least I know why Dagan's here.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked.

"If we don't have any more capitol interceptions? I would say... maybe 3 or 4 hours." Finnick said. I huffed.

"Can I see the engine? Or some blueprints?" I asked.

"What?" Dagan asked confused. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"The engine, you know the thing flying this hovercraft? Blue prints are the design for the hovercraft." I explained. He was the captain, and he didn't know these things?

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about." Dagan shrugged. I turned to Finnick, and he shrugged.

"I'm gonna go find it on my own." I huffed, looking around the Hovercraft, there weren't any obvious places an engine might be. I even looked on the floor. I looked for about an hour when I started hearing some groans.

"ASHTON!" I cried turning to see him roll over. He opened his eyes.

"Hey Charlie." He rasped. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Where's Birch?" He rasped. I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from crying.

"Birch never jumped out of the Arena. The Capitol has her now." I whispered to him, hoping that Dagan wasn't looking to catch Ashton's broken expression.

"But we have to get her back, if we just sit here and mope, we'll never get her. We need to have a full scale rebellion on our hands." I told Ashton. He nodded.

"We're going to District 13, apparently there are people who still live there, and they have everything we need." I whispered.

"Okay." Ashton hoarsely whispered. I nodded, patting him on the back, and wresting my feet on the wall.

I tapped the floor impatiently for the rest of the flight, eager to be back on land, eager to be able to do something, but mostly eager to be far away from Dagan. I wanted to take a shower, and I wanted to eat something that wasn't meat or granola bars.

My eyes were glued to the little hatch that opened up to let us in. I grabbed the railing tightly, and when we reached the landing pad, I ran to the door, but Finnick grabbed, my shoulder stopping me.

"The whole place is infected with a plague that will infect you upon seconds of breathing the air. Then it'll turn all of your blood blue, then freeze it giving you frostbite. Stay away. We have someone who is going to give us a vaccine. We have to wait a couple of minutes until he comes.

And sure enough ten minutes later, an old man came. He was weak, and had very few hairs on his head, he could barely walk, and his pace was excruciatingly slow. I watched him struggle to move a few feet to reach box looking thing that then swerved to meet our door.

He put something over his mouth, and then he stepped into the chamber. When he came into the hover craft he was soaking wet, but he had twelve syringes. We all lined up, Finnick was first, then came me, followed by Ashton, Dagan, and lastly a man who came from the cockpit.

"Your friends are already here." The old man told Finnick. Finnick smiled, and breathed out a relieved breath. He obviously was worried.

"The red haired girl... she isn't doing so well, the Hovercraft shook her up a bit. She's crying for you." The old man sadly told Finnick. I bit my lip, at first I thought it would be Birch, but then I realized it was Annie. Finnick didn't look like he was able to talk.

"Her name's Annie. The red haired girl." I spoke for Finnick, as the old man injected him with the vaccine. Finnick stepped out of the way.

"She's very sweet." he hummed. I didn't even feel the syringe, but I stepped out of the way. When everyone was done, the hatch opened, and we all climbed out of the hovercraft. I stretched, touching my toes, and then jumping up and down a bit.

"I fucking hate the capitol. They're like a bunch of little babies hiding behind their stupid colors, stupid electronics, and stupid television! They're to afraid to be who they are! They're the stupidest people I've ever met yet they hold power over everyone else. And President Snow is not a fucking President he's some crappy king!" I spat with vigor. I felt almost, released after venting just a small bit of what I wanted to say. Finnick rolled his eyes at me, and the old man, started walking towards a door.

We all followed closely as he walked through a maze of hallways and past thousands of doors. We finally entered one, and there, a whole table sat of people.

I only recognized four of those people, Annie, Mags, Johanna and Haymitch. I walked over quickly and enveloped Mags in a hug. I breathed in her comfort, and took deep breaths.

"Great job Charlie." She congradulated.

"Oh Mags. I missed you so so much." I whispered. I pulled out of Mag's embrace, and turned to Haymitch. I nodded at him, not really having anything to say to him,

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Charlie." I said, sticking my hand out at Johanna.

"Johanna." She shook my hand.

I stepped back next to Ashton. And I looked at the table around twenty people all sat together talking in hushed whispers. Finnick was hugging Annie, and she was crying into his shirt. Annie eventually pulled out of Finnicks hug, and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I somehow knew what she was going to talk about before she said it.

My Family.

"They're alright. We could only get your Brother and his wife. She's in labor right now though. Y-Your Mother and Father... they're alright. I don't think the Capitol is going to do much to them..." My heart dropped at that.

Naunet, Birch, My Parents. When was enough enough? How many people would have to die for me to do this? How many people would I have to sacrifice for all of Panem? How could I say it was worth it? How cold, heartless and unfeeling will I become?

"I-I, thank you." I said to Annie, but no one else was looking very thankful to her. I took a deep breath.

"When can I start working?" I asked.

"On what?" Someone at the end of the table asked.

"On the Capitol's destruction." I bit out.

"I think you've already done a great deal." Dagan laughed at his own joke.

"I want to start making hovercrafts, bombs, anything to destroy the capitol." I spat.

"We're going to start tomorrow, working with me. I'm Betee by the way." He said looking at me, almost disapprovingly, like he didn't agree with my feelings of destruction. I remembered Beetee from before, Finnick ran all of my plans by him.

"Okay. Can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you to the rooms." The old man said, and Ashton followed me. We all walked down the hall, and the space between doors became less and less. He showed me to a room, and right next to me, he showed Ashton to a room. I opened the door, and the only color I saw was gray. It was just different shades of gray.

A gray bed, gray dresser, gray clothes, gray walls, and a gray floor. I longed for Naunets paintings, and a window to look out into the ocean. I had a bathroom though, and it was white. All white, a white sink, toilet, and shower. I could barely stand in it, without hitting into something.

I took a hot shower, and then I got dressed in the gray blearly clothes, and I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I knocked on Ashton's door.

"Come in." His voice was muffled from the wall, and I pushed the door open. He was sitting on his bed, he didn't take a shower and he was still in his clothes from the Arena.

"Ashton." I whispered, coming and lying next to him in the bed.

"I hate this place." He sighed, motioning to the bleak room, but I knew he meant what he's seen of District 13.

"Me too." I told him.

"It's so... dead." He laughed dryly.

"I feel like I'm in a black and white film." I snorted, and Ashton bitterly chuckled.

"This is like the dead opposite of the capitol." Ashton sighed.

"Where is everyone too, I mean all I've seen are the people we brought, this place seems pretty big, they must have had serious manpower to build this place.

"I know right? Something's not right here." Ashton sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to everyone else, and discuss what we're going to do. You should come." I said.

"Okay." Ashton sighed, and when I got up, I offered him a hand.

He took it, and I yanked him up. We walked in a comfortable silence back to the cafeteria. I opened the door and found everyone was still there, they were just eating now. The food looked pretty bland, but anything was better than the granola bars, I had been forced to eat.

"So what's going on?" I asked, sitting between Finnick and Mags. Annie was on Finnick's other side. Ashton sat across from me next to Johanna, Haymitch and an African American man sat together, laughing. On the other side of Johanna sat Beetee who was discussing something with a woman.

I recognized most of them as Victors, but a few I didn't know.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all died in a plague about twenty years ago." Johanna bluntly said.

"How many people lived here?" I asked.

"The old man said over a 5 hundred thousand." Johanna said inspecting her nails. I exhaled sharply at the amount of people had died.

"Where are all of the dead bodies?" I asked surprised.

"Almost all of the bodies were burned, but the last hundred or so, are all lying on the lower levels." Johanna said.

"Yeah, I went exploring once, and every once in a while I would just see a dead body in a corner somewhere. It's really disgusting actually." Haymitch said.

"Why is it so gray and gloomy here?" I asked as I fiddled with the unappetizing food on my plate.

"It's minamilistic, this place is more about efficiency than looks." Haymitch explained.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Johanna snorted.

"A week." Haymitch answered me.

"When can we leave?" I asked, already eager to be gone.

"When the Capitol is overthrown." Finnick told me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I needed to do something right now. I needed to go outside and dip my feet in the ocean, I needed to take a deep breath of fresh air, not this air that reeks of chemicals, and containment.

I needed the sun, and the wind, I needed the chaos, not the basics. I was surviving once again, not living.

We talked about boring things for the rest of the evening, turns out Haymitch's friend was Chaff, and then the woman Beetee was talking to is Wiress. We talked strategy, and I met Ashton's mother, and when we finished I walked up to her.

"Birch's family. Do you know them?" I asked, in a rushed tone.

"Yes." The woman was tired, but she tried to keep a happy tone in her voice. She had been trying to talk to Ashton all night long, but he was mad at her, about something. I didn't know what, but everytime she tried to talk to him, he would snap at her.

"Is Birch's little sister okay? She's twelve years old?" I asked her.

"Her mother... her mother is dead. Her Father brought her little sister and they brought them here, but the capitol shot her little sister..." The woman trailed off.

"She's still breathing, but... there isn't a doctor here..." She couldn't look at me.

"Tell me, who's looking after her." I rushed out, I needed to see her.

"A capitolite, he's pretty good, he was a plastic surgen. He's pretty good." She murmured.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"All the way down the hall." She whispered.

"Thankyou!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway. I saw my brother, standing by a door, incredibly pale and nervous.

I had forgotten about him and his wife. I waved to him as I barged into the door. And there bleeding was a girl, her auburn hair framing her face. She was so pale she looked like an angel, she was so delicate. I sunk to the floor, and I watched the man dance around her.

I watched him save her life. He had a bullet in a tin next to the bed, he had sewn up her lower abdomen, and he was cleaning her wounds. He was feeding her by a tube with a needle, and she was breathing slowly.

An hour later he stepped away and looked at the girl. He turned to me and nodded, before leaving the room.

I don't remember how long I sat there, but I couldn't move, I couldn't leave that spot, it was my fault that this girl got shot, and I needed to make sure she wouldn't die. I knew that me being here wasn't going to make her any better, but I needed to be there in case she died.

I fell asleep, and I dreamed that I was stabbing small children, throwing a knife at them, like I did to Rye. Just a knife in the abdomen instead of his chest. Then I stabbed Birch, Naunet, Ashton, Rye, and everyone else who's life I had ruined. I just kept stabbing them in the abdomen.

I woke up breathing heavily, and this time there was an older man sitting next to the little girl. He watched her face, like it would be the last time he ever saw her. She was breathing steadily, and she was getting some color in her again, but the man couldn't leave her, and I understood.

"Birch wanted to die, to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt. I told her not too. Now Birch is stuck in the Capitol and she got shot in the abdomen." I told the man.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

"Don't thank me. I ruined both of their lives. I ruin everyone's life." I spat at him.

"I ruined your life. I killed my best friend. I killed a little kid." I whispered. And then I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I destroy, that's all I do. I kill, I ruin, I hurt. Everyone." I breathed. I stood up, leaving the room and I stood in the Hallway. I went to walk past the door where my sister in law was. But it was open, and I had to stop.

"We should name her... Hope." I heard the happy voice of my Brother's wife. I couldn't stand, what I needed two seconds ago. I stood up, and I walked to my room. I slammed the door, and I sunk by the door, and then I cried.

The tears wouldn't stop, maybe I would die from dehydration. I would die from crying, what a weak way to go. What a fitting way to go.

I would deseve it after what I've done to everyone. I killed people, I deserve to die in the worst possible way, after all the terrible things I've done, I deserve a lot worse than this. I don't understand why people haven't come barging into my room yet, demanding that I die. That I am shot in my abdomen, and left to bleed to death.

It's because they need me.

I realized that the only reason that they didn't kill me, like I deserved, was because they needed me. They needed someone heartless and cold to create bombs to kill children, to create bombs to ruin and kill more lives. They needed someone like me, that's why Beetee dissaproved of me.

He had morals, and I was going to ruin them, and he knew that. That's why he didn't like me. I couldn't do this not anymore. I was done, I couldn't ruin more lives.


	15. Nightmares

"Charlie?" Mags asked when she opened the door. She looked at me. I was laying on the floor, empty.

I was staring at the ceiling, my eyes were red and puffy. I was unharmed physically as I was simply lying on the floor. I felt empty, like nothing even mattered anymore. The dull grays had poisoned me with their dreariness. I could barely bring myself to open my eyes when Mags walked in.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded weird.

"You missed all of the meals today, and you were supposed to work with Beetee." Mags said.

"Did I?" I deadpanned, I was being mean, and I felt terrible doing it Mags, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, what have you been eating?" She demanded. I don't remember when it got so easy to understand Mags.

"The Air." I kept my voice flat.

"That's enough Charlie. We're leaving this room, and going to Dinner." Mags said.

"You can't make me." I said, drumming the floor with my hand.

"How do you think Acacia, Birch's sister, would feel if her hero had given up?" Mags asked.

"I think that she would be grateful she realized what a terrible person her _hero _really is now, rather than later." I bitterly spat.

"You aren't a terrible person." Mags insisted.

"I killed my best friend, and another person." I said tonelessly. I didn't even feel anything anymore. I had accepted that I killed my best friend.

"You didn't kill Naunet. The capitol did." Mags tried to comfort me.

"The hand doesn't control the punch, the brain does." I whispered.

"The capitol is the brain, and the hand was the Peacekeeper who shot Naunet." Mags said.

"If I didn't exist Naunet wouldn't have died. Tell me it's not my fault." I said.

"If Blye Sterlingshire didn't exist, your name probably never would have been reaped. You don't blame her for the fact you are here right now, do you?" Mags asked.

"We both know that my name was the only one in that bowl. The reaping is rigged. I'm not stupid." I told Mags.

"We need to keep the real enemy in mind. That's all I'm trying to tell you. The real enemy is the capitol, if the capitol never existed, none of this would be happenning right now. They are the only ones that everything can be pinned on." Mags said, before gracefully leaving the room, and leaving me on my own once more.

Except for the fact, that she didn't leave to let me think, she left to go fetch Finnick, who was in my room minutes later.

"This is ridiculous." He exclaimed, sitting on my bed.

"No it's not." I spat at him.

"Yes it is, there are better things to be doing than to be having a pity party! Get of your Ass, and start working! The only thing that's making you a bad person right now is the fact that you are lying in your room doing absolutely nothing while they are people outside who are dying! Come to Dinner. Get a good night of sleep, and then start working tomorrow. Beetee and you can come up with whatever peaceful way of overthrowing the capitol you want, but please, please, just get off your fucking ass." Finnick passionately yelled at me.

"If I help Beetee, I'm only going to kill more people, design better bombs, design better weapons, I'll be responsible for even more lives lost! Don't you get it! I'm done killing. Give me something else to do! I'll rebuild this district, hell, I'll even raise a fucking baby! Anything but killing." I was now standing, and my body was stiff from lying down for so long.

"Fine, anything but sitting here and doing fucking nothing." Finnick sighed. I got up.

"I'll be ready in a minute." I told him, walking into the bathroom, and I washed my hair. I walked back in a minute later. I washed my face and threw my hair into a ponytail.

"Done." I said standing up. Finnick and I walked to the meal room. Everyone watched me, I knew I looked lifeless, as I sat down, my clothes were were wrinkled, and my eyes were bloodshot.

"Hello Trent." I said tonelessly as I sat across from him, and there was his wife, and their baby.

"Hi Charlie." He was careful, measuring his tone and what he said, like anything might set me off.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"A girl. Her name is Hope." His wife, Piper said. She was bright and chippered, and a lot less reserved around me. She to happy. And to awake.

"That's sweet." I said it so emotionlessly it could be considered sarcastic, but Piper didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, we named her in hope of the Rebellion, and freedom." Piper added.

"I think raising a baby is off your lists of to-do's." Finnick snorted. Piper and Trent looked at me oddly.

"I just said I would rather raise a baby then build a bomb." I justified myself. "And I still stand by that." I added as an afterthought.

"Well good luck finding someone who will give you their baby." Finnick laughed, I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"They'd chose me before you!" I cried.

"No way, you're all dark and dreary. I bet you hate children!" Finnick exclaimed waving his hands around.

"You're like the symbol of sex! And your Immature! And you swear a lot!" I proudly defended my child care ability.

"You swear too! And plus your waaay more immature!" Finnick shot back.

"Nuh uh! And I'm a girl!" I stated banging my fist on the table.

"What!? That's not even a point! "I'm a girl" He imitated me in a high pitch voice, "That makes no sense, I'm a boy! What does that have to do with anything!" He passionately yelled.

"Girls are better with children! Plus they come out us! Not you!" I cried victoriously.

"Are they really arguing about this?" Haymitch whispered to Chaff.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." Chaff whispered to Haymitch.

"And Boys help make babies!" Finnick said with pure anger.

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't even go a week without killing the baby!" I cried out like a lunatic.

"It's on, whoever does a better job taking care of the baby for a week wins." Finnick stuck his hand out.

"Oh no, No No No No!" Piper said. Finnick and I both turned to her.

"You will not take care of my baby for a week! Neither of you! Hope will not have major defects, and I garuntee that both of you will ensure that she does." Piper shook her head.

"Please?" I begged, giving her the puppy dog face.

"No. And I stand by that. Go make a fake baby or something." Piper said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Fine. I'll make it tomorrow." I stated, crossing my arms.

"What? No, Charlie, we were going to make a new blue prints for towns on top of District 13!" Beetee exclaimed.

"It's a day, let the girl have some fun." Mags rolled her eyes, and Finnick nodded.

Two minutes later Ashton walked in, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat next to Trent and shoveled enough food for ten people on his plate.

"That's a lot of Food." Finnick said, giving Ashton a questioning look.

"I'm drowning my sorrows in bland food of District 13." Ashton sighed, shoveling even more food into his mouth.

"Well, that's one way to deal with your problems." Chaff laughed heartily. I rolled my eyes, and continued eating.

"I'm making a baby if you want to help." I didn't realize what I had said until the whole entire table started to break out into laughter. Ashton looked completely surprised.

"No! No! I meant I was making a fake one! Like one made out of plastic, and wires, and such! No! Stop Laughing!" I turned bright red and buried my face in my hands.

"I didn't mean it like that." I mumbled once almost everyone had stopped laughing.

"It's alright." Finnick smiled patting me on the back.

"You guys suck." I pouted crossing my arms.

"Well I'm heading off to bed. Sleep tight." Haymitch said, getting up off his chair.

Everyone trickled out of the room one by one, until it was just me and Ashton. I had barely spoken to Ashton, and now that we were alone, I was lost.

"I miss Birch." I said, leaning against the table.

"How bad do you think they'll hurt her?" Ashton asked looking at his hands.

"I hope they don't. I hope she lies and says that she had no idea what was going on, and that we told her and then kept her there." I whispered.

"She wouldn't say that though. She's to proud." Ashton sighed, drumming the table.

"I bet she's really really scared right now." I whispered, voicing my thoughts.

"I bet she is too." Ashton sighed, and we sat like that, just totally silent, both of us looking at our hands for a while, until a shirtless Finnick came storming in. He looked completely frazzled.

"The President, he... he wants to talk to the two of you. He called on our radio frequency, I think it has to do with... Birch." Finnick looked like he didn't want to tell us, he would rather us not know, but he had too.

Ashton and I jumped up and sprinted, faster than I ever have before, to the radio room. I threw the door open and collapsed on a chair. There covering the whole wall, was President Snow, his face pasty white and his eyes like a snakes.

"Hello Snow." I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I was a lot more confident, and angry.

"Charlotte." He smiled, his face twisted like the smile shouldn't be there.

"It's Horrible to meet you." I smiled sweetly.

"I must say the same." He spat. I sat down in the rolly chair and propped my feet up on the wall.

"But I did not contact you to exchange pleasantries." Snow sneered.

"I'm not playing your mind game. I off the chess board Snow, you might want to try to play something in reach." I smiled, and I could feel Ashton shift uncomfortably, so he would be holding the end of the chair.

"I contacted you about Birch. I thought you might want to see her." Snow smiled grimly. He pressed a button, and then I saw Birch.

She was bruised and bloody, but that wasn't the worst part. There was something on her head, and she was screaming, bloody murder.

She was writhing in pain, and she didn't even form coherent sentences. I couldn't close my eyes and show Snow, that I had a weakness. I watched, my face emotionless, but Ashton had to turn around, he sunk against my chair, facing the wall, away from the screen.

Snow appeared back on, and looked at my emotionless face. He didn't appear put off. He was unsure of what to do next though.

"Right now you're running a crumbling empire. More then half of your subjects hate you, and the only thing keeping them there, is that they have nowhere to go. Let me break it to you Snow, as soon as we offer them safety, you'll have no one to govern." I laughed. Snow just cut off the connection.

As soon as I was sure that he wasn't watching us, I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Holy Fuck." I whispered. I numbly got out of the chair and offered Ashton my hand. He too, moved like a robot. My original plan was to go back to my room and just cry again, but Finnick was waiting for us outside the door, when we came out he enveloped both of us in a hug. It was uncomfortable as he squished Ashton and I together. I slipped out of his grasp and tried to walk to my room.

Ashton grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a hug too. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I inhaled the smell of Ashton. It was stifled by the stale scent of District 13. I was so tired, and done.

"You were really good with Snow." He complimented me.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked.

"Snow talked to us for a few minutes, and then he showed us a picture of.. of Birch... and then he talked to Charlie, and she acted almost as if she didn't even see Birch getting..." Ashton couldn't even talk about it.

"That's good, but you two should both go to sleep." Finnick sighed. He walked with us to our rooms.

"G'night." I said to no one in particular and I swung the door open. I sat on the bed, and I waited for a while. I didn't even try to sleep, and as I watched the digital clock on the wall tick by I hummed.

After 2 hours and 36 minutes, I got off my bed, and I pushed the door open. I walked down the empty hallway. My footsteps echoed, even though I only had to take 5 steps to get to Ashton's door. I slowly pushed it open, I found Ashton thrashing in the bed.

I walked over to him, but I didn't touch him. I knew it was bad to wake people when they were having nightmares. Then they would remember what happened, but as he hit his hand on the metal bed post, and his hand started bleeding, I had to wake him up.

He was in the corner of his bed, so I had to crawl on the bed to wake him up. I lightly shook his shoulders, but then he flipped.

His arm was on my neck cutting of my breaths, and his other hand was restraining my other hand. I used my free hand to try and punch him, but he was to strong and heavy. I finally got a good punch and threw him off of me. He woke up and his eyes widened in realization.

"Charlie!" He whispered his eyes wide.

"It's alright you didn't hurt me. You were just getting kind of loud so I threw you on the floor." I said tonelessly. I got off his bed, and I walked out of his room.

I knew he didn't believe me, and I wasn't going to find comfort in him anymore, so I went to a room, I had seen Mags go into once.

I threw it open, and Mags looked up from a book she was reading. She looked at my face.

"Oh sweat heart." Mags sighed as I burst into tears, sobbing. She walked over to me, and we both sat on her bed. She tried to calm my sobs, but I couldn't stop crying.

"What happened?" She asked me, and I told her everything. I'm pretty sure she only wanted to know what had made me cry right now, but I told her everything. From how mad I was when my brother left my family, to how my parents didn't accept me, how I built hovercraft models for fun, and how I loved chaos, I told her how I always wanted to rebel, but I always felt like it was just me. I told her how beautiful and sweat Naunet was. I told her all about Naunet, I told Mags how Naunet and I were like mind twins, and we had this link that no one could compare.

I told her about how I used to sing all the time, and how even though I wasn't amazing, people would sing with me, but I hadn't sung for years. I didn't remember when I stopped, but it was around the time I began to realize all about the capitol, like it was my Naivety that used to sing, and now that that's long gone, there's nothing left in me.

I told Mags about the paintings that Naunet used to give me, and I told her how I used to make Naunet these tiny little boats, that were painted different shades of blue. Naunet used to line the boats up on her windowsill, until one day, a peacekeeper got mad and through a rock through her window, and broke all of the boats.

I even explained about how Naunet didn't deserve to die, how Naunet had a life in front of her, she loved someone, she got a job, and she was planning to move out. I wasn't anywhere close to the part when Naunet died, but it was already midnight.

Sometime while I was explaining the jokes Naunet used to say, Finnick emerged, and he sat on the floor. Then Beetee came, then Ashon. I was pretty sure they all came to tell me to shut up, but couldn't bring themselves to say anything after they heard me.

I didn't cry, even when I got to the part when I couldn't find Naunet.

"I was panicking. I couldn't find her anywhere, the girl next to me had to pull me down for me to realize the reaping was starting. When they said my name... I didn't even believe them. I walked up on stage eventually... and that's when I saw Naunet." And like an old widow reminiscing about her long gone husband, my heart wrenched as I barely could say what came next.

"They Shot her." I breathed.

But the story went on, like my life. It was an endless dizzy spiral to where we were now, I told them about then nightmares, I told them about Copper, and I told them about Posiedon.

It didn't matter that all of them knew their own part of the story, I think it was almost like everyone needed to hear it, they needed to know what it was like. To be the one throughout the whole time, to have it all happen to them.

I'm sure it would be the same for nearly everyone else. And as I finished up, just before when Ashton almost killed me, everyone left the room.

"You never told me why you were crying." Mags whispered to me, after a good ten minutes of everyone's departure.

"Ashton was having a nightmare, and tried to strangle me." I told her.


	16. Built up From Nothing

The next day after Breakfast I followed Beetee down a maze of hallways and found myself in possibly, one of the coolest rooms I have ever seen. And even though my original plan was to make a baby, I couldn't help but be swept into Beetee's plan for District 13's future.

Beetee spent all day explaining how things worked in the room, and how we were going to turn district 13 into a better place. We talked about multiple options, but the best one was definitely the glass dome. Small houses would be built, like an actual neighborhood, there would be schools, and a town hall, a playground, may even a park. But then, there would be a dome on top of it, protecting it from attack, it would make sense, at least while the capitol was still fighting us.

We could easily make bullet proof glass, and bomb proof might be a bit harder, but it was the entrance and exit thing that we would have to make completely from scratch. We couldn't have one virus wipe out an entire city.

Around dinner, I began having troubles focusing, every time I tried to think of what we we were supposed to be doing, a picture of Birch being tortured flashed into my mind. What was Birch doing right now? Was she being tortured.

Then came Copper, it seemed that my mind was plagued with Copper almost every minute. After the third time I completely zoned out, Beetee was beginning to notice my lack of focus.

"Do you know who won?" I asked, as I mulled over a blue print.

"What?" Beetee asked, as he sketched something that vaguely looked like a time machine.

"The Hunger games. Do you know who won?" I asked, this time clarifying it.

"No they're still going on." Beetee said.

"Can we play it?" I asked Beetee, he raised his eyebrows in question but he did it anyway. I think he was done with me and my weird questions. We worked, I didn't say anything, occasionally glancing up at the screen to see Copper.

He had thinned out, and was looking sallow, but it was nothing compared to the district 7 girl who looked barely able to move she was so undernourished. The screen flashed to a map of the games. I nearly gasped as I realized how close together they were, maybe a hundred feet, all one of them had to do was groan, and their positions would be revealed.

And the capitol did just that. The sent a branch that fell behind the District 7 girl, and she shrieked. Her voice echoing througout the arena, but Copper was looking right at her.

She drew her bow.

He drew out his sword.

She aimed

He charged.

And I screamed, bloody murder.

"Charlie!" Beetee exclaimed surprised at my outbreak.

But I wasn't listening to him because at that moment the District 7 girl launched her arrow right at Copper and he had gotten close enough to decapitate her. Her head hit the mossy ground with a thump, and her body crumpled. Copper looked at his chest stunned, as the Claudius Templesmith announced the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the 62nd Hunger Games is Copper Peridot."

I watched the screen, frozen. He had won. He had just decapitated a 14 year old girl. I felt numb inside, and I felt sick, like I was about to puke. I couldn't stand there anymore.

"I need to go outside." I breathed.

"Whatever he did to you, he can't do ever again. He can't hurt you here, you're safe." Beetee said.

"H-he didn't h-hurt me. I just had... this stupid little crush on him." I groaned leaning my head against a wall.

"And now he too is in the capitol, and I just... I don't know. I mean he was with us for some time, so they might try and get some information from him, but at the same time he's a victor... and what if... what if they just don't care? What if he dies because of me?" I asked Beetee.

"It sounds like a lot more than just a silly crush." Beetee looked at me sympathetically and patted my back.

"I think we should go tell Ashton and Finnick that Copper won." Beetee said, and I nodded getting off the stool. We both walked down the hall, my eyes trained on the floor. I couldn't help but worry about Birch now. Was she going to be alright? When we knocked on Ashton's door, my heart quickened, and I instinctively stepped behind Beetee.

Ashton opened the door and looked right at me for a couple seconds before turning to Beetee.

"Yeah?" He quietly asked.

"Copper won the Hunger Games." Beetee said, and Ashton raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's wonderful." Ashton nodded, and then I walked over to Finnick's room. I knocked.

He took a while to answer, but when he did I could hear a sniffling Annie in the background and a flustered Finnick.

"Hi, ummm... I just wanted to let you know that Copper won the Hunger Games." I said nodding awkwardly.

"Charlie?" Annie whimpered.

"Can I come in?" I asked to Finnick who stepped out of the way.

"Yeah Annie?" I asked sitting on their bed, swinging my feet back and forth.

"I miss the ocean." She whimpered.

"Me too." I whispered.

"Why can't I go back to 4?" She asked me.

"'Cuz it's dangerous. Believe me, if it was safe, I'd be on the first trip out of this whole." I sighed.

"Would you save me a seat?" She giggled.

"Of course." I smiled. She started humming and I stood up, stretching. Finnick was leaning against the wall, watching her. He had this far off look, like he was remembering back when she was normal, when she was sane. When they used to kiss before they went to bed, and they used to go for walks. When he didn't have to worry when she wasn't home, and when they used to visit the ocean.

What if I became like Finnick? Looking at all of my friends, and wondering what happened to them, what made them go mad or crazy. The air was getting to thick and I had to leave. I rushed out of the room, and I stormed back down the hall, right into the planning room where I had spent all of the day already.

I labored on the industructable glass, it had to be more then bomb proof. I made it so that when it separated from it's parts, the connecting metal would spray fire so hot that the glass would incinerate.

I kept up with this all night, Beetee came in and tried to make me go to bed, but I refused. I stayed working on it until I passed out from lack of sleep and water two days later.

Someone carried me back to my room. Sometimes I would show up to meals, but most of the time, I worked. The glass was 4 feet thick, and in between it there was liquid Indelebili, something I had seen made only once before in a CD hidden in the District 4 book treasury.

Making that itself took over two weeks, and then learning how to mass produce it, took another week, by then they were already scheduling Hovercraft trips to District 12. They planned on doing it all at once, bomb the justice center, land 7 hovercrafts that carry around 600 people each, if they're all crammed in standing shoulder to shoulder with one 2 feet tall 1 foot wide, and 2 feet long suitcase per person. That is one hovercraft to many for the estimated people who live in District 12.

But that estimate came from Haymitch the Drunk, so I'm not sure how accurate he is, since he's still incredibly bitter about the lack of alcohol here. I hadn't really spoken to Ashton, as I avoided him at all costs, and I mainly kept to Beetee, Finnick, and Trent. Sometimes Piper and Hope would come to meals, but that stupid baby doesn't shut up.

Once Haymitch got so annoyed he even swore at the baby, and then Mags hit him. Since then I think Piper has been avoiding us, I understand though, I mean we are all pretty egoistical bitter people.

I feel inexperienced since everyone here won their games, and I kinda just cheated my way out of mine. Everyone but Ashton and I have to do these things called propos. Finnick and Annie play the broken couple, Piper, My brother and Hope play the eager new family hoping for a better life. Mags plays the pitiful Grandma, Haymitch plays the bitter drunk with Chaff. Johanna plays the determined girl, and the other Victors just have little blurbs.

Ashton and I are told to stay as far away from the camera's as possible, apparently the district wants to wait to introduce us, maybe until someone has asked;

"How did those three die? You know that girl from 4 and those two from 7? The pacifists?"

I guess we're gonna play the sweet people who were pushed to aggression. Finnick is always so afraid for Annie, and way to overprotective.

There are 6 people from Distict 4, that's more than any district. It makes me proud that my District is so strong, but in less than a week district 12 will be swarming here, and the quiet of day will be gone.

Almost all of the Victor's have nightmares. Almost every night someone screams bloody murder or hits something. We've learned just to ignore it since most Victors will probably end up throwing a knife at you or something if you try to enter their room.

Sometimes though after a bad dream someone might come into your room. Finnick came into my room once, and he curled up in a ball and just started crying. He couldn't stop, even after Mags came in. We tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't talk to us.

I found out later that he was convinced that Annie was going to get worse, and that she'd been talking less since they came here, and all the progress they had made since her games was now gone. She wouldn't even let him hug her anymore, as she claimed everyone was a monster.

I think Trent even tried to help her once, but after she screamed at him for abandoning her, he never came back. She said they were best friends. No one believes her, they think she's going crazy.

But I remember.

I see things every once in a while when I'm walking to meals or to the work room. I'll see Birch's face twisted in agony while she screams bloody murder. I see Rye, his last breaths, my knife moving up and down. Once I even saw Naunet, she was painting, her hair shading her face like a curtain, and then Peacekeepers came.

They yelled and screamed at her, and she was just crying, tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to get out of their grasp. The asked her if she drew my hovercrafts. They said that they found them in my room, but I was to good of a child to do such a thing.

They knew I did it, yet they teased her, and convinced her, she had drawn those.

And then they shot her.

These people followed me around, laughing at me. They sang teasing songs, calling me a terrible person. They said I should burn alive and that people only wanted me to destroy, because that's all I ever did. I just destroyed.

But I always got over it, I would swallow the terrible visions down and I would walk to lunch with a smile on my face, talking happily to Finnick and to Trent. I don't think anyone ever realized that I saw people.

I was working on the first full sized glass panel. This was only the second time I used this room. I had a mask, and a suit on, making sure that the glass and the Indelebili didn't touch my skin, the glass didn't dull or diffuse the sun like I had originally feared, in fact it did just fine.

I was only going to make one, since it would take to long for me to mass produce them on my own. I then started on designing the architecture for what would be under the domes.

I figured that there should be one large park in the middle, with a pond, a pool, an exercise center, and a food store. I read about cities in a history book I found in the District 13 library, and I tried to take important aspects of every city.

There were going to be 12 large skyscrapers surrounding the park, each with 30 floors, twelve apartments per floor, and 360 apartments per skyscraper. It was probably my biggest project ever, since I didn't want the oppressing conformity of district 13, but neither did I want the alienated obnoxious look of the capitol, so I figured I should tie in the feel of each district.

I tried to get someone from each district, but we were missing 1, 2 and 6. Plus most of the Victor's like Haymitch and Chaff were of no help, telling me they had doors, and windows.

I ended up just asking Beetee to hack the Capitol for me. He did and I just copied some district architecture descriptions from an Architect school in the center of the capitol. Beetee and I laughed together picturing Snow's face when he tried to find out why the hell we would need district architecture styles.

I was just finishing the District 1 building when Ashton stomped in. At first he was a bit surprised since Beetee and I didn't really talk much about what we did in the work room, and most people suspected we were making bombs. Well Beetee kind of was, that along with some hovercrafts, but I was more focused on building District 13 up above the ground. So I somehow doubted anyone expected their to be some music we got from the capitol to be playing in the background, me to be eating some saltine crackers, and Beetee to be drumming his pencils as he tries to work with the resources we have to make a hovercraft. No toxic fumes, no warning signs, no mad scientest cackles, and definitely no malicious dreams being preached.

Just some music and a lot of blueprints thrown about the room, most of them mine. I couldn't tell if Ashter was dissapointed.

"What do ya' need?" I asked as I chewed on my pencil, if I made the ceiling on the bottom floor 3 feet taller would their be enough support, or would the entire buidling collapse?

"We need to talk Charlie, you can't just avoid the problem." Ashton irately said.

"Okay, Okay. Let's go talk." I sighed sliding out of my stool.

"Look, I'm sorry that I strangled you. I was half asleep. Please don't be afraid of me." Ashton murmured.

"I'm not afraid of you." I stubbornly said crossing my arms.

"Fine then just please stop avoiding me." He huffed.

"I wasn't avoiding you." I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then please make an effort to talk to me every once in a while." He huffed.

"Okay." I said, but he still didn't move.

"I'm doing a one manned mission to save Birch." He blurted out, and my eyes bulged.

"What! Are you retarded!" I asked grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Beetee made an undetectable Hovercraft, I have the uniform of the men who work down there, Beetee is physically changing me, all I have to do is go down there, and save Birch. I've been practicing, I'm leaving in 6 days." He said.

"That's the same day we're getting District 12." I breathed.

"That's the point." He whispered.

"Why? What if you get caught? What if you die?" I asked him, inbetween clenched teeth.

"We can't wait forever, they might get bored of her... they might have already gotten bored of her. She's like my little sister Charlie. If I leave her... It's my job to protect her." Ashton told me.

"I know... she and you are my best friends... I already lost Naunet... what if you two leave me too?" I asked tears coming out of my eyes.

"Then you have Beetee and Finnick." Ashton laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I laughed, I harshly wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe Beetee kept this from me." I marveled.

"We had so many girl talks!" I exclaimed sarcastically, and Ashton burst out into laughter at the thought of me and Beetee having girl talks.

"Well you two are certainly a lot chummier than everyone thought, we always figured you two worked in seperate rooms, and ignore each other, since that's how you two act at meals." Ashton said.

"Yeah well, Beetee can only take so much of me, we need to have time away from each other every once in a while." I laughed.

Ashton hugged me, something I missed, and I hugged him back. I took a deep breat!?h.

"Don't miss breakfast tomorrow." Ashton laughed, I looked at him surprised.

"What time is it?" I asked incredolously.

"Seven p.m." Ashton laughed before waving goodbye and walking down the hall. I swung the door open.

"Beetee, did you know that it was already 7 at night?!" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled amused. I huffed and got back to my work.

That night I stumbled into my room at 8 pm, my eyes droopy, and I was looking forward to a good night of sleep on my own bed, but sitting swinging his legs was Trent.

Trent was probably one of the few people who looked healthier since their arrival in district 13, maybe it was because now he had a baby girl to take care of, or if it was because he was finally getting more then just some fish to eat.

"Charlie. I missed you." Trent said, as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Me too." I whispered.

"How were things in District 4?" I asked.

"Terrible. After you left, they started putting restrictions on everything, no group larger than 4 were aloud to talk, no one was aloud to visit each other's homes, and we had a curfew at 7 at night. Peacekeepers doubled and there was one on every street, we got trackers put on our boats, and they follow every singe route. It was terrible Charlie." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered bringing my knees to my chest.

"I was a lot better off than you, did you. I still remember it, it was five days into the games, barely any time at all, and I was watching the Games, they hadn't covered you three since you all had reached the top of the mountain. I was just about to go make dinner since Piper was napping, and then someone was pounding on my door. I made sure that Piper was hidden when I answered. I thought it was a peacekeeper. But instead it was this man, Dagan, I think his name was, and he was rushing me out of the house. I asked him what was going on, and he told me we were going to District 13.

I grabbed Piper, and we left, that day in a hovercraft with Annie Cresta, and we went to one last district, we were told to hide in the back of the hovercraft, I heard the shot and saw a bloody girl, I saw her father, and then I saw an older woman come on. The next time we landed we were at thirteen. The next day the Hovercraft returned, and a lot of Victors came out of it. People I've only ever seen on television. Then 5 days later Finnick and Mags came out. And finally the next day, you and Ashton came here. I was so happy to see you. I had been watching the games, and they made this crude video of you Ashton, and Birch getting mauled by Mutts." Trent shuddered.

"I missed you so much." I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Good, because I came up with an idea, and you'll be told about it tomorrow, and I just wanted to get it out before you hate me forever." Trent said, before getting up and walking out.

Suddenly, I wasn't nearly as tired, instead my mind was realing.

What was his idea, and what made it so terrible?


	17. The Bad Idea

I was anxious and even Beetee noticed it. I went to breakfast, for the first time in a while, but no one said anything. I ate my waffles quickly and then I went to work. I constantly checked the clock, waiting for lunch, maybe Trent would announce it then.

I barely got anything done, in fact all I did was design the inside of the elevator for district 12. It's just black shiny floors, and a light grey wall with silver buttons. Simple.

Around the time I started tapping my pen and humming songs, Beetee got annoyed.

"What is so important that you can't even focus?" Beetee asked me, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"My brother said he loved me last night, and then said he had to tell me one last time because I was probably going to hate him forever tomorrow, which is today. Which means he's gonna do something to make me hate him forever." I said biting my nails.

"Oh god. Seriously Charlie, just focus. I'm sure he's just being over dramatic. He probably is just going to say that we should start sharing rooms or something." Beetee smiled. I tried to smile back.

I designed the elevators to work on the sewer system, using water from the showers and toilets to power the elevator, and then I designed a safety hold so that if the power went out, or the water ran out, or something like that, the elevator wouldn't plummet to the bottom floor.

It was actually sort of productive after that, but the minute lunch started, I exploded from my chair.

"BYE BEETEE!" I called sprinting down the hall, I swung the door open to the meal room. I opened it with such force that everyone looked at me. I smiled sheepishly and slid in my usual seat, next to Finnick and Johanna.

I liked Johanna, she was strong and determined, she was irritable and bitter though, but nevertheless she was nice company. Most of the time.

Trent wasn't here yet, so I tried to keep my impatience to a minimum. I tapped the table impatiently and I even began whistling so that at least I could focus on something, something other then the impending unknown.

Haymitch quickly grew annoyed.

"Do you have a problem?" Haymitch growled.

"Yes. I do, and so do you, and so does everyone else at the table, even the fucking baby." I spat.

"Language!" Piper exclaimed, despite the lost cause.

"Haymitch, Charlie." Mags looked at us disapprovingly. I huffed and crossed my arms. Trent walked into the room, with the old man who never joined us for a meal. In fact I've only seen him a handful of times since we arrived.

"I have an Idea, it will help us further our investigation, and let us get a better view of all of the districts." My brother announced, quieting the not very loud to begin with, room.

"I propose we send Charlie, disguised as a Capitolite on the Victory tour. I've been talking with Finnick, and he told me who to contact, and we can pay for "Caius Ovidius Tacitus's dearest oldest niece Ovidia Longina." That'll be you Charlie, Ovidia. She'll pose as a young woman posing as Copper's girlfriend." My brother said.

"After we get Birch. This is second priority to getting Birch." I said.

"Yeah sure. If it means you'll do it." Trent said, and I had a feeling that right now, we weren't siblings. We never really were, with the extreme age difference, he left when I was ten, and even before that we never talked or interacted with each other. He didn't ever want to play with his little sister, I mean who would?

"Don't you think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Finnick said.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"She's worth a lot more then just some information task. I told you we really need her for Propo's she's going to become the face of this rebellion, we can't risk her life just to get some petty information." Finnick exclaimed.

"I want to do it." I stated.

"Of course you do, you want to see Copper so you two can fall in love again." Ashton snorted, shoving himself away from the table, and stomping away from the table angrily. I watched him with wide eyes as he stormed back to his room, I could hear the echo of the door shutting even in here.

"May I be excused?" I asked ready to go after Ashton.

"No, we need you here." Trent said, and I sat back in my chair crossing my arms.

"Why can't we just use a capitolite?" Haymitch demanded.

"They wouldn't be able to slip between cultures as easily. We've already discovered Charlie's ability for acting. She can do it. I promise." Trent begged.

"She's your sister! You should have her best interest in mind, and this is not good for her." Finnick said between clenched teeth.

"It's Alright." I spat. "This is my life, I get to make my own decisions, none of you are my parents, or have more control over me than the other. So please. I want to go, It's done." I told them annoyed.

It was quiet as I slipped out of my chair and pushed it in. I brought my full plate to the kitchen, and I stomped out of the room, and Ashton's room. He was leaning against his wall, but he stepped into the middle of the room when I walked in.

"I'm sorry that was incredibly immature of me. I'm sorry for storming out." He said, and I smiled at him.

"I just... why? Why'd you get so mad?" I asked, I had an idea, but I didn't want to believe it. Ashton closed the distance between the two of us in one step and cupped my face.

He kissed me lightly and sweetly, but in less then a second he pulled away. I stayed frozen where I stood, why did it seem that everyone was kissing me lately?

"Do you get it now?" He asked lightly, but I just stared at him. He seemed a bit sad.

"Yeah... um I do. But I-er I kinda have to go to... the work room! Yeah! You see, I left Beetee there all alone, and I try not to do that so often because I feel like Beetee will get to lonely if I leave him there all by himself, and I've done it twice already today, so I don't want to be to mean and stuff, so I need to get going so that he won't be left alone for any longer... And yeah! So ummmmmm goodbye I guess, and see you later... yeah." Ashton was smiling at me as I rambled on and on, and when I finished, he just started laughing.

"Oh just shut up, you idiot." I said with embarrassment clear in my tone.

"No. I won't ever shut up." He smiled goofily, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"I like you, you know. Do you like me?" He asked, and I thought about it. Did I like Ashton?

I mean Ashton's sweet, he's the kind of guy who remembers every anniversary so you don't have too, he's the kind of guy who will bring you hot cocoa when you're sick, and I like him. But just maybe not _like like _him. But maybe I did.

"I don't know." I whispered into his shirt.

"It's better then no." He murmured into my hair.

I don't remember how long we stood like that, his fingers tracing patterns into my back. His breathing was steady, moved my head with every breath. He smelled like District 13 now, everyone did. I hated the smell of District 13, it was stale and chemically. It was almost as bad as the smell of the capitol.

At least it wasn't to sweet, or sour. If the smell was a color it would be gray like the rest of District 13, like an empty canvas ready to be painted, like the sky ready to be filled with clouds, or the ocean ready to be filled with waves.

It was wrong, and temporary, it wouldn't last much longer hopefully, and soon District 13 wouldn't even be considered a District, everything would have names. Not categories, but actual names.

"We should get going. I was supposed to have Kitchen clean up today." Ashton grinned. I nodded and stepped away from him.

"Thanks for the hug." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Anytime." He laughed, and I nodded, walking out of his room and down to Work Room.

"I heard the news." Beetee said as I sat down on my stool and contemplated the elevator, I would have to make air locks in that room so the stench wouldn't travel.

"Yeah, pretty interesting, huh." I said.

"Do you hate your Brother?" Beetee asked.

"No." I said as I pulled out pencil to fix that, and then start doing Appartment Configurations, I decided that the way we should gauge appartment size is by how they've contributed to building up 13. How many hours they've put in, how much work they've gotten out, and then preference. So that meant that appartment sizes would have to vary.

So I set to work doing that. I managed to do it for all of the buildings, when Beetee spoke up.

"Do you love your Brother?" Beetee asked me, as I pulled out a fresh blue print. I labeled the front A1 since all 12 apartment A1's would look the same, it was the first apartment on the first floor of residential.

"Yes, he's my Brother." I said tonelessly as I began the sketch, making sure to get all dynamics correct.

"Do you even consider him your brother? I mean he doesn't act like a brother, and you don't act like a sister. You treat each other like... like acquaintances." Beetee said.

"We aren't very close." I didn't answer his question.

"Yeah. You aren't." Beetee said, and we didn't talk much more on the subject.

I worked all night, even after Beetee went to bed, and I was working when Beetee came back in, the next morning. I worked when Beetee got breakfast, lunch and Dinner.

When Beetee was about to go to bed, my body was almost dead, like a zombie, and I kept making mistakes. My lines were never straight and I had to grab a ruler to continue drawing. I was going to finish the apartment idea's so that I could then start on some suburb homes around the city, and then finally a way to have farms, so that we can feed our new population, I heard that there was a small garden still in use from the old man, but it wouldn't feed District 12 alone.

I figured I would just have to make a connecting field, but the only problem about that was it couldn't halt expansion, so maybe we would have to make it a little further away, like maybe 10 miles away, so that the trip to the city wouldn't be too long, but at the same time, far enough away that it wouldn't stop expansion.

"Charlie." I heard Ashton say. I spun around to see him approaching. He was eyeing me carefully.

"You need to take care of yourself." He said, and I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a dream, it felt like it, and right now, I wouldn't be surprised if my muddled brain could tell the difference.

"I'm alright." I slurred.

"C'mon let's go to bed, I can't imagine what you're doing in this state." Ashton murmured offering me his hand. I grabbed it, and ended up hugging him. But I was to tired to even care. He slipped an arm at my waist and began walking me along the halls.

Thankfully no one was there to see the embarrassing ordeal, and soon he was laying me down in my bed.

"Stay with me." I said into my pillow.

"What?" Ashton asked, turning by the door, I think he was about to leave.

"Stay with me." I sighed, and he came over.

"Are you sure?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yep." I even popped my p. Popping p's, hmph.

"Okay then." He said more to himself then to me, as he laid down in my bed. I rested my head on his chest, and his arm went and wrapped around my waist once again.

"Do you wanna know why cat's are evil?" I asked him.

"Why?" Ashton warmly asked.

"Because all of the bad guys that lurk in the shadows, in your closet, and in your worst dreams made a bargain with the man above. They didn't want to go to hell, so the man above told them that if they came back as cats, and managed to repay their sins then they could go to heaven. But because the bad guys are naturally bad, most of them barely make it a few days before becoming evil. Some of them last a little longer, but that's why cats always become evil when they get old. The Bad Guys give up. They always do." I hummed, slurring most of what I was saying.

"Did you come up with that?" Ashton asked, impressed.

"No, it's true." I giggled before burying my face into Ashton's warm shirt.

"It's brilliant." Ashton said.

"Do you know the story of the shadow man?" I asked.

"No." Ashton answered, sounding intrigued.

"Well there once was a man, and he loved a girl more than anything in the world, he cherished her above everything else. This man was pure and wholesome, he was strong and brave, and the only thing he ever wanted from a young age was the girl. But the girl never saw him. She was a girl of the sea, always coming and going, never having a place with anyone. Because as angel like as the boy was, the girl was even more pure. She wore a white dress and shells in her hair, she sang like the wind that whistles between your sails, and flutters the ropes. She danced like rain that patters on your roof.

Her skin was coated with the ocean salt and her hair was always back in a neat braid, never rustled with the wind, like she was the wind itself, or the waves themselves. Like every thing us people in District 4 cherished. The boy, he walked up to the beautiful girl on the evening of a calm, cold day, and he looked into her purple eyes.

He only asked her to teach him her ways. He told her he loved her, and she took his hands.

That day a small boy walked to a bakery, and noticed his shadow was to tall, and his shadow ran away.

The girl and boy lived happily ever after." I whispered.

"But the boy he was a shadow, how could he love her if he was just darkness?" Ashton asked.

"The girl was a ghost. They were together in the only way possible." I told him.

"That's an incredibly sad story." Ashton said, scowling like he was upset.

"It's the way love works." I told him bitterly.

"How?" He asked me.

"To love someone else you give up a part of yourself, you saccrifice something for that person, and you won't ever get it back. The boy sacrificed his form. It's the way of life." I told him.

"But you get more then enough in return, the other person fills that empty part." Ashton insisted.

"What happens if that person leaves? That part is left open, and exposed to the death around it." I told hm, and I drifted off before he could ever respond.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I stopped there, it was just the perfect ending spot, so I just... ended! I hope you like the stories, they're inspired from my own sleep deprived moments, so if you're a little confused, don't worry, so was I when I told these stories to my sister. I was a little bonkers, it was after a four day swim meet where I was consecutively waking up at 4:15 am and going to bed at a 11, and then swimming in between, so I was a little bit short on sleep and energy. **


	18. The Explosion

I woke up, to the best pillow ever, which ended turned out to be Ashton. He was still asleep, and I had to admit that I slept really really well, but that didn't change the fact that Ashton still had his arm wrapped tightly around me, making it a bit hard to move, and I really had to go pee.

Also the fact that if anyone caught us like this, we would get in trouble especially since I had to go pretend to be Copper's girlfriend in 4 months. I began to try and shake Ashton awake, I vaguely remembered last night, and almost wanted to hit my head on a wall.

"Ashton! Ashton wake up!" I whispered in a rush, but all he did was pull me closer to him. I remembered what happened the last time I had tried to wake him, like a constant nag at the back of my mind.

I ended up tickling him, which woke him up in a frenzy, and for a second he looked around the room in a daze before he realized what was going on.

"Charlie. Oh my god." Ashton breathed, his eyes incredibly wide.

"Yeah, Oh my god! Go to your room before anyone sees you!" I cried, getting out of bed, I popped my head out, and I looked both ways to make sure that no one was coming, and then I pushed Ashton out, and shut the door. I sunk, my door leaning against the wall.

Holy shit, what had I just done? I just totally led him on... but I liked it. I liked the feeling of him in my bed, and his arm around my waist, I liked that he actually cared enough to check on me, and pull me out of there. I liked that he carried me out and listened to my stories.

It gave me that stupid fuzzy feeling, that made me feel like I was floating. I didn't do relationships, I learned that two years ago when I was dating this boy, Finn, and I learned that I had serious commitment issues, I didn't want to get to involved, and I just really didn't care too.

So why was my mind being so stupid and falling in love with this idiot? I got up, and I decided who I needed to talk to. I changed into a gray under shirt, sports bra, and shorts. I walked to Finnick's room, and I knocked like crazy.

"What?" Finnick asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall, and I sat on the floor.

"I think I'm going crazy." I said in a big rush.

"We all are." Finnick laughed.

"I think I might actually like Ashton." I said in a whisper.

"Why is that crazy?" Finnick snorted.

"I don't know... I'm just really bad with relationships. I swear, the only person who was ever close to me before was... was Naunet, and now I have you, and Mags, and Johanna, and Beetee. I don't know how much longer this is going to last until I snap. I mean I was pretty great friends with Ashton, and now he wants me to be in a relationship with him.. that's just crazy." I said in a rush.

"Hey, focus here. Just do whatever feels right, okay?" Finnick said.

"Right or comfortable? Because right now comfortable is hiding out in the work room and not talking to anyone. I'm an introvert, and I can't help it. Right, well right is continuing to have friends." I murmured.

"Happy, do what makes you happy. If it truly is just sitting in the work room and slaving away then I'll support you, I'll tell everyone to leave you alone." Finnick smiled.

"I don't know what makes me happy." I groaned, leaning my body against the wall.

"You're really bad at girl talks." Finnick laughed.

"You're really good at them." I joined in the laughter.

"I am aren't I? Maybe I should start charging." We both laughed harder, and that's how Mags found us a couple minutes later, after I told Finnick about my cat theory. We were laughing a bit harder though.

The next two days were a blur of me eating, working, and sleeping. I made sure to sleep enough, and eat enough. I even thought of exercising a bit, since my body felt heavy and weak, but I was told I was going to have to wait off on that. Aracia, Birch's little sister got better, and was now joining us at meals. This time I actually made a conscious effort not to swear, but soon it didn't even matter since Haymitch and Chaff were just swearing machines, and it was impossible to cover her ears everytime.

That night I was just about to head out when Ashton walked in. He looked at me, his face paler than normal, and his gaze a bit frantic.

"I leave tomorrow to save Birch. District 12 comes tomorrow." Ashton breathed.

"Oh no." I whispered, looking at my feet.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him, even though that's why he came, to ask me.

"Yeah, let's go." He said offering me his hand. I grabbed it, and he walked out with me, to his room. We slipped inside undetected, I looked down at the jeans and the gray shirt I was wearing.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked him, and he raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless sent a shirt my way. I walked into his small bathroom, and managed to hit my elbow on the wall as I pulled the t-shirt on. I took my jeans off and I walked back into Ashton's room. He was already in his bed, reading a book. I walked over and hopped on the bed, bouncing. I sat on his bed and laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you for saving Birch." I mumbled into his chest.

"I just hope she'll be alright." He whispered into my hair.

"Me too." I sighed, and I fell asleep, in his arms again.

The only thing I could ask my self, was what the hell I was getting myself into? Was I really this crazy that I was falling in love with people when I have way to many problems to deal with in the first place?

Someone was tickling my stomach so I curled into a ball, but they kept on tickling my sides, and I began laughing.

"C'mon Charlie wake up." Ashton grinned.

"No." I stubbornly grumbled, I was tired.

"Aw c'mon!" He wined and then he picked me up, lifting me off. I had to stop a scream that was threatening to rise in my throat.

"Let me down!" I gasped, as he had one hand between my knees, and the other on my lower back.

"Are you awake?" Ashton asked, and even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I sighed, and he carefully lowered me onto the bed. I immediately jumped up from the bed and went to go tickle him.

"Uh uh, I have to go save Birch today you can't risk harming me." Ashton smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes, but still laughed as I stretched.

"I have to get going, I'm supposed to leave in an hour, so I have to be at the hangar in minutes, apparently I'm getting a bunch of super cool toys and a makeover." Ashton grinned. I rolled my eyes but nevertheless I walked over to him.

I went to go hug him but he dipped down and kissed me slowly on the lips. I didn't pull away, but when we stopped I looked up at Ashton.

"I-I we can't kiss. I have to go to on the victory tour with Copper... and I'm just really confused right now." I said, looking at my feet.

"It's alright." Ashton assured me, even though it should be me assuring Ashton. I mean he was the one who was just rejected, not me.

"Good Luck." I said hugging him tightly. He ruffled my hair, and smiled at me.

"Good Bye Charlie." Ashton said, and I had a moment of deja vu, to the Hunger Games when Copper said the exact same thing to me.

"Good Bye Ashton." I said, and I watching him walk out.

As much as I wanted to go fall asleep in his bed, I changed back into my own clothes, and I walked to my room. I took a shower, and reported to Breakfast on time.

The food seemed as bland as the conversation, when I sat down. The table consisted of me, Trent, Piper, the baby, Beetee and Wiress. Wiress was mumbling something to Beetee who was muttering back to her, I felt discluded in that conversation, and then you had My brother and his family, and I wasn't so keen on talking to them.

So as soon as I finsished my food, I was out of there. I threw my dishes in the sink and I speed walked into the work room. I threw the door open, and stared completely stunned at the mess.

Then I saw it, it was a small robot drone thing in the corner. I narrowly ducked as it sent a something small at me.

I realized what the object was just in time. I dove out of the room, and I sprinted as far away as I could go. The explosion still knocked me over, sending me flying.

I hit the ground on my shoulder, but I still was moving forward though. I skidded on the ground for a few agonizing seconds before landing a few feet in front of meal room.

Beetee and Wiress rushed out to see what was going on, when they caught sight of the crumbling ceilings, and bloodied me, I saw suprise written all over their faces for the first time.

I spit the blood out of my mouth, and I pulled my self to my feet. When Trent caught sight of me, his reaction was not much worse than Beetee and Wiress's. My shoulder hung at an Awkward Angle.

"Is the capitol Doctor still here?" I asked no one in particular. The capitol doctor guy didn't show up for breakfast, but he never showed up for meals in the first place.

"Yeah, he's still in the room that Alacia is in." Wiress told me. I nodded my thanks to her, and I walked with unsteady strides to the medical room. When I opened up the door, he was sleeping in a bed on the other side of Aracia's.

I walked out of the room with a cast, and then I decided to go check out the damage that the bomb caused. I carefully ventured down the hallway.

The walls were burnt and crumbling, but there was a layer of steel that seemed unharmed, and untouched. I tested it out with my foot, and I started walking on the steel, down the hallway. Surprisingly, the only wall that was destroyed in the work room was the one that faced the hallway. All of our plans were burnt and the robot was barely salvageable. The only evidence that there was anything but the robot in the room is the extent of ash on the ground.

I slipped out of the room, my walk a little bit better, but there was already a bruise forming on my cheek from hitting the ground. I was lucky I didn't break my cheek bone.

I walked back into the cafeteria, and found that the only people left were Beetee and Wiress, and they were still talking in hushed tones. I'm starting to think that it's not that they don't want to be heard, it's just that they like it better like that. They don't see the need to talk loud enough for anyone to overhear.

"Beetee, do you know where the old man from District 13 is?" I asked.

"Yes, he is upstairs. The Elevator is two door's down from us." Beetee told me, speaking just loud enough for me to hear.

"Thanks." I nodded to him before pressing the first floor.

I swung up to the hangar, just in time to watch an incredibly small hovercraft depart. I stepped out of the glass room, and into the Hangar. The wind swept up in my eyes and flew my hair around.

But I still brought my hand up, and waved goodbye. When the hovercraft had left, I went into a glass office were the old man from District 13 sat, looking at a screen. I swung the door open, and he held a hand signaling me to be quiet for a second, until he turned around to me.

"Your office was blown up because the capitol managed to hack a system that you hacked, and brought their robot into your office. I'm not sure how much the robot actually did, but I know the only way it could've transmitted a signal is if it went back into the computer, which it did not. They didn't steal any of our plans, but I know you lost a lot of your plans." The old man said.

"The only thing I have are the glass panels, I'm literally on step one again." I told him.

"Right now the priority is to clean that up." The old man said.

"How can I help?" I asked him, and he raised an eyebrow at my willingness.

"I'll go get you everything." He told me. He walked into a closet and got out a pick thing, a broom and a box of chemicals.

"Put this on the floor, and use the broom to sweep it all into a garbage shoot I opened in the corner of the room. Use this to take all of the walls off." He motioned to each thing, and I gratefully took them.

"What do I do next?" I asked him.

"If you finish before District 12 comes, then I'll show you where we keep all of our walls, and you can redo that whole entire hallway." The old man said.

"Thanks." I told him smiling, before walking down to the elevator. I hummed a simple tune on the way down.

I had a hard time scrubbing the walls and floors with only one hand, but I still managed to clean it up before lunch. I sat down at the table looking even more charred, and I reeked of chemicals.

"What were you doing?!" Piper exclaimed looking at me.

"Well after the hallway exploded, I decided it was my job to clean it." I told them simply shoveling some food onto my plate.

"But your arm! It's not going to get better if you keep on stressing it!" Piper exclaimed. I shrugged, continuing to eat my food, and I couldn't help but thank that my mother wasn't normally that protective.

I ate the food on my plate quickly before throwing it in the sink and rushing back up to where The Old Man from District 13 sat.

"I finished!" I exclaimed proudly. He smiled at me and chuckled.

"I know." He nodded

"I can't believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Charlie." I smiled sticking my hand out, he shook it, but he didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I don't remember." He sighed, slightly upset.

"Well, then I'm going to call you... Grandpa." I said smiling.

"Okay Charlie." He chuckled.

"So, tell me, where are all of the walls kept?" I asked him grinning.

We took the elevator to floor 60. When the doors opened, I felt suffocated. I took deep breaths, and while I followed the old man. It felt like 60 floors were pressing on my chest, and killing me.

He opened up a door and I stared at all of the boxes.

"It was a project we were starting before the plague broke out, the gray had gotten a little bad by that point. Only our sector was involved though, I was just a little baby, two or three at the time. The plague broke out when I was ten, and that was when all of the little 9, 10, and 11 year olds took the test.

I didn't know what it was at the time, but my parents wanted me to try my absolute best on it, so they helped me study. I studied for weeks before that stupid test, and then I took it, and it was the easiest thing I had ever seen.

Then a week later two policemen showed up at our door, they told me to pack up, my parents weren't home, and I was afraid, but I packed up anyway. I never got to say goodbye to my parents. And then I was shoved into that room, with only the things I brought with me, and this stupid computer. I had a garden, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and this huge closet, full of clothes.

I was in there for twenty years, when I perfected the vaccine, and I escaped. District 13 was empty." He sighed, and I couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"Well look around, everything is open for your use." He grinned.

"You should only need a box of flooring, and maybe two boxes of walls." He told me. I looked at all the boxes, they had a picture of each kind of flooring was in the box, and then a picture of what kind of wall there was.

I ended up taking a light blue wall, and lightish brown wood flooring. It had a name, but I was to forgetful to remember it. The boxes were barely an inch tall, but they were awkwardly long. They were also incredibly light, so I didn't need any help, as we stepped back in the elevator, and shot up.

I opened the box, and stared dumbly and what looked like a bunch of stickers.

"You put them on the wall, and they expand into actual walls." Grandpa explained. I nodded taking the first piece of blue wall, and placing it on the wall. It expanded in a second, and actually looked really cool.

"I would do the floor first, that way your walls can be more even." Grandpa advised me, before walking out, and back to the elevator.

I was done with the floors, and ready to start with the walls when someone walked in. The guy was tall, and he had dark black hair, gray eyes and looked pretty buff. He wasn't nearly as skinny as most of the people from 12 are.

"Who are you?" I asked him, turning around to meet his eyes. He was a probably a bit taller then Ashton, and the same height, or maybe a bit smaller than Copper. It made me feel small.

He of course was eying my cast, and my battered appearance.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Charlie." I said, watching his every move, in case he tried to attack me or something.

"Gale." He said back.

"I'm from 4." I said, letting him know a bit more.

"I'm from 12." He said.

"Oh. So the Hovercraft's back." I nodded.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I escaped the Hunger Games, long story short, I'm not welcomed back in Panem, ever again." I laughed.

"No one's ever escaped the Hunger Games." Gale exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Remember Charlotte Peuder? From District 4, she didn't join the career pack? Instead she joined District 7, Ashton and Birch? She always wore those stupid white dresses?" I asked him, and his eyes lit up with recognition.

"That's me." I said.

"You escaped the Hunger Games and they assigned you to maintenance?" Gale snorted.

"No. I worked in that office back there." I said pointing the new alcove.

"It exploded, the capitol hacked the system, and sent a robot in here, and blew everything up. Which I personally think is unfair. I escaped the games, but I didn't blow up the arena." I huffed, and he looked around.

"What, so now as punishment you have to clean it up?" He asked still slightly amused.

"No, It's my office, I clean it up. I wasn't told to." I huffed, getting the next wall, and putting it up. Gale watched in amazement as it expanded.

"Cool isn't it." I said, going for the next panel.

"Yeah, if we just a box of those in District 12... if we had anything from here..." He sighed.

"Don't you think it's selfish how they had all of these things, but never shared them with us? They kept them all hidden under ground." Gale angrily said.

"For the last 50 years the population of Distict 13, has been 1. 1 person cannot be expected to start a rebellion, you always need support."


	19. The Return

I couldn't take my eyes off of the full cafeteria. There were at least two thousand people sitting, and talking, and eating. It was such a drastic difference from this morning when 6 people sat at a table murmuring quietly to themselves.

The an echo of the familiar feeling I got when I could just sit and enjoy chaos, filled my stomach, warming my heart, and making me feel a lot better.

"Are you going to sit, or are you just going to stand there?" Gale snorted.

"I'm looking for my friends." I sighed back.

"You have friends?" Gale laughed. I rolled my eyes as I spotted Haymitch and Chaff sitting at a table by themselves in a corner.

"Yep." I said, walking towards Haymitch and Chaff.

"Those are your friends?" Gale asked, surprised.

"Yes." I bit out stubbornly.

"Really? They seem like drunk bastards to me." Gale laughed.

"And?" I asked, sending him a questioning look.

"How did Haymitch the drunk victor become your friend?" Gale asked still walking with me.

"We became great friends in the capitol before we got here. And then I've spent the last 3 weeks with the same 20 people, and he was one of them." I told Gale.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to join you." Gale said, as I sat down across from Haymitch.

"Hello sweatheart!" He slurred. Gale looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Hello Haymitch." I said trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone.

"G-Guess what!?" Haymitch exclaimed.

"What?" I sighed.

"Asht-Ashton saaaaved BIRCH!" He cried banging his hands on the table, his guffawing laughter echoing throughout the whole room, we got a few looks.

"You're kidding." I said, my eyes widening, and I stood up.

"Yep." he popped his p laughing louder. "We haven't even heard from him yet.. he was supposed to call us half an hour ago, but he didn't." Haymitch started laughing.

"You Bastard." I spat at him angrily.

"Yeah, great friends." Gale laughed. I glared at him, and began bouncing my knee.

"I'm gonna get some food." I said, getting of the chair and in the incredibly long line.

I ate all of the food in my plate in mere seconds, before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Gale asked, standing up with me.

"To the command room." I had only been to the room once before, and it was with Beetee, since apparently that's where he goes when I'm not with him.

"Why?" He asked.

"What are you? My mother?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope. I'm just bored." He said.

"Don't you have friends?" I asked turning to him with an eye brow raised. He immediately recoiled.

"Uh.. yeah." He said, turning to walk away.

I should've been glad to lose Gale, but I felt bad, so I grabbed his arm.

"Look. I'm sorry for upsetting you." I said, and he shrugged.

"You were right, I'm neglecting my friends. I should go talk to them." He said nodding awkwardly.

"Hey... I'm room 16 if you need anything, it's on this floor." I told him, letting his arm go.

"I'll remember that." He said, and then he walked towards the door.

I waited until he was gone, and then I walked to the communications room. I quietly walked in. Beetee and Wiress sat next to each other in front of a large screen talking quickly, and looking at a bunch of monitors.

"He's gone off, I think it might be a because of a blocker in the torture rooms. We have to be careful though." Beetee said, and at first I didn't realize he was talking to me, until he turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Can I help?" I asked Beetee.

"Yeah, if you want to bring some empty blueprints you can just sit here, and work on them. Maybe rewrite all of your original blue prints." Beetee said, I nodded understanding my lack of computer knowledge would make me useless to anything they wanted me to do.

I walked out to a supply closet and grabbed a pencil. It was a long walk, requiring me to walk right by the new hospital wing.

I couldn't help but look in, but I wish I hadn't.

I've never had a problem with gore or blood. If someone was sliced in front of me with a machete, I might be a little grossed out, but I have a pretty high tolerance to that kind of gross stuff, so it wasn't the fact that there were screaming people, and the whole place rather smelled a bit like burnt flesh. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was Gale. He was sitting next to a pale youngish girl. She had beautiful long blonde hair, and another girl, with dark brown hair, and worried gray eyes, held Gale's and the younger girls hand. She looked lost. Like this wasn't where she belonged, and even though she looked like the rest of the people huddled together holding children, adults, and elderly, something threw her off.

Maybe it was the way her vision darted around like a small fish in shallow water, like she was looking for somewhere to hide from something. She looked uncomfortable, like something was closing in on her, suffocating her.

She looked like ready to fly away, like a bird sitting on a clothesline, ever aware of their surroundings.

"Fancy seeing you here." I grinned sitting next to Gale.

"Hi Charlie." Gale said, his gaze never leaving the girl in front of him.

Her face was unharmed, and it looked like a delicate China Doll's face. Her body on the other hand looked quite different. Small scratches, probably from glass lined her legs and arms. She wasn't burnt, but there was guaze wrapped around her torso.

"Have her legs and arms been treated?" I asked looking at the dirty cuts exposed to all of the germs floating around here.

"No." The older girl sighed.

"Oh! I'm Charlie by the way." I smiled offering my hand to her. She shook my dirt hand without a second though which reminded me that I needed a shower.

"Katniss Everdeen." She whispered quietly.

I walked over to the nearest doctor.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Peuder, and I was just wondering if I could treat the girl over there's wounds? I have a basic training certificate." I told him, and he shrugged as if he didn't really care. I walked over to the nearest sink and scrubbed up as well as I could, remembering the training at the station.

I took a pair of tweezers and walked over to the girl.

"What's her name?" I asked, as I inspected the first cut. I found some glass, and I carefully took it out.

"Prim." Gale told me.

I put some disinfectant on the cut, and I place a small bandage that's sticky around the edges on it. I went to the next one, and continued the process. It was grueling, and two hours later I was done. Thankfully the process had distracted me from the fact that Ashton and Birch could be dying right now, or tortured, or being captured.

"Thank you." Katniss said quietly. In the two hours Katniss had said very few things, mostly sticking to one syllable words.

"Your Welcome. I hope Prim feels better, and that I see you around some time soon." I said, before scooting the chair away and walking back to get the thing I originally needed. Some paper and pencils.

I walked down the hall, and swung the supply cabinet open. I grabbed plenty of pencils, and then scrolls of paper. I shut the door and walked back to the communications room.

When I came in they were discussing District 11, and bringing them here. Apparently it would be a lot harder then 12, since 11 is a lot more guarded. I guess since there is such a large population, peacekeepers swarm that area.

No one was mentioning Ashton or Birch so I had to wait for their lengthy conversation to finish before I could interject.

"Have they contacted you yet?" I asked as I sat criss cross applesauce.

"No." Wiress told me. I nodded, thankful for the concrete floor, as I began sketching.

I managed to immerse myself in remembering the general layout.

"You should add drive ways and garages." Wiress said, looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked curiously, spinning to face her.

"Cars used to a major industry, they were very popular, they might become popular again, you should factor garage's and drive ways into your plans. Here, I'll show you some pictures." Wiress said, effortlessly hacking into the capitol database and showing me garage's and parking spots.

"Oh! I see! I got it." I smiled thankfully at her, as I set back to start all over once again.

"He came back on!" Finnick exclaimed from his seat in the corner. Him, Johanna, and Annie were all back from doing some propo's in 12.

My eyes flashed to the screen where we watched the a red dot move painfully slowly to his hovercraft. I bit my lip, as he got so close. He was almost there. So close.

And he was on the hovercraft. Everyone began cheering, and applauding. Screams filled the room, and I just sighed, throwing my pencil on the ground.

It was long past midnight but it didn't even matter, because Ashton and Birch were safe. Ashton and Birch were coming home safe. Finnick came over and engulfed me in a hug.

"Holy shit." I breathed, excitement and pure bliss lacing my tone.

Later that night people were going to sleep, but I continued my sketch. I had 1, 2, 3, and 4 all done, well the skeleton of them all done. I hadn't divided appartments yet, or worked sewage completely, but it was a slow progress.

I finished all of the skeletons by the next morning, when people began trickling in again, this time even Haymitch and Chaff dropped by.

"That boy... Gale I think his name is... came to see you last night, he was knocking on your door, but you never answered, I told him you weren't in your room." Haymitch slurred. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

But I continued working out plumbing, I wasn't the best architect, since most of my skills came from architecture books I stole from the treasury when I was 7.

When I had finished the last out line of the district 1 building, I gave it to Beetee, he was incredibly surprised at how quickly I managed to create a design.

"You made some mistakes, I'll fix them though and give it to the only man I know who could even begin to pull off the creation of something like this." Beetee said.

"Do you need me to get the Glass panels too?" I asked, and he nodded. I got off from the floor and pushed the door open.

"CHARLIE!" I wasn't even fully out of the door, when I saw Gale running towards me.

"Yeah?" I groggily ask.

"Can you get me a job?" He looked like a little puppy.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, completely dazed for a minute.

"I just need something to, I was just wondering if you could give me a job?" He asked me, and I thought of a great idea.

"Yeah, I can get you a job." I said smiling.

"Really?!" He asked surprised.

"Really, now follow me." I said, walking down the hall. I went into the lab room and grabbed the glass panel blue prints. We walked back to the com room.

"Hey Beetee, do you know of any empty rooms on this floor? Big enough to have a lab, and a sleeping area, and a work area?" I asked.

"No, but there's a pretty large office on the floor above this. It even has a window." Beetee said, I rose my eyebrows.

"Are you sure I can use it?" I asked him.

"Yep." He nodded.

"How do you get there?" I asked him.

"From the elevator, walk away from the Hangar, it's a good ten minutes, it's the last door at the end of the hallway." Beetee told me.

"Thanks." I waved goodbye before leaving the room.

"So what's my job?" Gale asked as I walked to the elevator.

"I'm gonna teach you how to design buildings, hovercrafts, and weapons." I told him, as I hit the button for the 60th floor.

"He said it was a floor above us." Gale said, confused.

"I know, we're making a detour." I told him, watching the color drain from his face as we plummeted 57 floors.

"We're going supply shopping." I explained grinning. When we got out of the elevator, I led him to the room full of floors and walls. I found some of the cleaning chemicals in a corner, and 2 brooms and 2 scraper things.

"Okay, now to floors." I said walking over to the area with floors.

"I like this one." I said pointing to white wood flooring. Gale nodded, and then I got some green walls. We carried everything back to the elevator, and this time Gale looked a lot less startled as the elevator shot up in the air.

We finished the room that afternoon, even after I rubbed my knuckles raw, and I couldn't get over the stench of the chemicals. Not only that but I really needed a shower, and the high of all of the adventure had worn off, and the effect of missing a full night of sleep was getting to me.

I fell asleep in my own bed, but barely got an hour of sleep, because as soon as I fell asleep, Finnick exploded into my room.

"Ashton, he'll be here in a few minutes." Finnick said, breathing heavily from his sprint to get here. I flew out of bed, and despite the fact I was wearing shorts and a cami, I followed Finnick up the elevator to the Hovercraft.

I stood next to Finnick for a couple minutes waiting for Ashton to come. Eventually the old man came out, along with Wiress, Beetee, Ashton's mother, Birch's little sister, and her father. I rubbed my exposed arms, wishing I had thought to bring a sweatshirt.

Ashton's Hovercraft came flying in seconds later. I felt a bubble of excitement rise up in my chest, but it was quenched as Ashton came out.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Someone screamed. I rushed to the elevator sprinting faster then I ever had before. I mashed the elevator button a million times. Even the elevator moved to slowly, but when the doors opened, I sprinted down the hall, and I almost skidded past the hospital room. I threw the door open.

"Hovercraft Landing... Ashton and Birch... blood everywhere." I gasped between breaths. The two doctors on call looked at me with wide eyes, before quickly gathering materials and rushing the elevator. Someone grabbed my elbow, and on an instinct I didn't even know I had, I spun around ready to pin them to the wall.

I restrained myself before I shoved them into the wall. I swallowed as I looked at Katniss.

"It'll be alright." She whispered before leaving the scene, and me alone. I took a deep breath and I leaned against the wall. I brought my knees to my chest taking deep calming breaths.

I rested my head on my knees, trying to slow my racing heart.


	20. Awaken

I sat up quickly as I realized I was in my own bed, in my own room.

Last I remembered I was waiting for Ashton and Birch.

Ashton and Birch.

I jumped out of bed, and sprinted to the hospital room. The minute I threw the door open, I noticed neither of the two were here.

"Where's Ashton and Birch?!" I demanded.

"Down two floors, 6 door on the right." Someone whispered I spun around and sprinted to the elevator, like the time it took me to get to the elevator actually mattered.

I lunged out of the elevator and down the hall. My gaze was set on the sixth door on the right. I threw it open, but before I even got a look at Ashton someone restrained me.

"Finnick! You have to let me see them! You have to let me go!" I cried struggling against his grasp.

"Charlie calm down. You're exhausted. Go back to bed. Take a shower. Eat. You're neglecting yourself." Finnick said calmly.

"I don't care. How are they?" I exclaimed frustrated he didn't understand.

"Ashton was shot twice, once in the leg, and the other one in the stomach, he should recover to his full ability. He almost bled to death though, and he will be really weak for a while. Birch... is unresponsive." Finnick whispered.

"What the hell does that mean!?" I screamed.

"She doesn't speak or move, she only blinks." Finnick said.

"Wh-Why?" I asked him, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes.

"We don't know anything that happened. We don't know how they tortured her, and we don't know what Ashton did to save them. We don't know anything. We'll have to wait until Ashton at least wakes up." Finnick assured me.

"Can I see Birch?" I asked Finnick.

"Fine." Finnick sighed.

He led me to the room across from Finnick's. I was in this glass room with a man I didn't know and I saw Birch. She was lying on a table, staring at the ceiling. She blinked, and she breathed, but that was it.

I walked into the room, ignoring the man I didn't know's protests. I stared at Birch, she didn't flinch. I walked up to her.

"Birch.. Birch are you alright?" I asked her. In one swift motion she leaped out of the bed, and threw her weight on me, sending both of us tumbling to the floor.

I hit the floor, and felt a blur of pain in the back of my head, my vision swayed back and forth, but the only thing I could see was Birch.

She had a feral grin, and was growling, like I was her pray or something. Like she was a mutt. Her hands wrapped around my neck, and she was about to snap it, when someone pulled her off of me. I couldn't stay awake any longer.

I woke up in the hospital room, the first person I saw was Finnick, he was sitting in a chair with his legs resting against the wall. He had gotten a bouncy ball from somewhere and was hitting the wall with it, annoying the rest of the people in the room.

"Finnick will you stop bouncing that stupid ball." I groaned, my head really, really hurt. It hurt when I talked too.

"Oh thank god you're awake. I thought you were going to die. You had a concussion, and then you fell asleep, and then you woke up, you probably don't remember it, but they gave you something, but you still fell right back asleep." Finnick breathed.

"Birch? Ashton?" I asked him. I wish they would just turn off all of the lights and put all of the noise to a minimum.

"Ashton is recovering just fine, they predict he'll be awake in the next two or three days. Birch, well, we don't know what's going on. They altered her DNA or something. We just... it's not looking so good." Finnick explained.

"They had to gas the room to put an IV in her." Finnick sighed. I stared at the ceiling. I wanted to cry, and just give up right now.

"Hey that kid Gale? Well he's been working pretty hard, someone gave him a book on Architecture, and all he's been doing lately is sitting by the little girl over there and reading. Right now he's eating but in an couple minutes he'll be back, and I'm sure he'll have loads of questions to ask you." Finnick laughed.

"When's the victory tour?" I asked, quietly.

"3 months away." Finnick answered. I nodded. 3 months.

"Will Ashton be better by then?" I asked Finnick exhaustedly.

"No, probably not." Finnick sighed.

"How's Annie?" I asked changing the topic.

"Worse." Finnick groaned.

"How's eleven coming along?" I asked.

"Slowly. There's just to much standing against us." Finnick sighed.

"I want to go home." I whispered, tears lacing my tone.

"Don't say that." Finnick said.

"No. I want to go home. I want the waves, I want Naunet. I want the island, I want the boats. This is wrong. I-It's all wrong. Everything is just... fake. Everyone in the Capitol everyone here. Everything but the fucking walls here are just black and white. Extreme to extreme. I need the inbetween! I need the..." I had to take a deep breath. "I need the green leaves, and I need the ocean foam. I need the salty air, and I need the chaos of the town square. I need it all, but now... now I'm just... silence unnatural silence." I cried.

"Shh." Finnick whispered.

"When can I get out of this stupid bed?" I demanded.

"Tommorow, but even then, you aren't allowed to read for another week, and exercise for another month. You'll be out of shape when you go on the tour." Finnick grumbled.

"I don't plan on fighting on the tour. I have another plan in mind." I sighed.

"Charlie? Are you awake?" I recognized Gale's voice as he came walking over.

"Yep." I popped my p.

"Okay, because I have some questions to ask you." Gale said.

"Unleash them." I sighed.

The next day I got out. And I avoided the 6th floor at all costs, I wouldn't even go to the 7th or the 8th floor. I stayed mostly in the new work room Gale and I created, answering all of his questions. I went to every meal, and even got kitchen and clean up duty for the first time.

I spaced out a lot more, I would be explaining something to Gale, and I would just stop. My gaze would fix on a gray object, but my mind would fix on a painful memory. Gale learned to ignore me when I spaced out, and act like I wasn't even there.

Gale was learning a lot more about architecture, and was actually pretty good at it too, he was just a lot more excited about the weapon aspect. Sometimes I feel like teaching Gale is worse than making any kind of bomb, because Gale is going to make much worse, and much much more.

I've learned all about Gale, as he often talks about his family when we have a quiet moment. His best friend is Katniss, and I think he likes her, like more then a friend. He has three younger siblings, Rory, Vick and Posy. His father died in a coal mining accident. The girl in the room was Prim, Katniss's little sister, who he is really close too. Prim was walking Posy to school when the District was overthrown.

She had taken the brunt of a broken window when the hovercraft landed, shielding Posy from the glass.

The rest of his family as alright, and they were all stuck in a smallish room right now, which was always loud.

"You would love it." He told me.

But I don't think I would anymore. Somehow the chaos that used to fuel, seems incessant now, like an annoying dull buzz. I had grown out the noise phase, I no longer thought that sitting in the huge cafeteria was fun anymore. I definitely did not think that sound of rushing people was exciting anymore, and it seemed any adrenaline rush I might have gotten long ago was filled with an empty feeling.

"I'm sure I would." I lied.

Suddenly I realized how silly it was to try and capture moments. Life was pointless, and chaos was just noise. Colors were just to fill in between the lines, and music was just something to end the silence.

I kept it all to myself though, I would still wake up. I would shower, dress, and eat breakfast. I would go work with Gale. I would leave for lunch, and come back. I would leave for dinner, and go to sleep.

I looked healthy, I seemed healthy. I smiled, and I even talked at lunch. Our new table had Finnick and Johanna at it. Katniss sometimes joined us, and once Prim got better she joined us for a meal.

It was on Sunday, a week anniversary from when I last stepped on floor 6, when Finnick pulled me aside.

"You might be fooling the people who just met you, hell you've been fooling everyone since Naunet died, but, I knew the old you. You used to walk around with this uplifting smile, and now you trudge around like someone's sitting on your shoulders. It's hard, I know, but you need to pick yourself up from whatever dump you've been in, because Ashton isn't waking up, Birch isn't getting better, and this rebellion isn't looking good." Finnick spat.

"And this is my fault!?" I demanded.

"Yes! It is! You made us all think that you would be able to get everyone riled up, prepared for a revolution. You were certainly doing a good job in the Capitol. You made us a promise, and now you're not fulfilling it. You need to pull whatever charismatic mask you stored in the bottom of your costume trunk and fucking pull it on. I'm tired of waiting." Finnick exclaimed.

"You thought that was a mask?! That was me, fueled by pain and anger. I'm not in pain, and I'm not angry anymore. I'm just done. Done with it all!" I cried.

"You've given up then." Finnick whispered.

"Yes! I Fucking Gave Up! I'm tired of it all! Everyone is dying! I'm like the carrier of some stupid plague!" I cried.

"You won't give up. I swear to god, you're like a roller coaster." Finnick muttered.

/

"Need I remind you of Naunet's sacrifice? She died for you! And then you have Rye, he died for you too, he died so this could all happen. People are waiting in the District, waiting for someone to lead them, they need someone to share their pains with, and their success. They need someone, and we thought it was you, but if it's not, then we've jumped into this to quick, and it's all going to come tumbling at our feet." Finnick told me.

"You can't just expect me to jump up with some sort of magical power. It's not going to work." I whispered.

"You can start today. We need people who are willing to start your dome project. If you could just get them to join and then we can start building the dome on top of District 13." Finnick told me.

I stared at District 12. Most of them looked a little healthier, and a lot cleaner. But then I realized most of them were staring at me, because I was here to give a speech, and instead, I was staring at all of them.

"Er... Hello.." I said awkwardly, and most of them just kept staring at me.

"I'm Charlie, and... I'm the person who designed the Dome.. The dome is a nearly indestructible mostly glass structure that will go over the city that we will build above District 13." Most people already looked bored, and my heart was racing a million miles an hour. I was not good at this public speech thing.

"The Dome is incredibly large, it towers over the city, and it will be... a beacon of hope, success and it'll show that District 13 isn't just for destroying the capitol... but building a bigger future." I said, smiling tightly.

"WE SHOULDN'T WASTE OUR TIME ON A STUPID BUILDING! WE SHOULD SPEND OUR TIME ON SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT! LIKE WEAPONS!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Have you ever been reaped for the Hunger Games?" I bitingly asked.

"No. You haven't, because if you had, you would be standing up here, instead of down there. Let me tell you something, all battles are fought with a little more than guns. Guns do not inspire, Guns to not get you money, or people. Guns are just simply a little more than a tool necessary to win a battle. People need something to fight for, and right now, I doubt most people are going to be fighting for a hole in the ground, and right now, that's exactly what 13 is." I spat at him. A

"So think again before you call out. Because we are working on guns, but we can't just continue to destroy, bombs destroy, hovercrafts destroy, we need to start building. We need safe ways to destroy the capitol, because we are like a messed up family right now. Do you see any other humans out there? No, they are all we've got. If we go out and kill them willy nilly we'll be left with nothing, just a few hundred people, and we need a lot more then that to keep a species going. So unless you us all to die out, we need to start thinking of ways to keep us going, and this dome is a first step. This dome is a shield, and I think we all know how important shields are in battle." I said, before angrily huffing and stepping down. But then I remembered one last thing I was required to say.

"Oh yeah, sign up on the sheet on the wall to your left. We have a system of documenting your hours so that when homes are being built, we'll have a way decide who get's a bigger house. And then we'll start to have paying jobs." I told them, before stepping off of the podium, and to the door.

I didn't pay attention to who was signing up, all I cared about was getting far far away from there. I didn't want to answer any questions, or hear any advice, I just wanted to get away from all of the people staring at me.

Sadly, I couldn't get to my work room, because Finnick stopped me before I reached the elevator.

"What?" I asked spinning around, slightly annoyed.

"I thought that was great." Finnick smiled.

"I totally attacked that dude." I laughed, still a bit bitterly.

"But I have better news." Finnick smiled. I looked at him in question.

"Ashton woke up."

I hugged Finnick so hard.

"Is he awake now?! Can I go see him!" I exclaimed.

"No, he fell back asleep, but it's a great sign, it means he's going to wake up again, and then soon he'll be alright. I think this is good for him, because his bodies been able to recover so he'll hopefully be a lot healthier." Finnick smiled.

"I'm gonna go get my things and do my work in his room." I told Finnick smiling. I

I ran into the elevator and and then out again, the ride always took to long, in my opinion. I ran into the work room, where Gale was vigilantly working on a small suburban home. He was taking a lot of time to make sure it was perfect. He was a slow worker at the moment, but I figure with some practice, soon he'll get into being able to mass produce buildings.

"How was your speech?" He asked.

"Weren't you supposed to be there?" I asked slightly amused.

"Nah, I have a job. But don't think I don't see how happy you are right now. I'm not blind." Gale said.

"I am happy." I told him gathering some pencils.

"Well why?" He tried to get me to say more.

"Ashton woke up." I grinned, and Gale raised his eyebrows.

"That's great!" He smiled at me, a real smile, the ones that make you even more happy.

"I know. I'm going to visit him." I said, looking like a teen on their first date, all jittery and giddy.

"You're visiting dreaded 6th floor?" Gale asked amazed. I guess my hatred for that floor hasn't gone unnoticed.

"You bet." I smiled.

"High-five." He laughed, and I high-fived him. I don't think I've done that since pre-k.

I waved goodbye and walked out of the room, and into the elevator. I pressed the 6th floor. I was barely in the elevator for a second when the doors opened. I cautiously stepped out of the elevator, and walked onto the 6th floor.

I walked down to the room, I knew for sure to be Ashton's, and I looked at the bed. He was sleeping, but he had gained color, and looked a lot less like a zombie. I brought out my papers and I sat on the cold linoleum floor, and I worked.

When Dinner came around Finnick came to go get me. I didn't want to leave, but apparently Finnick wouldn't hear of it. I was forced to go eat dinner, and then Finnick was trying to tell me that I had to go sleep in my room.

Someone put a cot in Ashton's room, and I just slept, and working in there. Eventually Gale started coming down to Ashton's room, along with anyone else who wanted to talk to me. The number ended up growing. Especially when 11 and the capitol were about to get invaded. The plan was to get all but a few capitol correspondents we had and bring them all over here.

And then the next day we would go over to 11, bomb the justice building, all of the peacekeepers would then be there, we would gas the peacekeepers, and then get as many citizens as we could into the hovercrafts, and then leave.

It was an ingenious plan too, and for the next three days that Ashton stayed asleep, people constantly came in and out of his room, most of them asking about engines and dynamics of hovercrafts. Most of the time I knew the answer, but sometimes I didn't, and I would recommend a book for them to look in, or give them a tip, or a guess.

After 4 days of a quiet Ashton, the doctors began going back to their previous statement, that he might be out for a long time while his body heals, and worse case scenario, he doesn't wake up.

But on the fifth day, while I was doing push ups, out of pure boredom, and the realization that I was getting out of shape because I wasn't exercising, Ashton woke up.

"You've overtaken my room." He grumbled, and I nearly screamed. I jumped up on the chair next to his bed.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed excited.

"I should wake up more often." Ashton chuckled, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"I'm so glad you're awake." I said holding his hand.

"I know, I can imagine the parties District 13 will hold, all in my name." Ashton laughed.

"And I'm in charge of them all." I laughed too.

"Great." He sighed.

"Birch isn't doing very well." I sighed.

"You found Birch!?" He exclaimed.

"No. You did." I said confused.

"No. I couldn't find Birch, I had to return because I got shot twice. I fainted on the hovercraft." He said.

"No! You found Birch! I was there, you walked out of the hovercraft, and then you fainted! Birch was laid out on the floor in the hovercraft." I whispered.

"I never put Birch in the Hovercraft." Ashton stubbornly stated.

"Well she came home.. and she strangled me." I whispered.

"The guards said they were keeping Birch in another lab underground, far away from the capitol. She was being tortured for information. They had video. She would just cry her dad's name, my name, your name, and her sister's name on endless repeat. All she did was cry, she didn't scream, or try and resist, all she does is cry." Ashton said bitterly.

"Then that's not Birch." I whispered.


	21. Bouncy Balls

"Wait, then who's in the room across the hall then?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not Birch." Ashton said.

The blood. The look on her face when she attacked me. The growl.

"A mutt! She's a mutt, of some sort, like a human mutt I think.." I said.

"That would make sense." Ashton agreed with me.

"Then what do we do with her?" I ask.

"We can't kill it.. I say we just keep it in a cell, feed it, house it, clean it, take care of it, but don't give it any more than that." Ashton sighed.

"Okay then. I'm pretty sure the men in the white room heard that. I think I'm gonna go get someone to fetch Finnick, Mags, Johanna, and... anyone else?"

"Nah, that sounds good." Ashton smiled.

"Cool. I'll be right back." I smiled, I walked into the white room, with the windows.

"Already on it." Someone said, before I even could get out a word.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Your welcome." The boy said before getting out of the room.

I stepped back in and sat back in the chair. Ashton's eyes were still open, and he was looking around the room.

"I see you've gotten to the district 7 building." Ashton sighed.

"Yeah, I had some trouble with it, there aren't many records of large buildings in any of the outlying districts." I sighed.

"Well District 7 is very green, and there's lot's of wood. And a lot of old buildings from way before the war, nestled in the forest. All of the old buildings have tons of wood paneling and accents. The wood is almost always dark brown, and we have lot's of Ivy. It grows everywhere. And window seats, all of the old houses have window seats." Ashton sighed.

"Thanks." I smiled. Finnick stepped in.

"Ashton!" He smiled, walking over to hug him.

"Hey Finnick." Ashton said, and accepted Finnick's hug awkwardly, since he couldn't really move. They all talked for a minute and I got distracted, I finally realized why Finnick kept a bouncy ball with him, this was boring.

"So they capitol people are coming today, and they're going to look at you when they get here. We got District 12, so they're all here. Tomorrow we're getting eleven. Your friend Charlie here took a boy fro 12, Gale, under her wing. And she got almost 80% of the eligible district 12 citizens to start building the dome. So now, if it starts working, by the time we get 10, we should have enough people to start building it. And Charlie's leaving for the victory tour in a month and a half, and I signed you up for Com lessons from our one and only Beetee." Finnick said in a rush.

"Wow. A lot has happened." Ashton said amazed.

"You've been out for a while." I shrugged, and Ashton sighed.

"So, eleven, you guys are getting them tomorrow?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah." Finnick grinned.

"Sleeping Beauty! You're awake!" Johanna laughed walking in, with Mags following her.

"Hey Johanna, Mags." Ashton smiled nodding at them.

"Hello Ashton." Mags smiled lovingly.

It was nice, all of us sitting and talking. I kind of wanted Beetee and Wiress here, just so that we could have a united moment. But we were still missing Birch, I thought bitterly.

Eventually it was lunch, and Ashton stared at me in surprise when Finnick made me get up.

"You go to every meal now?" Ashton asked amazed.

"Yep, on Finnick's orders. I'm _taking care of myself_" I laughed.

"I think it's a great idea." Ashton smiled.

"Why thank you. It was really hard in the beginning, and we were never ever on time thanks to her." Finnick said shaking his head.

"I couldn't just drop everything and go!" I exclaimed indignantly.

Someone actually brought us all lunch, and we spent the rest of the Afternoon with Ashton. Gale never came though, so I figured he was working in the office like he did sometimes. I decided that before dinner, I needed to go check up on him. Make sure everything was alright.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Gale, and then store some of my work. If any of you want you can come, but it's going to be pretty boring." I said getting out of the chair.

No one wanted to come with me, which was understandable since I wasn't doing anything exciting. I went up to the work room, but Gale wasn't there. Maybe it was later then I thought. I stored all of my plans, and when I looked at the clock I realized it was only 4:30. Gale was always here at 4:30. We normally discussed any questions he had, and I went over his plans, and made sure everything was alright.

I went down to his room, and knocked, no one answered. I then went to Katniss's room, figuring she might now where he was.

"Just go away!" She angrily spat, when I knocked. She couldn't see me, so I figured that it probably wasn't directed at me.

"Um, hey Katniss.. It's me, Charlie." I said, on the other side of the door.

I had to jump out of the way when the door swung open, as it narrowly missed my face.

"What do you want?" She bit out.

"Well, have you seen Gale?" I asked.

"Yes! I have seen Gale!" She yelled frustratedly.

"Um, could you tell me where you saw Gale?" I asked her.

"I saw him in Jail because he punched Peeta!" She cried before slamming the door. I stood awkwardly in front of the door, there were a couple people looking at us.

"Don't worry! I'll get him out!" I yelled so she could hear me.

"I don't care!" She yelled back.

I turned around, and took a deep breath.

"Next stop, jail." I muttered to myself.

I walked down to the elevator, and pressed the 100th floor. I hadn't actually visited the jail yet, but I knew it was bound to happen at 1 point, I'm friends with victors, and they aren't the most level-headed people.

When I walked out of the elevator, it wasn't like I expected at all. There was a lobby with chairs, and a desk. The only person in the room, was the young girl behind the desk.

"Hello who are you here to see?" The girl asked, her long brown hair swishing as she asked the question.

"Gale.. Hawthorne." I said. She raised an eyebrow at my request.

"You're Charlie right?" She asked, and I was taken aback by the fact that she knew who I was.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked her.

"Oh, It's just, I was there when you gave that speech, and it's common knowledge that you escaped the games." She said. "It's just weird that you are coming to visit Gale, I mean, he's just some guy from 12." She sighed.

"Oh, well I am teaching him architecture, and he didn't show up today, and I find out that he punched some kid named Peeta. So, I'm kinda just a little confused." I told her.

"Yeah, apparently Peeta likes Katniss, and everyone knows that Gale has liked Katniss since they were kids, so it's all very dramatic." She told me.

"Wow. It's like a capitol television show." I laughed, and she nodded.

"Just wondering, how long is he going to be in here?" I asked her.

"Well you can always get him out, I'm sure. Just ask Mr. Crow." She said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Mr. Crow, he's the only District 13 survivor, he leads this district." She told me.

"Oh. Yeah, Grandpa." I said nodding.

"But if I don't how long does he have?" I asked her.

"A week." She responded.

"Am I allowed to give him materials to work?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. "But aren't you going to bail him out?" She asked.

"No. He deserves, punching people isn't okay." I told her.

"He's the first room on the right, warning, he might be a little mad." She laughed handing me the key. I nodded, and thanked her.

I stepped into the hallway and unlocked the cell, making sure to lock it again, and I put the key in my back pocket. Hopefully Gale won't resort to that though.

"Hey Gale. I heard you punched Peeta." I laughed.

"It's just so stupid! I always thought that Katniss knew that I liked her, but then at lunch Peeta came along and was all like, "Hi Katniss." and she blushed, like she actually liked him. And they were flirting, and then I just got mad, and I punched him. I gave him a bloody nose too." Gale sighed.

"You shouldn't resort to violence." I told him shaking my head.

"Are you bailing me out?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah. You need to pay the price, no one's above the law." I told him.

"What! I'm sorry okay! Please just get me out of here." Gale begged.

"Nope. I told you before, I'm not pulling strings. Although I will try and get you Finnick's bouncy ball, and some paper to write an apology to Peeta, I'll even give you some of your designs to finish." I told Gale. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh! And I'll make you one for Katniss too, she was pretty pissed off at you." I told him, smiling. He huffed, and I waved goodbye.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute with a couple things." I told the girl, handing her the key from my back pocket.

"Bye!" She smiled and waved. I ran into the elevator and mashed the buttons impatiently.

I grabbed some lined paper, and a pencil, then I stopped back on the sixth floor. I went into Ashton's room, he was sleeping but everyone was still gathered around his room quietly talking.

"Hey Finnick can I have your bouncy ball please?" I begged him, he laughd quietly at my question.

"Sure, come with me to go get it." He said, and we both walked into the elevator.

"So how's Gale?" Finnick asked.

"He's in jail, he punched Peeta." I told Finnick, who didn't look surprised.

"Are you bailing him out?" Finnick asked.

"Nope." I told him, when the elevator door opened we walked into Finnick's room and it turns out, he has many bouncy balls. Like over twenty.

"Chose your pick." He said.

"Can I have two?" I begged him.

"Fine, but they have to be small." Finnick told me. I grabbed a yellow one, and a blue one.

"Where'd you get these from?" I asked him.

"I found a toy closet, I've been giving all of the little kids from 12 the toys. They're really cute." He smiled, and I nodded.

I bounced the ball as I walked into the elevator.

"Want to come to jail with me?" I asked Finnick.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Finnick smiled.

I bounced the ball against the elevator. I hit the wall a bit to hard, and had to duck as it came back at my face. Finnick rolled his eyes at my antics.

"What? It's fun." I smiled at him.

When the doors opened, I smiled and waved to the girl at the desk.

"Here's the key" She smiled, and handed it to me. I walked to Gale's cell, and unlocked it. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think she's gonna hate me?" Gale asked.

'who?' Finnick mouthed to me.

'Katniss' I mouthed back right before I answered Gale's question.

"Not if you write her an apology." I told him I threw a bouncy ball at his chest, which startled him, and he fell off the bench.

"Hi Finnick." He said as he looked at the two of us. He got up and stretched.

"I think I'm gonna go crazy." Gale hummed.

"Well have fun. I'll be back tomorrow at noon to pick up your letters and deliver them." I told Gale before walking out.

Ashton fell into a normal sleep schedule, and I began working in his hospital room, though I had to leave to go to the Com room, or get some blue prints from the work room sometimes. I also had to teach some people how to make glass panels in the lab room once.

13 got even louder when district 11 came. And the glass dome project began. Now we have designated meal times, since we can't fit everyone in one meal time. Thankfully I am allowed to go to which ever one I want, because they're divided between 12 and 11.

Gale wrote a letter to Katniss, and one to Peeta. I didn't read either, but I delivered both, and then gave Gale some of his architecture projects. I sat with him and reviewed them every night too.

I even learned a little bit more of how District 13 worked. I got Brooke, who is works in the schedule area to put me on dish's every other day after lunch . I got to know a few of the people who came here from 12 and 11 which is really nice.

I learned more about the struggle from the outlying districts. Which puts fuel to my fire, I wanted rights and freedom's, but I wasn't living the hardships these people were. I thought it was unfair that we didn't get out fair share of pay, but I was still eating every day and I had a roof over my head, and I went to school. These people didn't even get food.

I started spending a lot of time with Grandpa Crow, as I know call him. He's pretty cool, and incredibly smart. Apparently he read a lot of leadership and government books while holed up in that room, he talked to a lot of fake people, programed to make him not feel as lonely, and he actually learned a lot. I personally think it's incredible that he didn't go crazy. I know I would.

He's taught me even more about architecture, and especially about people. He taught me about music, culture, government, history, science, everything that we never learned in the Districts. I think we're starting to offer classes to everyone, and requiring everyone to take classes starting at the age of 5. I said that's to young, but Grandpa Crow, said it's important that we start young because when you're little brains soak things up like a sponge.

District 13 has now reached 100 levels of residential rooms. Over 10,000 people are here. It's crazy if you think about how many people roam around the halls. There are 3 cafeteria's apparently, and you are allowed to go to which ever one you want. I haven't been able to comprehend how many people there are in District 11, almost 5 times as many as there are in 12, and twice as many as there are in 4.

I sleep in my own room a lot, though I've fallen asleep in Ashton's room twice. Last time I went to Gale's cell, Katniss was there, and I had to come back an hour later. Finnick has begun to make knot art, and it's a huge hit I guess. He takes rope that he finds downstairs and he makes art with it, people are painting it, and hanging it up in their rooms, it gives Finnick something to do in between Propo's which Beetee and Wiress have been slaving over day and night to put on Capitol T.V.

It's been getting harder to put Propo's on, because the Capitol has been cracking down us, and even though the glass dome is barely 3 glass panels high, we might have to stop the project since any month now the capitol will locate us.

Johanna got a job as a Capitol communicator. Every time someone calls District 13, with a compromise, Johanna will ask them about Birch, and if they don't answer her, she starts ranting about how stupid the capitol is, it's incredibly interesting.

I like district 13, it isn't as gray as it was before, or as quiet.


	22. The Beginning of the End

**A/N**: **I had really bad writer's block, and I rewrote the beginning of this chapter 3 times. Nothing seemed good enough, and I almost had a major unexpected plot twist, but that's one of the many things that ruined my last fanfic, so I stopped at the last second. Also, apparently I can't write goodbye's. So sorry for the lack of those in this chapter.**

I stared at the hovercraft in front of me. It was taking me to the outskirts of District 1, and then I would have to walk all the way to the justice center. It was supposed to take a while, since District 1 is pretty large. It was nearly midnight, and we would arrive in District one at 4 in the morning tomorrow, if my calculations were correct.

I kept my eyes trained on my feet as I walked to the Hovercraft. I knew that Ashton, Mags, Finnick, Gale, and Johanna were watching me. This was the last time for the next month, or possibly for the rest of my life that I would see them. I took a deep breath, and forced myself to turn around and wave goodbye. My suitcase was already in the hovercraft along with some plans for me to work on.

My arrival at the justice center would correspond with a train that would stop in the train station at District 1. Odivia Longina, the girl I was pretending to be had brown hair and bluish purple eyes and would arrive on that train, and step off at District 1. She is to walk to the top of the Justice Center, where the invisible Hovercraft will pick her up, and drop me off.

I am then going to walk down the stairs, and sign in. I will then be able to walk to Copper's house, there I must pretend to be Ovidia. I will walk with him to the train station, and hopefully sometime in the next day I will be able to turn my microphone scrambler thing on, and I can tell Copper our plan.

I slipped into the Hovercraft, and collapsed into one of the plush seats. I drew my knees to my chest, and watched hovercraft that's being flown by someone in the com room leave District 13. I watched the Glass Dome underneath me get smaller and smaller. It was completed, and the first step was to make the central park.

The pond was in the process of being made, but I barely got a glimpse of it, because soon the Hovercraft was launching into the air, rocketing high above the land.

I pulled out a book, that I began reading. I had 5 hours until I reached District 1, and so I had time to kill.

When the Hovercraft landed, I realized I had fallen asleep, I quickly took a deep breath, and stood. I could see my reflection in the metal door. My new brown hair and purple-ish eyes haunted me. I calmed my racing heart for a second, before I stepped out of the hovercraft. I saw Jess, and almost cringed at how identical we looked.

"Good luck." She smiled, giving me a hug, before hopping on the Hovercraft. I was taken aback by her physical greeting. I barely knew her. I shook off the gitters before climbing down the stairs. I was going to see Copper for the first time in 5 months.

I wondered if he would look any different. Would he act differently? Would he hate me? I had to push these silly thoughts to the back of my head.

I stepped out into the waiting room of the justice building, and I couldn't help but see the difference between our justice building. Our justice building had wood floors that were worn away from use, and we had plaster walls painted blue's. We had huge windows, and it all smelled like the ocean, and there was sand in every corner.

This justice building had polished granite floors and fancy red wall paper that immaculately kept clean. They had huge portraits of people, with golden nameplates underneath.

"Excuse me can I help you?" A deep voice asked, and I spun to see a man behind the counter. Capitol persona, funnel your inner capitolite.

"Yes. I'm Odivia Longina. I'm Copper's Boyfriend." I said fluently the words rolling off my tongue like it was sleek with oil. Just like I had practiced.

"Do you need someone to show you to Copper's house in Victor's Village?" He asked.

"Please." I stated, not putting any feeling behind the word, sending it off flippantly. He typed something on his computer, and a minute later an incredibly strong and buff man arrived at me side. I couldn't help but feel like he was here to watch me, even though I asked for him.

We walked in silence, and he didn't even introduce himself, and I was supposed to make it seem like everyone in the Districts was below me. I walked with steady and confident strides despite the fact that I was deathly afraid of toppling over in these 6 inch high heels. The only reason why I was even remotely tolerant of them, was because I would finally be as tall as Copper.

The roads were nicely paved, and the whole place slightly resembled the capitol, it had tall buildings, that looked nice, but ostentacious. They had large one way windows. I expected there to be a victors Village, like at home but instead the strong man led me to a tall skyscraper.

"Where is everyone?" I chirped.

"Waiting at the train station. Copper is on floor 34." The large man told me, before abandoning me. I walked up the steps proudly. I stepped into the lobby, and then walked to the elevator. 34.

The elevator was faster then the one in 13. I stepped out of it, and into an extravagant room. There was a huge shiny door on the other end. I walked to the door and knocked twice. I took a step back, and made sure I had the posture of a snotty capitolite.

"Ovidia, great." Someone said before pulling me into the room. I managed to be yanked around with poise, as I was pulled into mayhem.

"I'm Aelia the Escort for district 1." She was to smiley, to fake, but the perfect Capitolite to coppy.

"I Ovidia-"

"I know, I know, Ovidia Copper's soul mate. Fell in love after one look while you were visiting the center to drop something off to your uncle. After that Copper followed you around, asked you on a date, and here you are." She squealed.

"And here I am." I grinned, a little dramatically.

"Well, they want to get your reunion on tape, so be prepared to do whatever frolicking you want. Oh! And I see you got the memo of being sort of natural!" She gushed, even though she was the opposite of natural. She looked like she had a fake tan, and someone burnt her skin off, and her hair was too blonde, like it was almost white, and styled up in some confusing up-do.

She wore a decked out white dress with diamonds, and pearls, and other white jewels all over it. She didn't even resemble natural.

"You pull off the natural look fantabulously." I exclaimed.

"Oh, why thank you. I figure it'll be all the new rage in the capitol by next week, especially with you on the cover." She didn't sound very sincere, but I smiled nevertheless.

"You flatter me." I gushed.

"Oh! We have to get you ready! Out of these... clothes, and into something more appropriate!" She exclaimed loudly enough so that soon, people swarmed me, taking measurments, and then running away. All of them looked at my skinny jeans and dark red frilly top, with matching tall high heels like it was something out of the trash. I thought it was fancy.

They returned moments later with a white dress, the theme is white I guess, that looked a little to much like my opening ceremony dress, except it shimmered the color of my eyes, and a pink. It also had an extravagant bow that was rhinestone encrusted wrapped around my torso, like I'm some kind of present.

The let me keep my newly died hair down though, thankfully. They strap me in some purple high heels, that match my contacts. I walk in them effortlessly, like my last pair. I was led onto the train station, and I was told to stand there.

Everyone looked so muscular, I was glad that I had gotten back in shape, and now I felt like I should be flexing my muscles, to compare with these people.

Instead I waved and smiled like a delicate Capitolite, to far above the rest of the world to even act real, and show their true selves. I didn't figit from foot to foot, like I normally would of, but neither did I stand stoically. I moved around the platform, smiling and waving, eventually, I realized it was enough and stood patiently with my hands behind my back.

This was the first step, if I got through the first five minutes, without the station being cleared, and Peacekeepers taking me away, I would be good for the next day, until we reached 12. I made sure to keep my face relaxed, and my posture stiff as I continued to be scrutinized by the people of 1, and the capitol.

And then Copper came, and he looked more handsome then I remembered, and naturally a grin rose on my face, something I never really showed him in the Arena. He had to take a double take when he saw me. I'm sure he shook his head, forgetting about the resemblance, and I'm sure I surprised him by taking the last two steps and hugging him tightly.

I didn't kiss like I'm sure the capitol was expecting, I just hugged him, tightly. And the most surprising thing, is that he hugged back. His grip was just as tight as mine, like he was holding the old vision of me as tightly as he could before I turned back into the Capitolite. I was having two identities again.

I eventually released him, but my hand found his as I waved to the crowd, and we were ushered into the train, this was to different then when I had been reaped. There were smiling people, Peacekeepers stayed away from me, and it was all to fake. There was no yelling, arguments, or anything else of the matter.

Everything was to pleasant, like perfume to sweat. We sat down for lunch, and Aelia engaged everyone in a formal conversation, asking the required questions, like how have you been?

But when she finally got to me, her face lost the pleasant demeanor, and she turned into an interrogator. Like she was dealing with the enemy, which she was, but she didn't know that.

"What's your favorite pass time?" She drilled.

"Music, I love to sing." I smiled polietly.

"What school did you go to?" She demanded.

"School level 2, building 13." I told her, like I had practiced. She turned her nose up at this, despite the fact that it was actually quite a prestigious school.

Most of her questions had nothing to do with my character, just mainly who I liked, or who I thought was cuter. I wasn't very good at the game.

"Why did you leave your parents?" She finally asked.

"Sorry, sometimes Aelia gets ahead of herself, you don't have to answer her." One of the prep team capitolites said.

"No, it's alright. My parents were conservationists, and I did not want to be one, so they disowned me. Most of their ways still have rubbed off on me though." I sighed motioning to my clean body. Everyone but Copper, who was completely clueless looked horrified at what I had said.

Aelia even gasped, and then looked down at her plate like an ashamed kid, and continued eating, in fact most of the conversation stayed clear of me for the rest of the meal. When I finished I almost got up and threw my plate in the sink at the bar, before remembering I wasn't in 13 anymore.

When everyone finished, Avox's came and cleaned up the whole table. Copper even got my chair for me, and I ended up standing right next to him.

"I was wondering if Ovidia and I could have some time to catch up." Copper said, and Aelia winked, like she was trying to imply that we were going to do something. Cashmere and Gloss looked at me carefully, like they were trying to dissect what Copper meant.

We walked together to his room, and he shut the door. All he did was stare at me for a second.

"If you could look away, I have to fix something." I stated quietly, in my normal voice. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he still spun around. I fiddled the wiring in my bra for a second.

"Okay we have exactly 3 minutes of the microphones being off, so hold your questions off." I told him.

I explained what was going on, and what I was supposed to do, and what happened to everyone else, and then I checked the time, we had a minute left.

I watched his face go from confused, to happy, to protective.

"You're going to get killed." He bit out, angrily.

"I have no choice, I need to gain trust from the people in the districts. I need to learn how things are going. I need to know what appeals to them." I told him in a hushed voice.

"They're going to realize who you are when you reach the capitol. It'll become obvious what you've been doing." Copper bit out.

"I know." I sighed, Copper opened his mouth, but I covered it with my hand, signaling we had run out of time.

He took my hand off his mouth, and dipped his head so his lips met mine. We kissed slowly, even though we had no one to show for, or impress, and I realized that I actually liked him. I liked kissing him, and when he pulled away, I felt sad.

We walked back out, his arm slung lazily around my waist. We sat on the couch, and Aelia gave Copper flash cards.

"That's you speech, practice it." Aelia instructed him, Copper read the cards boringly and choppily.

"You need to add emotion." I smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine then you try." He said, still smiling.

"Oh really? You want me to try? Well, warning you, I'm gonna blow you out of the water." I grinned at him.

I began to read the cards in a funny nasily voice, and I would enunciate and draw out random words that didn't even make sense. Sometimes I would add a strange accent, or begin wiggling my eyebrows at random parts.

At first only Gloss, Cashmere, and Copper understood, laughing away, but it took the capitolites a while to understand that I was only kidding.

"But in all serious, I want to here it from you." He smiled, like he was encouraging me. I took a deep breath.

"I am truly honored to be here today. I have fought hard, and long to come home, just as your tributes did. I have risen glorious and strong, and I express my condolences that your tributes did not face the same fate. There is no better death then one in a battle. May the Capitol live forever." I said, trying to throw as much gusto, and faith in it as possible. I hated every single word I said, but I let it spill out.

"Beautiful. Absolutely touching." Aelia gushed, but I couldn't tell if she was talking about the speech she wrote, or the way I read it.

"Thank you." I said. I handed the cards back to Copper.

"Your turn." I smiled at him, bring my legs underneath me to sit criss-cross apple sauce.

He tried all afternoon, and he got pretty good. Aelia wanted us to watch a television show with her after we ate dinner, but Copper told her he was exhausted. We walked back into his room, and he locked the door.

I took the stupid heels off, and walked over to hug Copper. He hugged my back, his arms wrapping around my torso. I breathed in his shirt, and we spent a whole minute like that, just simply relaxing, and trying to breathe each other in.

"I don't like your new hair and eyes." Copper whispered in my ear, and I mocked offense.

"Well I have a whole month until the color washes out so you're gonna have to deal with it." I told him.

"Eyes?" He asked hopefully.

"The contacts will dissolve around the same time." I assured him.

"Your freckles?" He asked pulling away so he could see my cheeks.

"That's just make-up. It'll come off in the shower, but I'll have to put it on every time I go out of this room." I told him.

"I knew it was you." He whispered tickling my ear with his warm breath.

"I know, your expression was pretty funny." I said grinning.

"Was it now?" He asked, putting his finger underneath my chin.

"Yes. It was incredibly funny." I grinned mischievously up at him.

"Well, I think this is pretty funny too." He grinned picking me up, and swinging me over on his back.

"Put me down!" I whispered furiously, pounding his back.

"Should I?" He asked pretending to be confused.

"Yes! You should!" I cried.

"Oh. Okay then." And he just flipped my feet over, and I almost screamed, but I fell into the bed, and I bounced up and down.

He grinned hopping next to me on the bed.

"I should never have left you." He whispered, and I knew he meant the Arena, he should've never left me alone in the arena. I wouldn't have had to go through anything on my own.

I hummed in response, and we sat there for a while. Our breathing even began to match, and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"I hate this dress." I sighed.

"I like it." He told me.

"Can I borrow a shirt of yours?" I asked him, not wanting to see what the capitol packed me for pajamas.

"Yeah, second drawer on the right." He told me, and I got out of his bed and over to the dresser. I grabbed a dark blue shirt, slightly thankful it wasn't gray. I walked into the bathroom, I washed my face, and got dressed.

I walked back in, and Copper was in his pajamas too. We both sat on his bed, and I rested my head on his chest.


	23. The Blazing House

I woke up to Copper holding my waist loosely and my body curled up next to his. I slipped out of his grip, and I stretched, we should be reaching 12, soon. There will only be the people who didn't get rescued left there to see the victory tour, I felt my guilt rise at this, how many people weren't rescued? I got up and went to take a shower, then I applied the stupid make-up, and I didn't stab my eye with any of the brushes or other things.

I didn't do my hair though, and then I dressed in some normal clothes I found in my dresser.

"G'mornin'." Copper hummed, when I was pulling my pants on over my knees, and I realized he was looking at my butt.

"Good morning." I rolled my eyes at him. He got out of bed, and walked up to me.

"Why are you up so early?" Copper asked.

"I have to get ready for 12." I told him, spinning around, and laying my hands on his chest.

"What are you doing in 12?" He asked.

"I'm sitting on the stage and smiling." I told him, but really I was doing much more. This district was going to need the most help. I was leaving right after the feast. I am going to go to the train, and get as much food as I can, and then I'm going to get dressed in pants and a t-shirt, and grab some toys and go help out where I can.

"Really? No impromptu speeches? You're going to keep you mouth shut?" Copper asked slightly amused.

"Yes, no speeches, my lips will be closed the whole time." I told him grinning.

"But what if I want to kiss you?" He asked dipping his head.

"Then you'll have to restrain yourself." I smiled mischievously. The door swung open, and I automatically stepped a foot backwards. Aelia looked at the two of us, and smiled.

"It's breakfast, Copper once you eat you need to go to your dressing room, and Ovidia, you need to get your make-up and your hair done. Do you have dress?" Aelia asked, like this was the most important thing of the year. It was only District 12, and there were maybe a hundred or two people at the most.

"Yeah, my dress is hanging up in the closet." I told her, grateful that the real Ovidia had unpacked, and that someone else had chosen the dresses, and the dresses and the shoes were in order, by district.

"Brilliant, let's go Copper." She sang, and she pulled Copper away from me, and I stood there, rooted at my place in the room for a whole minute before I moved. I stretched, and began humming as I looked at my hair, I didn't know what was wrong with it. The brown hair was curly, but it wasn't as bad as it normally was, thanks to the Capitol shampoo, it looked like I had spent a lot of time on it, but I guess that wasn't enough.

I'm not that big into fashion, but I could tell that everything in the closet was cleverly made so that they looked pretty inexpensive, but if you really looked at it, felt it, or saw the tag, it was quite fancy.

I pulled on the neat dark blue dress. It had little golden tiny birds on it, and it went down to my knees. It had ruffles on the chest, and I had light brown lace up boots. They looked worn, despite the fact that they were new.

I walked out of the compartment, with the boots on, and I wondered around a bit until I found someone. I managed to get all the way to the dinner cart until I found one of Copper's stylists.

"Excuse me, I was wondering where I am supposed to get my hair done." I asked her, or maybe it was a him, like it was incredibly exciting to get my hair done.

"I would love to do it!" He cried, clapping his hands together.

"Follow me." He said gesturing grandly to the next compartment. I followed him, as we walked through 6 compartments, until we were almost at the front of the train, and he opened the door to a compartment.

"Please, sit down." He said, like he was a T.V host or something. I sat down, and he washed my hair.

He washed my hair until you could only smell the overly sweet scent the shampoo was scented as. He turned the Television on, and it blared coverage from yesterday. I watched curiously as they recapped parts of the games. They showed Copper swaying as he looked up at the sky, the arrow lodged in his abdomen.

They did something to the film to make it look like he glowed. They made him look strong and cunning despite that he was probably barely conscious at that point. My curiosity dulled as they showed the beginning of the games once again. Copper watching me.

I was interested again when I realized the difference between me in the games, and me now. In the games my freckles almost blended in with my skin, and I had a healthy glow. I looked happy, even when I wasn't smiling, my green eyes were incredibly bright, and my skin tone varied, going from almost brown on my shoulders to a light golden on my stomach, and the insides of my arms.

My blonde curly hair shone in the sun light and bounced when I walked. My green eyes were incredibly vibrant, and I carried around the look of a seven year old, yet I walked confidently, but not refined.

I could see the difference between the two me's, now I walked with an air of dignity that I didn't have, and a high head gained from nothing but practice. I spoke like a capitolite, the words slipping of my tongue, constantly jumping from slurs to sharp staccato's, like a poorly written song. Back then I walked with confidence, but it was relaxed. My voice was loud, ringing above everyone else's, it was warm and rough, yet happy at the same time.

It didn't surprise me anymore that the capitol didn't recognize me. My skin was pale and sallow, my brown hair was limp and controlled, my posture was stiff, and I spoke just like them. No longer was I the naïve little girl from 4, now I was the multiple identity, part time capitolite, part time District 13 architect and rebel.

No longer was I from 4, and no longer was I a fisherman or a boat builder, and no longer did I lead a simple life.

I cringed as I heard the sizzle of someone straightening my hair. It was over quickly but I wasn't relieved. I tried to keep my head still as the man yanked my hair, pulling it into some sort of tight braid.

I was finally allowed to look at my hair, and I stared surprised at it. I had two braids pulled tightly behind, and tied in the back, the rest of my hair was slightly wavy, but it reached my mid back, a lot longer then normally since it was straightened.

I didn't get much time to enjoy my freedom, as I was soon pulled back into the chair, so that he could do my make up. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open, as they came so close to my eyes with sharp things.

I was done a while later, and I looked at myself. I looked healthy again, I looked like Copper in the film. Like someone faking being better. I turned around, and thanked the man. I walked out into the meeting area, I sat with one leg crossed over the other, as I waited for Copper.

I was only on the ninth verse of Green Grow the rushes O, when Copper and Aelia returned. Aelia sniffed at me, but Ashton grinned walking around to slip his arm around my waist. I didn't know if I liked it when he slipped his arm around my waist, it was almost like he was letting everyone know that he had won this battle too, he had gotten the girl.

Like I was some trophy girl, like he was rubbing it in the capitol's faces, that he had tamed me, and he had gotten the rebel to conform and obey.

I took a breath, and continued to smile. I'm pretty sure it was just my brain freaking out, trying to back out of commitment, like it was scared of it or something. Which, I guess it was.

We walked out of the train, and I was immediately hit with the stench of smoke, dust, and rotting wood. It didn't actually smell to bad, in fact it smelled a little bit like Gale. But the first thing I noticed was the lack of people, maybe 70 people stood in the crowd. I was instructed to sit in the back, in between the mayor and the prep team.

I searched the crowd, small children with grubby faces stood towards the front of the line, their bony bodies were covered in rags, making them look like the kids in 4 when they dress up for Halloween as ghosts.

I doubted that they needed Halloween here, everything is scary enough on it's own, there's no need for fright. Most of the Adults looked battered, and old, very few people looked like they were in their twenties, almost like everyone in District 12 skipped that age all together, never getting to experience independence without responsibility.

I itched to go back in the train and get the bag full of goodies I had stowed away, but I didn't move out of my chair.

I kept my face stoic as Copper read his speeches, and only when everyone gathered up at the front to bow, did I smile. It didn't reach my eyes, and it was stretched across my face, sort of resembling a grimace. We all walked back into the Justice Building for Food that we don't need, while people who haven't had had a plate worth in the last two months, serve it to us.

The meal was horrible, as expected, I exchanged stiff pleasantries with the Mayor, but I felt reassurance by his daughter, who sat next to him. She often looked into her lap, fiddling with her fingers, picking at her bit nails. Her golden hair covered her face like a curtain covering the stage while the crew sets up.

"Hi. I'm- Ovidia." I almost said Charlie, but I stopped myself at the last second.

"I'm Madge." She said softly, and I was amazed by her voice. It was calm, and quiet, but not fake. It was nothing like anyway I had ever talked before, my softest voice was still louder and harsher then hers.

"I like your dress." I told her, motioning to her light pink dress, it reached her knees, like my dress.

"Thank you, I like your hair." She told me. "Did you do it yourself?" She asked. I laughed.

"If I did it myself, it would slightly resemble an afro." I laughed.

We talked for a while, until the dishes were cleared, and desert was being served.

"Is there anyway I can distribute food and toys?" I asked, lowering my voice, but despite my lack of volume, it was a lot less soft then her voice.

"Not really, ever since the- _plague, _everyone has stayed indoors, you could always go door to door, but I'm not sure how many people with answer to you knocking on the door." Madge told me, and I shrugged.

"I have the supplies, I want to help." I told her, and she shrugged.

We discussed when we were going to meet, and where, but then we slipped back into the main conversation. Not much longer, the feast was over, and I rushed back to the train, grabbing to sack of food and toys, and I slipped out the back door. I met her by the side of the Justice building that faces all of the large factories.

I stood, abandoning my capitol look, and going back to my posture when I was at thirteen. Casually lean against anything. I tapped my fingers against the brick exterior of the Justice Building. A couple of seconds later, Madge appeared, her hair slightly messed up, eyeing the large sack I had.

"You don't act or look like you're from the Capitol." She said quietly, as I mimicked her. We were walking away from the justice center, with our heads down, and our feet moving quickly. I hummed in response, not knowing what to say. Will she trust me more if I tell her I'm actually from 4, and I'm a rebel, or will she tell everyone? Does she hate Rebels because they left her behind?

We got to a part of town where the houses were shacks, and they looked like a simple gust of wind could knock them all over. Everything was covered in a thick layer of coal dust, and it smelled even more like smoke over here.

"Wanna start? I'm not sure who's still here- I mean alive- after the plague, so we're gonna have to knock, and then if no one answers, just leave. It's pointless to go inside, since there probably isn't going to be anyone there." She told me.

I walked with her to the first front door, it had a lock, but the door was dilapidated that all you have to do is aim a good kick, and you'd have no door to worry about. I knocked lightly, in fear that I might punch a hole right through the door.

No one answered, so we moved onto the next house. Someone peeked out their window at us, but they didn't come to the door. I left a loaf of bread, granola, and a large water bottle. When we were retreating, I heard the door swing open, and then shut.

The next house didn't answer, but there was no sign of life, that kept on happening for the next houses too.

We finally got to a house where a small boy, and a smaller girl answered the door. Their faces were bony even though they were so young, and their faces were dirty, like they hadn't taken a shower for a couple weeks. I fished in the bag and gave the boy a wooden train, and the girl a stuffed bear. I handed them both some milk, bread, and butter. It was a lot.

"Collis! Nelly!" A woman yelled kindly, but still reprimandingly.

"Did you open the door!? How many times have I told you how dangerous-"

I winked at them, before quietly shutting the door, and walking to the next house as fast as I could, Madge in tow.

We all around had a successful trip, I gave over thirty families food, toys, and water. We were at a small house, the last one before I returned to the train, it wasn't that late, but I didn't want to get in trouble or to worry Copper. I heard two loud bangs and crying. We were shoved out of the way as two peacekeepers marched past us, blood on their immaculate white uniform.

I rushed into their house seconds later, and I saw the fire, it was growing quickly, but at the same time I saw the boy. He was crying.

"Ovidia! Get out of the House!" Madge cried, I ignored her protests, as I maneuvered around the falling walls and roof. I picked up the boy in the corner, and I jumped out of the window, cutting my chest as I dove out.

I made sure to roll on the ground to douse the flames on me, and I did the same to the boy, who had stopped crying. I coughed up the smoke that I had breathed in, and I took inventory of my body.

I was actually in pretty amazing shape, despite a gash I had on my chest, and an angry red burn I had the the side of my left hand. I looked at the young boy who had a nasty burn on his left side. I carried him around to the front of the house where almost all of the people from 12, had gathered. I handed the boy, and the rest of the food to Madge and sighed.

"I have to go. I'm sorry I'm leaving you with the boy but I can't be gone for-"

"I understand. Now go." Madge whispered. I walked as fast as I could from the scene. I dashed into the train station, and I took the back door, and I walked speedily into the room I shared with Copper.

"Charlie!" He gasped, as I shut the door.

"What?" I asked him running into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"Where have you been!" He exclaimed.

"I was helping the people of twelve." I told him.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" He demanded.

"I'm fine, really." I told him, making sure I angled my chest away from him at all times.

"No you're not." He huffed, surprising me by grabbing my shoulders, from behind, and spinning me around to face him.

"How did you get this?" He asked tracing the cut on my chest with light fingers.

"I fell." I deadpanned, and he snorted.

"Tell me what actually happened." He sighed annoyed.

"You wouldn't understand." I sighed, wrenching my shoulders from his grasp. I walked into the bathroom, and I couldn't get the picture of Copper, with the arrow in his torso, and that stupid golden boy glow. He was the capitol's chess piece all along, I've just been to stupid to realize it.

I took a shower, and cleaned my wounds. I carefully wrapped my chest in gauze, since the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, and it was about 5 inches long, but not to deep. I looked at my hand and just but some burn cream on it, relishing in the cooling sensation. If only all of my problems were fixed by that first aid kit.


	24. Strangled Bruises

"Charlie, c'mon let me in, what did I do wrong?" Copper asked.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong." I answered evenly.

"Then why aren't you coming out of the bathroom?" He asked me.

"I'm trying to brush my hair." I lied, I was sitting on the cold hard floor, my head leaning against the wall, looking at my nails.

"The door is locked." He said, growing a little annoyed.

"I like to brush my hair in solitude." I told him stubbornly.

"Just please, open the door." He begged, all I wanted to do was to be alone, and digest the fact that peacekeepers just lit a house with a little boy in it on fire. I didn't want to think of the two dead bodies on the floor, did they kill his parents in front of him? What did they even do wrong?

But it wasn't worth Copper getting all frazzled despite the fact that I wasn't mad at him. He was a to over dramatic sometimes. I stood up and took a deep breath, I made sure to have a hair brush halfway through my neat hair. I swung the door open and he perked up. He hugged me tightly sighing in relief.

"Can I go back to brushing my hair now?" I asked him.

"No." He said taking the hairbrush from me. "I'm just gonna mess it up." He whispered, leaning his head down to kiss me at the same time he put the hairbrush on a dresser that was located by the door.

At first I didn't pull away. We kissed for a while but it wasn't until he led me to the bed, did I pull away. I didn't want to do this, I wasn't even sure I really liked him.

"No." I muttered, sliding off his lap, my feet hitting the floor. I wanted to leave, but I didn't want him to think it was his fault. I walked over to the other side of the bed, and I slipped in, I pulled the comforter up so that it covered my shoulder. I went to fall asleep, on the other side of the bed from Copper, but he pulled me closer to him.

"You can't tell me I've done nothing wrong, and then avoid me, chose one or the other." He whispered. I didn't protest as I fell into another restless sleep.

Halfway through the night I gave up, resigning to the floor, where I pulled my knees to my chest, I should've known it was to good to last, the other victors constantly complained about their nightmares, and I had had very few, and although they were terrible, they were inconstant, allowing me never to be truly sleep deprived.

This almost seemed different, like my mind just wasn't ready to go to sleep. I couldn't stop the feelings that raced through my usually empty heart. Conflicted emotions about Copper, about the house on fire, the victory tour, the rebellion, and myself. My heart was racing like the scenery through the window.

I didn't even know that Copper was awake too, until the bed creaked and suddenly he was by my side, his warmth radiating into my cold body. His arms pulling me into his side. He grabbed my hand, but didn't say anything as he looked at the burnt, peeling skin.

"Why are you so secretive?" He asked me. I didn't answer him.

"Does anyone know all of your secrets?" he asked, and I had to think, I didn't even think I knew all of my secrets, but once again, I didn't answer him.

"I'm starting to think that you've fallen asleep on me." He laughed.

"No. I just don't have anything to say." I told him.

"As usual." He huffed bitterly.

"When will you learn that you aren't strong enough to do everything on your own?" Copper sighed.

"What do you know about me? I've known you for a couple months, and we've only spent time together for about a week or two." I exclaimed.

"We've had bonding experiences." He sighed.

"Bonding experiences my ass. You only took interest in me during in the capitol to learn Ashton, Birch and I's tactics. You only stayed with me in the games because you had no where else to go. In fact I don't know what changed and why I'm even considering you, you're probably just feeding everything I've told you to the Capitol." I cried, spinning away from him.

"You're so unbelievable! What did I ever do to lose your trust!?" Copper demanded, getting to close for comfort. I scooted away from him, and stood up in a futile attempt to put distance between the two of us. He stood up to, rising to his full intimidating height. I tried not to let my fear show through my voice.

"You're from 1. A career even, the Capitol's lap dog. You trained to kill children, from when you were a kid you wanted too. You're the Capitol's Golden boy." I told him, showing no emotion, almost like I was shutting down again.

But Copper was advancing on me, and my mask couldn't hold any longer. Especially not as he had me pinned against the wall. I hated how fear surged through my veins and I couldn't even try to gain control. I was on the verge of shaking I was so scared.

I had no one to run too, I was all alone. I was stuck with him, all alone. I began to struggle against his grasp, but he kept me against the wall, his anger surging.

"You claim I am distrustful, but you're just simply using me." He swallowed, but his grip didn't let up. I tried to slip out of his iron hold but it wasn't working.

I was helpless, and I despised it. I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. He took no notice, the once caring Copper was gone, and this one was cruel, and evil.

"Please let me go." I finally cracked, my voice desperate and pleading.

He was caught off guard for a second and I dashed out of his grasp, and ran to the bathroom, my newest place of refuge. I locked the door, and I turned the shower on. I didn't get in the shower, and I just curled in the corner.

I couldn't cry, my eyes were just to dry and my heart was to empty. Now that the fear was gone, so was everything else. I curled up on the floor, my hands resting under my head. I looked at the chandelier that shook slightly, as the train rocked back and forth.

I actually ended up falling asleep. I woke with my whole body aching, and I took a quick shower brushing my own hair. I walked out and Copper was nowhere to be found. I got dressed in a red lace dress. I pulled on white dress shoes. I stocked the bag with food and toys. I operated like a robot, as if all of my actions were be planned by someone else, which I guess they have been for some time.

I stretched, my body still sore, and I opened the door just in time to see Copper about to open the door. I slid right underneath his arm, and walked to the breakfast cart, where I figured we were going to wait.

I ate a muffin and a glass of orange juice. I tapped my foot against the cold black floor, and I rested against the red velvet couch, knowing that this room probably cost as much as all of District 12. If they could afford to make at least 12 of these carts, why couldn't they give 12 enough food, houses, water, and toys? No one but 12 would even notice the missing money.

I fiddled with the wrapper for the muffin, and when Copper, his stylists and Aelia came out they all smiled at me, like they knew something I didn't and they pitied me.

"Ovidia, afterwards I need to talk to you." Copper whispered into my ear, I figured this was him breaking up with me. To bad he actually couldn't, I needed to spread the word on this tour, and also according to the capitol my uncle was paying for this.

"Okay." I hummed.

"All right, let's go!" Aelia chirped, and we were ushered out of the train. I almost gasped at the Justice Building. Aelia, stopped, staring absolutely stunned at the rubble. Copper looked at it curiously masking all surprise, Cashmere and Gloss didn't spare the building a second look.

I knew we had bombed it, but I had no idea we reduced it to rubble. There was barely anything left, and as I looked around the district, I realized that the district was just an empty shell too. All of the houses surrounding the Justice Building had become rubble too, entire lives destroyed, and the only evidence left is small concrete rocks.

Almost no one was gathered in the crowd, but still more than District 12, but those who were, looked beaten, forgotten, and hopeless. They all slouched, the distance between each line was big enough for two peacekeepers, ready to intervene if any violence, disturbance, or act of rebellion was to take place. I somehow doubted it would come though, rebellion thrives where there is little hope, not where there is none at all. These people have succumbed to their imminent death, the time spent in between is just one more step to reach the final result.

They've realized that they were the people left behind, the ones forgotten the day the bombs rained on the justice building and hovercrafts hummed in the sky. That no one was coming back for them, and if the rebellion suceeded they would probably be killed in the process, and if the rebellion did not, they would've wished they died anyway.

These people were considerably more depressed then those in 12. At least there, the peacekeepers seemed less uptight, here, there were more peacekeepers then there were people, ready to extinguish and flame of hope.

I made sure to disguise my burnt hand as we were all escorted onto the stage. I sat in a chair far from the Prep Team, Mentor's, and Aelia. There was no mayor to give a speech, I figure he was either killed in the bombing, or he was just to swamped trying to make the Capitol give them enough money to rebuild the Justice center.

I watched with dull interest as Copper recited some boring speech the capitol gave him, and the everyone applauded. The crowd was quiet the whole time, and when the speech was over they apologised for their lack of food, but apparently there had been no food to give, and there was no place for us to eat it. Aelia was very upset, but no one else cared as they ate in the dinner cart.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said, before turning and walking into the room to grab the sack.

"May I come?" Copper asked sliding into the door.

"No." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm helping people, giving them food, water and such, you'll scare them all off." I told him, but really I didn't trust him. I didn't want the people to think the food was coming from the capitol. The Capitol doesn't care about them, but we do. I don't know if Copper is actually on our side, and if he becomes the capitol's golden boy throughout the rebellion, I don't want the people of eleven looking back and remembering the time him and his girlfriend gave them food.

"Fine, but I still have to talk to you." He said, and I remembered how this morning he told me had something to tell me. I guess he was going to try and break up with me right now.

"I'm not making you leave the tour." He said, and I smiled, maybe we should break up then, that way I won't have to deal with the way he thinks everything is his fault.

"But I don't think we should be a couple anymore. I told everyone else that we realized that we were better off as friends, and I still hope that we can be friends." He told me.

"I agree." I told him before slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking out the back door.

He seemed stunned, as I walked away. I was glad he didn't have anything to say. I walked down the dirt street's, my white shoes becoming extremely dirty. I stirred up dust as I walked, and my hair was blown around by the wind, a feeling I missed from District 4, there was no wind in 13. I squinted as the sun shone in my eyes.

I got to an area of town where the buildings were tall, and the windows had no glass. It was winter, and the colder wind easily swept into the rooms. There was no door, just a crumbling archway. The hallways were narrow, making it hard for me to lug my sack of food. I was sure Copper wouldn't have fit.

I knocked on the first door I saw, and a girl my age, answered. She was beautiful, her long black curly hair framed her face, and her eyes were a dark brown. I handed her some bread and water and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said, the collar of her dress was rearranged as she went to close the door, and I saw the marks of hands around her neck, like someone had tried to strangle her.

I took a breath, and I moved on, because I could. I wasn't her, those strangled bruises wouldn't be forever imprinted into my brain. I was a bystander, someone who could move on, even if she couldn't

But that was wrong, and my progress halted, how many times has she wished that someone stepped in for her, how many times did I step in for people at 4. I turned on my heel, and walked quickly back to her door. I knocked on it feverishly. I couldn't let this opportunity slip out of my grasp. She needed help, and I would truly be a horrible person if I didn't help.

"Hello?" She asked timidly looking up at my tall body, and strong arms, and I realized for the first time how intimidating I looked. To someone who didn't know me, I seemed like the antagonist. I was to some people.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered, her head bowed, like she was afraid to look at me.

"You were strangled-recently. They're bruises on your neck." I told her, only realizing the how intrusive I was sounding after I said it.

"I'm alright." She said quietly before attempting to shut the door.

"I don't know what's going on, but if someone's beating you... it's not alright." I told her in a hushed whisper.

"I'm fine." She said, sounding like she had mustered up as much strength as possible.

"No. You're not." I said opening the door.

"I can help you." I told her.

"You can't. I have no money, no matter what you do, I'll be forced to come back." She said anger lacing her tone, not enough to alert anyone who wasn't listening closely.

"I'm going to try. I'll be back." I told her.

I walked quickly back to the train, knowing that if I didn't get started, I wouldn't be able to finish. I walked into the train, ignoring Copper's watching eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as I searched my drawers for the money. I grinned victoriously when I found it attached to the top of a drawer.

"I'm going out for a walk." I told him.

"With a sack and a hundred dollars." Copper said skeptically.

"Yes." I said, offering no other explanation as I slipped out of the cart for the second time today. Except this time I had a destination in mind.

I walked around the town, looking for a trustworthy person. I found it in an old woman hobbling around.

"Do you know where the Justice center has been relocated?" I asked the old lady.

"Yes, yes, right over there, in the old house." She told me, and I smiled at her thankfully.

"For your trouble." I told her, handing her some milk and cheese.

"I can't." She gasped.

"Please." I smiled at her, and she couldn't turn it down again.

"Thank you" She breathed accepting her bread.

I walked to the old run down house the lady had pointed at. I knocked once, and a scraggly old man came to the door.

"Is this where the Justice Center has been relocated?" I asked him, and he nodded, gesturing me to go inside.

"I was wondering if I could buy a house." I told him.

"How much do you have?" He leered.

"I don't think that's a question you should be asking." I told him straight forward. Something about this man set me off. He was looking at me the wrong way, like he wanted to sexually assault me.

"Well you're a pretty lady, and you never know what might happen to you..." He said suggestively.

"Good day sir." I spat turning and walking away. His bony hand grasped my arm, but I ripped my arm out of his clutch. I kicked the door open, and marched down to the nicest part of town. I walked into the nearly empty grocery store, it's shelves were bare and the old woman behind the counter looked like she could barely stand.

I carefully opened the door to the store and walked up to the counter. I smiled at the lady, and she watched me warily.

"I was wondering if there was a room above here for sale." I asked her.

A young boy, maybe fourteen at the oldest walked down the stairs just as I said this.

"Everything's for sale. The shelves, tables anything you want you can have. We're gonna have to start working in the fields if we can't get any food." The boy said gruffly, sitting down next to his grandmother, he was actually quite strong.

"If I give you enough money and supplies will you let my friend live above you, and and maybe give her a job?" I asked them, and the boy eagerly looked at his grandma. They talked for a second, before the boy looked at me.

"Yes. Absolutely." He told me, excitedly. I took half of what I had out of the bag, the bread, milk, water, cheese, crackers, granola, toys, and books.

"Oh my god." The Grandmother gasped.

"Just please, make sure she's taken care of, that she get's enough food, and no one hurts her. I'm leaving, and I can't take care of her." I begged them.

"We will." The boy said, caught in amazement at the amount of food on the table.

"I'll bring her." I told them, slipping out of the store.

I walked speedily through the square and into the dilapidated appartment building, I knocked on the girls door.

"You have to go, he's going to be home soon." She breathed.

"No, you need to come with me. I've got everything already." I told her, pulling her out of the apartment and down the street. We both kept our head downs as we walked into the grocery store.

"Here she is." I told them.

"Quince." She whispered.

"Plum." He sighed.

"Is he the one who..." I whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"He used to be my friend before it all happened." She told me.

"I trust you'll make sure she's okay?" I asked them calmly.

"Yes, we will." The old lady said, looking at Plum sadly, like she was remembering a better time.

"Goodbye, and thank you." I told all three of them before grabbing my bag, and trying to distribute the rest of the food before I had to go.

I didn't get much done, in fact, I barely emptied my bag, and I gave a lot to each person. I only gave to around 20 families, but all of them seemed grateful that I was feeding them. I smiled at them, and I had to rush to make it on the train.

"Where have you been!" Aelia exclaimed when I boarded the train.

"I was out on a walk." I told her, glad I had made a last stop and dropped all of the food off at the supermarket where Plum was, before I returned here.

"Well you made us two minutes behind schedule, and next time we will leave without you. It doesn't matter if you come from the capitol, I do not tolerate being behind schedule!" Aelia cried, and I nodded walking back to the room that Copper and I shared. I was relieved to see that there were know two beds instead of one, so there would be no more awkward moments where Copper and I would be forced to share the same bed.

I looked at my hand which was now healed. I thought back to the girl's bruises, and I wished I would've brought her some bruise cream, since hopefully I had done a good enough job to ease the mental pain of the bruises on her neck.

Plum. One more person who I have helped. Why do I still feel like I'm a horrible person?


	25. Raw Knuckles

"District 4 is my favorite District to visit, besides 1 of course. I just love the ocean, it's so pretty don't you think?" Aelia said, the comment more directed at Cashmere and Gloss.

"I've always been disappointed in 4." Gloss said.

"Why?" I couldn't resist myself, and it seemed that Copper too was now listening with rapt attention.

"I used to think 4 was like us, that they trained and were all strong, but when we got there I found that only one village even had a training academy, and every other village were peace loving pansies." Gloss spat.

I tried to cover my smile as I ate dinner. I didn't eat lunch, and I was a little bit hungry.

"Ovidia have you traveled out of the Capitol before?" Aelia asked and it took me a second to realized she was talking ot me.

"No. This is my first time." I said quietly.

"Well I'm sorry you got such a bad impression with 12 and 11, don't worry the districts only get better." Aelia told me, and I wanted to comment on how I liked 11 and 12, but I held it in. I wasn't helping my image as a capitolite.

"It's sad I only get to spend a day in each District. I feel like there is so much more to see." I sighed.

"Oh there is, but don't worry, maybe you can get a job as a stylist or an escort." Or maybe we can defeat the capitol without destroying the rest of the districts, I thought to myself, as Aelia tried to reassure me.

"Maybe I will." I sighed.

Aelia started a dull conversation with Cashmere about the latest capitol fashion and what she should wear to the big ball at the capitol. Gloss was lightly engaged, laughing or making a comment every once in a while, but Copper and I were completely cut off from the group.

"So do you take walks a lot back at home?" He asked, and I had a feeling he meant in 13, I'd barely had enough time to tell him that I was saved by Finnick and put into a hovercraft and shipped off to 13, let alone what thirteen was like.

"No. There isn't room, it's mainly underground." I told him so quietly, I don't think the microphones I located underneath the table could hear us.

"Well are you enjoying the fresh air?" He asked.

"Yes, very much." I told him, nodding.

"You should take me next time." He told me.

"I already told you." I huffed.

"Yeah, but you were lying." He whispered.

"No. I don't want you to come." I told him stubbornly.

"You're hurting my feelings." He pouted.

I didn't have to answer him, because it seemed like Aelia's attention was back on us.

"Ovidia, The capitol has been absolutely smitten with your new natural look, but I was wondering if I could see your outfits so that we could make you and Copper match a little bit better?" Aelia asked me.

"Sure do you want me to bring the dresses somewhere?" I asked her.

"Yes please, if you could just drop them off at the stylist's area, it's a 6 compartments down from here, and it's in the second room." She told me. I nodded.

"Before you go to bed I need both of you for an hour or so. The president wants to take photo's of the two of you." Aelia said.

Before I knew it, I was posing in the clothes I had worn today and yesterday, in front of the camera. I was smiling, and so was Copper, but it was incredibly annoying.

It was a lot longer then an hour, and I was tuckered out by the time Aelia finally let us go. Copper's arms never left my waist, even when the camera's were long gone. I was to tired to say anything. I slipped out of his grasp, and collapsed on my bed when the whole thing was over.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I stared up at the ceiling. I listened for any signs of the trains movement, but instead it was eerily quiet, and the absent of noise sent my nerves in a frenzy.

I couldn't remember my dream, but the awful feeling my gut, and my racing heart let me know it was terrible. I was to awake to go asleep now, and I couldn't help but look out the window. I slipped the curtains open but I couldn't see anything, the low lights in the cabin reflecting my face.

I looked even more different then the person who stepped on this bus. My contacts looked brighter, and my face more full. I couldn't help but feel that someone from 4 wouldn't recognize me from the start of the reaping until now.

How many changes have I gone through? How many people have I become? I shook the thoughts out of my head, I needed to stay focused on my goals. I needed to win. I needed to push all stupid thoughts aside to rise victorious.

How many careers have thought the same thing? How many careers have justified killing children mercilessly with the need to survive?

I will not be a career.

I will not be lose.

I will not give up.

I ended up falling asleep, only to be woken an hour later. I packed my bag, and was escorted with Copper to the stylist's area.

The stylists worked feverishly. They were trying to perfect the "Natural look" something that I'm sure they've never attempted before, and I ended up just offering to show them what I knew. They were appalled by the little make-up I used. I showed them I just covered up my freckles, and put eyeliner on. Thankfully they let me go after that. I came into the breakfast cart considerably later then everyone else.

Despite the fact it was winter District 10 must be warm or something, since everyone, myself included was dressed light. I was only wearing a light yellow dress and some sandals, which required the stylists to give me a french manicure on my toes.

I stood by Copper, and he laced his arm around me. We walked out into the train station, waving. I was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of camera's. I didn't realize how televised the victory tour got when it started moving away from the outer districts, and towards the capitol. Copper seemed even more stunned, and I had to pull him up the stairs, and onto the stage, where thousands of people just stared at us, their sullen and skeletal faces watching our every move.

When the prep team, the mentors and Aelia all went to sit down, I did too, but Copper didn't release me, forcing me to stand up at the front acting like nothing's wrong when in truth, I was freaking out.

This was the capitol's first real look at me, this is when the Capitol will see the resemblance, or totally miss it. This stupid action of Copper being to afraid to face thousands of people alone, could consequently end my life, or result in me being holed up somewhere underground being hounded for information.

I still smiled, and looked into the camera's. When the short and dry speech was over, we both bowed, and retreated back into the justice building where we were treated to a nice meal. We danced around aristocratic topics, like the government at 10, life in 1, and how it all compared.

It was funny how little they expected me to know about the government, but as they discussed things that seemed harmless, I was learning a lot.

For example, if Snow where to die, next up in line would be his son Aquilon, who apparently has no military experience.

Which would only become a problem because the military leader at the moment, has no obvious successor, as he doesn't seem to be needed. The Capitol has no ordered way of voting, and Aquilon who has no real knowledge of government systems, or leadership qualities, will leave the Capitol without away to organize an army.

Nobody flat out said this, but they didn't need too. Side comments, complaints and body language said it all. The way the Mayor would tense, and look at Copper and I once in a while when Aelia made a comment about government let me know it was a weakness. Then when she would complain about how he went to parties all the time, and didn't follow in his fathers footsteps at all let me know he was incompetent.

I knew that tonight I would have to use the microphone jammer one more time to alert 13 about all of the new things that I learned. This would be incredibly vital in the defeat of the capitol, if we can strategically send out assasins killing all of the major powers of government leaving the capitol crippled in leadership we can have a clean surrender from them.

It wouldn't be bloodless since there was already death in the freeing of 11 and 12, but it hopefully there would be no bombs, fires, attacks, or any other terrible killing spree's.

When the meal was over, I walked into my room, and grabbed the bag. I left before Copper even came in, successfully avoiding the awkward confrontation that was guaranteed if I stayed. I slipped out of the train, and I walked into the poorest part of town. I gave out food, and my bag was empty in less then an hour, despite how little I gave to each person.

I was left standing in the middle of the town, facing all of the small homes, empty handed, and I still had a while before the train left. I still wanted to help, since there were still many families who had received nothing from me.

I wondered around for a while, no disturbed me as I kicked the rocks on the path, or hummed lullabies. I walked around until I found a mother, with children clinging to her legs, sitting on a stump, washing clothes. I remembered washing clothes with my mother as a child, and I walked over to the woman.

I was surprised to see she looked young, maybe in her early twenties. Her oldest child looked to be about six, and he was running around her, begging her to play with him. Then she had a little girl, 4 or 5 maybe sitting next to her and crying. She had a young baby lying in a basket wrapped in blankets by her feet. I stared at the family.

I was terrible with children, and I all around didn't like them. They cried and screamed, they were annoying and a lot of work. I never saw the point in having children.

But I knew I could help with the laundry, so nevertheless I walked over to the woman, and sat across from her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her, and she looked up, her blue eyes burning holes into my contacts, like she was judging my whole life with one glance.

"Sure." She said, giving me a basket full of clothes, and another stump.

"You're the Victor's girlfriend right?" The woman asked. Her voice was soar and raw, like she had yelled a little to much, and she gave off a feel like you couldn't lie to her.

"No. I'm just his friend." I told her, picking up a faded red dress, and cleaning it with her soup, careful not to make a whole in the thin and delicate fabric.

"Friends with benefits?" She asked skeptically.

"No. Just friends." I told her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Charlie." I told her, walking over to her clothesline and hanging up the red dress, it was probably for her young girl, as it was to small for her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sable." She sighed.

"Are you actually from the Capitol?" She asked as I looked down at the large blue shirt, a men's shirt.

"No." I whisper quietly, like someone might here me, despite the fact that I was in the middle of a field next to a log cabin, doing laundry.

"I didn't think so." She sighed.

"Anyone can walk around giving to other's, food they didn't grow, money they didn't make, toys they didn't buy, but only the true givers can help. Only they can come empty handed somewhere and work, work for nothing but the satisfaction of others." She sighed.

"Thank you." I smiled, and she just nodded, and we worked in silence for a little while before I spoke up.

"Do you love their father?" I asked motioning the children. She looked at their faces.

"Yes. I do." She sighed, as if reminiscing better times.

"When did you know that you loved him? Were you ever unsure of him?" I asked her, and she searched my face, as if she was trying to solve a problem, one that was deeper than the make-up covered skin.

"Yes, in the beginning, but he proved my every doubt wrong, and when the last worry left my mind I realized I loved him, and trusted him." She sighed, and we finished the laundry and the sun was setting. I got off the stump, and I hugged Sable. I looked at my knuckles, and even though, I had done the same amount of laundry that Sable had, my knuckles were read and raw from the hot water, reminding me that like Finnick and Annie months ago, before the tour, before District 13, and before the games, my skills that I had gained in 4 were becoming rusty. I was becoming prissier and prissier.

"I know you're working for something much greater, bigger and better, but don't forget, every person you kill has a family, a mother, someone who loves them, every casualty comes with a lot more then that person's death. If you forget that, you'll be no better then them." She said, as our goodbye, I nodded and waved her words echoing in my mind long after I entered the train.

I came into the dinner cart quietly. I hadn't made an impression on most of the people in 10, but it didn't matter I realized, no matter what I did, the rebellion wouldn't be fueled by me. It would be fueled by the taste of bitterness the capitol's selfishness leaves in everyone else's mouth. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Charlie can we talk?" Copper asked when I walked back in.

"Yeah, we can." I told him, and for the first time, I didn't run and hide from the topic of our relationship, I embraced it.

"I know you don't trust me, and you still think I'm using you, and you're using me... but I think we should still try, try and make it work. I'm tired of this all, I just.. I miss having you stand by my side, even if it was for such a short amount of time." Copper sighed.

"I think we should try it too. I-I'm just still not sure." I told him, and he advanced on me. Remembering the previous night when he cornered me, my heart went into a frenzy, but instead he hugged me. It was a warm and sweet hug that reminded me of teddy bears.

My heart calmed down and I was able to enjoy the hug, and I took a deep, relaxing breath. We didn't let go for a while, embracing the feeling of raw human affection. Not the forced kind, or the kind tinted by the artificial capitol, captured on camera and televised to the whole nation.

When we pulled apart, he looked at me for a second before pulling me to his side, and I once again had the feeling of being a trophy, but simply dispelled it.

"I think we should go to dinner, Aelia will be worried about you." I smiled, and we both walked out of the compartment.

We walked down the hall, and we sat down. Copper placed his hand on my knee, almost in a reassuring way. I talked politely to everyone, as we held a smooth and basic conversation talking about food, and I even laughed a couple of times.

I began tapping my foot and running my hand through my hair as the conversation dragged on, and the sun set. When the alcohol came out, I used it as an excuse to leave. Copper followed me.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom." I told him. I turned the shower on, and I locked the door. I took a deep breath and looked at the phone, as soon as Finnick picked up, a jammer signal would initiate. I pressed the contact for him.

Finnick picked up immediately and I smiled, my heart calming down at his voice.

"Charlie. You're alright, we've all been stressing out here." He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But hey, I have something to tell you, before the capitol realizes that we're blocking the microphones." I told Finnick. I explained the conversation we had at lunch, naming the people we needed to wipe out's full name.

"I'll talk to Coin, but Snow is untouchable Charlie." Finnick sighed after hearing what I learned.

"So how are you liking the tour so far?" He asked.

"All of the Districts are just so sad, no matter how hard I try to help, it just seems like it's never enough. There's always someone who I couldn't get to, or I ran out of materials, and now they're barely surviving. Or they're people who've succumbed to the knowledge that they're going to die... and I feel responsible. It's like, I'm holding the Capitol accountable for treating all the Districts poorly, living selfishly in the naivity that everything is alright, but I'm doing the same. Finnick, I had food everyday, maybe not enough for each meal, but I had food. I had glass windows when it snowed, so that a fire would keep me warm... I was alright.

But these people have nothing. They barely have a meal a week, I don't know why they haven't rebelled sooner, this is terrible." I breathed, telling Finnick.

"I know, It's crazy, but you aren't doing nothing. You've done all you can, now you're helping them, and you didn't know before, I promise. You're nothing like them." Finnick reassured me.

"But did you ever think that most of the people in the Capitol don't know either? That maybe... maybe if we show them, show them the pictures of starving children, and bloodied, bruised and killed parents, they might rebel against the Government too?" I asked slightly hopeful.

"Charlie, it's a brilliant idea, but these people have been descendent to the pain of others. We're like fish to them, they don't see us with feelings or with pain, we're just something to thrive off us." Finnick told me.

"Have you ever thought that we've become less aware of their feelings too? Even Sharks feel love and pain Finnick. You yourself should know that above all. You came out Victorious in the Games, you rose above all, you became the capitol to 24 districts, but you still feel pain." I told him.

"I... it's not like that Charlie. These people live in superficial lives, getting rich off of people who can barely feed their families, people who go to sleep with empty stomach's at night." Finnick tried to explain.

"Finnick, they're people too." I told him, frustrated that he wasn't understanding what I was trying to tell him.

"We need to go, but please, stay safe. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone. Ashton's here." Finnick said, and I heard the dull murmur of people talking.

"Hello." I said, leaning against the wall of the bathroom.

"Hi! Charlie we miss you tons!" Ashton exclaimed, and I laughed.

"I miss you too." I told them lovingly.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye." Everyone in the room echoed, and I hung up.


	26. Rebel's Fire

"Was that your friend from home?" He asked, and I looked at him confused for a second before I realized what he meant.

Friends from 13.

"Yeah, they're doing fine. I was just telling them about the trip." I explained, going over and hopping on the bed, bouncing up and down on the squishy bed. Talking to everyone had filled me with a bunch of energy.

"I figured." He said, sounding a little bit bitter.

"Aw, c'mon lighten' up." I smiled at him, jumping off the bed and grabbing his hands. I spun around, smiling, forcing him to spin.

"I'm traveling to districts to see people that I killed. I'm literally being congradulated by the very people who despise me." And just like that he killed my great mood.

"And I'm surrounding myself with people who would kill me without a second thought once they learn my identity. We are so screwed." I mused.

"So then why are you telling me to lighten up?" He asked.

"Because, I might die tomorrow, and I at least want to live before I die." I told him.

"Fine. I'll dance with you." He gave up.

"Music!" I exclaimed, and in a couple minutes, something slow and sad was playing in the cabin.

"No, upbeat and fun, something you can dance too." I told the sterio system. And of course, soon the music was happy and upbeat. I began sending my hands and feet in a frenzy, doing some of the most uncoordinated, floppy, weird dance moves ever.

"You're a beautiful dancer." Copper laughed.

"It's called having fun, if you wanted to see some good dance moves, then you should have said something." I told him.

"Or I should've gotten a mirror." He smiled.

"You ready to be completely blown away?" I asked him grinning mischievously.

"I already was." Copper snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's my turn." Copper grinned, and sure enough his arms wrapped around me, and led me through a complicated dance sequence, but I've danced plenty of times with Naunet, for fun at Parties, this was no different.

His feet moved fast, but I seamlessly caught up, making it appear like I'd danced this a million times, even though it barely resembled the dances we did at home

"You're pretty good." He laughed, and dipped me.

"I know." I snorted, but we continued dancing.

"I think it's time to go to bed." I yawned a little bit later.

"G'night then." Copper said, and I nodded, grabbing pajamas and changing in the bathroom.

I walked out, and instead of going into my bed, I walked over to Copper and slipped under his covers. Wordlessly his arms wrapped around me, and I buried my face in his chest.

The next morning, Aelia came to wake us up, and she was absolutely smitten with our sleeping situation, gushing about how cute it was, our whole entire walk to the stylists. I had forgotten to wake up early and pack my bag, so I would have to pack it after the feast.

I was dressed in the blue and white dress. The doily looking lace covered my chest and the blue flowy bottoms looked pretty. I had white shoes with an inch or two heel. My hair was allowed to stay down, and no one put any make-up on me.

I walked out, under Cato's arm, and was absolutely amazed at what I saw. People all stood, packed in, shoulder to shoulder. It was incredibly loud, and the people looked a little skinny and sickly. They rallied, angry, yelling at Cato.

They called him the capitol's pawn, and they told him to leave. They yelled at him, _screamed at him_. The peackeepers went crazy trying to harness all of the angry citizens, unleashing guns, and bats.

The crowd was barely containable though, as they were like a wave, pouring over the peacekeeprs, but then shots were fired.

Copper pulled me behind him, but it was useless because who ever fired the shot, wasn't aiming for me, but rather for Copper, thankfully, he moved just in time, the bullet whistling to close to his head, and hitting a train station sign behind us.

I gasped, but instead of running like a capitolite should, I walked quickly to the stage, trying to ignore the constant fire of guns, and cries of agony. I pulled Copper behind me, and the camera's turned on, following us the way to the stage.

"Do your speeche and then we'll leave." Aelia whispered to Copper, but I didn't want to leave.

"Ovidia, maybe you should get back to the train." Cashmere sneered. I nodded, walking in the direction of the train, but not to the train.

I walked out into the crowd, which had mostly cleared. There were a few people shot, who were still alive. The Peacekeepers were watching me with hawk eyes as I walked to a young man, maybe in his early twenties, with a shot in his left leg. I walked up to a citizen who was standing, staring at all of the blood, stunned.

"I was wondering if you had a hospital, or a person who will help these people?" I asked her, and she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Yeah, follow me." She said, and we walked to a small house, a five minute stroll from the scene by the train station. I talked to the few people in the hospital, and I got a good amount of people to take wheel barrows with me, and walk back to the train station.

You could fit two full grown men on the wheel barrow. I checked each person's pulse, before putting them in the wheel barrow. Some of them were barely hanging on, but others were concious, and groaned and sweared under their breath while we lifted them off the ground and into the wheel barrow.

The Peacekeepers seemed angry that we were picking up, and helping the dying people, but it was obvious that my fancy dress, shoes, and arrival spoke of my influence, so they had to watch unhappily as we lugged the bloody people to the hospital.

"Who are you?" A girl asked, as she walked next to me on the way back, to pick up more people.

"Charlie, you?" I asked.

"Barley." She nodded.

When we arrived back, I heard the distinctive sound of crackling flames, and smell of burning flesh. And then the echo of anguished cries. There in the center of the square was a bonfire sort of looking thing, and the deadbodies, and some fire wood have been gathered in the center of the square, and lit on fire. There were people who were still hanging on in that square, people who were still awake, and screaming in pain.

I shuddered, I took a step back, Barley look horrified, and then she ran. I couldn't breathe as I looked into the fire, people were alive in those flames, real people... I fished for the mobile phone, that was strapped against my torso, a request from Finnick. I fumbled when I looked for the video app, and I got it just in time, to video tape, a young man, with a bullet hole in his torso, screaming as a peacekeeper threw him into the flames.

The peacekeeper turned to me,and I closed the photo app, I gripped my phone tightly and ran back to the train.

On the way there, I bumped into Copper.

"Ovidia! Holy shit where have you been!" Copper exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the train station.

"I was um... helping." I said, as he tugged me into the train.

"Go! Go!" Copper said, and the train lurched forward, and an incredible speed.

"Wait! No, there are people out there, and they're getting killed! For no good reason!" I exclaimed, how could we just leave!

"We know there's nothing we can do, those people out there they defied that capitol, this is what happens to people who do that." Cashmere said, almost as if she found amusement in my frazzled tone.

"But there is! We can help them too! At least make sure that they don't die!" I screamed.

"I don't know what kind of morals your hippy parents rose you up on, but this is how real life works. You thank god that that's not you, you keep your head down and keep moving. There's no helping, no nothing, and you should get that into your head before you crash and burn." Gloss snorted.

"We are the only ones left." I told him. "Do you want to know how many humans there are left? Maybe a million. Maybe two million. There's nothing to keep us all from dying off, if we keep killing each other, and just moving on, there'll be nothing left. No one left to pray to god that's not them, or to keep their head down. So I think it's you who needs to wake up." I spat at him.

"So what do you want me to do? Defy the capitol and become another body on the ground? Become another person thrown into the flames of war, the only evidence of a hard won life ashes to. be swept under the rug when the capitol wins? I am more then that." He told me.

"But are you really? Or are you just a coward hiding behind paper thin reasoning. The rebellion will lose because of people like you. People who stand by, watching the real people fight." I told him, trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible, to prevent the capitol from hearing.

"Ovidia, this isn't the time." Copper said, taking a grip of my arm, and pulling me back into him. Like he could protect me from the capitol.

"Oh look! Everyone's here! Perfect timing! The President wants to chat with all of you, _privately_." Aelia squealed, like it was an honor, but in reality, I felt like puking. While Copper and I considerably paled, Cashmere and Gloss stood up straighter. Aelia, grasped her hands together.

"Cashmere, you're up first" Aelia announced, like she was announcing who won an award, not who was going to be creeped out by Snow first. Cashmere gracefully nodded at Aelia, before following her down the hallway.

I sat down at the table, along with the prep team, Gloss and Copper. We ate in silence, well the Prep team didn't by Gloss, Copper and I did. The things Snow might say to me whirled through my head, what I should say to him..

"Gloss." Aelia smiled, and Cashmere sat down. She looked at Copper and I closely and expectantly, before turning to her meal.

"What did he talk to you about?" I asked in a small voice.

"It's a secret." Cashmere said, grinning, and pretending to zip up her lips. I focused on eating the food in front of me. I forced the mashed potatoes down my mouth. I took a long gulp of the orange juice, and then I took a bite of the apple.

I forced myself to focus only on what I was eating, I refused to let my mind stray to what might happen, and instead focus on what I was doing right now. I looked at my bloody dress, and wrinkled my nose.

"I'm going to run to my room to change." I told them, and I guess the Prep team looked incredibly relieved. I walked quickly to my room, and is stripped out of the dress, the blood sticking to my skin. I pulled on another dainty purple dress I found in the dresser. I washed my hair and blow dried it. I made sure that I had no blood on me anywhere.

I made it back just in time to see Copper go in, his head down. He fiddled with his thumbs, and hummed. He walked quickly with his head down, after Aelia.

"So, what's it like traveling around, seeing all of the tributes go off to the games?" I asked Gloss and Cashmere.

"Fun. It's great Fun to see them come and go." She laughed, and Gloss smiled creepily at me.

"Do you ever wish you'd lost?" I asked them, thinking about what Finnick told me once, most victors consider getting out of the games loosing. It's like a trick, you're led to believe you won, but in reality you've just lost.

"No, winning is an honor!" Gloss smiled, and I kept my face trained on the floor. I drank my orange juice, while my heart raced, and I counted the time on the clock.

"Ovidia." Aelia said, smiling, and my head shot inhumanly fast, Copper met my eyes and smiled strongly. I felt my heart calm down a bit. I walked with my capitol posture to the room, I ostentaciously opened the door, following every movement with over the top graceful gestures and swoops.

I perched myself on the couch, crossing my legs delicately.

"President Snow, it's an honor to meet you." I chirped.

"I must say the same Ovidia." He said, and I couldn't help but see how fake he was, and I wondered if he saw how fake I was.

"I wanted to discuss the events of today with you. I realize they might have left you a little shaken up." He said, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I wanted to let you that the Peacekeepers were not following Capitol protocol, they were acting of their own accord, and they are now all facing charges." He reassured me, and I smiled, faking over dramatic relief.

"Thank god. That was horrible." I said fanning myself. "But I should have known the Capitol would've never done such a terrible thing. I'm sorry for ever doubting you President Snow." I told him flamboyantly.

"It is quite alright. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the tour." He told me.

"I do hope you enjoy the rest of your term." I told him, before exiting the room in a flourish of skirts and hair.

I walked out of the room, much more relieved. He was just trying to reconcile for the attack today, he hadn't caught on me. I walked back to the dinning room.

Copper and I walked back to our room, and I took a deep breath. Copper came over and towered over me. I hugged him, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his shirt. I pulled away and kissed his lips.

The next morning I remembered to pack my bag, and I slipped back into bed with Copper before Aelia came in to wake us up. This time she cooed less about how cute we were and rushed us to the stylists.

One of them started complaining about how there was still blood in my hair, and I tried to tune it out. They seemed to talk about it like it wasn't the blood from people who had been shot in front of their own eyes, or people who were no longer alive, or barely holding on.

The Capitolites were truly desensitized to death of people from the districts. Did they not see that they were people too? That they had lives, and families, and hopes, and dreams? Or did they only see them like we saw fish, something to keep us fed and happy.

I came out looking pretty bad ass, and a lot less cute and girly then I had before. I had a read leather dress and black heels. My hair was back in a braided and curly ponytail, and I wore dark make-up. I was proud with my look, and copper matched with his red leather tie. We walked, neither of our arms linking out of the train station.

I was surprised to see blood, that looked like someone had tried to wash it, but couldn't, was on in the square. The people stood over it, but they kept looking at their feet. I looked to the smoke stacks that towered high in the sky, emitting black smoke, and the factories underneath. One of the factories was reduced to rubble, and another one had been set on fire, scorch marks all along the south side of it.

The quiet people in the crowd had evidence of a lost battle on their faces. Many of them were injured and had cuts and bruises on their faces. One man even had a welt from a weapon on his cheek. They all looked distraught, and tired.

I waved, and retreated to my seat by the mayor, who was a thin and wirey looking man on the end of the stage. I looked at the tributes families who were standing on a platform looking out into the crowd.

Behind the families, on a large screen, they recapped the tributes death, and I watched Flex, die. Posiedon had sent a spear at Flex, or maybe it was me, as I was running right behind him, but it hit Flex.

I watched myself stare at him panicked for a second before grabbing a bag and running. I watched it loop over and over again, the animistic look of fear grace my features each time. The panic, and then me running. I felt my stomach turn, and I was about to start crying.

But I held it in, and forced a stoic expression on my face, and when we left the stage to eat, I regrouped with Copper. I sat with him at the feast, and we talked a little to everyone. I laughed with the mayor, and laughed too, even though his strained expression never left.

I could only imagine what it was like trying to hold a feast while your district was starving, let alone right after your district rebelled and the capitol was on top of you demanding what was going on. This poor man seemed incredibly stressed, and needed a break.

But I still enjoyed the meal, and once we were done I slipped into the cart, and I changed out of my dress and heels and into some more appropriate shoes, jeans, and a sweatshirt. I took the first aid kit from under the sink, put it into the bag.

I got slipped out of the train, and looked around. The was thick with smoke and the cobblestone streets had blood in between the stones.

I found the hospital after a couple minutes. There were hundreds of people packed in the dense abandoned factory. People were laid out on tables, or piles of blankets. Most of them looked sickly, weak, and bloody. A few of them were attempting to talk, or reassure their families, and then there were children crying by their parents.

It was heart breaking how many dying people there were, and how many affected people there were, standing by their parents, watching them die. No child should have to see their parents lifeless body. And worst of all, the conditions were completely unsanitary, there was no way for them to take care of peoples waste products, and already a few people who were only here for their family members were puking.

I stood there, unsure of what to do, I didn't have nearly enough supplies to make a difference, but the best I could do is give all I have, and then console. Maybe help clean up. I walked up to a young girl who was cleaning up around the child area, and calming the crying kids.

"I have donations." I told her, and she rose her eyebrows.

"You should go talk to Weft, she's the lady over there. I'm Lacey by the way." She said. I nodded, and I walked over to Weft.

She was a big lady with curly brownish gray hair that was in a mess. She was weaving between beds, and I she moved with so much speed and agility I had to run to catch up to her.

"I have donations!" I cried running up to Weft.

"You do?" She asked disbelievingly. I handed her the sack.

"I know it's not a lot, but it's all I can give you-" She cut me off.

"It's enough." Weft told me. I smiled, and nodded thankfully.

"I want to help volunteer too." I told her.

"You can work with Lacey over with the children." Weft told me.

"Thank you." I breathed, walking over to Lacey.

At first all I did was clean the floor, and wash the blankets. It was boring, but at least I was doing something. I'm sure it'd be much more boring if I was forced to stay in the train the whole time.

"So what's your name?" Lacy asked, as she helped me sweep up the floor underneath an eight year old with half of their face burnt off.

"Charlie." I told her wondering if the capitol had microphone's here, ready to hear me tell random strangers I had the same name of the girl who slipped out of the hunger games. Not that they would know.

"So you're not from here are you?" She asked.

"No. I'm not, I'm actually traveling on the victory tour, pretending to be Copper's girlfriend." I told her.

"That was one hot dress you had on this morning." She told me.

"Thanks." I said, as I took a worn washcloth and wiped the floor off.

"It's weird how you can go from all rich girl looking, to scrubbing the floor, an hour later." She laughed, lifting a baby up so I could grab the blankets out from under it.

"Yeah, I think I might have like a multiple personality disorder." I told her, and she snorted.

"It would seem like it, you were all uppity on the stage. And now you're all jokey and humble." She sighed.

"I'm not exactly humble." I told her.

"Says the girl who's scrubbing poop off the floor when she could be relaxing in a multi-million dollar train wearing the latest fashions and making out with the most desired boy in all of Panem." Lacey laughed.

A toddler began crying, and I turned and stared at it.

"Shh, be quiet." I said awkwardly, staring at the little boy.

"Oh god, you're really bad with children." Lacy laughed walking over the toddler. She picked him up and cooed to him, and he eventually shut up. She placed him back and we finished cleaning the floor.

The sun was setting, and I realized I should probably head back to the train if I didn't want them to leave without me.

"I have to go." I told Lacey.

"Have fun on your trip." She smiled ate.

"Stay safe." I told her smiling. She waved goodbye, and I waved back to her, leaving the hospital.

The trip back to the train was freezing, and my hands were numb by the time I reached the train. I was also shivering so bad, I could barely walk.

"Hey Ovidia." Copper greeted casually.

"Hey Copper." I said, bringing some fancier clothes with my to the shower.

The shower was incredibly nice and warm, I basked in the steam that defrosted my icy skin. I washed my hair, and I washed my body. I even shaved my legs. I stepped out and put lotion on. I brushed my hair and smiled, I felt a lot cleaner and freer now that I was clean and free from the weight of the dirt and grub. I walked back out

I walked up to Copper and hugged him, he hugged me back, and I felt content. I was safe, I wasn't suspected by Snow, and no one was plotting to kill me right now.


	27. Furniture

I ate dinner quietly, with everyone else, but my mind was on something else. A loose end.

How did the capitol say that Birch, Ashton and I died? They didn't have any video of us dying, and they didn't even knew we escaped until they broke in, so how and when did the capitol say we died? I ate the food, that had lost it's appeal silently. I was going to be in District 7 tomorrow, home to Birch, and Ashton. I would be able to see the forest, and I would be able to see where they grew up.

I had this terrible feeling in my stomach, what if District 7 was ruined? What if we got there, and all of the people were as bad as they were in 8? What if there were dying children?

"May I please be excused? I'm not feeling very well." My somber voice broke the chipper mood, and the animated conversation.

"Sure. I hope you feel better!" Aelia exclaimed.

"Thank you." I nodded, and I took my napkin from my lap, and I placed it by my plate. I walked back to our room. I heard Copper mutter some excuse before following after me.

I slipped into the room, and Copper followed me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as I fished through the dresser for some pajama's.

"People are dying _e__verywhere_. And I can't stop it. I'm trying my best, and I-It's just not working." I huffed.

"Hey it's alright. It's not your fault." He smiled lovingly, and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm just tired." I justified.

"You just need some sleep." He mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah." I agreed. I unwrapped myself from him, and I walked back into my room, feeling the exhaustion weighing down on me like tons of bricks, making every step a colossal effort. I dragged myself to the bed, and collapsed.

I don't remember falling asleep, all I remember is waking up, and my head was on Copper's chest, and his steady breathing was calming. It was a reassurance against the crippling fear that still gripped my heart.

I got up, and I packed my bag. I looked out to the tree's, and I realized it was incredibly early in the morning, long before I would be required to get up. I sat down, and I drew my knees to my chin, and I hugged my shins. I stared at the world that was passing by me. I watched the tree's fly by, all muddling into the color of brown and white.

Snow covered skeletons.

They were just a bunch of snow covered skeleton's, to someone like me, someone going to fast, there was no difference. They were all brown, and all of them had snow on them.

But to a resident of the dense woodland's, I'm sure each tree had a meaning, a recognition, a look alike. But to me, these tree's were the districts to the capitol. I saw them as nothing more then a means to the end result. Nothing more then a blade of grass I stepped on, in a long journey.

I criticize the capitol for treating us with no thought, but it isn't there fault. Like I was raised without care to fish, or grass, or tree's, they were risen without care to us. It's natural, It's common, it's expected.

They might be wrong, but it's no longer their fault. It'll be their fault if they cannot except us, or if they do not realize that we too are human beings, but no one has told them yet. No one's showed them how we feel, not really.

We seem like characters in a book to them. They pity us sometimes, but our hardships entertain them, and we seem out of reach, as if there's no way to help us. But there is. We are in reach.

I pondered it for a while, watching the sun rise, and then Aelia walk in. She stared at me sitting on the floor.

"You should wake him, he needs to be in his dressing room in 5 minutes." Aelia told me. I nodded, getting off the floor, and stretching, I was sore for sitting for so long. I think it was a record of how long I was sitting there. I jumped up and down shaking my body a bit.

I walked over to Copper and lightly shook him. He didn't move. I huffed and started jumping on the bed, shaking the whole thing.

"Ugh... no." Copper groaned. I kept jumping.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I chanted jumping on his bed. Shaking him, and eventually getting enough momentum to bounce him up and down too. I smiled devishly, this was actually pretty fun.

"What's going on in there?" Gloss demanded, knocking on the door.

"I'm trying to get Copper to wake-up, you can come in if you want!" I chirped, sounding just like a capitolite.

I didn't even have to think about it anymore.

Gloss popped in, just to make sure I wasn't harming Copper. Instead he found Copper harming me. Because just as I turned to great Gloss, Copper had jumped up swiftly and had grabbed my waist, pulling me down with him, my whole body bouncing at the contact. Copper pulled me to him, as I squiggled to get away.

"Were you just jumping on the bed?" Gloss asked, disgusted.

"Yeah." I said still struggling to get out of Copper's grasp. I didn't want to hurt him, but it's the only way I know how to get out of people's grasp.

"Well don't, you're giving people the wrong idea." Gloss said annoyed, and I blushed.

"Copper wake up, or I'll give you 10 miles when we get back." Gloss told him and Copper groaned, but he got up. Humph, if only _I _could threaten athletic punishment.

I managed to drag Copper to his dressing room, and then I went to mine. My hair was let down, in it's naturally crazy curls. I pulled on a dark green dress, and then I laced up the dark brown combat boots. I had no jacket, despite the chilly weather. I looked around the compartment, in all of the closets but I couldn't find anything.

I went back into Copper and I's sleeping quarters, and I couldn't find any jackets there either. I was growing more and more frustrated when I ran into Aelia.

"Aelia, do you have a jacket I could borrow?" I asked her, giving her my very best pout. She looked at my outfit.

"No, but I know who might." She grinned devilishly. She walked away leaving me alone in the hall.

I just sat down and impatiently hummed, and tapped. I swung my foot back and forth.

She came back with a jacket and she handed it to me. It was dark brown, and it actually matched my boots. Cool, I just couldn't help but wonder whose jacket it was, I mean the stylist's wore blinding clothes, and this didn't look nearly fancy enough for Cashmere. I slipped it on.

"It's a little big..." I trailed off, not liking how it dwarfed me.

"I know, it's Copper's jacket. We wore it all of the time back at 1." She beamed.

"Does he know?" I asked her.

"Yes, I asked him." She smiled before walking past me, and into her room. I looked at the jacket, it was actually pretty nice and warm. I snuggled up in it, finding that it didn't smell like Copper, it smelt more like the train, but I shrugged.

I walked into the breakfast cart calmly, and Copper beamed at me. I plopped down next to him on the bench by the door.

"I like it when you wear my clothes." Copper hummed in my ear.

"It makes me look weak and vulnerable and small." I sighed.

"It makes you look like you belong to someone." He smiled.

"I don't belong to anyone." I huffed angrily, I wasn't a possession.

"Fine, it makes a guy a lot less likely to make a move on you." Copper rolled his eyes like it was stupid that I didn't like being referred to as someone's. I still sat closely to him.

"We're going to see Ashton and Birch die. Are you ready?" I asked him,

"More then you." He huffed.

"They're alive. I know." I chanted breathily and quietly so that no microphone could hear me.

"Ashton is." Copper sighed.

"So is Birch. She's somewhere. I know she's alright. I know." I told him stubbornly.

"I don't." He breathed in my hair.

"What if they take you away too?" He asked me.

"They won't." I breathed just before Aelia came in.

"Oh! How darling are the two of you! Just... ow, true love." She said dramatically, placing a hand over her heart, like it was in pain. I grimaced nodding slowly, and Copper stood, his grip on my waist forcing me to stand up too.

"C'mon! We're running late! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Aelia screached, all of us following her out of the train.

I didn't want to look around, in fact, the only thing I wanted to do was to turn around and hide. I didn't want to see sick children, and injured families. I didn't want to see tears, and angry screaming. I didn't want to see any of it, because I knew I would see Birch and Ashton in every pained face. I kept my eyes trained on my feet, trudging them along, creating weird foot prints.

Copper elbowed me lightly in the stomach as if to remind me that we were on camera, but I didn't need reminding. I forced myself to look up, and smile. Waving at all of the children.

All of them looked like Ashton and Birch, like someone was playing a joke on me. It seemed like everyone had either dark brown hair, or red hair. They talked just like Birch and Ashton. The whole district smelled like Ashton and Birch when I first met them, a little bit like grass mixed with saw dust. Like a fresher smell of the shop back at home.

"Hey, it's alright." Copper reassured me, but it was futile, my heart was pounding in my ear and I was incredibly close to puking. I felt weak, and I realized that I was mostly supporting my weight on Copper. I stopped looking, I shut my vision off, focusing on the camera's and smiling.

He stopped at the pedestal, and I walked back to where I belonged.

_Birch nailed the pick into the rock, and she reached for a good grip. She looked tired as she pulled herself up, but then she fell. She looked like a rag doll as her body hit the ground. A crack resonated, sounding an awful lot like a broken spine. Blood stained the white so red... I don't remember so much red. _

_ He's alone, and he has the pack he had when he left the cornucopia. He dived and dipped avoiding trees, but then he runs into one, and a wolf sort of mutt thing comes and tears him up. It rips his flesh apart until he's barely recognizable. The wolf growls and he drags a screaming Ashton through the woods, until the screaming stops, and the mutt finish's his meal. _

I stare, trying to control my repulsed reaction to my friend's death. I tried to keep a handle on my puking, as I trained my eyes on Copper.

I watched him as he spoke with his hands, talking about their short lived alliance and how even if Ashton and Birch didn't die in battle, their lives were truly honorable, and a whole bunch of other district 1 shit.

When the feast was over, I darted out of the justice building. It was snowing, and I was glad for Copper's jacket. I walked, my feet making footprints in the already heavily accumulated snow. I ducked into the train and grabbed the food.

I set out again, the wind wipping my hair around. I looked at the town center, it was quaint, and reminded me of 4 a bit. Dark colored houses were packed together, some of them had towers, and all of them had plants, ivy, and window seats. Most of them had sweet little shutters, and 4 feet by 4 feet gardens full of yummy looking vegetables.

The people around here looked pretty healthy, so I continued down the path until houses got a lot more spread out. There weren't as many gardens and most of the kids and women I saw were sickly and bony. The men on the other hand were all strong.

I couldn't help but think about how sexist it was that mostly men worked as lumberjacks, and the women cleaned and cooked. I walked past the log cabins, and past the skinny families, until I got where it was really bad. 6 or 7 people, where all stuck in one cabin. There were two teenage boys, who were talking quietly amongst their selves. One of them had a grotesque scar on his arm, and the other one looked dreary.

There was a 6 year old girl, and her mother who were sitting, and the mother was teaching the girl, how to build a wagon. She was teaching her about how wagons worked, and I stared at them, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Then there were two boys a little older then me, both of them had rudimentary wraps, one on his shoulder and arm, the other on his leg. Both of them were talking in annoyed voices.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice demanded with an undertone of irritation clearly ringing through. I flinched, spinning around, and setting myself in a defensive position. I could feel eyes on the two of us.

"You don't belong here." He spat looking at my outfit.

"And?" I challenged him.

"Little good girls like you should still be in school. Or... is that jacket your hubby's?" He asked patronizingly.

"I just want to help." I spat, ignoring his jab at girls.

"Oh really how? By giving us your worthless money? We want nothing to do with you!" He yelled, but I just got closer to him.

"I'm offering all I have. I have to say I'm pretty terrible with an axe, but I am great at laundry and repairing." I told him.

"Repairing what?" He snorted.

"Houses." I told him, rising to the challenge.

"Maybe you should lay off the girl, she hasn't hurt anyone." The teenage boy with the arm problem stood next to me.

"Maybe you should learn your place!" The man exclaimed.

"Well, I need some help on a house my dad's building for my sister and I." He told me.

"I would love to help you." I told him, and he led me from the house, until we got closer to the richer part of town, and then down an enchanting path. I felt my nerves increase, finding his broken arm reassuring. I could easily render him disabled if he tried anything.

"Rowan! I swear to god, I told you a million times you are not going to get any better if you continue on like this! Go back and rest!" An older man with gray hair, and slightly grimaced expression called.

I stepped into the clearing, and saw that they were just sealing the wood so that their a little better the average log house would be warm. I knew that skill quite well. Plus, I could help with furniture, and gardening. For once in my life I felt useful. A little girl with braided red hair was lying on the grass she was fingering through a book.

"I found a girl who wants to help." The teen my age, Rowan, said.

"Who?" The old man snorted.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." I told him, looking up at the man, who was on the inside of the house.

"That's um..." The father said looking at his son, who was staring at his feet.

"A funny coincidence." The little sister chirped, it was a nice chirp, like a bird's song, not like the capitol's chirp, or my chirp. She walked like she was on water, gracefully every movement fluid, like a professional dancer, she walked by my side.

"Do you need help sealing the wood or making furniture, because I'm handy with both." I told them.

"Furniture would be great, I can seal wood, but furniture is not my forte. The guys got some wood but we haven't started making furniture yet." The dad told me.

"Cool, if you show me where, I'll get started." I told him, and he led me into his house where some wood was lying on the floor.

I set to work, the skills coming back to me, like I had been at the boat shop for the past half a year instead of away. I made a table quickly, and I made sure it had support, and I even spent ten minutes carving fishes on the table legs. They weren't amazing, but they added a bit of fun to the house.

I ended up sitting next to Rowan who was watching me carefully, carving something of his own on a piece of wood. We talked lightly, never delving deep into topics of life.

The chairs are what drove me crazy. I only had to make six. But I was barely on one, when the dad, who I still didn't know the name of joined me and Rowan inside the house

"That's a beautiful chair." He said pointing to the chair I had spent the past hour on.

"Thank you." I told him, like the few chairs I made in four, there were decorations on it. This one had a couple of owls, and trees on it. The bare kind with snow on the branches.

"My friends will be here soon to help, you can leave if you want." He told me.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll leave in three hours or so." I told him, I had about that time, and hopefully I could trust the family with giving out food.

Sure enough ten minutes later, the house filled up with strong bulky men, who were talking loudly, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Nice chair, will you teach me how to make 'em?" One of them men asked, he had coppery hair that reminded me of a mix of Birch and Ashton.

"Yeah, sure." I told him.

I ran through the steps with him, and soon all of the men were silent as I taught them my way of making chairs.

Most of them started making chairs, but then others started making beds.

"Will you carve the chairs?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah sure." I said, as a completed chair was shoved in my direction. I skillfully whittled in some insects, and flowers.

It became a pattern, they would make furniture, and I would carve some design in them. I made two new friends, a big guy with raven black hair and almost yellow eyes named Stockley, and a smaller boy with brown hair, and eyes that reminded me of my own, Nick.

Both of them were pretty cool, and great learners, I ended up carving a bed both of them made together, so quickly it seemed like the easiest thing in the world. We started talking, skirting around deep topics.

"Everyone has a million different faces. Some more drastic than another, and none of the faces are who we really are, they're all us. It's the morals we follow, when you no longer follow them, that's when you are no longer you, and you begin to play the part of someone else." Rowan blurted out.

"What?" I asked surprised, and I turned to look at Rowan.

"You constantly change, a little clumsily between every person you talk to, and you look unsure. I-I just.." He said awkwardly.

"Oh well... you're really observant." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks." He mumbled blushing a bit.

"You're very welcome." I smiled laughing a bit.

Despite the fact that I didn't want to leave the jovial house, I realized it was my time to go, and I turned to Rowan, who was now trying to keep some of the men away from the finished furniture, not wanting anyone to ruin it.

"Rowan, I need you to do me a favor." I told him, tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, spinning around to me, a boyish grin on his face.

"This sack is full of food and toys, you need to evenly distribute this is in the name of the rebellion." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, telling people that there's always hope out of the Capitol. The rebellion is waging, you just don't know of it yet. But I have to go now. Good Luck." I told him before darting out of the house, admiring the chaos from outside of the cabin. I dashed to the train and swung inside.

"You smell like wood." Copper hummed as I fished for some clean clothes.

"I know." I told him.

"Time for dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah. Dinner." I nodded.

There was salmon for Dinner, and I loved fish. It made up for Aelia's rant on how districts were so impolite, and Cashmere's comment on the games this year, and how they already knew who was volunteering for all career districts.

I was so tired, I barely made it through dinner. When we walked out, the first thing Copper did when we walked back into my room was to kiss me. Hard on the lips.


	28. Welcome Home

I wanted to walk back into 4 and see everything different. Like I had become a different person, matured, grew, and became stronger. I wanted a tangible feel of what I had accomplished, I needed something to show me, what I had become.

But it was the same, stepping off the platform, it felt weird, but it looked the same. People who looked okay, not as nice as the capitol stood in the square tightly smiling and uncomfortably waving. Just like I remembered we did every time. The crowd followed us to the stage and the justice building.

I tried to soak in the feeling of the salt air in my skin. Bottle it, because as the people of four stared at Cato with calculating eyes, they never once looked at me. Never once realized I was one of them. People I had grown up, never even looked at me.

I looked up at the pedestal, I looked at my mother, and my father. Both of them looked... cold. Like someone had sucked all of the kindness, warmth, determination, and peace out of them. Behind them was a picture of me on fire. I watched as it consumed me, like a hug.

I watched as I stood deathly still, like I was embracing the flames. I stared straight ahead, and when I finally fell to the snow, the fire was doused, and they circled to my charred body, and I shuddered.

I felt the uncomfortable feeling of someone's gaze on me. I looked up startled, to see Marlin looking up at me, as if he was questioning why I was standing there.

I wasn't the only one who lost Naunet.

Somewhere in my grief I had alienated myself, as if I was the only person who cared about Naunet, the only one to see her go, the only one who cried for her, and the only one who missed her.

But I wasn't.

Marlin _loved _Naunet. He truly did, he expressed deep feelings for her. And I had just dismissed him. He looked at me, into my eyes. And instantaneously I felt self absorbed, and stupid.

Now I couldn't stop but look for other people who loved Naunet. Her parents. Her mother was watching me burn to death with tears in her eyes.

And then I realized that people mourned me too.

They were mourning my death.

That's what today was a day for.

_Mourning. _

I sat at the edge of my seat, eager to leave, eager to talk to Marlin and Naunet's parents. Eager to get out of this place, this stupid stage. I felt like I was trapped. I'm sure, I was destroying my capitolite look, my fingers were tapping at an incredible rate. I was swinging my feet, and I couldn't even take deep breaths. I needed to escape this stupid stage.

I could tell something was throwing Copper off. He kept looking up at my parents, who were glaring at him with cold hard stares, and then back at the screen above their heads. He kept watching me catch on fire, defiance painted on my face while I burnt to a crisp.

The Capitol was stupid, as they obviously thought that burning a rebel alive would set an example to the rest of the rebel's, the capitol is not to be messed with. I personally thought it was stupid, by making me look defiant, the were sparking something in the districts. They showed a girl who accepted death, rather than be changed with their stupid little game.

"District 4, is part of me." Copper said, and I couldn't help but realize he was talking about career's. He was saying District 4 was a district that prepared for the games even though neither Posiedon nor I prepared for the games. He was barking mad if he thought anyone in the districts who mattered would be bought over with his speech, or remember him fondly.

"We've been brought up with the same ideals, and it was tough for me to watch the District 4 tributes die, as I had grown so close to them." Copper said. It was more like he couldn't stand the fact that District 4 was his weak link when he needed to go up against the outlying districts.

I tuned out the rest of his speech, like I normally did, and I instead focused on the impending feast. I knew the food from home would be delicious, and I was eager to eat it. Like maybe eating the food would make me feel like I belonged here, like I was no longer a stranger.

But I would be. Food I ate wouldn't change the fact that the minute I walk into town everyone will see me as a Capitolite, an outcast. Someone to wary of. I had never been a stranger in my own home. My own district.

I had no home now. My own District thinks I'm dead. Thirteen is not my home, leaving me with myself. My body is my home, my heart is my refuge. Alone.

I wanted to call Finnick. I wanted to beg him to let me stay. I needed to hear the playful banter of the men in the cabin. I needed the reassurance of cocky sailors, and I needed the familiar feel of a spear in my hand. I needed the callouses on my hands, and I need the tan and dirty feet.

But as I looked at my immaculate light blue nails, pale feet, and clean body I almost felt like tutting in disgust. Only a year ago, if I looked like this there would be something incredibly wrong.

_Less than a year._

It seemed like so much more than a year. Like the times when I was part of a district where a distant memory. Something I looked back on and smiled fondly. Something I never will ever see again, because it's all over. Like a chapter that was to short to end. A book that was to good to stop.

I waved to the crowd as I walked at Copper's heels into the dinning room in the Justice hall. There were sea shells, and the food was a lot more fancy than I had remembered.

I politely excused myself, but didn't grab my food bag, instead I stalked off to the boat shop.

The walk was weird. The sandy streets felt to hot under my unaccustomed feet. It was warm even though it was the dead of winter. The sun beat down on my shoulders, a feeling that normally would've taken a lot longer to set in.

My white dress was getting increasingly dirty as I walked down the sandy and salty streets. The ocean smell was tantalizing, I wanted to run on the beach, the sand flying out under my feet. I know it wouldn't feel frustrating anymore, the fact that it was twice as hard with the little traction sand gives, would be lost in the challenge. Because twice as hard is nothing compared to the odds I've been facing lately.

"Nothing's changed." Marlin said quietly as he fell into step with me,

But has nothing changed? I asked myself, it seemed so when I first stepped off the train. Like I was the same person I was 6 months ago. Like I was the same girl who approached every situation fearlessly, confidently, and with self assurance. I only questioned my own opinion when someone brought up a good point. But I wasn't.

Now I questioned it every minute.

Like I never know what's right.

I'm confused, but I don't let it show. I may whistle and hum the same way, I may walk with the same jump in my step, I may see the same way, but I'm not the same person. Like parts of me have been ripped and torn, and like a beat up boat in a poor village, I've been patched and put together, with different parts. Mismatching me.

But maybe that's a good thing. I can't expect myself to be the same person, or to have changed completely for the better. I'm a different person now, and maybe I should embrace.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" Marlin asked, normally I'm sure that would have been filled with amusement, like he always was when he teased me. I'm sure he would have smirked, and his eyes would've been bright and happy.

But they weren't. He looked dull and emotionless. Like he was saying the Dialogue from some one else's role.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." He deadpanned.

"Do you miss her?" I asked him.

"You have no tact." He avoided the question.

I didn't say anything as I walked into the boat shop. I sat down running a hand frustratedly through my stupid straight brown hair. I hated my brown hair. I sat down in my chair, and took a deep breath, and I started on the boat I wanted to make.

I began working on it, like I always had. I wasn't rusty, my motions were swift, clear, and planned like I had never left the shop. Marlin watched impressed.

"I forgot how good you were at this." Marlin sighed. I

I was remembering 6 and 5 while I worked. Neither of them had been particularly exciting. I handed out food and supplies, I spread the word, and did it all alone. I came back to the train on time, and we set off. It was weird.

Most of the people at 6 were sallow, and sickly. Unlike the other districts where they looked sickly because of their lack of food, people at 6 looked heavy enough, but green. Like they all ate spoiled food. They always seemed to have a constant sour face as they walked between factories. The peacekeepers were almost as bad as eleven.

5 didn't really stick out in my head, in fact it was a bit of all of the districts I had seen so far. Like a great mixture.

I sanded the boat, my hand following the familiar path, familiar motion like a reassurance that I could still be me. That I was still a part of the girl that left 4 so long ago, and I could still become her if I really wanted.

But it no longer mattered what I wanted, because as I had told my parents when I left that this was no longer about me. This was bigger, and if I die along the way then so be it, because I will die knowing I contributed to a bigger better cause. That I didn't let Naunet's life go away in vain.

"She died for a good cause you know." I told him quietly.

"How Would You Know?!" He exploded, stomping over to me.

"Because I help that cause." I told him, looking up at his face.

"What cause?!" He growled. I didn't take his stance as terrifying, I slid out from under it and stood up straight.

"A cause that will stop other people from losing their lives like she had to. It's give people hope and means to succeed. I'm on board, and if you want you can be too." I told him, glaring at him, trying to be as strong and determined as possible.

"She died. I loved her, you can't possibly expect me to side with the cause that killed her. The Capitol only did what they had too." Marlin said broken. I stared at him. _I _killed her. _I _was on that side.

"I'm sorry. I should've realized I wasn't welcome." I stuttered out in a tight voice. I got up from the table and I walked out of the boat house, just in time to see my parents walking down the street, cold looks on their faces. They walked closely, their bodies hunched over.

_2 more lives you've ruined._

I forced myself to keep my head up and walk faster. I turned off to the Warf will little children played, smiles on their face.

I came over, and I helped. It wasn't fishing season, but many people were cleaning out their boats, and making sure everything was organized and fixed or built for next year. I came over, and I helped.

I sat down wordlessly next to the hardworking men and women, and I started helping. Most of them included me in their conversations. It was relaxing, and empowering to work with these people. It made me feel like there was reason, purpose, and worth behind what I was doing.

They accepted me, for once, which was nice. I smiled when I chipped my nails, and my dress got all dirty. My hair was officially ruined, it I was officially happy.

I stood up gracefully when I looked at the sun. I knew for a fact it was around 4:30. It was in the middle of winter, and even though District 4 didn't really have season changes, it still effects the time.

I waved goodbye to the people I had helped. I walked over to my house. The sea green house looked more like.. gray. I knew someone hadn't painted over it with gray paint, but it looked like that. The aqua shutters looked grayish too, but a lot more beaten up. The whole place resembled an old freaky house.

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked a bit harder, but still no one answered. I decided that no one was going to open up, so I slid my hand under the mat, grabbed a key and forced the door open. I stepped inside, and looked around. There was all new furniture, and the furniture was immaculate, like someone else was now living in our house.

I didn't think that was true, since my dad built this house with his father when he was a kid all the way up until he married with my mother. I looked around the bottom floor at all of the impersonal and boring wood furniture, and I recognized the base look. It was our base look at the shop, this was definitely my parent's home.

I walked up the stair and then into my room. It was a mess, there were holes in my walls, my desk was pretty much just a collection of splinters on the floor, along with my bed, and my dresser.

Thankfully, I found my leather bag, under my desk, and along the way I got a bunch of splinters. I winced when I took the splinters out with my nails, and I needed something to stop the trickle of blood that was coming out of my hand. I took an old shirt of mine, and grabbed it.

I walked around the rest of the house while I stopped the blood. I stopped in my parents room, where everything looked empty. There was only a bed. I had only been in my parents room a handful of times, but I always remembered the light orange sheets, and the big painting they had on the wall, that my great grandfather painted. It was his best piece, and it get's handed down every wedding.

It was gone, so I searched the house frantically. It wasn't anywhere, and I almost dissolved into tears as I noticed the absence. Maybe it had gone to my brothers house? No, it wouldn't have. He didn't want it, he told my parents to save it for me.

When I saw the time, I ran into my room, and put Naunet's paintings into my brown leather bag. I slid the bag over my shoulder, and I came downstairs just in time to see my mother walk in.

Recognition lit up her face, and I took a step to put a finger over her lips, signaling that she shouldn't say a thing.

"I have something for you." She said coldly.

I think she blamed me.

I think my own mother blamed everything that had happened on me. One of the two people who raised me, loved me, and turned me to be who I am... blamed me. She thought that this was all my fault. That my brother leaving, Naunet dying, our district getting hit hard by poverty, was all my fault.

But in a way, wasn't it? It was all my fault. _I_ started this before it was ready. _I _put my own need to survive in front of the rest of Panem, was I truly so selfish that it truly seemed like the right thing to do to cheat my way out of the games.

I told Finnick to spread the word, I told Finnick to tell the victors to raise rebellion in the district. How many people were paying the price? How many people have been murdered because of me.

I should have just jumped off the pedestal.

No, Naunet would still be dead.

I should have never been born.

But I couldn't kill myself now, I need to finish what I started. So that maybe after so many have died, they will have died for a cause. Like Naunet, their death will not be worthless. So that orphaned kids don't have to worry about starving to death. So that people can travel and sight see. So that no one will need to bottle up moments of chaos, because everyone else will be able to capture them, themselves.

So that Chaos is free, Chaos is a good thing to everyone. Because the Chaos in our new country won't be the chaos of pain and war, but rather the chaos of colors, laughter and people. The good Chaos, the true Chaos. The one I used to live for.

I brought us into this mess, and I was going to get us out of it. There is no question about it.

I was going to be late for the train ride so I threw my bag over my shoulder and began running towards the Justice center, I wasn't going to be late.


	29. Leaving Home

**A/N: **

**Hi It's me, Melissa, and this is going to be a really long Author's Note, since I will be nearing the end of the story, and I have barely written any Author's Notes so far, and I figure you might want to know what's going on. **

** My goal is to write at least 100,000 words, and I probably will be pulling it close. I'm still not sure if I want to create a Sequel, but before I do, I really want to at least finish a Wattpad story I began about 2 months ago, since I once again fell in love with it. **

** If I don't write a sequel, I will definitely write an Epilogue, but I probably won't post either of them until after I finish the story on Wattpad which might take a while, but if you leave me a comment I will PM you when I write it complete with a reminder of what happened in my last book along with a reminder that I finally posted the Sequel or Epilogue. **

** I think I am going to write 31 chapters which is one chapter over my goal ( My goal was write thirty chapters averaging in a about 3,400 words per chapter, but I went a little bit under that.) **

** I'm really happy with the response I got, and I have a real thanks to;**

**InsanityatBest- Sorry for berating you to comment, but you really made me happy. **

**Nemi-Dina- I'm glad you fell in love with the first chapter! **

**Maddie Rose- I'm pretty sure I scared you off with my really excited response to your criticism, but I really appreciated it. Like a lot. **

**And then a shout out to everyone who favorited my story:**

InsanityatBest

01-04-2014

Nemi-Dina

01-19-2014

Romantic Journalist

01-23-2014

Steady Silence

01-18-2014

Yuna1133

01-09-2014

roelaine

01-12-2014

shophiescastle

01-29-2014

** And then the thirteen people who followed it. (I'm to lazy to copy and paste you people, but the thanks is big.) **

** So yeah, I hope you realize how much I appreciate it all, and how much I hope you read my story for ever and ever and ever and ever. I like this story, and I've come so far, so please please comment, follow, and favorite!**

I dragged my bare feet on the dirty road the dust spinning up behind me. I hummed a tune I don't remember I how I learned. I kept my head up as I watched the sun set, the burning light creating shadows that the people walked through without second thoughts.

They were desensitized to the beauty of our district. They didn't know the colors that we had, the flowers, the sounds, the people. Because they didn't know anything else.

Everything may look the same, I might see the light post in the square the same way I saw it last year, but I appreciate it differently. I appreciate that we have enough money in our district to afford a lamp post to guide people lost in the dark.

I see a store that has dresses in it, and I thank that there are people in our district rich enough to afford dresses, because I can't think of any other district I've been to, besides 1, that has a dress store.

I walked into the train on time. I walked into the dinning cart, and I found Aelia sitting there alone, drinking something. She didn't look at me, or tense, she stayed watching her glass. Her face was drooped, and she didn't look much like a capitolite. In fact she looked more like a sad old woman, looking back on their life and wishing they had done something. Like a longing.

I grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter and propped my feet up on the wall. I absentmindedly munched on the juicy colorful fruit. The taste was sweet and sharp, and the fruit was hard. It was red on the outside, but a creamy yellow-ish white on the inside.

On my first crunch Aelia looked up at me startled, her breathing increasing slightly, but then she slumped back down, her posture horrendous. I can only imagine how embarrassed she would be if she had been on camera right now.

I awkwardly stood next to her, I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I felt like a gaping fish.

"Are you... alright?" I asked, my voice going up at the end, as if I was unsure if my question was valid.

"Yes, Yes. I'm fine. Go carry on with your true love." She said, sounding bitter, and fake. I rose but then stopped myself. I stood their, awkwardly standing as if I were ready to leave but at the same time facing Aelia, and standing still.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked her, inching back, as if she were about to explode at any minute.

"Am I sure?!" She asked hysterically screaming.

"No! Everything is just so stressful! Managing this tour, and every one before it! I just can't handle it anymore! Any of it! I'm just done!" She screamed all shrilly.

"I-I..." I trailed off, shifting my weight from leg to leg, and keeping my vision trained on the floor, like looking at her might set her off or something.

"You wouldn't understand, all the planning, the-the organization, the work that I put into this tour! And now my 4 month long boyfriend broke up with me!" She cried, with large, and over exuberant hand motions.

"Oh- well I'm... very sorry for you... I'll go get the prep team for you.. I'm sure that they'll understand more than me..." I trailed off, taking a step back wards ready to go find the prep team. I was not very good with crying people.

I hurried away out of the compartment, and I looked both ways down the hallway. I ran right for a couple of seconds, before turning around quickly and running left. I had no idea where I was going, so I let out a breath of relief when I saw the Prep team, mingling quietly in a weird lounge looking room. They were looking at some sketches. I knocked on the door, and they scurried away throwing the plans away in their hurry.

One of them opened up the door and I stepped in, trying to pull on a smile.

"I think Aelia needs your help, she's in the dinning cart." I told them, and they all nodded quickly and ran out of the room. I couldn't help but shake my head at the weird spectacle. I shook it off.

I walked into the room I shared with Copper.

I sat against the wall in the train compartment. I stared at the luscious carpet absentmindedly, and I jumped when the door swung open and shut, the sound soft despite the force thrown behind it. The lack of noise dampened the drama of Copper's entrance.

"We need to talk." He said leaning against the wall and slipping to the floor, his weight jostling the whole compartment. Like how one small person can effect something so big.

I didn't answer him as I picked at my nails absentmindedly like they were the most important things in the world.

"Look, I'm confused, and I know what we are going to say probably shouldn't be over heard.." He began, but I held up a hand. I walked over to my suitcase, and I picked out a box, it would block the microphones once again, something that this far into the trip, people would probably miss.

"Okay." I whispered, sounding a lot weaker than I intended, or felt for that matter. My chewed nails pressed the black button and a count down for 8 minutes began.

But 8 minutes wasn't enough time, and I knew that even before I pressed the button. 8 minutes could never be enough time.

"Is this real? Because I'm not sure, I thought you liked Ashton, and that you had no reason to love me... and now I'm starting to get the idea that you're just using me." He spat, his voice going from upset to angry in less then ten seconds. This was moving quickly.

"I-I think I like you." I whispered.

"Well that's not enough. Because you're acting like you love me." He bit out at me, as he came up and towered over me.

"It should be. Because I'm confused too." I screamed at him, my voice turning shrilly.

"You're so stupid! This is war! A full on rebellion, and I still don't know what side I'm on! Do you understand how dangerous that is? Not to know what side you're on when everything is one giant whirlwind of violence?" He said, his voice and volume calming down.

"Chose what you think is right. There should be no other factor in your decision." I told him, pouring as much feeling as I could into the simple statement.

"What _I _think is right-" He began.

"Is what you should do." I told him quietly.

"It would make me lose everything." He said pained. I searched his eyes trying to pick up a clue as to what he meant.

"You will lose yourself if you pick what you think is wrong." I told him, hoping he would chose the rebellion, hoping that to him that was the right choice.

"Can we- Can we not talk about this... I want to know about you... The real you... Not the one who acts like a capitolite, then someone from the slums... and then.. I don't know someone else." He said slightly annoyed at the fact his words weren't flowing.

"Okay. I'll tell you." I told him, taking a deep breath. This was the story of my life, what I was telling him, he could easily use against me. But I only hoped that this story, me, would be enough to make him stay, enough to make him see that in the end it was worth it.

"My Grandmother got a cold when I was little. I was only seven, and I had been sick before, so when my grandmother got sick, at first, I thought nothing of it. Everyone got sick. My Grandmother was always my role model, she told me about the injustices of the capitol, she told me about democracy and she told me about Republics. Places where people rule the people, where no one is above the law, and a time when at least everyone had food.

My Grandmother also looked over the Archives of 4. She had access to thousands of books that were hidden from the people of the districts. Books about Government, Architecture, Engineering, History, Literature, any thing you could possibly imagine. She would bring me those books and I would read them.

4 weeks before my first reaping, my Grandmother gave me a bunch of books, ones that were so complicated that I didn't even understand the first word of them. She wasn't supposed to get out of bed, so when she collapsed in my bedroom, the books in her hands, I freaked out.

I hid the books under my bed, and called for my mother. She rushed up to grab my grandmother, and she brought her to her room. My Grandmother looked so frail and delicate then, I was petrified. It was like seeing something so strong and grand crumple before my eyes, it seemed wrong. It seemed terrible, It seemed to be full of injustice.

So I fought. In a different way, I read, and read. But it wasn't working, my Grandmother just got more and more sick, and 4 weeks before my first reaping, She was done for. She called my name in her raspy voice that to this day haunts me and she told me her story.

It was a story full of hardships, she was the first wave of rebellion, and everyone but her died. It was the Capitol's sick joke to keep her alive. Like she was a symbol, of those who rebel, and are left with nothing.

And then she kissed my hand, and told me her dieing wish was to go out on her boat one last time, so I picked her up and I carried her out onto her boat, it was early in the afternoon. I sat with her, and she held my hand tightly. I sailed her out, not to far from shore.

And then she told me to swim home, and I said no, but she convinced me. Because she was still clever, especially with words, and as I swam away, I watched her boat light up in flames, and I screamed, and somewhere on the way home, our screams intermingled creating the most terrifying swim of my life." I told him, and he watched me, hanging onto my every word.

"That's beautiful." He murmured.

"Time's up." I said, looking at the clock, we had 4 seconds left to be exact, and I threw the the black box into my suit case.

"Kiss me, just please kiss me." Copper said, his eyes already sad and darkened.

"Okay." I told him, as if I was walking on thin ice, the one word was both careful and calculating, as if I was deciding my fate.

The kiss was sweet and soft, it was delicate and full of meaning. But it was one sided, it seemed that Copper knew exactly what that kiss was for, while I was covered in a cloud of fog and confusion, still trying to decipher what this all meant. Was he one my side?

Copper pulled away, and immediately his face morphed into a distant and cold expression. He walked away from me, and kept his distance.

"I'm going out." Copper said abruptly breaking the awful silence that had fallen over the tense room. He walked out, the door sliding shut quietly, and I looked at the room, lost and confused.

What had I done wrong? I contemplated as I slipped into the shower, the memories of my trip in four looming over me, like a terrible memory, one that seemed to be in a different millennial from the one today. Early today was like going returning to my old relatively simple life, but now I was thrown right back into the complication of trying to run a rebellion, while saving who I truly am.

And I can't help but be a sappy teen and wonder, what would be different if I had grown up in 1? If I had met Copper and convinced him never to go into the games, what if we stayed in one, had a family, and lived a nice life. What if Copper and I had no complications, what if I got to enjoy my seventeenth birthday instead of spending it forgotten, underground making plans for a new district.

What if I had a mother and a father who supported my boring life, and what if I had a close brother, what if my best friend was still alive?

But if all of these were not what if's, but reality, I couldn't help but see one horrible out come that came as a guaranteed. The Capitol would never be defeated.

And I guess I would never be happy.

_Flashback_

"Naunet!" I screamed, my laughing. Naunet and I running down the dirty street to school, and we were dreadfully late. I was dripping wet, and Naunet had home made paint coating her body. She looked like a mix of colors, and I giggled as they all blended into a puddle where she was standing. She had stopped in the middle of the road.

"I _refuse _to go to School." She said mimicking a spoiled girl with a capitolite accent perfectly.

"C'mon we have to! Let's go! I don't want to be late!" I exclaimed, and as terrible as it seemed at the time, I was having fun.

"I have more important things to do! Like Paint!" Naunet screamed back at me indignantly. I laughed.

"Do you want to go paint?" I asked her, thinking about school, and how unimportant it really was. She nodded excited.

"Well what's keeping us here?" I asked, my opinion taking a 380 degree turn as I dashed to her. I grabbed her arm and we walked together, this time at a much slower pace, and I drank up the chaos. I drank up the speed at which people moved, living their lives.

Our first stop was the Docks. We sat our feet dangling as we watched men and woman load and unload their boxes. Boxes that were going to be loaded into a train heading to the capitol. Boxes full of fake promises, because no matter how many boxes they would fill, there would never be enough full stomachs at their dinner table.

And that was matter of all of the places we visited that day.

The people there smiled, like it was all alright. Like what they did wasn't incredibly unfair, and I watched on helpless, because there was nothing I could do. Not now, and not ever if I didn't start trying to change things.

Next stop was the market, where people scrambled to sell us, and the other passerby's things from their stands. Nets they spent days working on, fruits they spent hours harvesting, and shell necklaces they spent weeks creating, making every detail exact.

The rickety stands might change constantly along with the people, but the worn cobblestone stayed. The shops, stayed forever, the people who managed to be lucky enough's stable houses creating shadows on those unlucky enough to stand behind the stands.

And I realized that's how it was in District 4. The difference between the pour and rich was so devastating it drew us apart. Sometimes there was the middle class to buffer the two, but in situations like the town square there was no such thing. The stands crowded the street that the fancy shops created.

The two classes might be an arm length apart, but really, the social wedge was a million times the distance. The Rich looked down at the pour stand owners grappling over coins that would buy a moldy loaf of bread, and they laughed. They never felt pity, since these were the same people stealing from their stores. Out of Desperation the pour stole, and out of a justification the rich scorned.

The pour would look up at the rich and resent them. They would resent their spotless white dresses and neat khaki pants with colorful button up shirts. They would despise their clean appearance and their unblemished hands and feet. Their lives were ones of ease, making dresses, selling fish, and making bread.

The middle class was stuck in between the two classes, but rarely were the real bumpers there. The people that stopped fights and controlled the hatred between the groups spent weeks at a time at the sea, leaving only the defenseless who scurry around the market buying from both the pour and the rich, and then dash home to their neat houses, where there was nothing to perfect.

And even as a thirteen year old, I saw it. The thing we had been missing in the past, we had nothing to unite over as a whole, the rich had no motivation, the pour had nothing to lose. The capitol kept it this way to so that a District couldn't even stand together let alone 12 districts. They made it so that the wedges that dived a district in half were so large that it was nearly impossible to cross over them.

That day I went to Naunet's room, and I described to her a picture. One where there was a giant divide, and each side had a kind of people. The right side was full of pour scraggly people, with bats raised, and swords wielding, showing that they were prepared to fight.

On the other side there were refined people discussing and writing on parchment, idea's. And then there was a bridge, where two men stood. One with a long document, and the other with a wielding trident, showing that each side of the divide has something to offer.

_End_

As I watched the scenery fly past my wide eyes, I saw it all again, if I could unite with Copper, the wedge between 4, and 1, pour and rich, rebellious and obedient, then the rebellion would truly be successful, and hope would be restored.


	30. The Barbarians

The train slid smoothly into the District 3 train station, and I stepped out, the dark pink dress hugging my body. Copper was tense, his arm lightly slung around my waist, in a way that made it seem like he did not want it to be there. He has been distancing himself from me since last night, which has been a challenge for him since we sleep in the same compartment and eat dinner together.

I learned that District 3 has lot's of lights, billboards, factories, and drug addicts. I also learned that district 3 is easily enchanted by Copper's dry speeches, and that their chairs are incredibly uncomfortable.

It was easy to understand why we had no correspondents in 3. No one seemed to care much about anything, except for maybe their job. Most of them had a high speech pattern, squirrel like motions, and the shortest attention span I have ever seen.

They talk quietly among their selves in small groups, never straying from their close group of friends. There would have to a major social adaptation to try and join a district as divided as three into a rebellious district.

The lights gave me headache along with the gross smog that seemed to coat everything with a gross taste and feel, like it warded off intruders. I stood out with my strong and healthy body. They looked gross, and yellow, like the weeks inside of factories stained their skins with a fake tan from the buzzing and flashing naked florescent bulbs that hung over their big machines that made stupid electronics.

It was a silly kind of feeling that the district had casted over me, like I didn't belong, and I guess I didn't. The feast was awkward and quiet as Copper refused to talk to me, and there were no Victor's to talk to either, as most of them were morphling addicts or socially inept. I wanted to say that there was no hope for this district and that we should leave them, abandon them and hope that the capitol won't be able to use the weak and hollow district against us.

But I somehow doubted that that would ever work, as the people walked like ghosts. They acted like they had nowhere to be, nothing to do, no reason to live or to be, like they were only here to breathe the air and exist. To take up some part of the earth.

They didn't have the feeling of self worth that they need to realize how terrible the Capitol is. They don't have the knowledge of their potential to see how this rebellion could mean so much and become so much more.

I knew that I could never instill this feeling in a district let alone one person, but I also knew that I had to try, because if I never tried, then I would never truly know if these people are just a lost cause or if they could become what we need, a work force between the brain and the army.

After the feast I changed out of the incredibly high heels and tight pink dress, I pulled on jeans and a nice sweatshirt. I took a bag full of granola bars, books, toys, and random fruit I stole from the kitchen earlier that morning.

Giving out the food was easy, once I had handed out one apple, a large line of people formed, and I gave out items accordingly, and soon my bag was empty. Instead of being angry, the remaining people stalked off, sulking like little children, before returning the to the shadows and corners of 3.

I could see why 3 would never be a career district. Most of them were weak, quiet, and cowardly. They had no trouble standing up together in numbers, but when approached alone, they ran away, like I carried the plague or was planning to hurt them.

I grew frustrated with their behavior, and I stormed off into a corner where you could see the smoke stacks emit steam into the afternoon air. I sat with my legs crossed and my back against the wall, like it was the only thing keeping me from plunging into the unknown.

I was terrified, I realized, that Copper was siding with the capitol. I was horrified that he was now cutting me off, but I hoped it was because he wanted to chose the right choice and I was confident that if he truly thought about it, he would see that the rebellion was the right thing.

"Who are you?" A small girl asked, speaking louder than I had heard a single person in District 3 speak all day long. She was also considerably cleaner, her soft brown eyes and short curly hair made her almost seem like a porcelain doll.

"Charlie. And you?" I asked the young girl, who was staring at me carefully.

"Levinia." She said offering her hand to me, and I shook it.

"Where are you from?" She asked me coming closer as she became more relaxed.

"It's a secret." I whispered, grinning, like I was entrusting her with a secret.

"Oh. Why are you here?" She asked me, her eyes widening with curiosity, and she tilted her head.

"To spread hope." I told her.

"There isn't much Hope here." She murmured looking at the ground. She was a lot more observant than I had thought.

"I've seen." I sighed sadly.

"How do you plan on spreading hope?" She asked me, her face morphing into an eager expression as she leaned on the tips of her toes, so she could get closer to my face, as if it might help her receive the answer any sooner.

"I don't know yet." I told her running a hand through my hair frustratedly.

"Well to instill hope, they need something to Hope for, so what are they hoping for?" She asked me, crossing her arms, and looking up at me. The girl was incredibly smart, and her presence was reassuring.

"Rebellion." I whispered into her ear, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Now that might actually work." She told me, her eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of a rebellion.

"But how? Everyone seems so content with their daily life!" I exclaimed slightly frustrated, forgetting that I was talking to a child, just because she seemed so wise, and so smart.

Despite that I raised my voice and tone, she seemed unfazed as the wheels in her head spun quickly searching for a way to solve the problem. She tapped her thigh, and her face slowly rose into a smile.

"Let me go grab my fiddle." She breathed, and just like that, she was up and running, her small feet padding against the cobblestone.

"Stay right there! I'll be back in a minute!" She exclaimed, her dark brown dress fluttering behind her as she ran as fast as her small legs would carry her down the street, and out of my sight.

After she left, I awkwardly stood in the alleyway, tapping my hands against my thigh, just like she had moments before. I impatiently waited for her to come back, and when she did, she had a dusty fiddle in her hand.

She grinned as she took a bow and slid over all the strings, she winced as the strings sounded off, and she tuned the instrument. She had the look of utmost concentration as her expert fingers spun little screws, and she plucked the strings.

In less then a second she was all set, and in a flurry of movements, she was playing the most beautiful song, and I finally realized her plan, and I appreciated it for what it was. It was more than rallying together angry mobs, it was more then feeding the starving, it was giving meaning. It would show the people of three what _life _is, and what they've been missing out on this whole time.

"Let's go somewhere a little more public." I told her, and she grinned, and I followed her to smaller version of the square where the Justice Center is. There people sulked in the corner. She looked to clean, to out of place compared to all of the desolate people who stood in the shadows sneering at the two of us.

Levinia began a simple tune, and I began a simple dance, something I learned in 4. I wasn't the best dancer, but I could handle the twirls and spins of a solo dance. I just needed to wait for someone else to approach us, and then I could pull them into the dance.

I found the answer in a nervous looking boy who was maybe six or seven. I crouched down and I grabbed his grubby hands. I spun him around, and danced with him, and the some of the surrounding people took it as an invitation to join in.

Someone came with a trumpet, and someone with a cello, then a guitar. At least a hundred more dancers came, and I realized how this brought the small groups together. People danced with strangers, and laughter echoed throughout the District, bouncing off the walls, and into the hearts of the Dancers, their bright eyes and wide smiles making it all worth it.

For a while I lost track of Levinia, but I figured she could take care of herself. I danced with people of all ages, and it was fun, because even though none of them knew how to dance they mimicked me, or created their own crazy and eccentric dance moves that brought even more laughter to the jolly party.

When the sun was setting, I left the dancing crowd, and I found Levania standing next to the cello player doing some crazy duet together, her grin from ear to ear. I waited until she was done before approaching her, the rest of the band continued.

"I have to go now, but remember to hope." I told her, and she dove into me for a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No, it was all thanks to you. I did absolutely nothing." I laughed.

"Good bye." She whispered quietly, and I waved goodbye to her as I walked back to my train. I slipped on and walked into the dinning cart.

The meal was rich and flavorful as usual, and the conversation was bland and dry too. I ate the food silently, and when it was all over, I retreated to the room I shared with Copper.

We both ended up walking into the cart at the same time. I took a shower while Copper changed, and I tried not to think about Copper's choice or side in the war. I tried to keep my brain off the fact that Copper was avoiding me ever since he asked me if I loved him. I tried not to think of the conflicting emotions that swirl around in my chest, but most of all I tried not to think of the tantalizing kiss he left me with.

It was to soft and to sweet, and I honestly want a lot more. I need to feel him one more time, I need his arms around me when I'm afraid, and I need his reassurance when I'm confused. I need him, and I can only hope that he needs me.

But I might have already ruined it. I've been playing his emotions and then dumping them, using him only when I need him, only when I want him. Which has been completely unfair.

I dried my self off and looked in the mirror one more time. I was pale, and it looked weird on me, I tried to brush it off, as I pulled a pair of shorts and a cami on. I stepped outside of the bathroom and I looked at Cato who was sitting in the middle of the room, upset.

"Which bed do you want?" He asked in a clipped tone. Like he was trying to strangle all of the emotions that were telling him not to, while he talked to me. But I was trying to do the same as I looked at him startled.

We had shared a bed every night, but now we weren't. I looked at the small bed we had been cramming into for the past couple of nights, and then I looked at the untouched bed, the one neither of us had used. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the bed we had been sharing, but Copper would need that bed more than I did.

"I'll take that one." I said pointing to the unused bed, he raised an eyebrow at me, and I didn't respond as I quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the fancy mattress. I pulled the comforter up to my chin, and I tried to shut out the rest of the world, to pretend I wasn't going to District 2 tomorrow and that I wasn't getting the silent treatment from Copper.

I burrowed my face into the pillow hoping that sleep will be the answer to all of my problems, starting with the fact that everything is way to confusing.

Sometime in the night I felt my bed dip. Someone was sitting on my bed, and my first instinct was to push them off, or try and knock them out, but I remembered I was on a train, and the person sitting on my bed was Copper.

"What are you doing?" I groggily asked, lifting my face from the pillow just so that I could ask the question.

"I can't sleep." Copper groaned, and I knew what he wanted. He wanted to sleep in the same bed as me so he could get some sleep.

"Copper are you going to leave me?" I asked, and I hoped he understood what I really meant. I wanted to know if he was going to go and join the Capitol's side.

"Do you really love me?" He asked, and I thought about how I loved his touch, how I needed him, and how worried I was about him leaving me, and joining the capitol's side.

"I-I think so." I told him, still not completely sure.

"Ask me again when you know." He told me, and I sighed. I lifted my comforter and he slipped in, his body heat warming me up instantly. I curled into him, reveling in the softness of his shirt, and the comfort of his steady breathing.

He pulled me to him, like he could protect me from anything, including each other. This rebellion was pulling us apart, and I felt tears slowly inch down my cheeks as I finally fell asleep.

That morning my nerves were really high as I ate breakfast. Copper seemed just as distant as he was yesterday. I angrily stabbed the fruit on my plate and I viciously shoved them in my mouth, and I swallowed them after I barely chewed them.

I was exhausted, and I didn't even care when Copper just stood, his hands to himself when we approached District 2. I stared at the people in the crowd as they screamed madly when Copper approached the stage.

The roar was deafening and sickening. They were barbaric, and I tried to hide my disgust as I sat in the back of the stage, my legs crossed and my eyes searching the landscape. There were mountains, with ice capped tops, clouds, and blue skies.

Copper had his first, and probably only, heart felt speech, thanking 2 for their contribution to the Career pack, and talking about all of his stupid pride and dumb honor, and how District 2 was strong and brave just like District 1. Copper would meet my eye every once in a while.

I couldn't help but realize he was gauging my reaction as he described their thirst for blood, and as he got the crowd to cheer along with him, like a bunch of cave men, or mindless warriors ready to sacrifice their lives for nothing.

He made sure I saw him as he opened his mouth, creating the suspense to a moment that would break my heart.

"Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow, Panem Forever." He cried, and the crowd echoed him, with their cruel merciless yells. Their blood thirsty voices echoing throughout the whole District creating an essence of horrific coldness.

I'm not sure if he got joy out of my horrified expression, or if he hated it, but nothing stopped him from raising his hand to egg on the crowds yells. I tried to mask my disgust, but I'm sure I looked like I ate a lemon.

The feast was almost as bad, as the Victor's described the most gory scenes of the games. The stylists seemed oblivious to the details, the way the blood tastes, the every finger they chopped off, the noised of snapping necks, and bones, the sound of the cannon's.

Sometimes things like the countdown to start of the games, I could relate to. Other things like the adrenaline rush of hunting people, the joy of a fresh kill, and the feeling of winning, I was glad I missed out on.

Copper seemed awkward, as he shared few of those experiences too, most of the time he would nod along, and smile.

When the Feast was over they gave us a grand tour, and it took the rest of the afternoon. I had no time to help the people of two, but as I passed the posh houses, and the training centers, I realized the only kind of help I could give them would need a lot more time than one afternoon.

When we were done, I slipped into the train, and I took another hot shower, letting the water burn my skin, like it might be able to take away all of the terrible mental images the Victors had planted in my mind.

The train slid into the night, moving so smoothly it was hard to tell it even moved. I slipped out of the Bathroom, and I looked at Copper.

"You support the Capitol don't you." I asked Copper, stepping up to meat his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Do you love me?" Copper asked looking down at me, almost like he wanted to kiss me, but knew he shouldn't. Like he knew that kissing me would ruin everything we had built, destroy the walls he had put up to block me out.

"Do you- Do you enjoy killing people?" I asked him, my voice tired and weak.

"It wasn't... At the Academy, they make it seem glorious, they make it seem amazing, but while I did it.. I hated it. It felt terrible... but afterwards? When the cannon would go off, and I knew I was that much closer to coming home and being the strong Courageous man our District needs, I felt great. I felt amazing." Copper said, and I looked at him.

"Did you make it quick? For the people you killed? Did they know it was coming? Or did you play with them? Like the other Victor's?" I asked him, needing to hear it from him. I needed him to tell me he just plunged his sword into their stomach, and they collapsed. I need him to tell me that that was all it ever was.

"No." He said, conflict swirling behind his eyes, like he didn't want to tell me, but he needed to let the truth out there.

"Why?" I asked him, sounding broken.

"Because it's the way I was trained, to make them feel pain, to be the cold monster in all your nightmares. And now it's who I am. You think I'm someone else, but I'm just a soldier. A cold heartless killer, and that's all I'll ever be." He spat at me, pain behind his every word.

That night we didn't talk about it, he just slipped into my bed, cradling me to him, like I was his life line to reality, his anchor to hope.

But the truth was that I was just as lost as he was, confused and conflicted, hoping I was a better person who was less selfish. We were floating in the middle of the ocean holding on to each other with the false notion that we can keep each other steady in safe.


	31. Never Enough

**A/N: HOLY SHIT LAST CHAPTER! **

**AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGAAAA MUFFIN! **

**Oh my God. Oh my god! I'm like hyperventilating here! It's like 11 pm on a Sunday night after having a prelim finals meet from 6 am to 9 pm every day this weekend, and a meet on Friday too! **

The stylists woke me up early in the morning to get ready. I stood in front of them for a full twenty minutes as they stared at me calculatingly, and I couldn't help but be reminded of the Hunger Games. This event seemed to hold so much importance that even though I was only the Victor's date I needed to be inspected by the prep team.

The cleaning process was painful as they curled my hair and put it in some intricate up do where most of my hair was in a ponytail, and the rest of it was curled, framing my face. I had light purple eye shadow and loads of mascara. I had bright red lipstick, and my legs were waxed and lotioned.

But most of the body priming turned out to be pointless as I was wearing a strapless ball gown with a navy and purple skirt. It looked like the night sky, and it had stars, and galaxies on it. A light purple tiara was placed on my head, and I was in matching navy pumps that were so high I was only two inches shorter than Copper.

I walked carefully, and when Aelia saw me, she squealed. I had to take many photo's in front of a white screen, posing in various positions. Then I even had a mini interview with someone, while wearing the dress, I made sure to be the most preppy capitolite I have ever seen.

"So what's it like knowing in 4 hours you will be on the inside of the Presidents mansion with the most influential people in all of Panem?" The words rolled off her tongue and she stared at me, and I froze for a second before regaining my composure.

"Absolutely electrifying! Just the Idea is mind blowing! And to be dressed in such a beautiful dress makes me want to cry-but I can't ruin my make up!" I added a fake giggle at the end just to make sure there was no excusing the fact that I was a capitolite.

"Do you like your dress?" The interviewer asked. He leaned forward, raising his eyebrows.

"It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen and it is such an honor to wear it." I gushed fluttering my eyelashes trying to seem seductive.

"Do you think Copper will like your dress?" He said, scratching his chin.

"I hope so!" I squealed.

"How are you and Copper doing?"

"Brilliantly! He's the most sweet boy I have ever met, and every second with him is just enchanting. He's quite the gentleman." I winked, and fanned myself like talking about him was making me hot.

"Time's up! We've got to go!" Aelia screeched yanking me off the stool and to another part of the train. She whisked me off to another place where they made me sit down for a second, before the checked the dress, the specifications, and then left.

For the next 3 hours I was pulled everywhere, but I didn't see Copper once which was surprising and a bit annoying too. But I didn't mention anything.

When I was ready to explode from the ditsy capitolites trying to get me to do a million and one things, and their stupid accent that I have to mimick and the annoying persona I had to maintain, I was shoved into a dark long car.

I realized a second into the trip that Copper was sitting right next to me, he grabbed my hand tightly, and I realized the ever cool Copper was nervous about this.

At first I wanted to laugh at him and tease him about his nerves, but I put myself in his shoes, and I realized I would probably be petrified, everyone here was important. And if the rebellion doesn't work, the key to your life.

I had no personal agenda here, so my plan was to stay by Copper's side, maybe dance, maybe eat, but not do much. I couldn't see the Capitol out of the shaded windows. I clasped Copper's handy and drew circles on his skin. His breathing steadied, and he smiled gratefully at me. I smiled back.

The limo halted and Aelia squealed, she slipped out of her seat and opened Copper's door. I was immediately blinded by lights, but Copper's grip on my hand never left as he led me out of the car. It drove away, and I lost my breath as I stared at the people taking photo's of us left and right.

I looked up to the large white building. There were colored lights flashing against the white exterior, it lit up the windows and their white curtains. There was snow on the extensive yards in front of the large mansion. There was a long road with a red carp that led to a circle with a fountain in the center of it.

Reporters were herded into red ropes that kept them from harassing the people who walked down the red carpet, but despite the space, the Reporters still managed to harrass unsuspecting people going to the party, myself included.

I stayed glued to Copper's side as he shook hands and signed papers. He answered questions, and charismatically told people jokes and other things. He seemed skilled at charming the Capitolites. They drooled over him as he walked by them, and a couple people even threatened me for stealing their man.

As we approached the fountain I realized that only the outer ridge of the fountain was frozen over, which is something that should never happen to a fountain. Fountain's water circulates enough to make sure that all of the water stays unfrozen. Someone wanted the ice to form on the edge deliberately.

We walked into the building, and I was entranced by the foyer. On either side of the room there were two grand sets of stair cases that lead to a balcony. On the balcony was the DJ, and surrounding it, lights of all colors flashed. On the right to the main foyer was dinning room where there was food, and on the side there were some couches and chairs, and the music was quieter so you could talk to people.

Copper and I hit that area first, speaking to all of the important guests, except for the man himself. President Snow had yet to great us, as we mingled with all of his guests. Eventually we got some food.

It was decent food, prepared by the best I'm sure, it was just a little to fancy for my taste, but Copper seemed good at drowning all of his fears into the food at the table. It was divided into sections, and I couldn't help but imagine the difference I could make if I had a table like this in every district, or even just the money that they paid for this stupid thing in the first place.

Finally, Copper and I made it out to the Dance floor. Copper was a better dancer than I am. We moved smoothly across the floor, impressing all of the capitolites with our skills. Most of the murmured, and stopped dancing to stare at us, but after a couple songs went by, the mystical part of it was over, and people resumed dancing.

"Can I talk with Ovidia for a moment?" The man asked, and Copper looked at me questionly. I shrugged, and slipped out of his embrace. Copper nodded to the man who light grabbed my arm.

The man had a red suit, and blue spikey hair with purple streaks in it. He led me to a park outside.

I froze at what I saw. A hundred hovercrafts were coming down into the field, their white stomachs appearing out of nowhere. They looked like clouds, coming to save the day, their massive shapes blocking out the moon and the night, their search lights blinding me, and I could begin to hear screams inside of the mansion, and I saw Peacekeepers advance in another hover craft. I stood rooted in my spot.

"I need to go get Copper." I told the man frantically, as I wrenched my arm out of his tight grasp. The impending Hovercrafts made me nervous, and I had to calm myself down.

The Mansion was a mess, thankfully President Snow had been escorted out of the building by an elite team of peacekeepers. He was now far away from the chaos and in some safe apartment with over twenty Peacekeepers watching over him to make sure no one hurt him.

The most important guests had been nicely escorted out of the mansion, and driven back home in cars, but that still left the people waiting on the event and some of the less important guests. There was also the search for Copper, that was taken on by many more people than just me.

Dresses, suits, and Peacekeepers twirled around dancing an unplanned intricate dance of sheer panic. People screamed as rebels shot peacekeepers, sometimes the rebels missed hitting the Posh Capitolites, blood stained the marble floors of the presidential manor.

People kicked and shoved, and I couldn't even move as rounds were fired off, I just needed to find Copper, I just needed to get to him before someone else did so I could save him from being captured by the Capitol and tortured for information.

Heels were stabbed into my feet and one man even elbowed me in the ribs so hard I screamed. People started crying as Rebels began taking hostages. I kept myself calm as I continued my search for Copper, but it seemed that just as I found him, a rebel found me.

"Charlie?" Gale asked, as he grabbed me by the waist.

"We need to get Copper." I said prying his hands off of me, and I stood on my tippy toes to get a better view.

"He will be just fine. I promise." Gale said, attempting to lead me away from the crowd, but I wouldn't let him.

"This is important Gale." I bit out angrily at him.

"Come on Charlie. This is more important. Let's go." Irritation evident in his voice.

Gale won, as he pulled me through the crowd, pushing other people out of the way viciously. The empty backyard I had been standing in half an hour ago was now red with blood from rebels and Peacekeepers as they battled away. There was so much blood I felt like puking.

Gale guarded me with his life as he pushed me out of the way several times saving my life, but just as he thought he got me to safety I saw Copper. I smiled and began waving.

"COPPER!" I screamed, and he looked at me, his eyes brightening for a second before he caught sight of Gale, obviously a rebel casually holding my arm. I waved Copper over.

I took a step back as a Peacekeeper handed him a gun. A ladder came down and Gale pushed me up on it. I tried to get back down, to find out what was going on with Copper, but Gale wasn't letting me move.

I felt my heart tear in two as Copper pointed the gun at me, and released the safety. I felt tears pour down my cheek.

But as I watched him become smaller, the ladder bringing me to safety I understood. The realization became painfully clear as a bullet whizzed through the air right where I was standing, piercing the screech in a deafening screech filled with so much more than noise.

Copper never was on my side, he was playing his cards out, and now he intended to break me. He thought I was using him these past few days, but in reality he's been using me this whole time. But I guess so have I.

And as One Wave of pain, One Wave of fury, One Wave of hatred, but worst of all One wave of defeat, came crashing into me, I finally saw it.

8 minutes wasn't enough. And it never would have been.


	32. Twisted Words

"Going on tour last month was interesting. Our Country look so frail and delicate then, I was petrified. It was like seeing something so strong and grand crumple before my eyes, it seemed wrong. It seemed terrible, It seemed to be full of injustice.

And for Charlie, I have something to say to you too;

And then she told me to swim home,

and I said no,

but she convinced me.

Because she was still clever,

especially with words,

and as I swam away,

I watched her boat light up in flames,

and I screamed,

and somewhere on the way home,

our screams intermingled

creating the most terrifying swim of my life."

I watched Copper spit the words out with a certain malice as he twisted _my _words. I cringed as he recited what I had said about my grandmother on live television as it was broadcasted to all of Panem. I was safe in 13, and he was far away from me in the capitol, but as I watched it in the command center, my friends behind me. My real friends.

But I still broke down.

**A/N: I really like the way that sounded, so I just put it in. Sorry if you didn't like it! I think I might make a sequel after I finish my other story so be prepared for some more amazing writing! And Yeah! **

**Lots of Love (LOL! HAH!) **

**Melissa**


End file.
